Light Your Face With A Smile
by SniperYingFa
Summary: PART III I'm back after a few months delay!YES!Rekindled love...? Or the protest of it?...MOMOxJr, hints of KOSMOS and chaos
1. If

Hello everyone!!!! Wow, it's been awhile since I've written a fic....all the ones I have on are all kind of crappy. So I thought, hey! Let's make a change!! SniperYingFa is back in business! Hope everyone likes this fic! And unlike other author's, I WILL finish this fic1 No questions about it!! A few things shall be addressed. Their might be some spoilers in this fic from Eps. I AND II. Not very sure, maybe if I get some reviews and feedback, then will see what happens! REVIEWS WILL BE appreciated!!!! Free pocky to all my lovely reviewers!!!= Gets free gift bags ready= There also will be hints of choas/KOS-MOS in this fic. For now, it is a MOMO/Jr. fic!!!=D Ok... I've said enough...Onward!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Xenosaga...=cries=  
  
_Blah Blah Blah_ - Thoughts

**BLAH BLAH BLAH - Somenoe's verryyy pissed off =D**

* * *

- Next scene or switching to other person's POV  
  
Shall add more later! =O

* * *

Light your face with a Smile  
  
Prologue  
  
If  
  
She sat very still...she became very quite after leaving everyone. Everything was changing, not in the way she liked though. She looked down at her hands, timidly opening and closing her palms as if unsure of something. She was in deep thought...she always had been after leaving everyone. Everyone...that was what occupied her mind the most.  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
They finally made it! Second Miltia could now be seen as the Elsa ship reached into it's atmosphere. Everyone looked through the glass, relief washing over their minds. It was a rough battle, but they were able to stop Proto Merkabah from dropping on Second Miltia like a meteor. It was very intense for them.  
  
Everyone's thoughts were interrupted as the sound of automatic doors opened behind them all. Walking through the doors appeared two females. One with long shimmering blue hair that reached below her waist. Her dull red eyes seemed empty and emotionless as her pale skin. On her right, a lady with short brown hair, glasses that covered her wide emerald eyes, and a Vector uniform stopped walking and looked towards everyone. She then smiled and looked at the girl standing beside her.  
  
"We did it everyone! We can finally all head to Second Milta!" The browned haired girl said as everyone smiled with her...except for one person.  
  
"Chief! KOS-MOS! You did great job out there!" A man around Shion's age yelled as he ran over to the pair. He also had brown hair and dark blue eyes. Like Shion, he also wore a Vector uniform. "Thanks Allen, he's right you know. I'm so proud of you KOS-MOS!" "I am happy to be of service" KOS- MOS replied as Shion nodded. Soon afterwards, everyone began to chat with each other and enjoy themselves while they still can, all except one person...  
  
Hammer, apart of the Elsa crew, noticed this, and walked up to the only person not celebrating.  
  
Not a person, a realian. She was short in height and appeared to have the looks of a child. Short pink hair, which on each side was held up by red clips. It bobbed to each side as she moved her head from time to time. She wore a navy blue outfit, which resembled a sailor's outfit that reached above her knees, and white high knee boots. But her eyes, the color of honey gold that were usually filled with innocence and life, but now, they seemed to look more like KOS-MOS's eyes, empty...sadly empty.  
  
Hammer walked up to her and bent down on one knee so he could be around the same height as the pink haired girl. She seemed to be lost in thought, playing with her bracelet that consisted of a bullet charm, that was giving to her by a certain someone ( geez...I wunda whooo). Hammer took a good look at her and noticed she seemed lost and sad. He frowned at this, seeing that she didn't seem happy about anything.  
  
"MOMO? Is something wrong? What's up?" The said pink haired girl looked up at him, startled that she didn't realize he was there before. She shook her head quickly. "It's nothing...well, just that..." MOMO trailed off as Hammer ensured her. "Don't worry MOMO! You can tell me. Your always getting me coffee when I'm working, it's the least I can do" Hammer grinned as MOMO giggled at the point being made. She then looked at her surroundings. They all seemed happy and proud of each other chaos, with his aqua colored eyes and shimmering silver hair, was chatting away with Ziggy. Zigguart 8, his full name, was a cyborg. He was once a human, but now wanted to be completely machine...completely dead. MOMO couldn't understand why, he rarely talked about his past.  
  
She then looked at Matthews and Tony, who were also apart of the Elsa crew. They both were cracking up about something as they sat in there assigned stations, so they were talking pretty loud. Allen was talking to Shion who kept nodding every so often. KOS-MOS just stood glued nest to Shion, spacing out or just keeping silent. In a way, MOMO admired her. KOS- MOS was so brave...but she was programmed to, just like herself. MOMO quickly looked elsewhere as KOS-MOS reminded her of unhappy moments. Out everyone there, the shortest person in the group caught most of her attention.  
  
A male U.R.T.V. by the name of Jr. Rubedo, his real name, was never used among anyone, he really must have hated it for some reason involving the past. His past, all MOMO ever wanted was to understand him. They've known each other for awhile, and she really cared for him. Beyond friendship maybe...Jr. had short flaming hair that matched the meaning of his name, which was reddening. He had an earring on his left ear. His dark blue eyes seemed mischievous, but taking a closer look showed that he was knowledgeable and mature. After all, he was a 26 year old stuck in a child like body right ( I still think he's HOT lol =D )?  
  
His long black trench coat swayed with his every movement. His attire also consisted of a white long sleeved shirt with a blue cross imprinted in the middle. His green pants exposed one of his knees, as his boots were an aqua blue. He also was talking to Ziggy and chaos. He seemed pissed about something said in the conversation, but then again, chaos laughed at his child ness. "MOMO? You still there?" Hammer questioned as he waved a hand in front of MOMO.  
  
Jr. felt that someone was watching him, so he decided to look around the room. He noticed MOMO starring at him and smiled. He smiled faded as he saw the look in her eyes...empty. He looked her over to see that she didn't look well. She didn't seem excited either. What was wrong with her? He hastily left chaos and Ziggy to chat and walked towards MOMO. Why was she just standing there?  
  
"MOMO?" Jr. questioned as the two looked up at him as he interrupted their conversation. "Hello Jr." MOMO replied, adding a smile to light her features up. Hammer looked at the two and stood up from his kneeling position and scratched his head." Uhhh...I'll be with Tony if you need me..." With that, Hammer walked away, leaving the two of them alone...  
  
=FLASHBACK END=  
  
MOMO was cut out of her thought's by a rough knocking on her door. She quickly got up and squeaked a "come in". Two guards entered the room and starred at her coldly.  
  
" The lab will see you now, come" One guard said as MOMO sighed. She sat up from her bed and bowed her head down as she began to walk out of the room. She looked out into the hallway. It seemed so empty out here as her room was filled with life. Before leaving, she looked back at her desk, which sat a picture frame. Inside, a young and happy looking Juli Mizrahi held flowers and wore a light yellow dress. MOMO starred at this picture sadly.  
  
_" Is this what you wanted to give me mommy? Is this how you see me? Like the people around here? The treat me like and object, or glass about to break...and their rude. Did you wanted them to treat me this way? Why can't I ever see you and ask you myself?"_ A guard nudged MOMO to move along and MOMO sighed again. The three of them all disappeared down the hall...

* * *

So? What ya think of the first part!? it's a tad bit boring a no but I gotta introduce the story!! Right right!!!?? What happened between MOMO and Jr. during that flashback? What other plots will unfold!!?? Well hope I get reviews...I live off of them!!! R&R PWEAAASEEEE!!! =D 


	2. Only

OK!! Back with another chappie!=D...I really gotta work on what I'm writing. I'm not watching to carefully on what i'm doing, sorry!! . When it comes to writing on computers, it screws me up. Anyway, I'm hoping to get the story moving a bit faster and make it a lot of chapters. Well, we shall now enter someone's POV! Yay!!! Well now, and new developments will hopefully interest you all a bit. Enjoy! R&R!!!

Gimpage: Long time no see! =D Hey uhhh, I'm not sure how to contact you.... Don't really have your e-mail or anything...hehe That suggestion I made before...may I? If you forgot what I asked, it's in the review I made for your fanfic with Jr. My new email is now= hands over a gift bag=

Rathrahk: Nice to have a fan so far! Hope you really enjoy it!= hands over a gift bag= Maieve

Avvi: Sorry if I sounded evil before. I'm just really excited to get off my lazy ass and start writing again. I'm also hoping to get a picture I drew of MOMO/Jr. up on my friend's sight...well enjoy!=hands over a gift bag=  
Enojoy the story!!!!

_"Blah Blah Blah"__ - Thoughts_

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Only  
  
= Mary's POV=  
  
I volunteered to be the representative for the Kukai Foundation to intend the meetings being held at the Sub Committee, seeing as we have some unfinished business to attend to. At first, I really didn't understand why I decided to do the boring job of coming here, but after seeing MOMO, well, my reasons changed. He told me that MOMO would be sent here by the orders of Juli Mizhari. How could I forget? He always talked about her....Enough of that...I've been attending the meetings for a couple of weeks now, and since I'm waiting for my ride back to the Durandel, I stay with MOMO in her room and talk to her...about anything. Me and her have started to become close.  
  
I remember when her face always lit up with those bright gold eyes. When I see her now though, she looks so lost, so alone. I wonda what made her act like that to begin with? Was it her leaving him? Or does the Sub Committee do things to her that I'm not aware of? Knowing me, I don't go into depth about this facilities business, as well as MOMO's. She'll tell me when the time is right.  
  
So here we all are, in the conference room, chatting away about issues being thrown here and there around the table, some of them being about the gnosis. I'm not really paying attention though, the meetings have become boring after a period of time...Plus, I'm not old like them! I can still have fun while knowing my responsibilities. Unfortunately, MOMO has to come to every single meeting these old farts have. I don't even have to ask her how much she dislikes...maybe hates these meetings. I look over to her and see that she's starring at the other side of the conference table. I follow her gaze and rest my eyes on a women with short dark hair. Juli Mizrahi...the lunatic's wife, or that's what people know her to be...  
  
She talks the most at these meetings, but I don't know her all that well to judge her. MOMO calls her mother, I wonder if they have a good relationship. But from what I see so far, Juli gives her this cold stare that I really can't describe. Over our conversations, she hasn't mentioned one thing about MOMO, only how "She's vital to the Sub Committee" or "We need to keep her under close watch" blah blah blah...  
  
I suddenly felt a slight tugging on my outfit. I quickly got out of my thoughts and noticed MOMO standing next to me while I'm sitting. "Mary, can we go now? The meeting's over" MOMO questioned quietly as I felt slightly embarrassed to see that she was right. I stood up quickly and scratched my head at my stupidity. "Geez I'm sorry MOMO! Yea, let's get outta here!" I smiled as MOMO only nodded. We began to walk towards MOMO's room like always. I frowned, seeing that once again, my attempt at making MOMO smile had failed.  
  
_"She never smiles at all now...maybe if he was here, she would. I smile when he's around. He adds such a nice aura to the atmosphere..."_ Thinking as I bowed my head down, of all the times he was around me. I suddenly felt the heat rise to my cheeks. _"Stop it...he doesn't like you, he likes MOMO...It's so unfair to MOMO though, I get to see him and she doesn't...he's always so damned busy, he can't help it."_ "Mary? Where are you going? Your going to pass my room." MOMO pointed out as I stopped walking. Realizing that I stopped in front of a wall. Again, I laughed at my stupidity. MOMO titled her head to the side and walked in the room. Hearing a soft squishing sound, I guessed she sat herself on top of her bed.  
  
( **NOTE**: Mary liking Jr.? Yes, it's quite possible! If it isn't liking, she certainly is attractive! MY PROOF OF THIS!? If you watch the part in the game where you first play as Jr. during the U-TIC battleship, you will see Mary and Shelly talking about Jr. being attractive. Therefore, in my opinion, she's attractive to him!! There, my point has been made! =D )  
  
=POV END=  
  
Mary finally calmed down and regained her composure and sighed. " Seems to me that I've been thinking about him a lot lately" She whispered as she strode into MOMO's room. She looked around and found a seat by MOMO's desk. She then took the time to look around the room.  
  
Out of all the rooms here, MOMO's room was the best! Her walls and ceiling were painted a mint green, as her floor was tiled a checkerboard green and white. It reminded her of a nursery. Her shelves filled with toys and...books. _"I see he has quite the influence on her..."_ Mary thought, smiling at MOMO's small collection. The room also consisted of a table by the door, a desk by the far wall with a swivel chair, a dresser, a nightstand, and MOMO's bed. Her bed was filled with such cute stuffed animals. At the moment, MOMO was playing with a bunny. It's fur a fluffy white and pink long ears. A bow tie rested on it's neck, a pink and green combination. The bunny also had a pink nose and black beady eyes that starred at the door.  
  
"So MOMO" Mary said, attempting at a conversation. "It's been a week and a half since I last saw you. What's been going on?" She added as MOMO stopped playing with her rabbit. Should she tell her what's been really going on? About Mommy? About how she thought of him?  
  
"Same old thing...nothing new ever happens...and mommy..." As MOMO said, looking at the picture sitting on her desk. Once again, Mary followed her gaze and noticed MOMO looking at a picture frame on top of her desk. She hadn't noticed that picture there before. It was Juli in a light yellow dress...She looked so alive compared to now, which she seemed cold and always had no time on her hands. "I hardly get to talk to mommy either...She's always busy, it's her job I guess." MOMO sighed and looked back at her rabbit.  
  
"MOMO..." "Daddy told me a lot of things before I was born. I remember him telling me once that the dress mommy's wearing in the picture was her favorite. They used to have so much fun together. They had a lot of things in common to..." MOMO trailed off as Mary kept looking at the picture, letting the words register in her mind. "Maybe if I was born earlier...I...I wish I could have had fun times with daddy and mommy, maybe she'd would've liked _me_ now..." Mary snapped her head up at MOMO's last sentence. Was their relationship that bad? Was this one of the reason's MOMO's attitude changed so suddenly? Mary tried to give her some comfort. "Don't say that MOMO, like you said, she's always busy..." Mary was quickly cut off.  
  
"Just like him??" MOMO questioned as Mary became startled. How could she answer that? MOMO suddenly stood up and threw the rabbit softly back on the bed. The damned thing reminded MOMO to much of him, after all, he is the one that gave it to her. "I'm sorry...I've been really...a lot of things have been on my mind lately, I miss mommy no matter how close she is...and I miss him too..." MOMO bowed her head down as her bangs covered her face. " I'm sure he misses you to MOMO..." Mary whispered. MOMO was about to reply as a sudden knock on the door was heard, making the two females look towards it. MOMO's eyes grew wide as she was surprised to see her mother there, along with two other guards...  
  
"Mary, thank you for coming, your transportation has arrived and is waiting for you outside for departure" Juli said, her voice never changing into something pleasant, it made Mary think twice about her attitude. Mary glanced at MOMO and whispered to her "Don't worry MOMO, I'll be back soon, till we meet again! Bye!" With that said, Mary left with the two guards, acting as escorts, behind her, leaving MOMO and Juli alone. MOMO looked at her mother as Juli looked away, not wanting to stare into her eyes. Juli noticed the small table by the door, took out a small notepad, and dropped it there. Without saying a word, she left.  
  
MOMO looked at the notepad quizzically. Her mother had never been in her room before, why start now? What did she want? What was written on that notepad? Why didn't her mother ask how she was?? Why? Why? Why?? All these questions evaded MOMO's mind as one question stood out from them all the most... "She knew how they were treating me here?" MOMO whispered loudly as she walked over to the door, which was left open. MOMO starred through the open door and suddenly slammed it, making a big echo throughout the empty halls. She suddenly became angry. "And she didn't do anything about it? She acted just like them..." MOMO whispered to herself once again as she quickly picked up the notepad and read the contents written on it.  
  
"I should have known...just more lab dates to torture me..." Becoming more angry, she raised the notepad in the air as if to throw it, but something shinned on her wrist is what made her stop. It was her charm bracelet that he gave to her...She looked at it and then threw the notepad on the floor, where it skidded under the bed and laid discarded. _"You said you'd be there for me...where are you now?"_ MOMO moved slowly to her bed and dropped herself down on the bedpost suddenly...these so called "antibiotics" were making her feel weak. She held her head as tears began to form. "Why can't they just leave me alone? I just want them all to go away and leave me ALONE!!" MOMO shouted out as she let the tears fall freely. She curled into a ball on the floor as suddenly her head began to ache.  
  
"Please...make the pain go away...it hurts...anyo-" MOMO suddenly felt dazed and fell unconscious on the floor.

* * *

**Bang!  
**  
A shotgun shell fell to the floor as another was reloaded into the weapon quickly.  
  
**Bang! Bang!  
**  
He studied his eyes with fierce speed on his next target as it went down in a matter of seconds.  
  
**Bang!****  
** A multiple of targets appeared, deciding to switch to his BLOOD9 guns, he closed his eyes , as if concentrating, and suddenly opened them.  
  
( **NOTE**: BLOOD9 are real guns he receives in the game. It's his ultimate weapon he gets from one of the decoders, just posting if anyone was wondering. )  
"Prelude to Battle!" He shouted out as each target went down with ease. This was the only thing he could do in his spare time before another meeting started. The other room was unusable at the moment, so he decided to take out his frustrations with his toys...a.k.a. big guns. Moving about and doing some acrobatics to move away from his enemies, the red goggles he wore suddenly warned him of danger.  
  
"Heat signature detected...heat signature detected."  
  
He suddenly stopped when the last target was put out for good. He calmed himself and focused on where the last enemy was hiding. After a few moments, movements were heard from above, behind him. He quickly took out his shotgun, and with one graceful swinging motion, he shot the last enemy from behind and blowed on the shotgun's opening.  
  
_Now that's how it was done  
_  
Clapping was then suddenly heard as the dim lights became brighter, signaling that the session was over. He took a deep breath and sighed, content that he beat his old record of popping out the targets one by one.  
  
The clapping had ceased, as a man with black hair and eyes, wearing a dark navy suit began to approach him.  
  
"Your skills are improving very well, you looked like you were dancing." The black haired man said as the other male pulled off the goggles from his face, revealing dark piercing blue eyes. His hair was flaming red, which matched his outfit quite nicely. The blue eyed male approached the other as his dark boots were heard hitting the floor, and his red trench coat bellowed behind him softly. "Of course, no one could ever match my skills Gaignun" The male said with a grin plastered on his face, as his shotgun was strapped behind his back and he flipped his BLOOD9 guns easily and put them back in their holsters.  
  
"Yes...but your attitude still needs checking up on Rubedo..." Gaignun replied as he received the lovely gesture of the finger from his male friend. Gaignun chuckled at this as Rubedo smiled. "Don't call me that, it's Jr. now...it would seem that you'd figure that out now..._Nigredo_..." Jr. emphasized the last word as he began to put his equipment away. Gaignun ignored the comment as his face grew serious. This is not what he came here to talk about. He suddenly walked next to Jr. who was now standing at a table looking over his results. Gaignun placed his hand on said results and looked over at Jr.  
  
"I would like to have a word with you..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your _hiding_ something..."  
  
"Huh? No I'm not..." Jr. said dully as he shoved Gaignun aside and headed for the stairs. Jr. knew all to well that the I-don't-know-what-your- talking-about phrase would give him away easily.  
  
"Then your thoughts on a previous nightmare haven't been troubling you?" Jr. froze at the last statement. How did he...? Crap...Jr. must have forgotten to block his thoughts during that one time...Yes, one out of many.  
  
Ever since his departure from everyone, and two weeks after that, he had been having disturbing dreams. He wasn't even sure if they were dreams...they were more like faint cries being heard. He couldn't find the source of the weeping anywhere on few occasions in the middle of the night. It was strange...he could have sworn it sounded like...  
  
"Please tell me."  
  
"It's not your business...besides...it's nothing." Jr. replied as he left the room, which soon left Gaignun to frown and go after him. He had been pondering what was wrong with Jr. recently, seeing how the way he acted seemed off lately. This could be his chance to find out. It was affecting all the good people he knew.  
  
"I didn't want to be rude and here your thoughts so suddenly, but the words crying alerted me of something amiss."  
  
"Quit it Gaignun, I'm over it." Jr. spit out, becoming annoyed.  
  
"Well I'm not"  
  
"And I am." Jr. cursed under his breath. He hoped he could make it to the meeting room without having further questions. He knew how short tempered he was, and he didn't want to burst out on Gaignun. But, as of today, someone upstairs was pissed with him and decided to let Gaignun have some fun. Gaignun suddenly stood in front of Jr., arms folded in front of his chest.  
  
"Really? I highly doubt it."  
  
"Really? _Go shove it_." Jr. sarcastically retorted as Gaignun tilted his head to the side.  
  
"No, I'm not into such protruding activities, but I would like to know what is wrong."  
  
"My god! There's nothing wrong! **SCREW OFF**." Jr. shouted as suddenly, surprise caught him as Gaignun shoved him to a wall. Luckily, the hallway was empty, it might have been embarrassing for people to seem them like this. Gaignun's eyes starred fiercely into Jr.'s.  
  
"I'm very tired of you trying to knock me out of your thoughts recently Jr., as well as everyone else. I would like to know what is happening to you. You have been acting quite strange and edgy as if you know something is about to happen that I don't. We said we'd stick together remember? I'd like to help out." Gaignun stated plainly as Jr. dropped his shoulders dejectedly.  
  
"Not now Gaignun..." Jr. said softly. He wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, not until he figured out what the hell was going on. Gaignun suddenly narrowed his eyes and let go of Jr. "Is it her, that is troubling you?" He questioned as Jr. looked down. He wasn't sure if it was. At the beginning it had been...  
  
Ever since they left each other, he promised he'd write to her...as of late though, he hadn't received one replay back from the one he cared the most. It made him some what depressed, and angry. What she really be the cruel to him? No, it wasn't likely...maybe something happened? He wasn't sure...  
  
"Well, when Mary comes back from Second Miltia, you could ask her then how she's been doing. Mary's told me quite a few things."  
  
"She didn't tell me anything..."  
  
"Were all so busy, maybe she doesn't have the time too."  
  
"Then why does she tell _you_ then eh? And what if she does?? Maybe she's trying to hide something from me."  
  
"Don't jump to conclusions Jr., she has her reasons."  
  
"There you are, sir, the meeting has already begun, It's not like you to run late to a meeting." A women said suddenly appearing. Her long purple hair passing her waist, which matched her long purple dress. Her eyes, the same color as her appearance, gave a warm glow as she smiled. "Ah, Shelly, your correct, we should be going." Gaignun replied as Shelly nodded. Before leaving, he turned around and glanced at Jr. one more time. "I'm sure everything is quite alright Jr. All of your questions will be answered once Mary comes, now if you'll excuse me." Gaignun explained as offered his arm to Shelly and linked it with hers. They soon disappeared down the corridor.

Those two did make a cute couple...  
  
Jr. sighed and looked at his surroundings. Currently, he was at the Kukai foundation. The Durandel hadn't come back from space yet, so he would have to wait while he was dragged around by Gaignun to attend meetings. Plus, he had paper work to do. Maybe he could do that and skip the meetings. He wanted to keep his mind off of her, keeping busy would help him do that right? After a half an hour had past, he found himself at the private beach. This beach wasn't helping him at all to drive his thoughts away. But he found peace here, no one could bother him, so he took the time to sit down on the synthetic sand and looked out towards the crystal clear waters.  
  
He wasn't sure how she had been doing. He liked to send her things. He remembered sending her a stuffed animal, hopefully, she had received it and loved the present. Damn her...she was torturing him. He wanted to know everything and what she was down right now. He missed her so much...  
  
As if answering his call, a sudden noise was heard. _"alone...pain...it hurts..."_ Broken words were all he heard. Then a sudden cry came about. Jr. immediately stood up and looked towards the stars. It was that crying again. Wait a sec, why now? It had surprised him to hear at this time of day, he would only hear it at night...the noise came back again, the crying hadn't ceased. "Who's crying?" Jr. questioned aloud. This was really starting to tick him off. He couldn't get any sleep because of this person crying. He took a deep breath in an suddenly shouted out.  
  
"**WHO'S CRYING!!??**" He had stopped pacing around the beach, and threw his hands in the air in defeat. He fell back down on the beach's sands and covered his ears. He was tired of hearing it...he couldn't stop thinking about it. The voice was hard to describe, but he could tell that it was a female. It sounded like her...  
  
The thought of Mary flashed threw his mind and he suddenly went in a sitting position. Mary had to stop running from him. He wanted to know how she (not Mary) was doing. "Damn you Mary, why won't you just tell me? If only I could have as much freedom as you and go to Second Miltia. But...I can't...I'm being held here for reasons I don't care about...your not making things any easier...I..." Jr. stopped abruptly as suddenly his eyes held determination.  
  
That's it, he was tired of hearing the excuses. He was tired of not getting to do what he wanted...he was tired of not being able to see her, he was tired of it ALL! He got up quickly and headed off the beach. No more sending letters to her...no more sending gifts to her...he was going to get to the bottom of this. Her and that crying. He was going to demand answers, not receive more questions! When it came to the Godwin sisters, he new quite well that whenever they hid something from him, Gaignun knew about it. No doubt Gaignun might no something about it, he said himself that Mary's been telling him things.  
  
And the first person to interrogate would be Mary...

* * *

So what ya thing of this chappie!? Might be a tad bit boring but now since I introduced the main players, we can now start moving onto juicy stuff!!! Mary has it in for her eh? Gaignun's real name is of course Nigredo, which means blackening. Same for Jr.=Rubedo, which means reddening. Chapters that have been put up so far will now be explained and understand hopefully better in the next chapter!!! And...DUN DUN DUN!!! Another flashback!!! What has Mary got to do with these two younglings? What ever happened to Jr.s letters? What about the rest of the Xenosaga crew!? What's with all the questions!! Found out in the next chappie! R&R WILL BE LOVED!!! =D


	3. I

Yay!! I'm back! OK...so I'll be updating every week or 5 days. Something like that ...thanks for your reviews! **LOVE U ALL!!** Hopefully, they will grow= looks up to the sky= OK! Down to business! I'm hoping to make this a heated chappie! I don't want to move things to fast as said before. =D...I rather make you all suffer =D HAHAHAHAHAHA. Well let's move onnnnnnnn!  
  
Gimpage: Hmmm...well, do you usually e-mail through fan ? Cause it probably won't work like that... ...maybe you should just try a regular aol e-mail co koo! Thanks for reviewing!!! =D =HUG=  
  
Maieve Avvi: Glad you like it so far!! =D I didn't expect this chappie to be so long from the others. Enjoy!  
  
_Blah Blah Blah- Thoughts  
_

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile  
  
Chapter 2  
  
I  
  
Jr. stood in the nicely furnished room at the Kukai Foundation. The building he was staying at was privately owned by Gaignun, as everything else was. It wasn't a permanent home, but it served it's purpose. The main colors of this room he was staying at were, of course, red. He stood on the nicely polished wooden floors while he packed the rest of his stuff together. Him and antiques, this room would be the only room with wooden flooring. He insisted when he first saw the room. He didn't want his room to seem so hi-tech and fancy like everyone else's.  
  
The room consisted of a bed, which sat in the far corner. It's satin red sheets were neatly made as long fluffy pillows sat comfortably on the bed. His desk was next to the bed, which had stacks of endless paper work that he really didn't want to look at, or seemed to not care to do. He also had shelves filled with books. Why not? After all, reading is good for you, it expands your mind. Although not many people read books these days, main reasons being that it was made from paper...not something mechanical...  
  
A small wooden case also sat in the room. At the moment, nothing laid inside it, making someone ponder what kind of object had been there. Said object had been tucked away neatly in it's own case, which Jr. intended on bringing with him once the Durandel had docked. At the moment, Jr.'s trench coat had laid discarded, leaving him only with his red and black sweater on. Jr. looked around, making sure nothing was missing as a knock came at the door. He looked towards the door as Gaignun walked in, briefcase in one hand as the other was holding a few folders.  
  
"We better get going, the Durandel has already docked...Jr.?" Gaignun questioned as Jr. sighed, looking out the high raised window, looking out at space.  
  
"You know, I'm going to be very pissed with you today..."  
  
"Why the warning?"  
  
"Just letting you know, once we get on that ship...where will Mary be stationed?"  
  
Realization dawned on Gaignun as he was reminded of the conversation he had with Jr. a couple of days ago. Gaignun then frowned as he caught onto Jr. sentence and what he was talking about. Gaignun adjusted his suit and placed the folders on Jr.'s desk, catching his attention. Jr. then narrowed his eyes and starred at the new contents on his desk.  
  
"Do you really want me to do more paper work?"  
  
"Once were on the Durandel, please do not ask me any questions, I will refuse to answer them."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"It's Mary's business, not mine."  
  
"Then how did you get into it?"  
  
"Things happen..." Gaignun finished off as he left the room. Gaignun had known about her fondness towards Jr. To him, she didn't hide it so well, although, Jr. was blind to see it. It could have been his thoughts mostly lost on a certain pinked haired girl. He promised Mary he wouldn't say anything to Jr. Either way, she couldn't hide it forever. Plus, if Jr. found out how miserable she had been looking lately, as Mary says, Jr. was sure to have a fit.  
  
And anyway, it wasn't his fault that Jr. didn't know what was going on with her, Mary kept it to herself because she had a ting of jealousy when it came to the two. But...he should have told Jr. anyway, he had a right to know.  
  
Jr. looked at the door for awhile and sighed. Screw Gaignun, he'll do whatever he feels like. Jr. picked up his unusual shaped case and draped his trench coat over his shoulder as he walked out of the room and gave the keys to a man waiting outside. Someone had to take his stuff to his room on the Durandel...right? Cause he damn well wasn't going to do it.

Lazy...

* * *

She felt fuzzy all over. She could hear voices coming from somewhere. Some sort of substance touched her everywhere, and she began to hate the feeling of it. It suddenly dawned on her as to where she was and what had happened. She blacked out after Mary had left. And as to where she was...  
  
Cords were attached to her arms, legs, and one on the side of her neck as she floated in a large tank filled with a light green liquid. Well, green seemed to be the favorite color around here... The voices became clearer as she began to focus and slowly open her eyes. She immediately closed them back, as they stung against the green liquid. She then began to squirm around in the tank, making the voices stop and get their attention.  
  
"Ah, your finally awake MOMO, you seem to have recovered." A male voice called. MOMO opened her eyes again, letting her eyes get used to the liquid as to look at the male who had been talking. He seemed to wear a long white lab coat. Actually, all the people inside the room where wearing white coats. He also wore glasses and had black short hair. Every time she blacked-out, they would put her here, in this big tube like thing she hated so much. She suddenly looked down at herself, to find that she was only wearing tight shorts and a sports bra.  
  
"Don't worry, it's procedure." A female voice called out, as if reading her thoughts. Not only was she half naked, but the cords attached to her body were beginning to bother her, hacking into her systems without her permission. That's how she seemed to fit her role, being used goods ( Not like that people!! =D ). These cord like things left scars on her body...it made her feel weak. These cords connected to an computer outside the tube like container, keeping an eye on her statistics. She hated her time here, not able to do anything. Well, not anything... MOMO had learned how to hack into the staff's computers. Every time she did so, they would find out quickly...too quickly. So as a punishment, hoping it would stop her habit of hacking into their computers, they attached a head gear to her. This head gear shocked her systems, making her black-out once again.  
  
The reason for her hacking in the computer's in the first place was to send out a message. Any message, telling anyone to save her from this prison, since he never came. Him...she wouldn't let her thoughts wonder to him...She wasn't sure if she could ever depend on him now.  
  
She touched the contraption on her head...yep, it was there like always. The hand she used to touch the head gear usually held the bracelet that he gave to her. At the moment, it was missing, making MOMO panic and squirm again. "MOMO! Cut it out, stop moving!" The man wearing glasses yelled as she fell still again.  
  
She really wanted to send an e-mail out. Going through all this trouble, why didn't she just tell Mary? Was she afraid that Mary didn't believe her? Or something more behind the reason? Well, no matter the reasons and the true goals of these people in front of her, she wouldn't get discouraged. She would just try again...she had to until her own goal had been reached, and she figured out a better plan on doing so.

* * *

Four figures sat around the main office, which was Gaignun's private office. Gaignun, of course, sat at his desk, typing away at his computer. Shelly and Mary sat by the couch, were a coffee table stood in front of it, chatting away about god knows what...when they should be working. And Jr., sitting on the leather arm chair across from Gaignun , was doing some paper work. Although from time to time, he would be glaring daggers at Mary. Ever since they got on the ship, Mary's been avoiding him more then usual, like she knew what he was up to. He couldn't get Mary to himself so he could talk to her. He was starting to get pissed off.  
  
He suddenly got up from his seat and paced around the room. He looked at the window as his mind came across a thought sitting in some deep part of his brain. _"What happened to the crying I heard once before?"_ It had been a few days, not one peep from the weeping girl he heard every night. The last time he heard it was when he was on the private beach. Had something happened once again that he wasn't aware of? Gaignun watched Jr. carefully from the corner of his eye as he stopped typing. He could feel the uneasiness coming from him. He must have been thinking of her again. It must have been hard on him to leave her...  
  
And he bet that Jr. was tired of waiting...  
  
_"Screw this!"_ Jr. thought quickly as he walked over to Mary and crossed his arms as Mary looked up at him questioningly.  
  
"Is the world against me or something? Or have I really been a bad person?"  
  
"Little Master? Is something wrong?" Mary questioned.  
  
"You know exactly what's wrong!' Jr. shouted, catching everyone's attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's something up isn't there? Something your not telling me about!"  
  
"Little Master! Calm down! What are you talking about?"  
  
"MOMO!" He shouted once again.  
  
He hadn't spoken her name in such a long time...it felt strange to hear it roll off his tongue so easily. Did things really feel that different when she wasn't around? But, how else would he say it? He had to get his point across, he needed to know...  
  
Mary fell silent...  
  
"I ask you all the time how MOMO is and you don't tell me one **damn** thing!! You tell Gaignun everything and not me! I demand to know what the hell is going on that it has to be kept behind my back!?"  
  
"Please...it's that..."  
  
"Little Master, please try to calm down..." Shelly intruded as Jr. glared at her.  
  
"I will **NOT** calm down!!"  
  
Everything went silent once again as Mary bowed her head downwards...she didn't want to deal with this right now...  
  
...  
  
Someone from above must have heard her prayers and loved her for it, for her beeper had gone off, breaking the silence and signaling her to get back to work. She stood up and quickly straightened out her outfit. "Well, if you'll excuse me Little Master, duty calls." She said in a cheery but nervous tone as she headed for the door. Hearing Mary say something so smoothly as if nothing had happened just made him more angry.  
  
Ohhhhh no, he wasn't going to let her get away with it this time.  
  
Gaignun looked at the situation amusingly as he thought to himself. _" Hmph, he'll probably go after her and cause a scene outside in front of all the employees. As of now...we have enough problems with the gnosis. I don't need to worry about another one, Jr. will only make things worse. I do not feel like dealing with one of his tantrums."_ With that, Gaignun stood up from his seat and cleared his throat.  
  
"Now Jr. let's g-"  
  
**BANG!**  
  
Mary was about to open the door, but instead stood frozen in place. A bullet hole laid embedded on the door, which was only a few inches away from Mary's head...She swiftly turned around and starred at Jr. in shock. Shelly stood up from the couch as Gaignun looked in, surprise written all over his face.  
  
_Now that wasn't excepted..._

__

_

* * *

_  
MOMO looked around and noticed an empty computer at the far side of the room. No one seemed to be using it, maybe the occupant of the machine was out at the moment...  
  
This was her _chance.  
_  
She had to remember, she couldn't look dazed or in a trance. She couldn't close her eyes either, they'd know that something was up. She also practiced going into their systems undetected...Hopefully all that practice would pay off now. She began to let the information and data enter her systems. It became an overwhelming feeling, but she would have to get used to it.  
  
She began booting the computer that was unused...if she could pass some codes and encryptions, everything would go fine...for the first part.  
  
_**"Computer No. 02384651 now booting in 5 No. 02384651 now operational..."**_ A mechanical voice said as MOMO noticed some light showing off the swivel chair that sat in front of the computer. Ok...  
  
_**"Please enter password for Computer No. 02384651 and registration..."**_  
  
_"Great..."_  
  
_**"5 minutes until system will shut down, enter registration immediately..."**_  
  
Darn, no one said it would be that easy. MOMO started doing background check on the person using the computer. After a few minutes of more passwords, she finally came up with the staff members names. She looked through each profile, seeing which name would match with the computer number. After having 3 minutes passed, she found what she was looking for...  
  
_"Name: Luca Kinaki...Age: 31...=Scroll= Password: Crimson39frq!w..."  
_  
_"What kind of password is that? Got to hurry!"_ MOMO thought as she hurriedly typed the information in. The keyboard key's moved on their own, as if someone was typing there. MOMO didn't realize that her fingers were twitching the same time the keys moved rapidly. Luckily, no one noticed...yet...  
  
_**"20 sec...registration No. 02384651 now completely functional and operational...you may proceed..."  
**_  
MOMO sighed mentally as she began to work more faster, she had to hurry it up...  
  
"What's the update?" The man in glasses went up to one of his staff members as the said member was currently sitting at his station.  
  
"Well, everything seems to check out, everything is normal...well, her pulses have increased for some reason though..."  
  
"Really...hmmm...look more into it, one little thing that's amiss always signals me that she's up to something..."  
  
"Yes, sir." The man sitting down as he looked towards MOMO. He then noticed her hands moving.  
  
"Uh, sir? Her hands, why are they moving like that?" The man questioned as the man in glasses looked up at MOMO. No doubt about it, her hands were moving rapidly...

* * *

"Jr.!?"  
  
**"Your duties can _wait_, I want to talk about this_ here_ and _now_."** Jr. replied smoothly as he simply placed his gun back in it's holster.  
  
Well now, the air seems tense...  
  
"Please...tell me." Jr. asked Mary as she narrowed her eyebrows together.  
  
"Why should I?" Mary spat out as she received a confused expression from Shelly.  
  
Jr. suddenly crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the floor.  
  
"That's a stupid question, don't you think?"  
  
"MOMO's business isn't-"  
  
"I've made her **my** business ever since the day I first saw her dammit." Jr. spoke out as if his words were acid, Mary stood her ground.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you when the time's right."  
  
"Which is now! Stop** playing** games Mary!"  
  
**"I'M NOT!"  
**  
"Then why won't you tell me!?"  
  
"Because...it's..."  
  
"What's wrong Mary? What the hell are you hiding!?"  
  
**"It's because I'm jealous!!!"  
**  
Another tense silence suddenly set in...  
  
_"What?"_ Jr. questioned dumbfounded by her response.  
  
"That's all you ever do, talk about **her**. Think about **her**! It's like you can't shut up once you started talking about **her**! It's just like that time when you talked to Gaignun about-"  
  
"Don't you dare say her name! **MOMO** and **HER** are **two different people**!" Jr. yelled. How dare she bring **her** up at a time like this!? ( Wonder who the mystery girl is?! =O)  
  
"And what's with this jealousy bull!? It's not like you like me!"  
  
"That's the POINT! **I DO**!" Mary shouted as Jr.'s eyes grew like saucers.  
  
Jr. looked at both Gaignun and Shelly, who seemed calm at the moment. _Damn them!_ They must have known about this!! He finally stood straight, letting the words sink into his mind. Mary then folded her hands behind her back and smiled weakly...

* * *

She had never gotten this far...  
  
**"Entry accepted....opening main frame for mother computer...you may proceed."**  
  
She had finally accessed the main computer. Her objective now was to look for an address...any person she could think of...She began typing in more keywords.  
  
The doors to the room automatically opened as a 30 year old looking women walked in as she wore a white lab coat and had light red hair. Another women, seeing kneeling against her station began counterstaining with the women who had just walked in.  
  
"Hey Luca, didn't think you'd show up today."  
  
"Nah, just went to get me some coffee."  
  
"Oh, alright, well...since you're here, let's do a full scan of the systems, eh?"  
  
"Sure..." Luca replied as she headed over to her own station.  
  
MOMO checked more files as she heard the new voices. She looked up and found that the women who had just entered was heading to the computer MOMO had just hacked into! MOMO began to panic, and her undercover work was starting to become sloppy. Just enough for the computers to notice.  
  
"Sir! There's signs of activity showing in her systems!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Everything is increasing!"  
  
"What the hell is she doing!?" The man with the glasses shouted as everyone went to their stations.  
  
"Great, she just had to act up when I walk through the door eh?" Luca chuckled as she placed her coffee down next to her computer and sat down in her swivel chair. She then looked down at her keyboard, and was quite surprised to see the keys moving on their own.  
  
_"What the hell??"_ She looked over to MOMO and noticed how her fingers moved around at the same time as the keys. Put two and two together... " Dr.! She's hacked into my computer and entered the main frame!"  
  
**"WHAT!?"  
**  
"Not again..."  
  
_"They found me out!...I'm so close! I just found the files for the addresses...please..."_ MOMO thought as she speeded up. They might activate this machine on her head...  
  
"Set the voltage meter to 5.25 volts1 Now!" The Dr. ordered. Say it to soon...  
  
"Setting voltage to 5.25 volts"  
  
"Changing charges in 10 seconds."  
  
As the women counted down, MOMO had finally found out the address she was looking for. It wasn't the correct one, but it was the closest she could find. She began squirming around in the tank as she felt the head gear switch on.  
  
"And...now!" The Dr. yelled as suddenly MOMO felt a sudden pain on her systems, she tried to fight off the sudden feeling...She began to struggle under the shocks as she opened an e-mail box.  
  
"Disconnect that computer!"  
  
"I'm trying!"  
  
**"TRY HARDER!"** The Dr. yelled as Luca ran behind the computer, hoping to shut it down.

* * *

"MOMO always talked about you at the beginning when I started going to the meetings...but every time I went after those to visit her, it's like she was diminishing...the smile she had that lit up her face, I never saw it again...I can never make her laugh either. I always thought that it was the relationship with Juli getting her down, or that she missed you so much. But then again, I always thought that there was something more to it...but why should I? After all, you never cared to send her anything or talk to-"  
  
"What the _**hell**_ are you talking about?" Jr. questioned as his anger began to rise again.  
  
"I noticed her playing with a rabbit...it was so cute. I found out it was a gift from you. She clung to it so much every time I saw her, it was the only reminder of you she had...Aside's from that, she never really heard from you either...not a single word, what was I suppose to tell her?  
  
"Wha-" Jr. cut himself off as he looked towards Gaignun. Gaignun looked at him confusingly.  
  
"What?" He questioned  
  
"I...that can't be true...I sent her letters everyday..." Jr. whispered as he sat down, confusion seeping into his mind. "I never received one reply back...after awhile, I stopped writing...Gaignun?"  
  
"I called Juli Mizhari personally on the information Mary had given me on MOMO. She told me nothing was wrong...She sent me over information on the facility MOMO was staying at. I wanted to make sure she was getting the best possible care...not unless..." Gaignun trailed off.  
  
"She was covering the Sub Committee's tracks about _something_...but what about MOMO's behavior?" Shelly finally spoke up as Gaignun looked towards her.  
  
"She said she had been very moody and depressed lately..."  
  
"Her excuse for that?" Jr. asked, his expression showing annoyance.  
  
"Bad relationship problems. Not on a good communication basis either..."  
  
"Someone's lying here..."  
  
"Juli Mizhari, a mysterious women indeed." Shelly said as she walked over to Gaignun's deck. "Did any of you try hacking into the Sub Committee's main frame?"  
  
"Well...uh, no..." Jr. replied, feeling quite stupid for not doing so.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Hey, Gaignun told me not to do it! He promised he wouldn't do it either! We...trusted the Sub Committee to take care of her...even though I was uncomfortable with it...."  
  
"Hmmm...it seem that we can't anymore..."  
  
_"Damn, what is the Sub Committee up to?"_ Jr. thought as he bit he bottom lip. He hoped that she was safe... _"I'm supposed to be protecting her..."_

__

_

* * *

_

  
_"Almost there...please..."_ MOMO begged as she was starting to feel faint. Why did they have to keep increasing...this...this machine on her head. She was in pain all over...  
  
**_"WARNING! OVERLOAD! OVERLOAD! VOLTAGE METER SHUT DOWN IMMEDIATELY!"_** The mechanical voice wailed over and over as tears began to sting MOMO's eyes. The tears reacted with the liquid, making her eyes sting more. She quickly closed them as she felt half of her body shutting down...  
  
"Hearing sensors shutting down..." She couldn't hear anything anymore...  
  
"All other sensors shutting down..." She couldn't taste the liquid anymore. Through all this, she kept going. She was typing the last few words...  
  
"Dr.! Half of her systems are shutting down! We can lose the Y-data if this continues!"  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Got it!!" Luca yelled out as she finally shut down her own computer. The computer screen went completely blank...as well as everyone else's computers went off. The lights surrounding the tank immediately shut off as well as the head gear shocking MOMO. Everyone looked around in silence, analyzing the damage as the backup systems began to reboot, due to the sudden shutdown Everyone then looked towards the tank...  
  
MOMO floated there lifelessly. One of her eyes remained open as the other fell closed. The cords had completely been shattered, due to the overloading of shock waves...  
  
She looked completely broken and lifeless...like an unwanted doll...

* * *

How was that!? HUH!? I think I might have rushed this chapter abit...which got me mad...but hey! It didn't come out SO bad...I tried. I'm not the greatest author out there. To bad I couldn't fit the flashback...darn..I didn't want to make the chappie to long.!Well, who is this other girl Mary had been talking about!? What about the weeping girl!? CO KOO! More questions and less answers to come!! =D lol...See you in the next chapter!!! Gotta go clean!!= puts on cleaning gear and starts slaving away= ugh... 


	4. Saw

I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I almost had a crisis this week! I almost went on author's block!! Grr, all because of this game I've been playing, Fatal Frame game tho. . Anyway...another chappie! Joy to the damn freaking world! Hehehe...Well, now, more stuff or whatever will be written here!!! Also, if it was mentioned before...this story takes place 2 MONTHS after the game...but NOW I'm changing it...its 5 MONTHS NOW from the incident. Ok...uh...don't feel like saying much...story story!!! =D  
  
Moshi Moshi Mai: Yea! I've been getting that a lot in my reviews ....I just thought I'd change around SOMETHING, ya know...and plus, it is a possibility. Don't worry! Everyone out there has a lazy side, even me ,. Glad you like the story so far1 Enjoy this chappie! =D! Although, it is a tad bit boring, but it sets up the stage for the next chapter, which is going to be REALLY good! coughaction?cough  
  
Kali: Glad you think it's good!=waves to fans= love you all! =D Keep reviewing!! It's gonna get real GOOD in the next chapter!  
  
Maieve Avvi: Everyone should know who "her" is if the watch and dig up info on the game. =hands her pocky= Want some!? Sooo good. And say, what happened to your story? Why u stop typing? Author's block maybe? Co koo?  
  
_Blah Blah Blah= Thoughts_

Blah Blah Blah= Communication talk ( talking through some device thingie =)

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Saw  
  
Mary watched in annoyance as the whole scene unfolded in front of her. Had they completely forgotten what the main argument was about? Did Jr. really care that little on the current situation and her feelings? With her sudden annoyance rising, Mary turned for the door, the automatic doors opened and closed behind her.  
  
Everyone's attention then turned at the door, making Jr. feel guilty suddenly. He had forgotten...  
  
_Oops..._  
  
Jr. approached the door and sighed. He should straighten this out as soon as possible...  
  
"Jr.?"  
  
"...I never noticed...man, I screwed up this time...big time..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Jr., give her some time, I'm glad she finally got that out of her system." Shelly stated as Jr. turned to look at her and nodded.  
  
"I really should go talk to her though, damn, what an ido-" Jr. was cut off by a loud static coming from Gaignun's computer. Gaignun turned his attention toward the machine as a male realian came into view.  
  
It was his secretary.  
  
He had light blue hair and bright gold eyes, distinguishing that he really was a realian. He looked rather nervous to be starring at his boss. Gaignun narrowed his eyes at the male and spoke.  
  
"I told you that I didn't want to be interrupted..."  
  
"I know sir...but there's this women on the line asking for you..."  
  
"Tell her to take a message! Is that so hard to do?"  
  
"I have told her that...but...but she insists on talking to you! She said she had important information to give to you...and Little Master..." The realian spoke as Jr. and Gaignun looked at each other and glanced back at the computer. Shelly and Jr. were now standing behind Gaignun, who had now been sitting back in his seat. Gaignun tapped his fingers on the desk as another sigh escaped him.  
  
"WELL, she'll have to be patient like the rest of the other calls, don't you agree?"  
  
"But sir! Ms. Uzuki yelled at two of the employees here just to get in touch with you. And she wo-" The male realian was interrupted as Jr. cut in.  
  
"Uzuki? Shion Uzuki!!??"  
  
"Oh, Little Master...um...yes..."  
  
"Why didn't you say that before!? Patch her through!" Jr. yelled as the realian mumbled something quickly and was replaced by a female on the screen.  
  
"My god, you should fire your assistant Gaignun Kukai." The women spoke as everyone got a good look at her.  
  
She no longer wore glasses, due to an accident that happened when they landed on second Miltia. At the thought, Jr. slightly chuckled. Him and Allen were talking as he bumped into Shion and stepped on her glasses...man was she furious...  
  
Other than that, her appearance sure changed... Her hair had grown a few more inches, passed her shoulders to be more exact. She still wore the braid in her hair, where it sat gently, as the rest of her hair bobbed whenever it moved. Instead of her Vector uniform, she wore a black like collar, a black and gold mid sleeve jacket, with a red top under it. Jr. couldn't make out anything else as the screen only showed her upper body.  
  
"Well Shion, you should keep your temper down then, eh?" Gaignun questioned.  
  
She might have looked different, but her personality seemed the same...  
  
"Shion? Is that really you, you sure have changed in only a few months..."  
  
"Jr.! Hi! Same to you!" Shion smiled as she and Shelly waved at each other.  
  
"How have things been going Shion?" Shelly asked.  
  
"Oh, things have been getting calmer after the whole Proto Markebah incident, I'm at my brother's house at the moment, luckily he has something up to date in here instead of books..." Shion explained as she shrugged.  
  
"Hey...books are good for you." Jr. frowned as Shion laughed.  
  
"Sorry Jr., I still don't see the point of books just yet when we have something better than that..."  
  
"That's what you think..." Jr. mumbled as Shion smiled.  
  
"Well then, I'm not sure if this is what you wanted to talk about that was so urgent." Gaignun pointed out as Shion frowned.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right..."  
  
"Then please, let's get onto business then...shall we?" Gaignun said as he leaned into the computer and crossed his fingers together. He still felt uncomfortable around Shion, she had an unexplainable presence he was still trying to interpret. With her hearing the song of Nephilim and other things...But still, he could trust her...  
  
Shion's face expression suddenly turned serious.  
  
"Yes, I guess your right...We all know of the Sub Committee...right? Of course, well I found it strange how they e-mailed something to my brother here..."  
  
"An e-mail?" Gaignun questioned as he raised a brow.  
  
_"Yes...an e-mail"_ Shion replied sarcastically. "I found it strange, why would they have his address and not mine? Why would they have his address at all? It didn't make sense. The e-mail was anonymous, but we tracked it down to the Sub Committee. I mean, the mail was almost completely destroyed, an incomplete e-mail..."  
  
"What was on it Shion? I still don't see what it has to do with us..."  
  
"Be patient Gaignun, I'm getting there...anyway, I was very disturbed by what I saw...maybe heard really, the mail is mostly static, here, I'll send it to you." Shion did some typing and after a few minutes, the e-mail was finally in Gaignun's computer. Gaignun was about to open it until Shion replied again.  
  
"I'll wait here while you watch it."  
  
"Mmm hmm..." Gaignun answered as Shelly and Jr. got closer to the screen. Then Gaignun played it...  
  
=E-MAIL=  
  
_ The mail was very much filled with static. A women could be seen in front of a screen, where she didn't realize that she was being recorded. She seemed to be in a panic.  
  
"Dr....hacked...........s...."  
  
"Dis...nect....it!..."  
  
"..........try..."  
  
"TRY HA...."  
  
The women now looked annoyed as she left the view of the e-mail. On the left side of the screen, people could be seen running back and forth, even though the screen started to become much blurrier then before...Something green was also seen, but it wasn't quite possible to see what it was. The e-mail started cutting off...  
  
"OVERLOAD.........METER............DOWN........"  
  
A small message then suddenly appeared on the bottom of the screen.  
  
"Shut down sequence in 15 seconds...15...14...13..." As it wrote out the countdown, the women finally came back into view. But the voice they heard out of no where didn't belong to her...  
  
"Somebody..."  
  
"8...7...6..."  
  
"Help..."  
  
"5...4...3..."  
  
"...me..."  
  
"...2..."  
  
"........Jr..."  
  
"...1..."  
  
The screen suddenly turned into static...then turned blank as red letters, spelling out "error" began flashing.  
_  
=END E-MAIL=  
  
"...ERROR...ERROR...ERROR..."  
  
Everyone fell silent. Everyone was very surprised by the e-mail, especially Jr.  
  
"...MOMO?..." Jr. questioned as he broke the short silence, making Gaignun look at him. Now they all knew that something was wrong with MOMO.  
  
_"Was that?..."  
_  
"Yes, that's what bothered me, I'm sure that was MOMO's voice..." Shion answered suddenly as Gaignun exited the e-mail to be starred back at the image of Shion.  
  
"Such a coincidence that we were on this subject before you called us..." Gaignun intervened as Shion cleared her throat.  
  
"Well, that isn't the point. You guys, I'm really worried about MOMO."  
  
"Damn!" Jr. banged his fist on the desk angrily. "I should have investigated this as soon as possible..."  
  
"Jr...it's not your fault, were not even sure what there up to..." Shion said in a comforting tone as Jr. quickly glanced at her.  
  
"Instead of talking...we should do something about this, don't you think?" Shelly questioned as Gaignun looked back at her with a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Oh, yes...we should, but..." Gaignun paused. "Mary is going to have to be in on this..." hearing this, Jr. sighed as Shelly frowned. Shion looked at the three confusingly.  
  
"Um...did I come in at a bad time?"  
  
"It's ok Shion, well fill you in later...I'll give her a little chat later." Jr. replied, standing up straight and heading for the door.  
  
"Jr.?"  
  
"I'm going for a walk, I'll be back later..." With that, Jr. closed the door gently behind him and began walking. Shelly and Gaignun gave worried glances to each other. Then Gaignun leaned back in his swivel chair, crossing his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well, thank you for the information Shion, it will come in handy."  
  
"Your welcome!... Will Jr. be ok?" Shion asked timidly as Gaignun closed his eyes.  
  
"He'll be alright, he just needs some time to himself, he hasn't gotten any as of late...but in the meantime, me and Shelly will plan out something. A visit even." Gaignun explained as Shion understood.  
  
"I see, well, if you don't mind...I'd like to tag along..." Shion smiled, while she closed her eyes.  
  
"Huh? Why? If I may ask?"  
  
"Well...MOMO so kind...and whatever type of treatment she's getting, which I'm now sure that it isn't good, she doesn't deserve it...I want her to be safe. She's like a daughter to me...in a way...please?"  
  
"Shion, you don't have to start begging! You may if you like, I don't mind."  
  
"Thank you!! Well, I'll wait for your arrival here, give me a call whenever you guys get here." Shion said, about to turn of the communication.  
  
"Wait...do you mind if you can dig up anything else on the Sub Committee? We would do it...but if you think about it, we already have suspicion coming towards us on many different issues, as you know of..."  
  
"Of course...well, see you!" Shion nodded in understanding as she turned off the communication's device.  
  
"Shelly?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Tell the bridge to change coordinates to Second Miltia."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"And tell them to make it a short trip, there is no time to waste."  
  
With that said, Shelly nodded and walked out of the room. Gaignun got out of his seat and walked towards the window, showing outer space. He would have to contact Helmer about this...

* * *

He aimlessly walked through the corridors of the Durandel, troubling thoughts drifting over his mind. Everyone had stopped working for the day...well, it would be supposedly night. The stars lit up space, as if they were candles, held by people who had passed away and looked down at there loved ones. To Jr., he felt as if each one mocked him. All his life, his been completely failing at promises. How hard could it have been to keep a promise? He strode into the synthetic park made on the Durdanel. Great, more stars to look down at him and mock a thousand times harder.  
  
Those stars have seen everything he had gone through in his life. They knew his secrets like no one else...and he hated it. Jr. spotted a bench he could sit on...not surprisingly enough, it was the usual bench MOMO would sit on whenever she would be feeling down. Did he really want to think of her now? This object (bench) brought so many memories back to him...Jr. shook his head and looked at his surroundings. At the moment, he had been alone in the park, everyone was mostly sleeping, or doing late night shifts. He didn't think he'd be out here for longer then two hours...guess he was wrong...  
  
_MOMO_...he tensed at the thought of her name...what was he doing here? Moping around like a child, not knowing what to do...He should have been protecting her...not doing paper work...he wanted to see her again...he bent his head downwards. No...he wasn't good a promises at all...  
  
=FLASHBACK=  
  
(** NOTE**: ok for this part, you guys should play music on this part, It's cute! The Xenosaga soundtrack, first disk, track 11....goes cutely with it! At least I think it does...;;)  
  
"Uhhh...I'll be with Tony if you need me..." With that, Hammer walked away, leaving the two of them alone...  
  
Jr. starred at MOMO as she decided to sit down on the floor. She gently folded her hands together and looked at them, as if she was in a trance. Jr. sat down besides her and looked at everyone.  
  
"What's the matter?" Jr. asked softly as MOMO quickly glanced at Jr. and smiled weakly, then looked back down at her hands.  
  
"It's nothing really...I'm gonna miss everyone..."  
  
Jr. took this as a hint that maybe that's what was bothering her.  
  
"Me too...even the lunatic Cyborg..."  
  
"Jr..."  
  
"Heh...sorry. Didn't mean it like that...we all did have some tough times together, but we made it through right? You should be happy..."  
  
"But I'm not..." MOMO raised her voice as Jr. frowned. So much for cheering her up... "When we get to Second Miltia...were all going to leave each other...I don't want that..."  
  
"Well MOMO...it something we have to do, we didn't expect to all be so close to each other like this. And plus, we all knew it would end sooner or later. The magic doesn't last forever." Jr. explained as MOMO looked up at the rest of the group.  
  
"Look at all of them...'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"There all chatting away as if nothing had happened..."  
  
"MOMO, don't put it that way...We all know that we have to face the inevitable soon. Were just trying to make the best of our time together...see?" Jr. suddenly looked towards her, seeing the pained expression fall on her face. He then put his arm around her shoulder and hugged her. MOMO blushed slightly at the action...but didn't respond back.  
  
"But once the moment is gone...you'll forget it..." MOMO whispered as Jr. looked at her oddly.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm going to be left alone...everyone is going to leave...your going to leave me..." MOMO sadly replied as Jr. looked at her surprised. What should he say?  
  
"I don't want to leave...you...this is the most attention I've gotten from anyone...Mommy never looks at me when I see her. I never talk to her either. But all of you...It's like were a big family and we take care of each other. And...what if we never keep and contact with one another...well all just forget right? And in the end...you'll end up forgetting me..." MOMO said, as the last words came out shakingly. Jr. never knew she felt that strongly. He looked at the glass ceiling, being entranced by the stars light. He let the words sink in.  
  
"Jr.?" MOMO asked, he was quiet suddenly after her little speech. Jr. snapped back to reality as he looked at her. She noticed that his facial expression had change. He looked so warm...relaxed...  
  
Out of no where, he began to laugh...wait? Why was he laughing?  
  
"Jr.? What's so funny? Jr.?" MOMO questioned as everyone looked towards them, puzzled. Jr. finally had quieted down and smiled warmly at MOMO. He then stood up. Looking over to MOMO...who looked about to cry.  
  
"No...MOMO! Don't take it that way...I'm just...glad...actually...I'm relieved..."  
  
"Relieved?"  
  
"Yea...well uh..." Jr. felt slightly embarrassed as everyone looked at them oddly.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way...feelings mutual...ya know?" Jr. said while blushing. He scratched the back of his head and offered his hand to help MOMO up. She took it as she stood up straight. MOMO never did let go of his hand. He starred down at their hands, as did she.  
  
"Uh...MOMO?"  
  
"Trying to make the moment last...ya know?" MOMO replied, smiling as she tried to sound like him at the end of the sentence. He merely chuckled and suddenly embraced her. This time, she reacted, hugging him back, as if she clung to him for dear life. He made her feel so much better.  
  
"You'll remember this...right?" She whispered as Jr. went close to her ear and kissed it lightly.  
  
"Of course, how could I forget you completely?...I want to protect you...always..."  
  
"From afar?"  
  
"You got the bracelet, right?" Jr. asked, pulling away a bit for MOMO to stick out her hand between them, revealing the said bracelet.  
  
"See, even if were apart or something comes up, I'll be there...ok? Promise?" Jr. said as MOMO only nodded.  
  
"Good..." With that, Jr. and MOMO went back to hugging each other, receiving a smile from choas and Shion.  
  
Soon after, everyone went back to talking, leaving the two alone...  
  
=END FLASHBACK=  
  
"DAMMIT!" Jr. shouted out in frustration, as he banged his fists on the cold metal. He then proceeded into taking a lying position on the bench, looking into the endless abyss of stars above him. He took out one of his BLOOD9 guns and studied it, holding it up in the air. The name and color of the gun suited him so well...His gun reminded him of painting... Those bullets came out with exploding sounds...and embedded themselves into ones body, they came right out, along with that red substance that paints the ground it's color. But then again...the names of his attacks reminded him of music. Something he had grown very fond of...  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by a fading light passing by him. He placed the gun on his chest and looked at this light calmly. It was one of the fireflies...artificial fireflies to be more correct...He suddenly looked around himself to find that more of them had appeared. They danced as if in a trance, giving the atmosphere a sudden relaxing fleeing to it. Jr. stuck out his hand and let one fall into his grasp. It's green light glowed softly as he sat up from his lying position.  
  
"Your lucky...you just fly around here in the air...not a care in the world. You don't have to worry about gnosis attacks or keeping promises, you do your job so well..." He said softly as he let the firefly go. " Heh...lucky bastards..." He got up quickly from the bench and approached the huge glass window. A faint image of MOMO appeared in his mind as he shook it away. "I've failed again...now I know those cries must have been from MOMO...she was calling out to me...she needed me...and...I...ignored her..." Jr. whispered as he let his head fall against the cool glass. He closed his eyes slowly, letting the anger at himself sink in, not stopping the feeling.  
  
At this point, he wanted to feel the anger...He felt so stupid...so pathetic. He screwed up so many things in his life and for once...he didn't want to screw MOMO and everyone else in his problems. _"If only I hadn't met her...none of this would have happened...I wouldn't feel this way right now...damn..."_ Jr. hit the glass with his fist. "I...I got to make it up to her...I'm not sure how to...and then there's Mary...she makes everything so much more complicated..." He whispered out. He left the glass and sighed. He looked down at his gun, which had fallen to the ground when he got up.  
  
He knelt down and picked it up slowly. He touched the bumpy surface and closed his eyes. He put the gun back in it's holster and stood up. He really needed to tackle these problems as soon as he can. But first...  
  
MOMO needed him...and he would do everything to get her out of that hell hole...  
  
But once they met for the first time in five months...what feelings would rise then? Would she forgive him? ( **Note**: stated above as to why its 5 and not 2 months story takes place)  
  
No...he didn't want her to...he didn't deserve it...

* * *

"Nope, I won't do it..." Mary announced as she walked to the other side of the room, sitting down in a purple cushioned chair.  
  
"Mary...this is serious...MOMO could really be hurt...don't you care?" Shelly calmly questioned  
  
"Of course I do...It's just that..."  
  
"Hmm?" Shelly crossed her arms together waiting for an answer.  
  
"Why do you think I didn't tell Jr. about MOMO before?..."  
  
"What does that have to do with now?"  
  
"MOMO was like a little sister to me...and...even so, I wanted Jr. all to myself..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I always told her that even though I saw him, I never really heard him say anything about her...I never told Jr. because, in a way...I was hoping that he'd forget her...and maybe..."  
  
"That's the most despicable thing I've ever heard from you Mary." Gaignun interrupted as he walked into the two girl's room. "I thought I knew you better than that..."  
  
"..." Mary looked down. "I'm sorry...I know it was wrong...and I've just made things worse..."  
  
"Sorry isn't good enough...it's surprising to see you let the Sub Committee go on with it's acts unnoticed..."  
  
"Hey! I didn't know about what they were doing..."  
  
"So? You could have checked...and yet you refused to...you didn't even become suspicious on MOMO's behavior, and it's all because of selfish reason's..."  
  
Mary fell silent. He did have a point...She'd completely betrayed Shelly and Gaignun's trust. She was sure that Jr. had some idea about her motive's as well...she felt terrible...  
  
But at the same time...she didn't want to do it...  
( Hehe, I'm making her sound so bad...silly me lol)  
  
"Weather you like it or not, you will do it..." With that, Gaignun was about to leave the room until Mary stood up from her seat.  
  
"I'll help...but it's only because I have an obligation to...what there doing to MOMO is completely wrong...who knows, they might even be doing worse to other realians...it has to stop." Mary spoke as Gaignun nodded and left, having the automatic doors close behind him.  
  
Shelly returned to her desk to make a few calls as Mary paced around the room. It was the least she could do for Jr. to calm his angry feelings towards her...if he had any...Plus, she had a job to do, she shouldn't let personal feelings come into this...  
  
"You should make sure that once were there, I don't put a bullet hole in her head..." Jr. spoke as he saw Gaignun come out of Mary and Shelly's room. He had been waiting outside the room, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.  
  
He had heard everything...  
  
"Jr., no need to go to such drastic measures, she agreed to do our little plan, not that she had a choice..." Gaignun replied as they both started walking down the hall, heading to the bridge.  
  
"Whatever." Jr. said...they then walked in silence.

* * *

Five days later at the Bridge..."100-Series, Report."  
  
"We are nearing the Second Miltia star system, as soon as we move 19576.50 km up, we can begin the cloaking device sequence."  
  
"Perfect." Gaignun said as they waited for said numbers to match up. They got lucky, Mary had to attend a meeting at the Sub Committee this week. This would be the perfect time to let the plan start blossoming.  
  
"Jr., as you know, the Durandal can't go to one of their docking bases undetected. Were to big of a ship."  
  
"Yea, yea, I know..." Jr. lazily replied as he loaded his gun. "I'll be taking one of the smaller ships eh?"  
  
"Not exactly...well not just any ship..." Gaignun grinned as Jr. glanced at him oddly. He suddenly heard the elevator rise up, and looked towards, having three occupants...occupy it. Jr.'s eyes went wide as he realized who they were.  
  
"Hey, Little Master! Long time no see..." A man wearing a dark red cap asked, taking a huff of his cigarette. He also wore a blue shirt and brown gloves. His pants consisted of a gray color, having white lines appear in the front of his pants and the sides. His pants at the bottom were neatly tucked in by blue shoes with white straps.  
  
"Captain Mathews! Tony! Hammer!" Jr. yelled as he ran down the ramp to greet the trio.  
  
"How you been doing, heard you were doing a lot of tough work." Hammer asked as Tony nudged Jr.'s shoulder. Their personalities also seemed the same, as well as their outfits...  
  
"Ah, don't worry about it, I'm tough for it, what are you guys doing here?" Jr. questioned as Tony smacked the back of Jr.'s head. Jr. suddenly jumped back in surprise, and began to rub his head.  
  
"Hey, what the hell was that for?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious? Were taking you to Second Miltia!" Hammer smiled as Jr. shrugged in embarrassment. He then suddenly looked back at the three questionly.  
  
"Say, where's chaos?"  
  
"He's already at Second Miltia...waiting for the plan to commence!" Hammer replied as he put two fingers up and struck a pose. Mathews nodded as he walked up to Jr.  
  
"We got the details from Gaignun, chaos took the first ship to Miltia as soon as possible, were all worried about MOMO, and that's why were coming!" He announced and patted Jr.'s shoulder. Jr.'s expression changed from lively to sadness.  
  
"Who better to fit the bill then the Elsa crew?" Gaignun asked as he walked down the ramp. Mathews then looked up at him.  
  
"Uh...speaking about bills sir..."  
  
"Don't worry, already paid off...just try to lessen the traveling...ok?" Gaignun asked as he rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"No problem sir! Thank you sir!"  
  
"Just go..."  
  
"Little Master, we have now entered correct position , please proceed to the hanger as we activate our cloaking device." A blue haired realian announced as Jr. nodded and looked at everyone. He took out both his guns and whirled them a few times. He then held them in the air.  
  
"All right...let's go see what we can find...let's kick ass!" Jr. yelled as he got unto the elevator, having the trio follow him and cheer. Gaignun chuckled at the sight and walked back up the ramp on the bridge.  
  
"Mr. Gaignun, we have successfully activated the cloaking device."  
  
"Now moving closer to Second Militia."  
  
"Preparing launch pad for the Elsa."  
  
"Good, let the plan commence." Gaignun said as he waved his hand in the air.

* * *

"No... I don't agree..." Mary said as she began explaining her opinion on the current issue to the Sub Committee themselves. Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, yet on the outside, she appeared calm and collective, not letting the members feel suspicious of anything. Her questioning them earlier was enough...  
  
The reason?  
  
MOMO was missing...  
  
They had given her the reason that she was being updated, repaired...obviously, she didn't believe them, but never the less, she played along. The seat next to her was empty. A feeling she knew MOMO was getting to familiar with. Where was she really? What were they doing to her?  
  
"Well thought out...thank you, Mary Godwin." Juli said as Mary nodded her head, folding her hands in her lap. _"Where are they?"_ Mary looked around.  
  
_"I got a bad feeling about this..."_

__

_

* * *

_

  
"Ok, now take this." Mathews said as he threw down an ear piece to Jr. They were currently on the Elsa's bridge. As everyone was in their stations, Jr. sat down on the floor and inserted the earpiece into his ear.  
  
"Little Master?"  
  
"Shelly?"  
  
"I will keep in contact if you need me."  
  
"All right, thanks." Jr. spoke as he took out his hand held computer. Making sure it was operational, he put it away and looked towards Mathews.  
  
"Let's not screw this up..."  
  
"Don't worry Little Master. We got it under control."  
  
"Yea...so far..." Jr. whispered.  
  
The automatic doors opened, revealing a blue haired realian. Jr. bent his head backwards. Seeing the girl in an upside down view.  
  
"Little Master, I have fully made a complete and total analysis of my systems. I am prepared and waiting to take orders." The realian girl spoke as Jr. nodded. Gaignun had assigned the girl to go with Jr. for navigation and other information reasons.  
  
"All right everyone, we've entered Second Miltia." Hammer announced, as everyone turned their attention to him. Mathews moved up his automatic chair to get a better view of Miltia.  
  
"Ok...Tony, put the engines silent as much as you can, Hammer, were also going into stealth mode, we have to be undetected as much as possible.  
  
"Yes sir!" The two called out as they all went down to business. After a few minutes of cruising and preparing, the two had checked out that everything was going normal.  
  
"All right...is everyone ready?" Jr. asked as he checked out the rest of his equipment. They all nodded, receiving a heavy sigh from Jr.  
  
This was something Jr. felt he should do alone. It wasn't there problem, so why did they go along with it?  
  
_"Because they care."_ A voice spoke in Jr.'s head, startling him.  
  
_"Gaignun...don't you mind?"_  
  
_"Not at all."_ Gaignun answered, with a hint of playfulness in his tone. _" Don't worry, you'll do fine, as will the others."  
_  
_"...Thanks..."_ With that, Jr. dismissed the telepathic conversation and stood up, straightening out his pants. He walked over to the blue haired realian.  
  
"Yes Little Master?"  
  
"Mizu, can you still analyze MOMO's location?"  
  
"One moment please." The realian called Mizu closed her eyes, using her systems to track down MOMO. In a matter of seconds, Mizu replied back.  
  
"Yes, she is still inside the Sub Committee's Facility NO. 2130."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
A ringer suddenly went off on Mathew's computer screen. He quickly looked towards it and typed in a few keys.  
  
"Hammer, open a channel for me."  
  
"Aye, sir!" Hammer immediately did what he was told on his computer. In short time, a dark male appeared on Hammer's screen. He had short flowing white hair. It looked so soft and gentle to one's touch. His eye's glimmed a mischievous green. He seemed to be wearing some type of pilot suit. Jr. walked up to the consul, smiling suddenly as he recognized the male's appearance.  
  
"chaos."  
  
"Hello Jr., it's been awhile."  
  
"Yes it has..."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hey. Don't forget about me!" Shion took the hand held computer out of chaos's grasp and smiled.  
  
"Hey Miss Vector! How've you been? Mathew asked. Jr. quirked his eyebrows up, surprised to see the female present.  
  
"Shion? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Didn't Gaignun tell you? I'll be joining you down here with chaos." Shion explained as he tilted his head to the side.  
  
"No...I wasn't informed..." Jr. whispered as he pictured himself strangling Gaignun. _Oh...if only it was registered as a sport...  
_  
"Hey Mathews, everyone, I've been Pretty good, were waiting for you guys obviously!"  
  
"Shion..." chaos protested as he took the small gadget back. "This isn't time for small talk, we have business."  
  
"I know." Shion pouted as Jr. smiled weakly.  
  
Just like old times...  
  
...  
  
"Jr.? Hello...Jr.??" Hammer asked as Jr. was snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Oh, sorry...what?" Jr. looked at Hammer and then back at the screen.  
  
"We all have a piece of knowledge on what your going through Jr., don't worry, me and Shion are here to help you save MOMO." chaos reassured as Jr. stayed silent. "Captain, I'll be sending you the coordinates on where to drop off Jr., pilot the Elsa and we'll meet you there."  
  
"All right chaos, good work."  
  
"Please be careful, this place seems heavily guarded, will give you more details once you get down here." chaos said as he disappeared from the screen.  
  
Tony analyzed the coordinates being given by chaos. "Hmmm..."  
  
"What is it Tony?"  
  
"Were only 3 miles from departure point."  
  
"So?...That's not so bad..."  
  
"Yea but...if you look at the map itself, don't you think that's a tad bit close to the Sub Committee?" Tony questioned as Mathews took a look at the data, which was transferred from Tony's to Mathews computer. After looking at it's contents, he threw his fist on the arm rest.  
  
"Damn...that _IS_ way to close..."  
  
"What should we do?"  
  
"Transfer coor-"  
  
"No..." Everyone turned to look at Jr. as he looked at Mathews. "Leave it, I trust chaos with the information given."  
  
"But Little Master! That's practically next to their base!"  
  
Jr. shot him a death glare, signaling for the older man to shut it. He didn't give a rat's ass how close to the facility they would be...  
  
The closer, the better...  
  
Mathews sighed as he looked ahead of him.  
  
"Alright..." He muttered. "Tony, like I said...don't fly to close to the water, keep the thrusters as low as possible too."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"How's our stealth doing?"  
  
"Were study so far, let's not push it." Hammer said as he received a kick to the head by Mathews.  
  
"Ah,_ shut up_, I know."  
  
"Captain, were a mile away now."  
  
"Alright...Little Master?" Mathews questioned.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Will be arriving at our destination soon, it would be best for you to suit up and prepare yourself to jump out."  
  
"Jump out?" Jr. asked confusingly. "Sheesh, no one tell's me any of the plans...or was I that self absorbed in my thoughts?"  
  
"Little Master, if the Elsa proceeds on landing, it could cause winds to jump up 10 m.p.h., having guards at the northeastern tower grow suspicious, seeing that the weather is only quite cloudy with occasional sunshine. Degree's reaching high 70's, the winds during this time of year are rather low, having the winds pick up could blow our cover." Mizu explained as Jr. scratched his head.  
  
My, my...how much information they could attain in a minute.  
  
"Yea, I see your point." Jr. said as he headed for the doors. "Come on Mizu, let's go!"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Wait, Little Master!" Mathews called out as Jr. gave him a side long glance.  
  
"By the exit, they'll be some stuff for your jump off...ya know?...and good luck."  
  
Jr. sighed and waited for the automatic doors to open. The pair ran out quickly as the Elsa reached destination point...

* * *

Yay!!! Another boring chapter done...blarg...but don't worry1 Next chapter is going to be VERY good!!! HEHEHEHEHEHE Can you say ACTION!!!! It's hopefully going to be good. Well, keep those reviews coming1 It's what keeping me alive baby!!! =D READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. You

My lovely reviewers! I'm bacckkk!! My reviews are rising!!! HAHAHAAHHA!! Anyway...I almost forgot to do this chapter......silly me...WELL!!! I'm hoping to make this a more exciting and eventful chapter!!! Hopefully a lot of action!! =D...please make this a good chapter!!! Wonder what else I should say...I made a bracelet!! =D Good for me eh? I like making jewelry...not from metals though and not from instructions either...it's all about originality! All gift bags have pocky!!

**NOTE:** I know I've been having spelling mistakes and yadda yadda yadda...don't mind them, but u could always tell me about them, give's me the fuel to burn to write this fic!! But don't get carried away with it...=(

**Also!! **MIZU and one of the lab researchers, LUCA, are NOT OC CHARACTER'S!! How may this be you ask? You know the blue haired relains the Durandal have? Mizu is one of them!!! I just gave her a name since they didn't in the game. Also, Luca is from the Dock Colony!!! She is one of the nurses at the place who also wasn't given a name!!! See how I try not to use OC'S =D.??  
  
Gimpage: Glad you like another chapter! I tried not to make it long...but I had to......o well, works for most people! Hope you like this chapter!= hands over gift bag=  
  
Moshi Moshi Mai: Glad you like ur chapters long =D. On the Albedo thing...I wasn't sure at first...but for now...it's a secret if he will make an appearance or not. =D HAHAHA...anyway, yea... Miltian Star System...I have the word Second stuck in my head when I write the damn planet down...Grr...oh well, no biggie =hands over gift bag= And Shelly being a couple with Gaignun...I don't think I will make them into one, even though it might be applied. In a way...it's like "I want to but I'm too busy" kind of thing.  
  
Kali: Glad ur lovin it! Hopefully...this story will be thousands of chappies long!!! I love long stories. People get more antsy and up ur ass that way...lol j/p= gives a gift bag=  
  
Tainted-Dreamz: Ya think I got the character thing down ok? I think I start losing her character as the chapters go...it's starting to annoy me...with Jr. to. blarg!= gives a gift bag=  
  
Maieve Avvi: I tried not makin the chapter long...but I wanted to set up the stage for this chapter. O well this chap. might be long too...blarg, o well, liked ur new chapter!! Good workkies!!= hands over gift bag=  
  
SouleatingBloodsin: Thanks for the tip...yea, that's one of my main problems when I'm typing a fic. Although, it is starting to tick me off to have people keep reminding me. Do forgive me .;;...I usually type fast and don't catch my mistakes well, cause when I write the story, I'm usually in a pissy mood. For some reason, I usually get mad before I write, then I start. So at the moment, I'm in a bad mood once again...not at my reviewers though...family stuff...thanks for reviewing! enjoy this chappie! ( watch me make the same mistake again... don't give a rat's ass anymore tho =D ) =hands over a gift bag=  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
_BLAH BLAH BLAH- Thoughts_

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile  
  
Chapter 4  
  
You  
  
chaos looked at his clock, then towards the sky. This planet was so beautiful...A vast of blue and mixture of all sorts of colors. To bad it was being misused...  
  
The winds began to pick up slightly, causing a light breeze to rattle the trees and bushes surrounding the pair now in the open field.  
  
"That must be them." chaos informed Shion as she also looked up at the sky. Everything seemed normal to her, partly cloudy skies, not to many birds...suddenly, she spotted two forms falling from the sky. She took out her mechanical binoculars and closed in on the forms. It was hard to see them...they blended with the sky very well. Shion placed the binoculars back in her pack and nodded.  
  
"Well, they did a good job covering up." Shion agreed as she put her hand above her eyes, getting a better view of the approaching objects. After a few minutes, the objects got closer quickly as chaos suddenly pushed Shion to the side.  
  
"Incoming!" called chaos as Shion suddenly fell to the ground. Looking up, she saw the two forms land...not so gracefully either. They stumbled to the ground and came to a stop. The two forms wore suits and goggles, which one of them started to remove. As the goggles were lifted and the hoodie was removed, a mass of red hair was revealed along with a pair of blue eyes.  
  
"Wow, I never tried that before! That was actually fun." Jr. spoke out as he removed the suit.  
  
"Yes, it was interesting." Mizu replied as she began taking her silver like outfit off.  
  
"Jr.?" Shion asked as he suddenly looked over to her. Not realizing that her, but chaos were both starring at him.  
  
"Oh, there you guys are, thought I saw you." Jr. had by now finished taking his gear off and hid it to the side, Mizu then followed his actions.  
  
"Saw us eh? More like trying to _run_ us over!" Shion spoke, finally standing up and placing her hands on her hips. Jr. shrugged and muttered out an apology. chaos had then proceeded in looking over to Mizu, dismissing Shion's attitude.  
  
"This must be Mizu then?" chaos questioned as the girl looked toward him and bowed.  
  
"At your service."  
  
"She'll be helping us navigate through the place.' Jr. quickly explained as Shion and chaos nodded.  
  
"Ok, we have to get serious about our current situation now." Shion intervened as she took out her own hand held computer. "Before I came here, Gaignun had sent me some information and a map for Mizu to upload, he said it was from Helmer." Shion finished typing as she walked over to Mizu.  
  
"Helmer eh?" Spoke Jr.  
  
"Yes, he also said that if anything were to go wrong, he'd back us up, the Kukai Foundation doesn't need anymore suspicion turning to them." explained Shion.  
  
"Understandable..." chaos agreed.  
  
"Mizu? Would you mind uploading this data I have for you?"  
  
Mizu looked over to Jr., who only nodded, knowing what she wanted to ask. She looked back at Shion and closed her eyes. After a few moments, she spoke.  
  
"Yes, ready to transfer in 5 seconds." White lights appeared above her head as Shion typed in more keywords before starting.  
  
"Alright, processing..." Shion trailed off as they all waited for the data to complete transferring. Jr. looked over at Mizu...making his thoughts become clouded. His face had suddenly softened.  
  
_"She looks so much...like her...MOMO...I don't want to break my promise as much as I already have...I'll make them pay...every **single** one of them..."_ Jr. suddenly turned his hands into fist at his sides as he continued to be lost in thought. _"They'll pay for making her go through every second of torture..."_ Jr. thought angrily as his face expressed some type of distress, getting chaos's attention. chaos frowned, something was up with Jr. He had better make sure that his anger was in check, they didn't need another confrontation with a crazy U.R.T.V. He knew only a bit about Jr.'s power's going out of control one time...  
  
They didn't need to make it happen again. chaos was about to approach the U.R.T.V. until a small glimmer caught his eye. He looked towards Jr.'s hand's and narrowed his eyes. His fists were glowing faintly with this type of eerie red color...No one else seemed to notice but him.  
  
"Jr.?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Jr...are you all right?" chaos asked as he put his hand on Jr.'s shoulder. Jr. suddenly came out of his trance and looked questionly at chaos.  
  
"You said something?" Jr. asked as chaos removed his hand from it's current position.  
  
"Never mind, it's nothing important."  
  
"Data transfer complete, now uploading." Mizu cut it, not aware of the tense atmosphere between the two males. Jr. walked over to Shion as chaos eyed him with his every movement. He also noticed that the glowing of his hands were gone...and Jr. didn't seem to notice at all...  
  
"Shelly...you still there?" Jr. asked, speaking into his earpiece waiting for an answer.  
  
"Yes Little Master."  
  
"You've been awfully quiet..."  
  
" Well, I didn't want to interrupt you. I am only here when you call for me."  
  
"Oh, all right." With that, Jr. placed his hand down by his side.  
  
"Uploading complete." Mizu said as she opened her eyes to see the three looking back at her. Jr. approached her.  
  
"Ok then, Mizu, can you now get an exact location on MOMO?"  
  
"One moment please...yes, she is being held in S.C. facility No. 2130, on the third floor, lab No. 8." Mizu informed as Shion shifted her weight from one foot to the other.  
  
"Well, it seems to be working fine."  
  
"Alright...we should start moving out then..." chaos said as the other two nodded.  
  
Well...this was it...It was time to bring her back...  
  
( **NOTE**: Ok, might not be said there, but right now, everyone is talking in whispered tones and I wont identify who's talking to who and what not. You should all guess which one is Mizu...to annoying to have everyone's names there, I think it ruins the flow of their conversation.... You'll know when they'll stop whispering...)  
  
Light breciling sounds could be heard. Small snaps of twigs went off, but didn't seem to cause off any alarm to the organisms around it. They tried to be as stealthy as possible. Making they're way through the lush of trees, they finally made it to a clearing where grass met pavement.  
  
Four pairs of wondering eyes looked at their surroundings, realizing they were near their location. The quartet sat down on the grass and began sorting out a plan. They had safely made it to the main building without having to go threw the other facilities around it, seeing how it was better to go threw the surrounding wood. Although, they still encountered problems. Hushed voices could be heard faintly behind a wide lush of bushes.  
  
"MOMO is here? That can't be...this is the main building..."  
  
"Mizu? Are you sure this is it?"  
  
"Yes, information has led me here."  
  
"Could you do an analysis of the building then?" Jr. asked as Mizu slightly nodded. She began collecting the data she had looked over before, and then proceeded in talking.  
  
"This main building is owned by the Sub Committee. It slants at a 95 degree angle inwards and contains 15 floors. There are also four entrances that are separate from the four exits. Each entrance is located on the sides of the building as the exits are located at it's corners. All eight elevators begin on the third floor. They seem to be able to travel under the building as well..."  
  
"Under?"  
  
"Yes, there are four basement floors that cannot be reached by the stairwells. Instead you must board the elevators on the 12th floor to reach these lower levels. These underground floors are also to be known as facility No. 2130."  
  
"Ah...that explains why the numbers seem to skip when we passed facilities 2129 and 2131."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"So, now we have to get inside the building without getting noticed to quickly...which entrance could we get into? Are their any passage ways?"  
  
"Unfortunately no, this building contains no secret means of getting inside."  
  
"So we basically stroll into the front door??"  
  
"What about the exits?"  
  
"It is not possible to enter through the exits. There are no means of opening the outside of the door since they have no handles."  
  
"Great..." Jr. thought as he looked towards the ground. "Why do things have to be more complicated? All I want to do is see her...save her...I want to tell her...that I'm sorry."  
  
"What about the entrances? Can't we trigger some type of alarm?" chaos questioned as he looked towards Jr. Ever since this whole thing began, he had changed from optimistic from the little ride he had to down right gloomy. His hand also began to glow again...chaos didn't like the feeling that glowing gave him...it felt...like fear...why didn't anyone else see that faint glow?  
  
"...flower patterns."  
  
"Huh?" chaos only caught the last of the sentence as Shion looked in puzzlement.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, at our current position, we are 6 feet from exit No. 2 and 5.2547 feet from entrance No. 4. The only way to determine the main entrances is by flower bed patterns. Each entrance all has the same types of flowerbeds, but they also have one different type. The main entrance has a violet bed, so therefore entrance no. 4 should be safe to enter through."  
  
"I guess, but how?"  
  
"May I make a suggestion?" Mizu said as Jr. looked at her and nodded.  
  
"May I go into the building myself?" her child like voice said as Jr. narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I could open one of the exits doors, preferably exit no. 2, since it is the closet to us."  
  
"But...how would you remain unseen?" spoke chaos as Shion once again took out her hand held computer.  
  
"Mizu? How many gaurds surround the building?"  
  
"There are a total of 264 guards throughout the building, presently, 11 guards situate the first and outside floors. 8 outside, and 3 inside."  
  
"I see, well, she could use a link of mine I usually use with KOS-MOS. The GC-XX40, it's new type of stealth device I've been testing out on KOS-MOS. Why don't we try that?"  
  
"Well, it seems to be the only option open so far...go ahead and try it." Jr. looked at Mizu as she nodded. She closed her eyes and prepared her self for the transaction. Shion typed in a few more things as she pressed the holographic key which started the process. Everyone watched as Mizu started to become apart of the scenery.  
  
"50 percent...53 percent..." Shion whispered. After a few minutes, Mizu was completely gone. "Transfer complete...how do you feel Mizu?"  
  
"My functions seem normal...I feel fine." Her voice called out.  
  
"Alright." She looked over to the two males.  
  
"You ready Mizu?" Jr. asked  
  
"Yes." She responded as the three heard ruffling noise, signaling Mizu was out of their hiding place. "I will proceed with caution Little Master, I will now head for entrance no. 4 and head for exit no. 2. I will signal you all by opening the door twice." With that, she left in a soft jog, making sure not to be heard as the three waited patiently.  
  
Mizu walked up to the entrance quietly, seeing how two guards guarded the entrance. She looked through her data banks to find information on the hours and position changes. She walked over to the flower bed and waited patiently for the guards to move. She silently counted to herself.  
  
"10...9...8...7...6...5..." As she counted, the guards turned towards each other.  
  
"4...3...2..." They saluted each other.  
  
"1..." The two began walking and towards each other. They both passed each other as their backs were turned from the glass automatic doors.  
  
"...now!" she whispered out as she made a brisk jog for the door, they automatically opened and closed behind her. She quickly hid behind one of the synthetic plants as she watched the two guards run up to the door, starring at it in puzzlement, wondering why it opened suddenly.

* * *

"Hope she's doing ok..." Shion whispered as she looked at Jr. He had taking his gun out and began polishing it. He seemed to be in a trance looking at the gun. His eyes looked so dull, it made Shion nervous. Suddenly, sirens went off as one guard out of two left their posts to check out the noise. Alarmed, chaos looked out of the bushes to see what the commotion was about.  
  
"Hey...look." chaos had spotted one of the exits as it suddenly opened by itself slightly, two times.  
  
"Alright...that has to be her. We can't get caught by the remaining guards though." Shion said. Jr. looked up from his sitting position and then began to stand up. He pointed his gun to the other lush of trees across from them.  
  
"When you hear the shots, make a break for it!" Jr. quickly said as the other two prepared themselves to run.  
  
_**Bang! Bang!  
**_  
Surprised, the remaining guards went forward to the noise as Shion and the others went for the exit. The exit had opened again. Jr. looked around him quickly to make sure other guards hadn't seen them. ' Hurry! The other guards are coming back!" chaos said as the said guards started pouring out of the building...  
  
"Huh?" One of the guards spoke out, as he looked around the lifeless scenery.  
  
The three breathed a sigh of relief as they hid behind the stairwell.  
  
"Mizu, did you start off the alarm?" chaos pondered suspiciously.  
  
"I proceeded with caution to the secretary's desk, where a women was sitting and drinking coffee. As soon as she put it down, I quickly knocked it over, resulting in the contents to spill over her outfit, making her show the human emotion anger. In her clumsiness, she hit the alarm button."  
  
"Heh..." chaos snickered silently.  
  
"Well, now that were in the stairwell, should we try going for the elevators?"  
  
"If we do, security most likely will catch us, but then again, I don't feel like climbing 12 flights of stairs..." Jr. explained. chaos looked behind the wall, only to quickly pull back.  
  
"Well, were going to have problems if we have cameras looking over us.' he pointed out.  
  
"...security room?" Jr. whispered over to Mizu.  
  
"Security rooms are stationed on the 7th floor."  
  
"Can't you disable the camera's from here?"  
  
"One moment please." Mizu closed her eyes as she tried to freeze the camera's. "Hmph...I'm sorry, I have failed at doing so, the command of freezing and any other action on these camera's can only be taking on the 7th floor."  
  
"Dammit...they got this place locked down basically...either way were gonna get caught.' Jr. sighed heavily as chaos stood and readied his gloves.  
  
"chaos?" Shion questioned.  
  
"I suggest that Mizu stays undetected, if were going to get caught, we might as well move as fast as we can before that happens. Are you willing to do it?"  
  
"_Of course_ I am!" Out of no where, Jr.'s anger suddenly rose. He bolted up from his kneeling position and glared at chaos.  
  
"I'm gonna do whatever it _takes_ to get her back!" At this point, Jr. didn't seem to care how loud he was, it surprised him and chaos as to why he got suddenly upset. chaos's expression softened as he only nodded. The glow he saw before now shown in those two blue pools of Jr.'s. What did it mean he wondered.  
  
"Hey, no need to get fired up like that Jr. We should get moving before we get caught." Shion explained as she waved her hands in front of herself to calm the two.  
  
"Yea...sorry, were wasting time here..." Jr. said, scratching the back of his head. "You can still sense her here Mizu?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok...we ready?" Jr. asked as he loaded his gun. The rest of them nodded as they began to rush up the stairs.

* * *

The security room seemed quiet as the guards lazily looked at the screens. The head officer came into the room, causing everyone to sit straighter then before. They all saluted each other. As they all went back to work, one guard spoke up.  
  
"Uh, sir?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We have visitors." With that said, the head officer walked towards his station and peered at his screen.  
  
"What the...who the hell are they?" The officer said as he took the head set from the man sitting down. "Hey! Get some people down there and investigate who they are!"  
  
"Yes, sir!!" Two guards shouted out before they left.

* * *

4th floor...  
  
"Hey Shion, I'm surprised to not see KOS-MOS with you." Jr. spoke as they made the trek up the stairs. Shion huffed.  
  
"Well...I decided to leave her in Allen's care..." Shion paused  
  
5th floor...  
  
"He knows her best after me, plus, she would make to much noise running around..."  
  
"Stop." Mizu interrupted as they all froze.  
  
"Their coming aren't they??"  
  
"Heat signatures detected 3:00...behind me..." Mizu continued as the other three looked behind themselves.  
  
"Move!" chaos said as they all began running up the stairs. Since he was leading them, he quickly stopped as he heard an automatic door open below them. Three guards came out and looked around when finally one of them spotted them. He lifted his gun up as the others did.  
  
"Stop! You are not authorized to be in this facility."  
  
"Gimme a break..."  
  
"I will be force to shoot if you do not corporate!" The guard shouted again. Chaos looked above him and then to the door nearest him.  
  
"Look, we can't stay here...will get trapped in this stairwell. Come on!' As soon as chaos said that, the guards below them began shooting, seeing as the three didn't pay attention to them.  
  
"After them!" Another guard said as the four ran through the doors.

* * *

6th...  
  
"Mizu! What's on this floor!?" Now without whispering anymore. Mizu quickly responded.  
  
"The cafeteria."  
  
"OK...let's go!" Jr. shouted as they quickly headed over there, with of course, directions from Mizu. The automatic doors opened inside the big room. Many tables sat around the place as employees chatted away while on break. The walls were splashed with a light blue color. Some employees looked up to see who had come in, they suddenly turned suspicious, for they had never seen them before. On the other side of the cafeteria, guards came rushing in the door, getting information that the intruder had come through here...

* * *

The meeting was finally over. Mary looked over the empty chair before she stood up. It really bothered her not to see MOMO there today. She surveyed the area, seeing how as everyone was talking to each other. Juli still sat in her chair, talking to an elder man and nodding every once in awhile. Mary sighed as she readied herself to leave...well not exactly.  
  
She had planned on meeting them and help them down...if she could track them down that is...She hadn't heard anything from Jr. yet and hoped not to. She hope they didn't get caught, but seeing as she didn't here anything...  
  
Juli's communicator went off as she looked down at it. It was a pendent like object with the Sub Committee symbol on it.  
  
"If you'll excuse me." Juli said to the elder man as he nodded. She proceeding in shifting her swivel chair the other way and clicked on the pendent.  
  
"Go ahead." She said quietly.  
  
"Ma'am! We appear to have intruders in the building!!"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"They have reached the 6th floor and are now proceeding to the cafeteria."  
  
Juli narrowed her eyes as she spoke again.  
  
"How many are there?"  
  
"There appears to be three. One female, two males."  
  
"Do you know what their after?"  
  
"We are investigating at the moment, this red haired punk keeps shooting all over the place!!"  
  
Juli's eyebrows narrowed as her lips formed a straight line. Realization dawned on her as she stood up from her seat. Red hair and a gun, she only knew one person to fit that description.  
  
"...Make sure if you capture them, bring them to me." 

" Uh, yes ma'am!" The guard finished as she looked forward. She suddenly turned around and noticed the members were about to leave. She suddenly signaled the two gaurds standing by the doors to not let any of the members through. As said action took place, everyone looked towards her confusingly.  
  
"Hey! What's the meaning of this??" One of the members spoke as Juli crossed her arms and looked towards Mary.  
  
"We seem to be having difficulties at this point in time."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mary Godwin, may I have a _word_ with you?" Juli questioned.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, we ask that you leave this area immediately...now." The guard said more forcefully as the people inside the place, still confused, but left the cafeteria hurriedly. The four of them stood there, nearing the middle of the room. More guards poured in from behind them. Jr. quietly signaled for Mizu to hide, since the guards still didn't see her. As she did, one of the guards talked.  
  
"You three don't seem to give shit for directions."  
  
"..."  
  
"When I say stop, you stop."  
  
Still no response. Jr. stood there, glaring at the guard with hatred. chaos looked over at him, he seemed so tense.  
  
"Heh...really? _Fat asses_ like you don't deserve my attention...nor anyone of us." Jr. spit back as the guard raised his brow. chaos looked over to Jr. surprised. _" What's with him?"_  
  
"You really want to be saying that?" The guard said as all of them suddenly raised their guns towards them.  
  
"Put all your weapons down...and no one will get hurt."  
  
They all just stood there, not listening to the commands given to them.  
  
"I said put your guns down!" The guy yelled again. Instead, Jr. lifted his guns higher as chaos and Shion started readying themselves once again. Jr. then smirked evilly as he pulled the trigger to one of his guns...  
  
Which now started a frenzy of shots being fired.  
  
Jr. jumped up ward as Shion and chaos ducked to the sides for cover. Everything seemed to go on in slow motion as the shots missed Jr. As he was about to head back to the ground, he positioned his guns in front of him as a red glow surrounded his body. He gracefully twirled around to face the ground.  
  
"**Last Symphony!!"** Jr. shouted as he began to twirl downwards in a spiral, shooting everything insight as he descended. Shion covered her head as some of the guards fell down on their own or ducked for cover. He seemed like a spiraling tornado!_ "Just like music..."_ Jr. thought for a second. _" Something I wanted to share with MOMO...something I felt I didn't have time for..."_ Everything was a blur all around him. And even so, he didn't get any of his comrades hurt in the process.  
  
As soon as his feet hit the ground, he stopped shooting and quickly looked around himself. Most of the guards were down, but that didn't stop more from coming. Shion got up quickly, not realizing a guard had come behind her. He was about to hit her until someone hit him instead.  
  
Chaos dropped himself to the floor, and kicked the guard down, letting Shion sprint for the table. A guard came after her and caught her by the leg. She yelped at the sudden action.  
  
"Get off of me! That's _no_ way to treat a lady!" With that, she performed her spin kick, causing him to fly to the other side of the room and her to finally get back on her feet. More shooting went off as soda and snack machines were being fired at, causing them to shut down. Jr. hid behind a table, occasionally shooting down guards that were in his way.  
  
"Jr.! We gotta get out of here! We don't have time for this!" chaos managed to say as a guy attempted to hit him with the back of his gun. Instead, chaos smoothly avoided the movement, jumped on the wall, and returned back to the guy, having said man meet chaos's shoe in his face. Jr. quickly shot down a man in the leg causing the guard to yell in pain and fall to the floor.  
  
Shion rushed over to chaos and they both looked towards Jr. He seemed to be enjoying this...chaos didn't like that at all. Hadn't Jr. realized that he just killed over 10 people under a few minutes? Jr. walked over to the injured man on the ground and held the gun over him.  
  
"Tell me something..."  
  
"Screw you!" The man yelled as Jr. rolled his eyes. He glared at the man before him, a thought repeating in his head. _"Kill him...kill him...hill him..."_ Jr. felt odd.  
  
Why was he thinking like that, he shouldn't be going this far.  
  
A sharp pain made itself known as Jr. held his head with one hand. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would go away. He didn't even realize chaos was calling out to him, or the fact that he was pulling the trigger slowly. chaos noticed his body being swallowed up in a red glow.  
  
_**Bang!  
**_  
A can that was sitting on a table had been knocked down, due to the bullet's impact. It's contents split on the floor as a sudden silence set in. chaos held Jr.'s gun in his hand as said boy opened his eyes and looked around him.  
  
"Jr...that's enough, this isn't what we came here for." chaos said soothingly as Shion looked on, confused. What was wrong with Jr., would he really go that far to get MOMO? She looked around at the still bodies on the floor. Some unconscious, most of them dead by Jr.'s hand...Shion felt butterflies in her stomach and looked towards Jr. He held his head now in both hands, dropping the other gun to the floor.  
  
"Relax Jr...calm down." chaos said softly as Jr. looked at him, his eyes revealing confusion.  
  
"Damn...I never felt like this...for awhile...ugh..." Jr. closed his eyes painfully, letting the past events sink into his head. _"Did I really just do that? Something come over me...I didn't mean...to..."_ Jr. thought as he looked around him, he spotted Shion near a broken table. She looked a little freaked out as well.  
  
"Jr.? Are you alright?" She finally said, walking up to the two. Jr. slowly let his hands drop to his sides and eyed the gun chaos had taken away from him. "Man...uh..." Jr. didn't know what to say to ease their tensions. Chaos picked up the gun that had fallen on the floor and held both weapons over to Jr. He slowly took them back and looked at them carefully.  
  
"Be careful Jr...very careful..." chaos whispered  
  
"We should go now...where's Mizu?" Shion looked around as she felt a tapping behind her. She turned around to see nothing.  
  
"I am fine Shion, we...should move on." Mizu's voice sounded faint...but Shion nodded with relief.  
  
"How long till the guards get here?" chaos asked.  
  
"Approximately 5 minutes."  
  
"Let's get out of here..."chaos said as he ran for the door, with Shion and Mizu behind him. Jr. jogged slightly to the waiting group. He turned around, surveying the mass destruction he had caused in the cafeteria. He bit his lip and then followed the others out. The floor was deathly quiet...all the people must have been sent to fight them off at the cafeteria...but still, they proceeded with caution, everyone other then Mizu deep in thought.  
  
_"I didn't have to go that far...something just snapped, I didn't want to hurt anyone that way. I can't repeat what happened on Miltia...I screwed everyone..."_ Jr. thought, downhearted by the situation. _"If chaos didn't stop me then...god...what's wrong with me?"  
  
_"Look, the elevator!" Shion exclaimed as she stopped in front of it and clicked the button for the elevator to come. Chaos and Jr. became look outs while waiting for the damn thing to come.  
  
"We have to be more careful..." Shion whispered as a noise came known to them, signaling the elevator had arrived. They quickly boarded it and clicked for the 12th floor. They had been on the 6th floor, so it shouldn't take so long. They stood in silence as suddenly the lights inside the small room went off.  
  
The elevator had stopped moving. Shion clicked the buttons in frustration as Jr. held his head again.  
  
"Grr...we don't need anymore surprises right now." Jr. bit out as chaos looked at the red numbers blinking 10.  
  
"They've noticed were in here."  
  
_"Really now?"_ Jr. asked sarcastically as Mizu looked around.  
  
"There is a hatch we could open. Since we have stopped around the 10th floor, we could climb the ladder on the west wall to reach the 12th floor.  
  
"There's an idea...chaos, help me up!" Jr. said as chaos looked for the said hatch. The two found the outline of the hatch. chaos placed two hands out for Jr. to step on. The two counted to three as Jr. was hoisted up, he became high enough to detach the hatch's lock. Once open, he climbed all the way up and peered down at the others.  
  
"Mizu, you think you can keep going with the stealth on? It would be good to still have you unseen, just in case something were to happen." chaos asked.  
  
"It should be alright? I am of no trouble?"  
  
"Nah, just get up here! Your going to have to find my hand since I can't see you." Jr. said as Mizu directed chaos in helping her to be lifted up. chaos did so as Jr. extended his hand out, waiting for the sudden weight to pull him down. After a few seconds, Mizu finally caught his hand. He hoisted her up and looked around. It felt strange to carry up something you couldn't see...  
  
"You ok Mizu?"  
  
"Yes Little Master." She answered.  
  
Shion went next, having the other two pull her up. Finally, as chaos was about to jump up...  
  
Screeching noises could be heard coming from the elevator doors. He suddenly saw a crow bar being pried into the doors. chaos's eyes grew wide as he looked above him.  
  
"There trying to pry the doors open!!"  
  
"Mizu! Start climbing the ladder!" Jr. ordered. "Come on chaos!"  
  
With a great leap, chaos grabbed both Shion and Jr.'s hand, they both pulled him up and as finally the task was done, Shion sighed.  
  
"Could you be any heavier!?" Shion pouted.  
  
"Come on! Let's get the hell out of here! Move!" Jr. said as Shion, chaos and Jr. began to climb at a fast pace.  
  
They suddenly heard the elevator doors open and footsteps rush in.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Jr. yelled as they heard gun fire being heard. They all leaned into the ladder, hoping to avoid most of it. Shion suddenly yelped as bullet grazed her arm. Blood began to seep out of her wound as she looked down at it. It might have missed her some ways, but that didn't mean it caused some damage.  
  
"Shion!" chaos called as Shion made her grip on the ladder more firm.  
  
"I'm...I'm fine! Let's keep going!"  
  
"Are you nuts!? We could get shot!" Jr. yelled again. "Damn, these guys are pissing me off!" With that said, Jr. held his guns and made a leap for the cords that held the elevator up.  
  
"Jr.!? What are you doing!?"  
  
"What does it look like!?" Jr. called as he leaned backwards, having his legs hold on to the rope tightly. His trench coat hung downwards as he positioned his guns and began to fire.  
  
Chaos growled as he joined Jr. A faint glow came from chaos's hands as he held one downward while holding the ladder with the other hand.  
  
_**"Artic Blast!"**_ chaos shouted as the whole shaft was enveloped in a cold breeze, freezing everything. The guards stopped shooting.  
  
"You two get going!" chaos called as the females began climbing to the 12th floor doors. Jr. holstered his guns and looked over to chaos, seeing him in an up side down view.  
  
"Grab my hand!" chaos said as Jr. quickly did so. He let his legs lose their grip on the rope as he fell below chaos and grabbed the ladder quickly with his free hand. The two males joined the others as they climbed up quickly as well.  
  
"My analysis tells us that we are now at the 12th floor doors." Mizu whispered as Jr. nodded. He took a deep breath and looked at chaos.  
  
"I'll pull myself to the other side of the doors Jr., let's open them quickly." chaos explained as he swung to the other side and gripped the edge firmly. Jr. climbed up more to reach the doors himself. They both positioned themselves as their hands held each side of the door.  
  
"Ready?" Jr. said as chaos nodded.  
  
Mizu suddenly felt her alarms go off. Why didn't she detect this before?...she quickly did the scan of the area beyond the door and gasped.  
  
"No wait! Don't!" Mizu suddenly held her mouth shut as the two opened the doors. Jr. placed his hand on the carpeted floor...  
  
And suddenly...felt a pain hit his hand, causing him to yell in pain and surprise. chaos came into view of the open doors, his eyes growing wide once again...  
  
"What the fu-"  
  
"Gaignun Kukai Jr., after hearing a red head in this building being seen, I had the sudden feeling it had to be you." A women spoke out, her foot currently on Jr.s hand. ( ouch!.)  
  
Jr. froze in place...he knew that voice from before. He looked up slowly and found a few guards surrounding the women and having their guns pointed towards them. The Sub Committee members were behind them, surprised looks on their faces. Jr. spotted Mary in the crowd. Two guards had pointed their guns at her as well.  
  
_"Shit..."_ Jr. thought as he looked at the women starring down at him. Her short dark her covering some of her face as she looked downwards. Her dull like eyes making a hole in Jr.'s sapphire ones.  
  
"Juli...Mizrahi..."  
  
"I'm glad you remember me...get up..." She said acidly as her foot left Jr.'s hand. As he crawled out of the elevator shaft, he never left his gaze from Juli. He was beginning to despise her...not because of her attitude either...  
  
_"MOMO..."_ Jr. narrowed his eyes as his anger rose. She must know what's going on, how could she not?  
  
... He massaged his hand as chaos was now standing next to him.  
  
"Bitch..." Jr. muttered.  
  
"You too Miss Uzuki." Juli called as Shion peeked out. Darn...Shion now stood with everyone else.  
  
"Now...if you would so kindly explain to me and the rest of the members as to why you have welcomed us with your presence?" Juli crossed her arms as Jr. stuck his finger out at her. ( nice gesture lol) Juli snickered at the action and turned her back on the trio. She looked towards Mary with a disapproving look. "It seems that we have another conspirator amongst us as well. To bad Mary Godwin, I was starting to like you..." Juli said as Mary looked over at Jr. with an apologetic expression. Jr.'s eyes soften. They may not be on a talking basis...but that didn't matter now, the present issue was more important at the moment.  
  
"Let's go to the conference room and talk...shall we?" Juli said as she signaled the guards to follow her as the members looked on. The elevator doors began to close as a light thumb was heard on the wall. Mizu had gotten out of the shaft just in time before the doors closed. She held her hands over her mouth while her eyes were wide.  
  
They had got caught..._what could she do now_?

* * *

Yay! Another chappie completed...what will happen to Jr. and the others? Will Juli make them stripers!! ........uhh...maybe not...but anyway! What will Mizu do now that she's alone???!!?? What's going on with MOMO? Where's my damn pocky!!!....find out on the next chappie!!! =D THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!. =GROUP HUG= . 


	6. Cry

Ok!!! Another chapter has arisen for everyone! You all must have hated on where I left off...=D Well, now we shall find out what happens! Don't really feel like writing any thing lol. This chapter came out way to long so I decided to split the chapter in two parts...  
  
SouleatingBloodsin: Of course I can!!! MHWAAAAAAAA...anyway, this chapter you should enjoy...although, I think everyone's going to be confused....  
  
Moshi Moshi Maii: Glad you enjoyed the chapter! .;; Hope you like this one! =D I'm not sure if I should be excited about Jr. slaughtering everyone...then again...=D  
  
Maieve Avvi: Hehe, you'll see if he appears...--...anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Beware of confusion! Don't worry, you'll see more of an evil side of Jr. later...hehe, a surprise for everyone later on maybe HAHAHA.  
  
_Blah Blah Blah- Thoughts_

__

_

* * *

_

  
Light Your Face With A Smile  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Cry  
  
Time seemed to go slow suddenly as Juli paced around the room, watching the three unexpected guests stand in the front of the room. Mary was placed back in her seat, like all of the other members who demanded an explanation.  
  
" Gaignun Kukai Jr.? What in the world would you want here?" One of the members questioned as Jr. kept his head hanging downwards. Just what he wanted...to get caught. His hands, and his other two friends, sat in mechanical cuffs. They felt heavy and cold as it's smooth surface bothered Jr.'s skin. Juli suddenly stopped pacing around, tilted her head and crossed her arms together as she began to speak.  
  
" It seems we have a leak in our information regarding the prototype 100-Series Observational Realian."  
  
" Don't talk about her as if she's a piece of equipment!!" Jr. shouted, getting everyone's attention. They all seemed to have questioning looks on their faces, well, all except Shion, chaos, and Mary. Juli narrowed her eyes and dismissed his comment. She sat down in her own seat and looked towards Mary.  
  
" Ms. Godwin, you could be arrested for such things."  
  
" I didn't do anything!" Mary responded as she glared at Juli. She didn't say anything...she didn't even know what was going on in the first place when it came to MOMO!  
  
" Hmph, we'll soon see, in the mean time, we will have to keep a closer eye on our realian. Not only does U-DO and other organizations want her, but it also seems the Kukai Foundation wants a piece of her as well." Juli informed the other members as they began to whisper among themselves. Jr. looked up once again, anger flashing though his eyes. Did they not understand? Here they all were, talking as if MOMO were just a mere object. The words pained his heart...but at the same time, it just made him more angry.  
  
chaos and Shion glanced at each other, worried expressions exchanged as their thoughts centered around Jr. He looked about to explode if those fools didn't shut up.  
  
" We seem to be at a lost as to why the Kukai Foundation would want to trouble themselves with the 100-series, well, obvious reason yes, but would they really put themselves in a position where they are already suspicious for other acts against the law?" A man with a white beard expressed his opinion.  
  
" That's all bullshit!"  
  
" Watch your tone young man." A guard replied, hitting Jr. with the back of his gun, causing said boy to fall to the floor and glare at Juli.  
  
" Why are you given into her crap!?"  
  
" Oh? And so they should believe a boy who had just murdered and injured over 20 men with those guns of yours?" Juli explained as Jr. fell silent.   
  
" We have good reason of being here." Shion said as she approached the table.  
  
" So killing people is good reason!?" A member called out.  
  
" No, that's not it."  
  
" No need to explain to them Shion, they wouldn't understand." Jr. responded as he stood up from the floor.   
  
" Think we won't understand eh? Maybe the rest of the federation can make more sense out of it once we report you." Another man said as he grinned and leaned back in his chair. Damn. If only Jr. had has guns, he wanted to blow everyone's head off.   
  
Unfortunately, they had taken his weapons away...along with chaos and Shion's hand held computers.  
  
" Jr. boy, being one of the directors of the Kukai Foundation, we'd think you would have more sense to not steal a realian when you have plenty at your disposal." A women said as Jr. snorted at her comment.  
  
" That's not the point."  
  
" Than what is?"  
  
" That isn't your business." Jr. spat out as the women screwed her face, giving him a disapproving look.  
  
" Enough of this, we will discuss what we will do with you three, in the meantime, you can send them downstairs, make them feel at home?" Juli spoke to one of the guards as he nodded, understanding her words. With the guard's orders, the three were let out of the room as they were escorted to their "bedrooms".

* * *

She stood still next to the doors, pondering what she could do to help her captured comrades. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted as she heard the swooshing sounds of the doors opening. Four guards came rolling out as Jr., Shion and chaos were cuffed.   
  
Mizu quickly pushed herself against the wall and covered her mouth, hoping none of them heard her unexpected gasp. chaos, however, turned his head only for a split second.  
  
_" Mizu must still be here..."_ chaos thought as he turned back around quickly since one of the guards were yelling at him to keep up.   
  
Mizu slowly let her hands come to her sides as she watched the group board the elevator. chaos looked out once again and gave her a reassuring look before the doors closed. Mizu sighed a breath of relief, but not long since another guard came out holding a case. A holster case to be more specific with other items.. She recognized it as Jr.'s and quickly began to follow the guard down the hall to the stairwell. She would locate the others later, for now, she had quickly made up her mind in obtaining Jr.'s weapons first. The automatic doors opened and the two began to trek down the stairs.   
  
The guard still hadn't recognized Mizu...a good thing she thought...  
  
After a few minutes of making many turns and walking, the guard reached upon a door which opened for him, letting him inside the medium sized room. Mizu smoothly got in, still undetected. She waited a few moments as she watched the man place the equipment down, looked around himself, and proceeded in leaving the room. She narrowed her eyes at the door, as she then walked toward the equipment and examined it. The guns seemed to be fine, as well as the rest of the items.  
  
As she was about to pick them up, she finally realized.  
  
_" How am I supposed to move around unseen when I'll have these in my hands?"_ She thought.  
  
_" I'll really get caught if they see guns floating on their own..."  
_

* * *

" Get in there!" A male guard yelled as he pushed Jr. inside the cell. Jr. looked behind him and growled as the male smirked with satisfaction. The man then punched a few numbers in as the doors closed, making the small room Jr. had just been put into much more darker. He then went to his working station as he sat on the floor cross legged while chaos leaned on a wall and Shion starred above her.  
  
" This is just great..." Jr. muttered, not attended for anyone to answer back. His headache was making him feel more irritable by the minute. It just came out of no where.  
  
" Be patient Jr., we'll be fine." chaos spoke out calmly as Jr. glared at him.  
  
_" Really?"_ Jr. asked sarcastically as chaos only sighed. Shion looked over the scene before her.  
  
" I hope Mizu is doing fine, if only we could contact her..."  
  
" To bad they took my guns away...along with every other gizmo we had..." Jr. huffed as chaos shook his head.  
  
" Jr., stop talking to yourself! That isn't going to help us one bit." Shion explained as Jr. only rolled his eyes.  
  
" Then what will?"  
  
" Uh...does Mizu sound familiar?" Shion countered. Jr. widened his eyes a bit. He had almost forgotten about her. But what could she do alone? Sure she's a 100-series, but she could only search around for things, not unless she had some tricks up her sleeve...Jr. had then taken the position on lying on the floor.  
  
"Alright chaos...I'll be patient...don't think it'll last long though." Jr. informed as chaos nodded.

* * *

Mizu had proceeded in collecting all the taken items together and found a little sack she could put them into. Now that was all done, she had to form her next plan on reaching the others. She closed her eyes and scanned around the building. They hadn't been to far, just a few floors down. She found them to be held in a small room, which she presumed to be the cell area. Outside this room, two guards had proceeded in watching the cell over. Now that she knew where they were, she had to figure out how to get to them...elevator would have been fine...if only she didn't have her visible sack on her. Those cameras would catch her, they were everywhere!  
  
_" Think Mizu think!"_ She thought to herself as it finally dawned on her. She quickly searched for her files on camera movements She scanned the building once more, seeing how if she left the room, one camera was placed on each end of the hall way. The stairwell wasn't to far from her position either. Maybe...  
  
" Alright, I will settle in proceeding to exit no. 3 and take the stairwell to floor 6. I will synchronize my movements with the cameras." She whispered out and then nodded. She walked over to the door, blinked and stood a few inches away from them.  
  
" We'll here it goes..." She spoke out again and stood quietly.  
  
...  
  
She waited a few more seconds until she suddenly approached the doors, making them open, and quickly sprinted for the staircase. She ran down the hall as she saw the camera turn it's head back in her direction. The doors quickly opened for her as she went in and checked if the camera had caught her. Luckily enough, she was two seconds away at being seen by the camera. "It's not over yet." Thinking as she remembered seeing cameras on every two landings. She looked down the stairwell and quickly pulled back.  
  
Another camera had been there...she proceeded in running while the camera turned the other direction, or just move under it so the gizmo wouldn't catch her until she reached the 6th floor.

* * *

Jr. had silently dozed off and was now sleeping uncomfortable on the metal floor. Shion sat down on the bed and looked over at him. He seemed peaceful...but not relaxed. Maybe glad to forget his problems for a few minutes.  
  
" Have you noticed yet?" chaos questioned in a hushed tone as he saw a shadow on the wall outside the cell, signaling a guard must have passed by.  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" His behavior?"  
  
" Yes...I have...he keeps holding his head and...I never seen him hurt so many people like that before. He looked like he was enjoying it."  
  
" Yes...I'm worried about him. I think it has something to do with his powers." chaos said as he sat down on the bed beside Shion.  
  
" His powers?"  
  
" I feel something unsettling about him, I'm not sure what it is, but it seems to be clouding his reason." chaos explained as Shion looked over to chaos puzzled. She hadn't been feeling anything from Jr...  
  
" Jr. is a U.R.T.V., and even though we don't know much about his past, it was mentioned that his powers went out of control, causing the rest of the U.R.T.V.'S to fail against U-DO."  
  
" Do you think that's happening again?"  
  
" I'm not sure."  
  
" Well, if it were...what could be causing it?"  
  
" His fear."  
  
" Huh?" Shion questioned.  
  
" He said something about it...about being his fear when we were on Proto Markebah."  
  
" Hmmm..." Shion looked over at Jr. once more and let chaos's words sink into her mind. chaos did have a point. Shion cared for Jr. as if he were her little brother. Pesky, but mature at the same time. What could have been eating at him to react the way he did before in the cafeteria?   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a few gunshots being heard. Jr. quickly awoke as chaos and Shion stood up.  
  
" Seems like our ticket out of here has arrived." chaos said as he heard someone approaching the door. The door suddenly opened...no one was there, accept a small sack sitting on the floor. chaos cautiously stepped out of the small cell and looked around. The guards were missing...  
  
" Mizu?" chaos called out unsurely as he looked at the sack sitting before his feet. He was about to pick the sack up until he felt something warm over it. He bent down and patted the air above the sack. It seemed like a hand...it was shaking.  
  
" Mizu? Mizu...are you alright?" chaos questioned as Shion and Jr. looked down. Jr. rubbed his eyes and massaged his back.  
  
" Bout time..." Jr. grumbled as chaos frowned towards him.  
  
" What?" Jr. asked as chaos looked back down.  
  
" Mizu? What happened...she's shaking." chaos asked as he called out her name again. The shacking hand let go of chaos's grasp and a sigh was heard.  
  
" I'm...sorry...uh..." Mizu whispered out as Jr began to bring his eyebrows together. He kneeled down and opened the sack to see it's contents inside. He pulled out his gun and looked towards Shion.  
  
" Well, at least we don't have to worry about our stuff." Jr. said as he threw Shion's computer. She caught it quickly and held it to her chest.  
  
" But that doesn't explain what's wrong with Mizu..." Shion trailed off as chaos got up.  
  
" Mizu? Do you think you can stand." chaos held out his hand and felt Mizu pull herself up. She was still shaking.  
  
" I'll...be...ok I think..."  
  
" What happened?" Shion asked as Mizu stayed silent. chaos tightened his grip on Mizu's hand and looked forward.  
  
" Maybe we shouldn't press it...plus, we should get out of here as soon as possible. Is that ok?" chaos said. After a few seconds, the other two agreed as they all headed out of the room. The four waited for the doors to open as chaos realized...  
  
" Wait...how are we going to pass the cameras?"  
  
" I...froze them..." Mizu whispered as chaos looked below him.  
  
" You did? How did you in such a short time? We weren't taken that long ago..." Shion questioned as chaos eyed her. Shion quickly apologized and looked ahead of her.  
  
" Alright...let's head to the nearest elevator we can find." Shion spoke as Jr. agreed.  
  
"...Please make a right...at intersection left...and then a right." Mizu gave out directions as they began to rush along. Along the way Jr. had managed to put his holsters back on properly as they reached the elevator. This floor seemed silent as well.  
  
" Where is everyone?" Jr. muttered as they all headed into the elevator. Mizu pushed the button imprinted 12.   
  
" We...have to head to floor 12 first in order to excess level basement 3."  
  
" Oh yea..."  
  
" Are there any men around."  
  
" Not near us...if we quickly switch elevators in under 20 seconds, we can avoid being discovered." Mizu once again spoke.  
  
" Where is this specialized elevator?"  
  
" Two elevators down from us, be prepared to run." With that, the elevator doors opened, Mizu pulled on chaos's hand as they all ran to the elevator. Mizu quickly pressed the button as the others looked around themselves.  
  
" 10 seconds..."  
  
" Crap...hurry up..." Jr. whispered, feeling impatience settle in.

* * *

Secretary Office  
  
Juli looked at the camera screens in front of her as the guards themselves clicked away on the keyboards, seeing if there was anything suspicious on the monitors.  
  
" No activity outside the cells?" She questioned as one of the female guards clicked away.  
  
" No...nothing seems...well, hey, where did the other guys go?" The female said as Juli looked over the screen. Yes, where had they disappeared to? The doors opened behind them, showing two male guards panting. Juli and the others looked behind them to find said guards starring at them. Juli left her position by the chair and approached the two.  
  
" Ms...Mrs. Mizrahi!" One of the men said as they saluted.  
  
" What is the meaning of you here when you should be there?" Juli pointed to the screen as the other man spoke.  
  
" They've escaped!"  
  
" What??"  
  
" The intruders...we went to investigate gunfire around the floor...when we came back, they were gone!"  
  
" How did they...escape?" Juli bite out low as the two guards backed away. " Ugh! Adjust cameras to every inch of this building!"  
  
" Yes, ma'am!" A few called out as they began to work once again. As the screen showed, nothing...  
  
_" How could this be...they should have been spotted already."  
_  
" They've appeared to sneak by our camera's, I can't find them anywhere!" The female complained as Juli frowned when looking at the screen more carefully. She pointed to the bottom of the screen, seeing as how time had stopped.  
  
" You see...that time is incorrect...it's been frozen..." Juli muttered out as another female called to her.  
  
" She's right! Most of the camera's throughout the building have been frozen!"  
  
" It'll take time to dispel the freezing."  
  
" That's impossible...the only way to adjust a camera's functions is through these computers alone."  
  
" There's another..." Juli said and walked toward the doors. " There must be another person conspirating with them!"  
  
" Ma'am! Elevator no. 9 is on the move!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" It's moving to facility No. 2130...but no one has called for it to come down there."  
  
" On top of that! There's no one responding to my call there!"  
  
" Have they already taken her?" Juli thought as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
" Send some men to the floors there...and shut down the elevator! Now!" Juli commanded as everyone obeyed her orders.

* * *

Jr. and the others made it into the elevator without being caught. They stood their quietly as the elevator made a slow decent downwards.  
  
_"MOMO...please be ok...please, please, please..."_ Jr. thought as...suddenly...  
  
The elevator had shut down...once again. Jr. emitted a low growl as chaos approached the push pad.  
  
" And we are stopped once again." chaos said as Jr. pushed him out of the way and analyzed the push paid himself.  
  
" We'll get no where like this if we keep getting stopped...I'm gonna try something." Jr. announced as he closed his eyes and placed his hands on each side of the pad.  
  
" Jr.? What are you going to do?" Shion asked as Mizu began to speak.  
  
" The codes on the pad, there beginning to react." Mizu said as chaos noticed Jr.'s hair beginning to glow.  
  
" Jr.?"  
  
" I'm gonna get us to that level...just wait..."  
  
" But! Wouldn't that hurt you mentally if you use your powers for an extended time?" Shion questioned.  
  
" We stopped around the 7th floor, I'll be quick."  
  
" But-"  
  
" Shhh!" Jr. said as Shion heaved a sigh.   
  
Jr. quickly opened his eyes as they appeared to glow as well. The elevator lights didn't come back on, but the elevator started moving again. It was slower than before, that's all Jr. could manage, he didn't want to tire himself out to much before they got there.  
  
_6th...  
_  
_5th..._  
  
Jr. closed his eyes as his body started to emit a faint glow.  
  
" Come on, come on..." Jr. whispered as he fought the strain of carrying the whole elevator down to B3.  
  
_4th...  
_  
_3rd..._  
  
" Jr...you should stop!" Shion called out to him, but he didn't seem to be paying attention.  
  
_2nd...  
_  
" Ughh..." Jr. tighten his eyes more shut as the weight was getting to him. Just a little bit further...  
  
_1st...  
_  
Jr. slowly fell to the floor, still keeping his hands on the pad. His headache began to return as he started panting. He felt short on air suddenly...  
  
_B1st..._  
  
_B2nd...  
_  
" Were almost there..." chaos said as he felt Mizu pull herself closer to him. chaos wondered for a second on what caused Mizu to become so quiet. What did she see that shocked her?  
  
_B3rd..._  
  
A light sound was heard...  
  
Jr. collapsed on the floor as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

**NOTES:** Ok...I'm starting to confuse myself here. A few things I would like to address. ONE: The is having problems and because of it...they have been screwing with my work!!! So if you see mistakes, do forgive me, I've tried to fix them the best I could!!! TWO: This chapter was 18 pages long, so I split it. I've decided to make my CHAPTERS SHORTER!! Why you may ask? I fell that I'm giving way to much of the story away in one long ass chapter. Three: I update every FRIDAY!! If it happens to be delayed, than Saturday. Alright, these next 2 chapters might seem confusing but!!! They will be explained mostly in three or two chapters okies? Thanks for reviewing my lovely reviewers!!! Keep reading and reviewing!!! Love ya!! 


	7. My

ALERT! EVERYONE MUST READ THIS!!!!:

I have GOOD and BAD news!!! I found out a couple of days ago that my computer is not working!! I repeat, it's not working!!! So it's going to be sent into a shop...for about 2-3 WEEKS!!!=CRY...SOB= Now, you all must realize that this is going to cause major problems with the story. But...I've found a solution...=D...We have three computers...but none of them work...LMAO...but I just now found out that my sis's is up and running, so I shall be using her computer for writing purposes and the story...I'm sorry everyone! Updating will be a problem too... Also...I CAN'T SPACE DAMN PARAGRAHS...damn everything!!! lol

How you may ask? Once I'm online...I only got 10 min. to stay before the computer freezes...isn't that peachy!? So...I'll try to be on time with my updates. I'm also mad because the second part of the chapter that I split up was deleted...damn computers!!!;.;...so I also won't be commenting on the reviews, well, maybe...but I will be reading them!!! Trust me! Thank you and love you all!!!!=takes out tissue= I WILL complete this story!!! YAY!=cheers...then cries again= sigh...

Blah Blah Blah: Thoughts

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 6

My

" Jr.! Jr. answer me!!" A voice called out to Jr. as he began to open his eyes slowly. He looked to be in a daze, the weight of the elevator and everyone else while using his powers, knocked him out for a few seconds. His eyes grew wider as he tried to maintain a clear focus and mind on the current situation. There was no time to be on the floor...he had to save her as soon as possible...

He suddenly felt a soft slap on his cheek to further wake him up. Having been hit a few times, Jr. finally managed to lift himself up, along with the help of Shion. chaos and Mizu had stepped out of the elevator moments before, seeing as how they should give Jr. more breathing space. Jr.'s eye vision, after a few more seconds, became clear as he looked around himself. He sat in the elevator along with Shion, who seemed to have a worried expression written all over her face.

" Shion?" Jr. questioned unsurely as she breathed a sigh of relief.

" Thank goodness..." She paused as she looked over Jr., and suddenly became angry. " You didn't have to do that you know! You could have been in a much more worse position if we were stuck on that stupid elevator for longer!" She yelled as Jr. covered his ears in an attempt to avoid her voice. She crossed her arms as he placed his hands back down and smiled weakly.

" Sorry...ugh..." Jr.'s head went into a fit of dizziness as he tried to stand up. He draped his arm over Shion for support as he was hoisted up. chaos watched as the two made their way out of the elevator. Shion then proceeded in leaning him against the wall, since he didn't want to use her for support as long as needed. He massaged his head as he felt a hand being placed on his shoulder.

" Are you going to be alright?" chaos asked as Jr. seemed to start taking deep breaths of air. He turned towards chaos and closed his eyes.

" Yea...I think so...we, have to keep going." Jr. opened his eyes and looked over to Shion. He let a sigh escape him as he stood up straight, his hand still pressing against the wall.

" Besides...you shouldn't be complaining, I got us down here didn't I?" The comment was directed towards Shion as she only glared at him.

" So...I have confirmed that this is Facility No. 21..." Mizu hadn't finish as a gasp emitted from her. She froze in place as everyone looked towards her, and then looked down the hall. What surprised them...was not what they expected...

Down the hall, a man laid still on the floor. His eyes open, never blinking as his white lab coat laid drenched in his own blood. His eyes looked blood shot as a pair of glasses were sitting next to him, smashed into two pieces. Everyone immediately became cautious as chaos turned to look at the others.

" I'm going to check it out...all of you stay here." chaos said as he was about to go, but instead, a slight tug pulled him back, signaling that he was still holding Mizu's hand, who appeared to be scared.

" Don't worry, I'll make it quick." chaos reassured her as after a few seconds, she finally decided to let go. chaos walked down the hall slowly as he approached the body. He knelt down next to it, making sure not to touch the blood, and examined the fallen man.

" He's dead alright..." chaos whispered to himself as he stood up and looked back at the others. He beckoned then to come over as they obeyed. Shion placed her hand over her mouth.

" have done this?..." Shion questioned as Jr. starred intensely at the body.

" This must make up as to why no one has tried to stop us ever since we got here...it's way to quiet here...did the others on this floor meet the same fate?" chaos pondered out loud as Mizu seemed to be scanning.

" I'm not sure...but there appears to be more people down here...and their not even moving."

" You can still detect them?"

" Yes...their heat signatures are faint, but I'm positive their are more humans down here." Mizu confirmed.

" Then this must have happened not to long ago..." chaos said.

Jr. once again held his head as the throbbing pain made itself known. What was wrong with him?

" Hey...Shelly?" Jr. questioned as he received no response.

" Shelly?"

" Is it broken?" Shion questioned as Jr. took the small earpiece out of his ear.

" Maybe Jr.'s powers scrambled the signal?" chaos suggested as Jr. put away the little gadget.

" How could this have happened...I don't really see any guards around...was the attack done by surprise? Or...wait!" Jr. immediately halted his thoughts as one stuck out from the rest.

" MOMO..." Jr. said as everyone turned to look at him. chaos's eyes grew wide as he realized what Jr. meant.

" Oh no..." Shion whispered.

" Mizu! Tell me! Where's this lab she's held in!?"

" Make a left here...oh...down the hall and at the intersection, make a right. Keep going until another corridor appears on your left and turn their, the room is four doors down!" Mizu quickly instructed as Jr. took out one of his guns and broke out in a ran. The other soon ran after him.

Jr. momentarily forgot about the pain he had been feeling moments ago. _Was MOMO ok? Was she hurt in anyway?? _He had to hurry as soon as possible. Running as fast as his tired legs would let him, he ran through the halls and connecting corridors...along the way, passing bodies that had been left on the floor. Shion tried passing them without looking. They all looked so pale.

" This is unbelievable...how could anyone do such a thing!?" Shion said as chaos nodded to her comment. It became very disturbing to him to see them on the floor...and all of their eyes were open, it was like they were about to come alive and eat you. The more deeper into the level they moved, the more worse the feeling became. What had caused all this to happen??

Jr. had suddenly stop, letting the others catch up to him. He again took deeper breaths for air as he looked down the hall. Four doors down...the supposed room where MOMO was, it's doors were left open...were they broken? Jr. looked at the others as he took out his other gun and nodded. They all began to creep down the hall. Jr. had just noticed a blood trail on the floor. But at the moment, he didn't want to follow it, seeing as how it went in the other direction. Jr. stood next to the doors and sighed. He counted to three in his head and immediately aimed through the open doorway. Everyone went behind him and looked around, shocked by the scene before them.

" This...is...lab no...8..." Mizu choked out as they stood still.

The room was left in total disarray. The sign saying " Lab No. 8" had been blocked out by blood spatters. Papers were scattered all over the floor, some wet as others were left ripped apart. Chairs had been thrown around as computers had been smashed. Other people were also found here...but all dead. Their mangled bodies also lye scattered around, seeing how they must have struggled to stay alive. The others slowly walked into the room and looked around. Jr. held his guns just incase something decided to pop out at him...where was MOMO?

In the back of the room, in the middle of the wall, a glass cylinder tank stood. Its glass cover had been partially broken, letting it's glass pieces to lye around the tank. The cords that connected to the tank, were torn apart, letting small sparks fly every now and then. A sort of green liquid had spilt all over the floor, causing everything that touched it, turn damp or wet. Jr. couldn't believe the sight. His thoughts kept repeating on the whereabouts of MOMO...

As Shion looked around, she closed her eyes, not wanting to see those pale faces stare at her. What a disaster the room looked. She wasn't sure if she could hold it in any longer. She always seemed to have a weak stomach for things such as these. She looked over at Jr., only imagining what thoughts could have been running through his head. His head was kneeled downward, in a distressed manner.

" Where's MOMO?" He asked, not intending on anyone to hear him. Mizu had heard, doing a scan of the area, not trying to seem to in grossed with the scene before her. Her eyes suddenly widened as she gasped, causing chaos to glance around.

" What's wrong Mizu?"

" I can't find her!" Mizu panicked. As soon as Jr. heard these word, he quickly turned over to Mizu and began to panic as well.

" What!?"

" She isn't anywhere...I..." Mizu paused " I can't even find her outside the complex or the building!"

" She couldn't have vanished!" Shion called as Jr.'s anger began to rise, causing him to knock over a few items on a near by desk.

" DAMMIT!" Jr. yelled as he banged his fists on the table. _" Please...why is this happening?...shit..." _Jr. thought as he closed his eyes, trying to suppress the anger rising in him. He couldn't believe it.

" I don't believe this..." Jr. whispered out as he opened his eyes slowly, pain and stress flashing through them. Shion looked over at him in a understanding manner.

Her expression changed to a questioning one as she saw Jr. raise his head slowly. He took his hand off the table and approached a certain desk facing the wall. A woman had been leaning on the side of the desk. Her red hair in a messy style while her coat also became wet from the liquid. Jr. looked over the woman and the station until realization hit him.

" Jr.?" Shion asked quietly as she walked over to him, eyeing the station before her as well. She also looked surprised.

" Shion?" chaos called.

" This..this is..." Shion was interrupted.

" The place we saw in the e-mail...it was kind of blurry...but it looks like it..." Jr. whispered as he looked down at the women. Her name tag was broken.

" Lu...ca...wait...she was in the e-mail also!" Shion realized as chaos walked over with Mizu and kneeled down next to the lady. His eyes suddenly expressed sadness as he softly pushed back a few strands of her hair. Her eyes weren't open...

As if feeling the touch, the woman began to moan as she struggled with the pain she suddenly felt. She seemed to be suffering from a gash around her rib cage and was bleeding badly. The gash seemed to happen in a slashing motion. Everyone quickly knelt to the floor and looked at the woman.

" She's still alive!" Shion said as chaos examined her more.

" I don't think she has enough time yet..."

" I could try Medica..." Shion suggested as chaos shook his head.

" I'm not sure if that would work...spells can't really replace what's already been lost..." chaos looked down at the pool of blood forming.

" I could still try..." Shion whispered as she closed her eyes. A faint light appeared around her.

" Open ether circuit: Medica." Shion called out as the light transferred over to the injured woman and faded. After the process was done, they all waited for a reaction to come from her...but nothing happened.

As soon as Shion was about to speak, she saw the woman turn her head and open her eyes once again.

Luca tried focusing on her vision as she noticed three strangers before her. Luca moaned as she felt another stabbing pain.

" Can you hear us?" Shion asked as Luca blinked a couple of times and tried to locate where the voice had come from.

" Who...who are you?..." Luca answered weakly.

" I'm Shion, this is Jr. and you tell us...what happened?"

" Ugh..." Luca choked out as she looked over to chaos who seemed to have an unusual emotion flashing through his eyes.

" What..."

" Your in one of the Sub Committee's base's...well, a facility..." Shion trailed off.

" Do you know anything about a pink haired girl!?...she's a realian...her name is MOMO! Is she here!?" Jr. blurted out as Luca looked over to him and closed her eyes once again, as if thinking.

" MOMO..." Luca whispered as many painful memories came floating back to her in one huge wave. Her eyes widen as her expression grew more painful.

" Oh my god..." She choked out as chaos tried comforting her. He was about to place his hand on her shoulder until she twitched back and started to squirm.

" Calm down...what happened here?"

" They...they killed everyone...he broke...the...glass..." Luca spoke out fervently.

" Who?"

" He killed...everyone...and...a woman...was with him..." Luca paused as she began to pant, tears beginning to form. " Her voice...she didn't...sound...human...ugh..." She continued as the pain began to decrease...she felt cold somehow...

" MOMO...where's MOMO!?" Jr. called as Luca now let the tears fall freely.

" They took her...they broke...the glass...and took...her..." After hearing this, Jr. stood up and looked over at the tank.

" MOMO was in that?" Jr. questioned as the woman only nodded weakly. " What the _hell_ was she doing in _that_?" He questioned again as chaos looked up at Jr. He could feel Jr.'s anger rise again...but it was a question that he himself wondered, although, it seemed obvious to him what the answer was.

" She...wanted...us to...do it...check...in...in there..." Luca avoided the question as she twitched her finger in a certain direction. Mizu followed where it was pointing and did a quick analysis. Mizu stood up and walked towards it.

" I'm...sorry..." Luca looked over chaos. " I'm...so sorry..."

" What was MOMO doing in there?" Shion asked.

" ..."

" Wait! Oh...no she's gone..." Shion whispered as chaos put his hand over her face and closed her eyes. Mizu was looking around the desk until she finally opened one of it's drawers, seeing how inside, there was a small black disk. She picked it up.

" chaos?" Mizu said as chaos looked around for her voice and suddenly noticed the small disk floating about. He stood up and walked near the entrance, taking the disk into his hands and examining it. Shion also stood up, saddened by the situation.

" One of the elevators are moving down to this area..." Mizu informed as Shion crossed her arms together.

"...oh no...only two elevators come down here...seeing as one is broken and the other...?" Shion said.

" The other has currently five occupants on it, my conclusion is that they are security guards."

" In that case, we better th-"

" She..." Jr. interrupted chaos as everyone turned their attention to him. " Why was she in this...?...who took her..."

" Don't worry Jr. we'll find out!" Shion reassured as Jr. turned his back to them. He eyed the broken tank. He closed his eyes as he furrowed his brows.

" Fine...I'll _finish_ the job..." Jr. whispered as chaos eyed him suspiciously.

" Jr.?"

" I'll make _them pay_...all of them...one by one they'll _fall_..." Jr. spoke louder then before as he opened his eyes...they glowed that same flamming color as before. " I'll..." Jr. paused as he turned around to look at the others.

" I'll _KILL _them all!" Jr. finished as he took out his guns and quickly headed for the door. chaos pocketedthe small desk and stood in Jr.'s way.

" Jr.! You have to stop, you have to calm- Ahhh!!!" chaos was suddenly flung into the air by some unknown force and thrown into the desk next to Shion, causing her to fall to the floor. Jr. starred in the direction where chaos was thrown, and then ran out of the room.

" chaos! Are you alright!?" Shion called out as she and Mizu helped him up. He rubbed his head quickly and gave a disapproving look.

" We have to go after him!" Shion shouted as chaos only nodded. They all ran out of the room as they began to hear gunshots not to far away...

* * *

Jr. placed his hands by his side as he entered the elevator. He heard shuffling noises behind him. He immediately turned around to see that chaos and the others were running after him. He only starred blankly at them as the doors began to close. 

" Jr.! Wait!" Shion shouted as she ran faster. As they made it to the elevator...the doors had already closed. Shion placed her hands on them and began to bang her fists.

" Jr.! Don't do this!!" Shion shouted in frustration as she bowed her head downwards. She sighed and looked over to chaos, her face expressing defeat.

" What are we going to do now?" questioned Shion as chaos looked at both elevators. He noticed that the trail of blood they saw before had led to the second elevator.

" That elevator is working right?" His question was pointed at Mizu, who only nodded.

" Yes...It will be here in a matter of seconds." Mizu replied as chaos stood in front of the door. chaos thought to himself on how it was strange that Jr. was shooting at something...the elevator had not even reached the floor...

A jingling sound was then heard as the doors in front of chaos had opened, revealing, in fact, more guards.

* * *

The lights had not been turned back on...nor the elevator itself. The small room was only lit by a small glow. Two eyes glowing aflame as it's occupants control on his power had gone. Jr. starred blankly at the doors in front of him, waiting quietly as he gripped his guns tightly. As he passed those bodies on the basement floors, flashbacks had been haunting him...it looked just like around that time... 

During the Miltian Conflict...

Jr. snapped out of his trance as he raised his guns, which now pointed at the door.

" I can feel them there..." Jr. whispered as the elevator slowed to a stop. The doors opened...and as soon as they did, Jr. began shooting.

It seemed that some guards had been waiting for the elevator, so Jr. decided to kill them first, seeing as how as he looked at them, his anger began to rise every second. Guards began shooting as Jr. merely shot them back with ease. He kicked a gun out of one man's hands and shot him in the stomach. Another had come behind him, so Jr. did his hip shot attack. More guards began pouring into the area. They all began shooting, causing Jr. to fall on the floor and kick two of the men down. From his kneeling position, he jumped into the air and began firing. As his feet hit the ground, he stood still as most of the men fell. His eyes glowed with more fuel then before...

He simply stood up and began walking around the floor, killing anything that moved in his view...

* * *

The trio had got rid of the guards that came along with the elevator, and were now waiting impatiently to reach the 12th floor. 

" I hope he hasn't done anything stupid...although...it's most likely..." chaos frowned at the thought as he leaned back on the wall. He had a feeling something like this would happen...and he did nothing to stop it...at least he felt that way.

chaos sighed as Shion looked over to him. She hadn't said anything, for she couldn't come up with anything comforting at the moment. So they all rode in silence as the elevator reached it's destination. Shion swallowed lightly as the doors opened. As they viewed the scene before them, frowns were now on everyone's face.

Many bodies had been littered all over the floor. Dark crimson had seeped out of most of the men's bodies. chaos and the others left the elevator as Shion only gasped.

This shouldn't have happened...

" None of them deserved this...they were only doing their job..." Shion trailed off...

" And doing their job is what got them killed." chaos finished as he looked at Shion, his eyes filling with determination...and some what doubt. " Mizu, can you locate Jr.?"

" He...it's hard to locate him, it's like he has some sort of scrambling device...I'll try my best." Mizu explained shakily. chaos could only nod as he started out in a light jog.

* * *

Jr. strolled down the long corridor as two more guards appeared. He was surprised that reinforcements didn't come...but dismissed the thought as he back kicked one of the men and shot the other in the head. He then proceeded in hitting the first man with the back of his gun and then shot him. Jr. looked ahead of himself and kept walking. That trail of blood he saw before...it seemed to not stop. He had been following this small blood spatters on the floor and seemed to end in a room where it's door was also open. A manual door...how strange. 

Jr. starred at the door as it's knob was broken. He held one of his guns up as he entered the room, but immediately froze as he looked around. This room seemed filled with life. It's ceiling and walls a green color with a matching tiled floor. The room seemed neatly made. Books sitting on shelves as stuffed animals sat on the bed...wait...

Books and animals?

Jr. put both his guns in their holsters as he approached the bed. He examined the stuffed animals on the bed. One caught his eye as he picked it up slowly, surprised.

It was the same animal he had sent to MOMO when they were apart...

He looked at the animal, his expression changing from anger to distress. It's fur felt soft in his hands as he began to hold it tightly.

" MOMO..." He whispered out as he closed his eyes. Could this have been MOMO's room? He blinked as he looked around. He felt her...her lingering presence was here at one time...the glow in his eyes dimmed as he looked towards a desk at the far wall. Scattered pictures were left sitting there as a box of crayons sat with it's top open. He was about to approach the papers until he stepped on something. He looked down to find his foot placed on a turned down picture frame. He gave it a questioning look as he stepped back and knelt down. Shards of glass laid everywhere around the picture. He held the stuffed animal in his other hand as he picked up the picture and flipped it over to see who was in it...what he saw, he didn't like.

Jr. gritted his teeth as he saw Juli in a yellow dress...and smiling. He stood back up and glared at the picture. How much he wanted to rip her apart...

He gave the picture one last look until he threw it to the other side of the room, where it smashed into the wall and further became broken. He felt like paying her a visit...He was about to start walking...

CRACK...

Jr. looked down at his boot as he once again, stepped on something. He moved his boot back slowly to see what he had stepped on this time.

What he saw...shocked him in the least...

He fell to the ground and eyed the object before him. He picked it up slowly as his eyes widen.

The bullet had been stained with crimson as it's golden change seemed dull.

MOMO's bracelet...

Jr.'s hand began to shake as memories of the time he gave the bracelet to MOMO rushed back to him. He then leaned against the bedpost, never leaving his eyes of the bracelet. His eyes began to water...but he didn't let the droplets fall, even though he was having a hard time to keep it in. Today's events felt like a repeat of the Miltian conflict...people dying...massive damage, and others disappearing. And in the end...

He felt that it was his fault...all of it...

He didn't know what was wrong with MOMO...but whatever it was...caused her pain, and he wasn't there for her like he said he would be...

* * *

" Wait!" Mizu yelled as the other two stopped running. 

" What is it Mizu?" Shion quickly questioned.

" It's Little Master! I found his location...were going the wrong way!" Mizu answered as she took chaos's hand and directed him. " This way!" Mizu continued as they all ran down the hall.

* * *

Jr. now held the stuffed animal and the bracelet tightly. He buried his face on it's fluffy surface as he tried to suppress his emotions. MOMO kept calling to him...and he didn't answer not one call... 

Jr. was so caught up in drowning out his past and present, that he didn't realize that footsteps could be heard coming from the hall...

* * *

The trio ran as fast as they could, following wherever Mizu was taking them. She found it strange how Jr. now stood in only one place, she wondered if he had been injured... 

" Just around here, there's a-" Mizu suddenly stop as she turned the corner and looked ahead of her. chaos noticed her sudden silence and looked ahead as well. Two guards laid on the floor...although, another had appeared and had been walking cautiously down the hall, his gun ready to shoot anything amiss. Neither Shion and chaos didn't make a sound, although Mizu was terrified. It seemed that this man was heading to Jr.! He could be in real danger!

chaos signaled Shion to follow him. He suddenly looked down as he realized that he was no longer holding on to Mizu's hand.

" Mizu...Mizu?" chaos whispered as low as possible.

No response...

* * *

" Freeze!" The guard yelled as Jr. slowly looked up. The man had his gun aimed towards Jr. Even though Jr. knew this, he did nothing, just starred blankly at the guard. 

" You are arrested for violating code: 6459, article 36, stand up! ( Uh, made up the code thingy . )" The man yelled at him as he received no response. He became irritated and yelled again after a few moments had past.

" I said get up!"

"..." Jr. bowed his head back down as the man began to pull the trigger.

" I will be forced to shoot if you do not obey my orders! Do it now!" The guard yelled again.

"..."

...

..

.

..

...

****

Bang! Bang!

Jr. immediately shot his head up and saw chaos knock the guard over by ramming into him...he had been to late in doing so...

Shion stood in the doorway panting and looked over at Jr.

" Jr.!?" Shion called, not receiving a response either. chaos appeared in the door way and entered the room. He suddenly noticed why Jr. hadn't said anything...

The bullets that had been shot from the guards gun were floating in mid air...Shion and chaos looked questioning at them as Jr. stood up, confused. He still held the two items in his hands.

_Twitch..._

A glitch seemed to appear near the bullets...it looked more like electricity.

_Twitch Twitch...._

chaos's eyes widen as it dawned on him.

" Oh no..."

_Twitchhhhhhhh..._

The bullets now couldn't be seen...

For they were embedded in Mizu's body...

Mizu's stealth came off, revealing her still form as she looked over to Jr. Shion gasped.

" Mizu!" She called as Jr.'s eyes widened.

" Lit...tle...Ma...s..." Mizu choked out as she fell to her knees. Jr. dropped the two objects in his hands and quickly rushed over to Mizu and caught her before she fell completely to the floor. He held and began to shake her, as if trying to bring her back to reality.

" Mizu!?" Jr. finally spoke as she blinked slowly and looked up at him.

" I'm...glad...th...at...y...your...safe..." She whispered out as her body went limp...and her eyes dimmed, losing the life in them that they once held. Jr. looked over her still form as he began to shake.

" Mizu..." Jr. whispered out as the glow in his eyes were rekindled. He hugged her limp body as he began to growl. chaos was about to walk over to him...

" Everyone...MOMO...I'm...sorry..." He whispered again as a red glow appeared around his body.

Everything seemed to slow down suddenly...

chaos ran over to Shion...

Jr. closed his eyes...

Screams were heard...

And suddenly...

Everything turned white...

* * *

PHEW! I finally rewrote this chappie...my god, how annoyed I was when I found out it was deleted. HEHEHEHEHE probably a tad bit more confused on what's going on now eh!? Who took MOMO?? What happened to Mary!? Hehe, if you all noticed, I left some CLUES throughout the story as to what happened in the lab and blah blah blah...maybe you can piece together some of the situation...until then...my computer...ain't fixed dammit....it's gonna take loner then expected...darn...oh well! Thanks for ur reviews people!!! LOVE YOU!! Until then, bye bye!! 


	8. Beloved

YAY! Another chapter!! I have some news though:

****

NOTE: The chapter after this one will be updated on Sunday or Monday, but not Friday!!! Why? Cause I'm going on vacation! -.- I need a break ya?

My computer is finally fixed!!! YES DAMMIT!! Now I can answer reviews... . Well, on with the story!!! I also might be doing things a bit differently in the story format.

LOL!!! I'm lovin what u guys are writing in ur reviews, so i'ma answer them since I have time. Note though....I STILL can't space my paragraphs...=(

Moshi Moshi Mai: Long time no talk eh? How ya been, anywayz...nope, it wasn't a flashback. Was Sakura's room really like that? I just made it Well, let's just say you'll be surprised as to who took MOMO. Don't worry, ur not the only one confused hehe. I'm kinda confusing myself . ...I already wrote the next two chappies so don't ya worry! Don't worry, I'll still try to write my reviewers.

Maieve Avvi: LOL, Allen!? That caught me lol. I hardly think that Allen would laugh like a maniac, kill people happily, and prance around with a gun lmao... Glad u like the story...all I'm saying is that your on the right track...well, some what with the whole MOMO thing...but I ain't saying where =snicker snicker= HAHAHA...anyway keep reviewing!=D

MOMO-21: Heh, you are my first reviewer, congrats .. Glad you like the story so far, although, it's annoying not to have my paragraphs spaced out...it keeps putting it back and I can't fix it cause it undoes my corrections...sigh, Oh well, keep reviewing and enjoy more of the story!!

123: Uh, interesting name, hehe. Spelling mistakes suck don't they? I don't feel like repeating myself so read above lol.

__

Blah Blah Blah: Thoughts

....................................................

Light Your Face With A Smile

****

Chapter 7

Beloved

_It seemed strange at first..._

_Mizu walked down the hall rather hurriedly...trying her best not to let anyone see her...she froze suddenly, her information telling her that two life forms were approaching to her current location. She quickly went into hiding and peeked out, seeing as how she was correct. Two male guards had been chatting away as one of them seemed to be pushing some sort of big cart towards the elevator. It couldn't be made out as to what they were saying, for the whole scene seemed to be on mute..._

She eyed the cart suspiciously, about to analyze it, but then froze as her eyes widened. An arm had fallen out of the cart, catching one of the guards attention. He seemed to sigh and then picked it up. The two began to talk again as the guard waved the arm around. Mizu thought on how rude it was to do such a thing. But what really scared her, was the revelation on that it was a realian arm. The two guards had walked ahead of her and she slowly walked out of her hiding place, seeing what else was in the cart.

__

More realian parts...every part imaginable was in their.

A head, female head...her dull gold eyes looking straight at Mizu, causing her to gasp. One of the guards heard it and quickly turned around, only to find nothing behind them. Mizu hid back and covered her mouth.

" So, anyway..." The guard paused as he turned back to the other. " Realians are so dumb, they take whatever orders we give them."

" Not really, their programmed to remember?"

" Yeah...but by taking orders, they end up like these machines right here!" The guard pointed to the cart as they both began to laugh and walk away. Mizu sunk to the floor and propped her hands on her knees. She suddenly began to think...

__

" Will I end up that way...?"

****

Bang!

__

Huh?

__

What's going on?

........................................

The occupant in the room stirred silently. His eyebrow twitching as he began to open his eyes...

__

Blurry...

Strange...what was he sitting on?

He moved around a bit as he proceeded to focus on his vision. He wanted to see where he was. The atmosphere was different...more calming. He closed his eyes and moved his arm a bit.

They felt so _stiff_...

His body felt so stiff, how long was he like this?

After regaining some function in his arms, he rubbed his eyes with his hands and then stretched his arms out...only to let a soft grumble escape him as he hit something while stretching. He rubbed both of his knuckles and began to scratch one of his arms, to find that a soft type of cloth stood in his way. He opened his eyes once more and began to blink a few times, only to find himself starring at a white ceiling.

His vision became more clear by the second.

Soon enough, he noticed a small fan attached to the ceiling. The light had been turned off, but the rays from the sun became it's substitute, showing threw the open window. A slight breeze came in, causing him to shiver and realize that he had no shirt on.

Ok...where was his clothing?

He had come to realize that he was lying down on a bed. Soft but yet firm at the same time. Baby blue sheets covered his body, soft and light they were...

He proceeded in taking a sitting position carefully and look at his surroundings.

Confused he was...for he had never seen this room before.

For one thing, it was filled with books. Shelves sat on the opposite wall while a desk sat under it. Papers laid scattered along the desk with pens, pencils, and a hand held computer. A communication device also sat on the desk. A small screen TV stood across the room in front of the wooden bed that was now occupied. The room's walls a dull blue with wooden flooring. A dresser stood next to the bed...The room seemed a bit messy, but fairly organized. The occupant on the bed had noticed his clothing sitting on a navy chair while his weapons rested on top of it. The blue covers slide off his chest as they sat in front of him. He looked over to his arm to find it bandaged. It didn't seem to hurt...

He touched his messy red hair and noticed that a bandage laid rapped around his head.

How did he get injured?

His blue eyes stayed with their questioning expression as the male pulled back the rest of the covers and let his legs dangle on the side of the bed. He looked at his surroundings one more time as he stood up, feeling the cool floor with his bare feet. He looked down and sighed. At least he was wearing pants...baggy navy pants. He again stretched his arms and worked out his body a bit, seeing as how he had been lying down for awhile, which brought him back to the question...

What had happened and what was he doing here?

__

Bang...

There it was again...and it sounded like someone had hit something...so the male decided to investigate. As he began to walk, his legs protested as the male felt a pain shot up through his leg. He winced and bent down, rolled up his pant leg and noticed another bandage in place. How messed up was he? He began to ignore the coming pain as he headed for the door. This must have been an old house, seeing as wood substituted for machinery.

Jr. gripped the handle and starred at it for a few seconds, trying to remember what had happened last. A throbbing pain made itself known as Jr. held his head with his free hand. The dream he just had...the girl...he let his grip on the doorknob fall as he began to remember...

The headaches...the facility...crimson trails...Luca...the sound of shooting...him laughing...Mizu...screaming...and bright lights...

" MOMO..." He whispered out as he looked back at his gear. Seeing it at a closer view, he noticed MOMO'S bracelet sitting on top of his attire. He quickly walked over to it and picked it up. He remembered how he had just sat there...not doing anything about the gun being pointed at him...why did he just sit there?...if he had done something...Muzi...wouldn't have...

He smiled weakly...it always came back to him...it was his on fault for it...

He gave the bracelet one last look as he slipped it on his wrist and gave it a glance. He eyed the bullet before heading to the door. He had to limp a bit, due to the short pain he was getting from his leg...

...........................

" Agh!!!! Allen! I'm going to _KILL_ you for this!!" Shion yelled at the monitor before her, showing Allen looking somewhat distressed and scared.

" I'm so sorry Chief!!! Really, I am!!! I couldn't stop her! She knocked me out before I could do anything!!!" Allen began explain as Shion crossed her arms.

" You are such a fool! I leave KOS-MOS in your care for awhile and look what I find out..._SHE'S MISSING!!_" Shion screamed out as chaos only sighed. He had been watching the whole spectacle before him, and he was quite upset at the news...but he wasn't intending on showing it. KOS-MOS missing? Where had she gone? It seemed odd as to how she left on her own without a word, without even orders.

" Cheif please! Calm down! I could have got killed you know!" Allen pleaded as Shion seemed to ignore his new comment.

" Unbelievable..." Shion sighed. Now there were more things to worry about. MOMO gone and now KOS-MOS makes a disappearing act? Was there a malfunction spreading among the realians or something??

As Shion began to yell at Allen some more, chaos leaned on the wall and looked skywards. This was getting worse...

__

creek...

chaos's head suddenly snapped towards the open door as he heard footsteps. He stood up straight and took a step for the doorway. A shadow could now be seen as chaos narrowed his eyes.

" Ugh..." A sound came from the hallway as chaos stopped. That sounded like...

A hand was placed on the door frame as Jr. made his presence known. He stood in the door way now, looking around. Jr. noticed chaos starring at him and Shion yelling at a computer.

" c-chaos?" Jr. questioned as Shion suddenly stopped yelling and quickly turned around. Jr. noticed that their attire had changed as well. chaos wearing a black shirt and baggy blue jeans as Shion wore a pink shirt with a yellow hoodie over it. She also wore jeans. Shion's eyes grew wide as she stood up from her seat.

" Chief? Uh...Chief?"

" Jr.!" Shion happily exclaimed as she gave him a light hug. chaos walked over to the monitor.

" We'll contact you later." chaos replied and quickly turned the screen off, ignoring Allen's protests. Shion placed her hands on both Jr.'s shoulders and looked him over.

" Jr...I'm so glad that your okay!! You haven't woken up in a week!! How are you feeling!?"

__

" A week!?" Jr. thought incredulously as he shrugged of Shion's grip. Had he been out _that long_?

" Don't worry Jr." chaos intervened as he looked over at Jr.

" What happened? Where are we!? Where's MOMO!?" Jr. blurted out as Shion looked surprisingly at him. Full of energy already and just woken up? Sheesh...

" Were at my house..." Shion spoke softly. " And as for what happened..."

" You should sit down Jr..." chaos asked as Jr. looked over to chaos confusingly. He gave a weak nod as they left the room.

.....................

" The only thing I remember was everything turning white...after Mizu..." Jr trailed of as Shion shook her head.

" It's ok Jr...we know how you feel..."

" How would you know...it wasn't your _fault _that she got shot at..." Jr. mumbled bitterly as chaos frowned.

" Jr., were not placing the blame on you...things happen...we didn't know it would happen, neither did you...so you have to stop blaming yourself for things repeatedly..." chaos informed as they were now seated in what was the living room. Jr. sighed and cupped his chin in both hands.

" You blacked out suddenly after the light faded..." Shion began to explain.

" Well, my theory is that after what happened to Mizu..." chaos paused. " You must have unleashed some type of suppressed powers..."

" What?"

" Yes...it makes sense...if you think about it..." chaos trailed off as Jr. went into deep thought. This sounded just like a repeat of the Miltian Conflict...all those U.R.T.V.'S...

" The power you unleashed spread to a very wide range...you..." chaos was stopped by a disapproving look by Shion.

" What? Tell me!" Jr. snapped as they both looked at him, a hint of pass shock. _" What??"_

" We were watching the news...the reporter side no suspects have been found...what's worse...the light was emitted from you...it spread and killed about _half_ of the people in the building..." Shion quietly spoke as it was Jr.'s turn to be surprised.

__

Half?...Jr. buried his face in his hands, suddenly remembering his killing spree.

" What the hell was I doing....what came over me? I didn't have to go that far...was...it...because I couldn't control...my...fear?" He thought as chaos leaned into the couch.

" Jr...we've been doing all we can on finding the whereabouts of MOMO...but we haven't found much...It's been hard, seeing as we now have to keep low for awhile, we got a few people looking for us." chaos continued as Jr. frowned.

" What have I done?" Jr. whispered as Shion frowned. She got up from her seat and sat down by Jr.

" I'm so sorry Jr...I...never will be able to understand what your going through right now...but we have to be strong..." Shion said in a comforting tone, causing Jr. to gaze at her. She never saw Jr.'s eyes like that...only the time when he looked over Mizu...such despair...the sorrow swallowing him in. Jr. then looked back at the table sitting in front of the couch. A silence had set in, everyone thinking on the pasts events. chaos couldn't take it...and decided to break it.

" We only have a few clues as to who captured MOMO."

" Although it could be anyone..." Jr. whispered as the front door suddenly opened. Everyone glanced over and noticed a man walking in. He seemed to have long dark hair and eyes as he wore a long dark navy kimono. A sword resting it his side.

" Back from the dojo..." The man said as he set the weapon aside. Shion then stood up and walked towards him.

" Welcome back." She said as the man before her only nodded. He looked over her shoulder and smiled.

" Ah, I see you have finally awakened." The man said as chaos and Jr. stood up.

" Jr., this is my brother Jin." Shion said as Jin held his hand out. Jr. slowly took it as they both shook hands. Jin let go and looked around.

" Did I come at a bad time?" Jin questioned.

" No! No...we were just filling Jr. in, he just woke up. Say Jr.? Are you hungry?" Shion questioned him as he gave her an annoyed look.

" I guess so..."

Shion nodded and began to walk past him.

" I'll start cooking dinner then...my good for nothing brother will help me to!...we'll talk more later ok?" Shion reassured him as he only nodded. He saw Jin pout as Shion dragged him over to the kitchen. Jr. then walked past chaos and into the room he had been held in before. chaos's eyes soften. Poor Jr...Although, he was getting annoyed about the way Jr. was taking things...

.....................

Jr. threw himself on the bed and buried his face in the pillow. he had been out for a week and they couldn't find anything at all?

" Dammit..." Jr. mumbled into the pillow as he squeezed it tightly. Why did his life have to suck so bad? He lifted himself off the pillow and examined the bracelet. The stains on it before seemed to have been cleaned off. A rush of feelings came to him as an image of MOMO appeared in his head.

" I cleaned the bracelet for you." chaos said as he leaned on the door frame while a startled Jr. looked over to him.

" Oh..." Jr. only muttered as chaos walked over to the bed and sat at the end of it.

" Jr..."

" Hmm..."

" We will find her." chaos said as Jr. leaned against the wall. He played with the bullet as a silence set it in...

" I miss her..."

" I know." chaos said as he looked over to Jr. He also looked down at the bracelet. Jr. felt awkward suddenly, not sure what else to say.

" I...always heard these cries at night whenever I tried to sleep..." Jr. began. " In a way, I knew it was MOMO...but I ignored them...I then tried to find out if I was right...only to have things screw up right in front of my face...I let her down..."

" You went to save her...didn't you?"

" Well, she doesn't know that...I'm such an ass...I want to apologize to her...although...I don't want her to forgive me..."

" Once you see her, everything will get straightened out. It'll take time though."

" Truthfully, I don't want to see her..." Jr. whispered as chaos raised a brow. " I'm scared to see her...I don't know what I'd say to her...no excuses could replace the pain she must be feeling right now. And here I am...sitting here doing nothing about it."

" Well, your only human Jr., you can't be pushing yourself..."

" U.R.T.V. you mean..."

" So, your still human...we all need to rest...if we didn't, would we go as far to save a loved one?" chaos questioned as Jr. sighed. He suddenly smiled slightly.

" Guess so..."

" Look Jr...there something else I want to talk to you about." chaos said in a more serious tone.

" You need to control yourself."

" Hm?"

" Your powers...along with your temper. I don't want to be rude really, but your letting that temper get the best of you, your letting it get other people hurt."

" And you think I like that!?" Jr. gripped his hands in a fist.

" No."

" Then it's my fault!? Thanks for pointing out the obvious!"

" You see, this is what I mean. You can get angry so easily, it can cost you big one day."

" And you think I don't know that!? Besides...it's already cost me to much..."

" Stop it Jr.!" chaos yelled, surprising said male. He never heard chaos yell before.

" You have to learn to contain yourself and your powers in a situation that is out of your control. Things happen and we have to learn to deal with it. Your not the only one having problems. Your also not alone when it comes to them. You have to realize that were here to help. You don't have to carry the burden alone."

" There my problems!"

" And we choose to get into them." chaos said as he stood up. " We choose to because we care. Everything happens depending on what choices we make Jr. Our choices are what changes the future. Besides, you can't ignore us forever, were your friends."

Jr. looked over to chaos irritably. A tense silence stood in. chaos at first was a strange person to try and get to know. Answering questions with questions sometimes...we all have are reasons for doing things...

And we choose to keep those reasons hidden until the time comes to reveal them.

Jr. stood up in front of chaos. They both seemed annoyed with each other...

" Sorry..."

" Don't apologize Jr. I can understand a little of what you are going through, I hope you just remember that your not alone ok?" chaos said with a tinge of annoyance as he extended his hand out. Jr. held it firmly.

" Thanks...I feel better now...somewhat..." Jr. said as chaos nodded.

__

" Dinner will be ready around 20 minutes!!" Shion called out as chaos turned his head.

" Look, you go take a nap...I'll wake you up to eat. We'll finish this later..."

" But I slept for a week..."

" You were unconscious for a week." chaos corrected as Jr. only shrugged. " Go, you need it."

" Fine...but before I do...how did I get these injuries?" Jr. pointed out as chaos shook his head.

" We'll talk about it later. Everything will be explained." chaos said as Jr. nodded. chaos left the room and shut the door behind him, leaving Jr. to sit on the bed and gaze outside the window. chaos sighed and crossed his arms. He felt like he didn't get through to Jr. enough...

" I guess I do need some friends right now..." Jr. paused and frowned. " Although, I still feel like it's my fault..."

With that, Jr. closed his eyes and tried to fall back to sleep...but it didn't come easy...

......................

Yay! Another chapter done, I'll write the next chapter tomorrow so I can have it ready when I come back from vacation . ...can't wait to go!!! So how's everyone out there!? Not to much was explained here but oh well, hopefully more things will be talked over in the next chapter eh? Oh, I have been trying to fix my mistakes CO KOO!!! Every time I fix them though and put them on Fan fiction, they get reset....I also have a problem with spacing the paragraphs, it screws that up to...man how annoying.. . Damn my computer! I'll try to get better at my writing...forgive me! I'm also gonning try a few different thing's with the story format okies? Well ima go, me hungry . Until next chapter!!!


	9. Angel

Sorry for the late update, had vacation remember?? It's funny cause I'm writing this before I leave...which is in three days or something! I can't wait to go! Anywayz, things seem pretty tense between chaos and Jr., well, not to tense, but I'm thinking of pushing it more =D To bad Mizu's gone, I'm so cruel . . Oh well, when things gotta be done, things have got to be done. I'll probably babble away on how great my vacation was in the next chapter...but anyway, I got a new cell phone!!! Me VERY happy .. Well, enough with me, on with the story!! Thanks for the reviews! Love you all! Keeps me inspired O.O!!

**NOTE:** I will now be updating my story on SATURDAYS!!! NOT FRIDAY!!! Gotta even out the days ya no? I'm back from vacation! I had so much fun and brought so much freakin stuff!!! Now, let's answer some reviews:

SoulEatingBloodsin: It's ok, fan fiction is being annoying sometimes...Eeerrrr...who do you think kidnapped MOMO? Not sure if the word was blocked out or something . Anyways, thank you . I did have fun! Although, I can't wait to school starts for me, which is on the 13th of sept. nothing to do in this house .

Moshi Moshi Mai: Glad ur into it. I did have fun on my vacation. Hope you guys didn't wait to long for this update LOL. Anywayz, not telling!!! You'll see who did it! Dun dun dun!!! Ya no, even tho all my computers got fixed, 2 of them broke down again lol.

Maieve Avvi: OOOOOO...okies, glad it wasn't just me then! . There's this part I can't wait to write!!! It's gonna be so juicy!!! You'll all hate Jr. for it...but I'm not telling what it is! Hahahahaha. Poor Allen eh? I might have some hint of a pairing but I'm not to sure yet...

Strawberry's Soul: HEHEHEHEHe...=sough= s'cuse me...lol You'll ALL see who did it...took MOMO I mean. But ur on the right track...Jr. so adorable eh? I make him mad a lot in this story...especially this one part I'm just dying to write...

Nikki: Damn errors! Oh well, everyone on is still in training as they write eh? Well, yes, I am planning to hint out the pairing sometime soon hopefully...I'm now figuring out how to...I had the idea but it slipped my mind...but don't worry...it'll hopefully be there somewhere.

Well, I was kinda bored so...What number am I thinking of??? It's from 1-20!! Can ya guess?

_Blah Blah Blah: Thoughts _

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 8**

Angel

Jin had proceeded in washing the dishes after everyone had ate dinner. He looked back through the open doorway to find the other three talking around the table. He didn't mind having company in the house, it was nice to not be alone once in awhile. Things could get so boring around the place. He turned back around and smiled. He was also glad that Shion had return safely home. Although it was under other circumstances, he was still glad to see her stop by.

After washing dishes, he dried his hands with a dry wash towel and went into the dining room. He had noticed that Jr. and Shion had left, leaving chaos at the table, who seemed to be in deep thought. Jin walked over and grabbed a seat across from chaos and began to start up a conversation.

"How are you holding up?" Jin questioned as chaos looked over to him. He placed his elbows on the table while his fingers crisscrossed together under his chin and sighed.

"I'm doing fine, it's Jr. I'm worried about..." he responded back as Jin nodded.

"Yes, I do sense something troubling from him, but I think he'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"Well, not all things are certain...it's just a feeling." Jin said as chaos chuckled quietly and starred at the table.

"Hmm, sorry for leaving suddenly, but I'm going to check on Jr., we have to plan out or next move." With that, chaos stood up from his seat and began walking.

"He does seem to have a determined character...but his anger gets the best of him eh?" Jin said as chaos stopped walking. Could he tell that much from just seeing and hardly knowing him? chaos turned around and looked over to Jin, who seemed to have a calm expression on his face.

"Thanks for taking us in."

"No problem, anything for Shion." Jin waved the comment aside as the other male only nodded and left. Jin then left his seat and walked to the outside porch. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He was filled in on the whole situation by Gaignun who had called earlier about Jr.'s condition. Heh...if only they knew how deep Jin was in their situation...

chaos walked down the hall to Jr.'s room. He must have been pretty confused on some issues, so chaos and Shion had better explain. The sooner the better, they couldn't sit around forever and wait for someone else to make the next move. Once he reached Jr.'s room, he saw the two said comrades sitting inside. Shion looked up and smiled at chaos.

"Hey there, liked my cooking?"

"Yeah Shion, I'm stuffed, you didn't have to go through all the trouble..."

"Don't worry, I didn't mind, we can't always be typing away at computers huh?" Shion spoke as she looked over to Jr. who was flipping through some pages in an old book. Shion sighed as she saw this, causing Jr. to look up at her.

"Gotta problem?" Jr. asked softly as Shion rolled her eyes.

"What's so fascinating about books? You and Jin are crazy about them...do something else that's more useful."

"I am Shion, I'm filling my _brain_ with knowledge, duh." Jr. spoke back sarcastically as chaos took the swivel chair by the desk and brought it up to the bed. He sat down and cleared his throat, making the other two occupants in the room glance towards him.

"Look, we have to start planning our next moves right?" chaos informed as Jr. placed the book beside him and sat Indian style.

"Well, I'm not totally clear on the situation...I just woke up a few hours ago." Jr. pointed out as Shion nodded.

"Ok then, let's go over what we know so far..." Shion said.

"We know that MOMO's captors was a man and a woman..."

"Yeah, but they could be realians too." Jr. spoke.

"Well, we know the woman has to be a realian...according to Luca..." chaos trailed off as he frowned. Shion noticed this and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"chaos, what's the matter?"

"I knew that woman."

"What!?" said Jr., surprised by the response.

"I didn't know her too well, I was surprise you guys didn't notice her. Before the crew met you all, we used to head to the dock colony for supplies. She worked at the clinic there. I talked to her a few times while the ship was getting repaired. I even saw her when we all went to the clinic once to check on the little girl who went mute." chaos explained as Shion's eyes expressed understanding.

"I never realized..." Shion spoke quietly as Jr. looked up towards the ceiling.

"What...else?" Jr. asked, trying to change the topic as to get chaos out of his sudden mode. He looked over to Jr. and smiled weakly. "Something has been bothering me though...how did the captors get out unseen...strange isn't it?"

"Not exactly..." Shion said as Jr. eyed her confusingly.

"What do you mean?"

"Someone knew what we were planning to do at the facility." chaos paused, his expression darkened. "It's simple isn't it? The security was distracted with us that they didn't, at the time, realize other people were in the building with the same objective. In other words, we were their cover..."

"Shit..." Jr. whispered. How could have anyone known?

"The disk that Luca gave us was another helpful clue." chaos continued.

_I forgot all about that disk... _"What was on it?" Jr. questioned as Shion frowned.

"Records of experiments and other information on MOMO."

"Experiments? For what?" Jr. starred at Shion tensely.

"They seemed to have done experiments on MOMO...it's terrible. They were going to go even as far as _personality reconditioning_." Shion spoke, saddened by her words. Jr. also felt his heart grow heavy. It was no wonder...they must have done those tests against her will...that would explain the sleepless nights he had when he heard her cry...and he did nothing...

How weak he felt suddenly...

"Aside from that...it seems there was a failure in one of the tests." chaos intervened. "According to the information, MOMO tried to hack into one the computers, and they were supposedly forced to use shock treatment on her."

"_Shock treatment??" _said Jr. What the hell was _wrong _with these people?

"The result caused the other computers to overload and shut down. Other equipment was damaged. MOMO's injuries were said to be very fatal. The tank seemed to be used also for recovery purposes...but..." chaos paused, unsure of how to say the next part.

"What?...how fatal were they?" Jr. quietly questioned. "Tell me..."

"It was said that half of her systems had shut down and her body malfunctioned. They weren't even sure if she would recover. Her sensors were also damaged, although, we don't no which one's." Shion explained as Jr. tightened his hold on the covers next to him.

"To help a realian with that much damage would cost a ton of money...how could they do that to her..." Jr. bit out as chaos agreed.

"And considering that she held the Y-Data, the people at the lab also weren't sure if the data had been lost or saved...so...anything is possible..." chaos said as Shion looked outside, pondering on where MOMO was taken to...chaos glanced at her and tilted his head to the side.

"Shion?"

"What? Oh...nothing..." Shion looked at chaos and gave him a reassuring smile. He looked at her before dismissing her sudden change in mood.

"Currently, there's a big investigation underway at the facilities. The accident made big news. Helmer's men got us out of there and for Mary, Gaignun picked her up. At the moment, Helmer is trying to keep things uncovered, but it has been hard. Seeing as the representatives have their suspicions turned to The Kukai Foundation and the Miltian Goverment. Also, everyone's trying to get their hands on Mary since she was a witness. No one's talking though. It makes sense why if you think about it. It's a thing were they don't tell if we don't tell." Shion commented.

"Yup, if we handed over the data as to what the Contact SubCommittee have been doing secretly, they would be in so much trouble, but without a doubt they would bring us down with them." chaos added as Jr. only nodded. "So in the mean time, we have to stay low. Without anyone knowing, Juli Mizhari has her dogs looking for us. She knows were the only thing that can bring her down."

"Here Jr." Shion said, handing the small black disk to him. Jr. only starred at it before looking at Shion. "If you want to see what's on it, go right ahead. I wont force you."

Jr. took the disk and examined it. He let the disk rest in his lap as he looked up at the two in front of him, somewhat confused.

"There's still other things I don't understand though...what about that blood trail that led to MOMO's room? It couldn't have been hers." Jr. pointed out as chaos crossed his arms.

"It's not likely to be the unknown woman, seeing as she might be a realian and it's not MOMO's. What about the man in question?" chaos analyzed out loud.

"It's most likely that the man carried MOMO out of the building...seeing as how he might have been the there have been a third person involved?" Shion pondered as Jr. also crossed his arms.

"Maybe...but, why would they want to go to MOMO's room? I would have just left after the mission was accomplished..."

"Some things will reveal themselves in time Jr."

"I have other questions though...my injuries?" Jr. pointed to his arm and head bandage as Shion sighed.

"I put those on you, after the light faded, you fell unconscious. chaos carried you out and I called my brother through all the commotion to get us out of there. I guess your powers caused you so much stress, you received some injuries, but you'll seem be fine." Shion reassured.

"But how did you guys get out if I wiped out half of the employees in the building?" Jr. questioned bitterly a Shion piped up again.

"chaos saved me." Shion smiled and looked over to chaos who gave her a monotonous expression.

"How?"

"Like I said before Jr., it something we can all do. We all have a special talent that exceeds anyone and anything else. It something that recognizes us for who we are." chaos smiled as Jr. only rolled his eyes. He knew that there must be something more to it than that...

"I understand how MOMO sent her e-mail and all...but..." Jr. paused. Shion suddenly cut him off as she stood up and walked towards the window.

"Something's been on my mind and I didn't want to bring it up, but..."

"But what Shion?"

"I have such a feeling that...KOS-MOS had something to do with this..."

"_KOS-MOS??" _Jr. and chaos said simultaneously.

"Yes... I didn't mention it before because I couldn't believe it myself, but when I was talking to Allen, when he _FINALLY_ told me KOS-MOS had gone...it was around the same time we went to the facility...don't you find that strange??" Shion informed as there eyes widen.

"It's a possibility...but then why would she go through all the trouble just to get MOMO?...I mean, she wasn't even ordered to by a vector employee...right?" Jr. questioned. He never thought about it before.

"It certainly shouldn't be overlooked." chaos aid while pondering. " KOS-MOS and MOMO are both missing around the same time...that can't be a mere coincidence...it would also explain how these captors knew of our plan."

"But what about the _unknown _man?? He could have some connections to you know..." Jr. said as he laid down on the bed.

"How confusing..." Shion whispered as they all sat in silence.

"...well, since we have only a few things to go on...we could head for the dock colony..." Shion continued as chaos shook his head.

"No...that's the last place we should go...why would we go there anyway?"

"Well, maybe Luca had more information...maybe she lived at the dock colony and we could go check things out..." Shion spoke as Jr. snapped his fingers.

"If only we could move around more freely..."

"Shion?" Jin made himself known as he walked through the door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you all, but there's someone at the door for you..." Jin trailed off as the trio immediately got up from their seats.

"What??" Jr. questioned as he walked towards his guns and picked one up.

"Jr..." chaos sarcastically called as Shion proceeded to leave the room cautiously...

"How can that be? Only Gaignun and Helmer know where we are and it couldn't be them....who else knows that were here??" Shion said aloud as chaos walked passed her.

"Well Shion, I think it will be fine...he seems to know you all." Jin said calmly, which made everyone suspicious of him. What does he know that we don't?

"If he so sure, let's not be rude and leave our guest standing at the door." With that, chaos left, followed by Jr. and the others behind him.

"Who the heck could it be???" Jr. thought as they all headed for the door. Once nearing it, they all heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Chief."

"Wha-Allen!? What are you doing here!?" Shion yelled as Jr. set his gun down, the three all relieved. He shrugged his shoulders as his eyes express something peculiar. Jr. also noticed that he had been fidgeting. " I completely forgot that you knew where we were, you shouldn't be here though!"

"I had to come, or this guy here wouldn't stop harassing me!" Allen pouted as he pointed to his left. But since the door was small, the mystery figure was hidden. "The others don't know I'm here...he basically kid napped me!"

"Someone's with you? Who is it?" Shion questioned as she approached the door. As if on cue, the mystery figure stepped out and starred at Shion...

And suddenly...

Everyone's faces turned to surprise...

"Me..." The figure said as it made itself known.

"Wha? What are you doing he-" Jr. was cut off.

"There is no time to waste, you all must come with me, I have something you all want."

"But-" chaos was also cut off as the figure talked again.

"I was the one who took her." The figure said as KOS-MOS appeared behind Allen, who made room for her to enter the house and also look towards Shion.

"Shion." KOS-MOS said as she was surprised once again.

"KOS-MOS!??" Shion called as the figure stepped beside her.

"I'm sorry to have caused you all the trouble, but I had to do it."

"What are you talking about?" Shion questioned, feeling as if she knew the answer.

And they all stood in silence...

"I have MOMO." The figure spoke.

Everyone was suddenly shocked by the news...

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I find this to be a short chappie but o well! Your all probably wondering what's gonna happen now!! Who is the figure who supposedly has MOMO!?!?!?! Was KOS-MOS really in on the whole thing!? What's gonna happen next!? Where's my food!? . LOL....well, your allllllll gonna have to wait hehe....until then READ AND REVIEW!!! until next time, peaceout!!!


	10. Let

Yay, I'm back. I've been getting into a lot of reading today. Online and in books. Im'a spend all my money on books this week whenever I get to go to the book store . I bought Star Ocean!!! Good but tough!! I updated this chapter late Sat. night cause I playing Star Ocean . .Anywayz...I will now unravel who took MOMO. I no all of you have been itching to no. Don't you love the cliff hanger I left behind? =D Well...okies...times to get started. I had a few problems writing this chapter tho cause my head has been hurting. But that won't stop me!!

_Blah Blah Blah: Thoughts_

Master Chaos: I no, don't love it!!??? LOL Heheehehehhe Glad your enjoying the story so far!

New reviewer!!! =hugz= I think lol

Maieve Avvi: I appreciate ur support throughout the whole !!?? Is it chocolate chip?? Cause if it is...I hate those, strange eh? Lol Macedonian nut cookie is good tho! Enjoy chappie!

Strawberry's soul: Great! You like it so far! Goodie me! . Anywayz, as always, ur on the right track...Here's a hint...Three...yes....THREE...wait...FOUR people were in on the kidnapping...can you now guess who!!??=poke and wink wink= .

Heighlylikely: Wow, really? Im touched=big hug= It's been awhile since I've written anything up here, glad you really like the story. Things might have gotten a bit boring in the last chappies, but the next one will be MUCH better...I think...

gimpage : Hewwo, that's alrighty mate!hehe Thank u thank u! I do fine a twist when I see it do I now? Hope u enjoy the chappie here! What other fics ya been writing. Im hoping that...soon...maybe the next or 2 chappies from now, the idea I got from u will be INSERTED...=jumps for joy= be happy!

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 9 **

Let

Strange isn't it? How everything could fall together so perfectly in one day? All the answers to your questions lying before you at your feet. How convenient...

Everyone was very surprised by the news on MOMO's safety. It surprised them more as who had started it all. Jr., on the other hand, wasn't ok with it. He narrowed his eyes at the figure before him as he began to walk forward. He stopped in front of said figure and poked him in the chest, his expression revealing a mix of anger and confusion.

"I always _thought_ I couldn't trust you old man." Jr. paused "Why didn't you tell us!? What were you thinking!?"

Ziggy looked down at Jr., his face showing no expression. His eyes gazing fiercely into Jr.'s before swatting the boy's hand away.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience, but I felt I had to help in some way." Ziggy said as Shion clasped her hands together.

"...Ziggy, how could you do that to all those people!? I didn't think you'd be capable of torturing all those people! How did you know? KOS-MOS? What did you have to do in all this!?" Shion expressed as KOS-MOS only starred.

Out of all people, _ZIGGY??_

"Shion, as I had said before..." Ziggy closed his eyes. "It's all about focusing on the mission...focus on numbers and strategies, you can't lose sight of your target with emotions."

"_Bull." _Jr. cut in as Ziggy went to look at Jr. once again.

"Mission?" chaos said silently as KOS-MOS began to speak.

"I was assigned orders from HQ to assist Ziggurat 8 in his mission on rescuing the girl, also known as MOMO." KOS-MOS explained as Shion's eye's grew wide.

"HQ? How did they know about this!?" Shion questioned as chaos closed his eyes.

He couldn't help at not saying anything on the situation. He couldn't let Shion know that he _himself _knew of what Ziggy was up to. Besides that...

He was to _busy_ starring at the red-eyed android. It had been awhile since he'd seen KOS-MOS. She looked so much different from the last he saw her. She no longer wore a visor on her head. Her body looked transparent, seeing as how she must have gotten new parts. Everything about her seemed to change...accept her eyes and her voice. Her ruby red eyes starred blankly at the scene before her as she talked in her monotone voice.

Memories came flooding back to him on few occasions he would visit her while she slept. He also remembered watching her lovingly, the only look he would only have around her presence. Without anyone knowing, she held a special place in his heart.

Even though everyone thought she was supposed to be made of mechanical parts, he knew that somewhere inside her, she had a spark of emotions waiting to be released.

"I knew just the three of you alone couldn't accomplish the mission."

And chaos's thought's were cut off by Ziggy chatting again...

"That still doesn't explain to us why you hurt all those people!" Jr. yelled as he glared at the man who was taller then him.

"You are one to talk Jr., having demolished at least half of the employees in that building." Ziggy pointed out calmly as Jr.'s eyes grew wide. How was he for certain that it was him? Jr. bowed his head down in shame. "As for me, those reasons I will keep to myself and in later time reveal...but for now, my focus is on MOMO's condition. I didn't come here to argue or to make anyone upset...which it seems I have done..." Ziggy paused as he looked over to the uneasy expressions he was receiving from his old comrades. chaos decided to enter the discussion again, for he had been quiet, due to the fact he was starring at KOS-MOS most of the time.

"_No doubt KOS-MOS had apart in that attack..." _Shion thought.

"We are aware of some of the conditions MOMO must be facing. It is a wise choice to get her help as soon as possible, or else..." chaos trailed of as Jr. turned around to look at the silver haired male.

"Exactly...We can't be wasting time here on small talk, but, this isn't the only reason I came here." Ziggy paused once again as Shion looked puzzled.

"What else could there be?"

"You got big trouble Shion!" Allen cut in a tad to cheerful as Shion looked over at him.

"You all must know that Juli Mizarhi is looking for all of you?" Ziggy questioned as the three nodded. "She suspects all of you to be here."

"What!?"

"They could be here any day now, any second, I suggest you all come with me, for I know a safer place to keep all of you covered. She doesn't know that I was in on the plan at the side, so I will be hopefully, least expected, but of course, there's always the chance..." Ziggy said as chaos agreed.

"Understandable..." chaos thoughtfully said. "We should get to it then..."

"Hmm..." Shion muttered, still uneasy by the sudden situation. It slightly hurt her to see Ziggy use them as a part of his plan...She wish that at least they had told them of his plans. She turned to look at her brother, who only smiled softly at her.

"Don't worry Shion, go on, you've been here enough." Jin said while motioning for her to leave. She put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"What? Was I that much of a trouble?"

"No! No! It's not that, just the fact that your leaving soon would be for the better, I wouldn't like to see my house wrecked over your problems..." Jin playfully said as Shion walked over to him and hit him in the arm. She then smiled and gave him a hug.

"I'll be back no doubt." She said as Jin hugged her back.

"Yes..."

"You'll be ok here? When or if Juli's friends get here?" chaos questioned as Jin released himself from the hug and nodded.

"Do not worry about me, I'll hold the fort down, just be careful...and from time to time, let me _know_ that everything's ok." Jin directed the last comment at Shion who only shrugged.

"Sure will, for now...I guess we should go." Shion answered as Ziggy nodded.

"Yup." Allen cut in again as Shion could only scold at him.

"Don't talk you! We have enough to chat about. Seeing you here answers enough of my questions. You were probably in on the whole plan to!" Shion narrowed her eyes as Allen slinked back into a corner, in fear of her rage.

"Right." Ziggy looked on at the amusing spectacle forming. "We should leave quickly, the sooner the better. Jr..." Ziggy said, looking down at him. The red head had been quite silent since Ziggy's comment on the incident. He had been in deep thought about it...everything had come so quickly in the few hours. He had just woken up and this was how he was greeted...

Oh, how you could receive so much information in such short hours...

Ziggy did have a point though...they were going to have to leave as soon as possible. The better...Ziggy knew where MOMO was...and at this point, he was relieved, but at the same time, angry at the cyborg. It burned him to know that Ziggy _saved_ her and _he _couldn't. Instead, he only caused more problems...Jr. turned around and walked away. Not answering Ziggy's calls to him. chaos frowned at this and looked over to Ziggy.

"He just woke up a few hours ago...I can see how hard it must be for him to take all the information in on such short notice...it's like we didn't even give him a chance to breath when he woke up..." chaos explained to Ziggy, feeling suddenly guilty.

"Understood...Give him more time...I'll explain more on the way...we'll be waiting outside for you all." With that, Ziggy headed out the door with KOS-MOS, leaving Allen with a glaring Shion. She narrowed her eyes and left to get a few things from the back room. Allen only slumped his shoulders at this and sighed, having chaos smile softly at him. He knew that Allen had some feelings for Shion, to bad he was to much of an ass to show it...

* * *

Shion had walked past Jr.'s room...but stopped. She peered in to see Jr. dressed in his red and black sweater with his blue and brown pants.

"Need anything?" Shion whispered as Jr. looked over to her and shook his head.

"Nothing..." He whispered back as he went to put his holsters on. He was a fast dresser.

"I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Jr. gave her a questioning look.

"It's not fair to you really...you haven't got much time to rest...and were already pushing you into something without your opinion..."

"It's ok..." He stopped her. "I'm just glad that MOMO didn't fall into the wrong hands...although, I don't really trust the cyborg...but I need to see her..." Shion only nodded as he expressed his thoughts. Mumbling a few more things, Shion left the room to let him do his own business.

* * *

They all sat in an unusual jeep. The outside a black paint job, nicely done too. The interior had a comfortable leather seating and a few gizmos in the front. A small directional pad sat between the driver and passenger's seat.

Allen was in the driver's seat as Ziggy sat upfront in the passenger's seat. Shion and KOS-MOS sat together as chaos and Jr. sat in the back. Shion was curious as to know where Ziggy was taken them. They all had to run out of the house, for KOS-MOS- detected their enemies 40 miles away from their last location. They're heading to Jin's house...Shion closed her eyes, wondering if her brother would be ok as he was alone in the wooden yet cozy house.

"You know where your going Allen?" Ziggy asked, breaking the silence as Allen only nodded, looking ahead of him.

"Yea, I think I should be fine." Allen responded as Ziggy looked over his shoulder and back to starring in front of him.

"Were heading to a warehouse near the old Ziggurat Industries." Ziggy began as Shion looked over to KOS-MOS, who had hardly, to her surprise, said a thing when she first saw them. KOS-MOS, who seemed to look in a daze, was checking her functions...they always seemed to malfunction whenever she was near the silver haired male. She watched as the small screen in her eyes appeared, a video recording showing chaos looking at her curiously. It kept replaying over and over, and it bothered her.

"Shion?"

"Yes?"

"When we have reached our location, could you please check my sensors...I seem to be having a malfunction."

"Oh? You seem to be fine...but, alright. It's a good idea, seeing how SOMEONE can't take care of her for a few days." Shion said as Allen only chuckled nervously.

Chaos could only smile at this...he also noticed that her sensors would _indeed _malfunction around him. He hadn't said anything though, hoping and knowing that it was KOS-MOS's other side, perhaps, causing the small fuss. If only he could reach out to her.

"KOS-MOS's equipment has been stored at the warehouse, so it should be easier for you to check up on her. We'll probably be staying there for awhile...we need to do repairs on MOMO as soon as possible. Do you think you could help Shion?" Ziggy said.

"I'll do my best...I may know a few things about restoring hardware...but I don't get to interact with a body of a 100-series much..." Shion trailed off and bit her lip. She shouldn't have said that last part...Jr. only sighed and began to speak.

"What is MOMO's condition?" Jr. questioned, trying to avoid Shion's last part of the sentence.

"For what we know so far..." Ziggy was interrupted.

"We? Who _else_ knows about this?" Shion quizzed as Ziggy shifted in his seat. As they all talked, he could still sense the uneasiness the three contained in their voices. Due to the fact that he and KOS-MOS had slaughtered so many.

"The president of Vector Industries is the one who entrusted me with this mission, as well as KOS-MOS, he has sent us a few of his members to help. He is also the only one knowing of our new location where we all shall be staying. We can't have too many people knowing where we are, no matter how much we trust them." Ziggy explained. Shion widened her eyes.

"_President Wilhem is in this?" _She thought, getting a better understanding on how KOS-MOS acted apart in the mission. He must have given the order to help Ziggy out. She would only listen to Vector employees...

"Easy for you to say..." Jr. muttered as he crossed his arms. He was in a really bad mood...the only thing that let him suppress his anger was the fact he would finally see MOMO again...but under bad conditions. She was hurt, and he couldn't help her. My...how life sucked ( lol.).

"Now...as for MOMO's condition...it's very disheartening to hear...but some of her functions have given out. She can't hear and she's completely stiff. I'm not sure about the rest of the condition's...but I don't know if she's alive...although, she's hanging on thin thread if you know what I mean. Her right eye has stopped functioning as well. There's a lot of repair that needs to be done." Ziggy explained as everyone took the information in.

"We could possibly fix her eye and update her mechanical functions and sensors to get some things back online..." Shion thought aloud.

"Hmmm..." chaos whispered as Jr. looked over to him.

"Wha?"

"Why was MOMO at one of the Contact SubComittee bases when she was originally planned to got to the _U.M.N. organization_?" chaos questioned as everything grew silent...( ya all probably missed that little fact didn't ya!? I didn't _change_ the location just for _anything_...)

That _was_ good question...

No one had ever thought of it, but it was true. Jr. and Ziggy took MOMO there themselves and met up with Juli Mizarji at the organization. It also made Shion wonder...

"The Y-data?" Shion paused. "If MOMO was transferred out of the U.M.N. organization building early, is it _possible_ that they didn't extract the data?"

"Maybe there's something on the small disk that contains any information on the Y-Data?" chaos said as Ziggy turned his head around questionably.

"Wait...what disk?" Ziggy asked.

"A woman who worked at the facility, her name was Luca, she gave us a small black disk containing important information on MOMO, it's been really helpful." Shion said as Ziggy turned back around. He closed his eyes and grew silent. The disk...

That disk was supposed to be his. He remembered it so well...

_SLASHHHH..._

His face full of surprise when he was in that lab...his blade slashing at her stomach...he didn't know it was her...

_Luca looked up at him startled...and a sign of guiltiness flashing through her eyes..._

He didn't know she actually worked at the facility. He thought she was just a spy for Wilhem to get information on MOMO...

"Ziggy?"

Wilhem didn't really specify as to where she worked, only that she would be helping them complete there mission. She didn't deserve to meet her end. She seemed to be a nice young lady...but then again, she was apart of MOMO's pain, she caused some of it, and it made him mad.

_Her lost words of that she was sorry before she fell to the floor... _

_He had stopped, ordered KOS-MOS to take MOMO's body and get out before they both were caught... _

_And then he found that aging man in the corner hiding...he decided to use him, not caring if he was bleeding badly or not, along as he was still alive..._

_He had dragged the man out of the room with him..._

"Ziggy?" Shion repeated as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"...Yes?" He said, Shion tilted her head as she leaned forward in her seat.

"How long is this ride going to take?"

"A long while I presume. We have to get far away from the city as soon as possible. Ziggurat Industries wasn't to close to the city...It lies in complete ruins, our location is near there, so we all have to be patient." Ziggy informed everyone. Shion leaned back and looked over at KOS-MOS. A mystery indeed she was. Shion felt some what left out when it came to Kevin planning things for KOS-MOS. There was more to her that she didn't know...

* * *

The stars sparkled in the night sky as Shion's sleeping form rested on KOS-MOS's shoulder. chaos was still awake as Jr. kept falling in and out from sleep. Ziggy gazed out at the night sky as Allen kept driving. It was now nearing 2 o' clock. Allen drove the jeep a little slower then usual.

"Jr.?" chaos questioned.

"Hmm?" Jr. proceeded in looking towards his friends. chaos's words repeating over and over In his head on **not** to lose control of his temper.

"Look." chaos continued as Jr. looked out through chaos's window. His eyes widened a bit as he found himself looking at a wire fence. Behind it, lye a building in ruins.

"That must have been Ziggurat Industries?" Jr. thought aloud as Ziggy nodded to his question.

"Right, we should wake Shion up." Ziggy said as KOS-MOS looked down at Shion. She studied her peaceful features before calling out her name.

"Shion...Shion?" KOS-MOS called emotionlessly as the said girl began to stir. Shion moved around a bit before opening her eyes. She lifted her head up slowly and looked around herself, noticing that she was still in the jeep.

"Huh?" Shion called out, sleepiness evident in her voice.

"We will reach our location in approximately 4.24318760 minutes, it is best for you to stay awake for the time being." KOS-MOS explained as Shion yawned and looked outside, also watching the last of the ruined building go by. After a few minutes, Shion noticed while looking through the window that she didn't seem to find any buildings in the distance, besides trees and what not. It might have been dark, but she had an idea of the surroundings.

"Allen?" The brown haired female paused. "Are you sure were going the right way?"

"Yes." Ziggy answered for him. "Actually, we're here."

Having that said, the car came to a slow stop. The headlights turned off as it's engine quieted down. Ziggy and Allen were the first one's out of the car, followed by KOS-MOS, Shion, Jr. and then chaos. Ziggy began to walk forward as they neared an open field. Shion still felt confused.

"Ziggy? I don't see a building anywhere..." Shion trailed off as chaos stopped walking to look at his surroundings.

"Looks like just a plain old field..." chaos said as Ziggy turned towards them.

"Of course there is no building here."

"But I thought that _this_ was the location?" Jr. eyed Ziggy suspiciously, seeing him knelt down to the ground after walking a short distance.

"It is...we're on top of it." Ziggy replied as confusion seemed to fill the air. Their confusion was answered with a slight trembling underneath their feet. Everyone looked around themselves immediately, then towards Ziggy, seeing as how he looked calm by the whole thing. Ziggy stood up as, low and behold, a secret door open from under the patches of grass. The rumbling then stopped, seeing as how the door had completely opened. Ziggy turned around to face the others, then began to explain.

"This was used as a combat area for Ziggurat Industries. A training warehouse maybe. Vector Industries is the only one knowing of our current location. They have supplied us with all necessities needed to stay here for awhile. A few other people will be joining us as well, they should be here by now waiting inside." Ziggy then paused and looked around. "Come on, let's go inside." Ziggy left without answering Jr. or Shion's questions.

Shion only sighed again as Allen walked next to her. At the sight of him, she gave him a death glare, causing him to squeak a bit and follow Ziggy down the stairs. Shion and Jr. looked at each other before proceeding with the others, leaving chaos to gaze at the stars for a few moments.

His eyes mirrored the sky, seeing how it was cloudless...it's colors mixing with purple and black like a painting. It was almost memorizing. He put both hands behind his hands and smiled at the night sky before walking down the set of stairs himself.

"Hmm..." He paused. "I wonder what surprises await for us now..."

* * *

MY GOD!!! Sorry for the late night update. I was to much on author's block the past week. How annoying...LOL Three chapters without to much happening. How can you guys STAND it?? HEHEHE Don't worry, more...much BETTER stuff will come up on the next chapter. And to make you all FEEL BETTER. Jr. will FINALLY!!!...meet MOMO!!!YAY!!!

What's with chaos eh? He seems to know more then what he's letting on don't ya think?? So. You all should now know that Ziggy and KOS-MOS was in on the whole kidnapping thing. But...as I said above...**there were FOUR people in on it...hehehe, ur thinking...wtf? Ya, but it'll fit...somewhere lol. **Hopefully you all aren't so confused on the plot okies?? I think this chapter came out to messy, if ya no what I mean...READ AND REVIEW!!


	11. Me

**No comment...**

_Blah Blah Blah: Thoughts_

_

* * *

_

__

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 10**

Me

The small group walked down the set of stairs as they reached two big automatic doors. Ziggy, who was leading the group, stepped through them, and the others soon followed. Upon doing so, they were all greeted by a few Vector employees. One of them they recognized...

Shion's eyes grew wide as she walked ahead of Ziggy and starred at the girl in front of her. She had short brown hair with a red and beige Vector uniform.

" Miyuki!?" Shion said surprised by her appearance.

" Hehe, hey Shion, long time no see!" Miyuki called as she gave her a light hug and pulled back.

" What are you doing here!?" Shion questioned.

" Oh come on Shion! Do you really have to ask that, you know I'm always in on anything top secret eh!?" Miyuki balled her fists in front of chest as she gave off a pouting expression. Shion closed her eyes and sighed at this.

" Uh, hey Miyuki!" Allen came forward as Miyuki became startled at first, but then gave off a shy smile.

" Allen? What are you doing here, I didn't even notice you..." Miyuki pulled her hands behind her back as Allen sulked. He never was noticeable to begin with...poor Allen. Miyuki looked behind her two friends to look at the other guests.

" I remember you three...although, I don't think we were formally introduced. I'm Miyuki."

" The names chaos." the male said as he took Miyuki's hand to shake it. "This is Jr...which you probably heard of him. And this is Ziggy. Of course, you know KOS-MOS." chaos finished as the other three nodded and Miyuki smiled.

" Good to see you again KOS-MOS, nice updates." Miyuki commented as KOS-MOS only nodded again.

" Well then...wait, I thought it was Ziggu-" Miyuki was caught off.

" Ziggy...just Ziggy." The cyborg said as Miyuki only nodded. She then turned around to look at Shion, who had her arms crossed, waiting for an answer to her earlier question.

" And as for what I'm doing here, President Wilhelm himself ordered a few of us to come here. In the report, Ziggy suggested this place as a cover. And that we would be treating a 100-series, although, I'm here for defense measures. You never know who might come and pop up to attack us. Me and-" Miyuki was cut off once again as a man stepped forward.

" Chris Fields." ( made up I think...well, I gave the guy with the blue hair a name cause I didn't know his real name.. . )

" Uh, yea, he's also from second division. We'll be supplying the materials and whatever information needed. As for the others, they'll be repairing...uh..." Miyuki trailed off as she saw Jr. glare at her. "What?"

" Her name is MOMO." Jr. bit out as Miyuki tilted her head.

" Jr., you don't have to be like that, she didn't know." Shion asked softly as Jr. calmed down.

" Oh...am I missing something?" Miyuki questioned as an apologetic look crossed her face.

" We'll fill you in later..." chaos cut in as Miyuki nodded. They all stood in silence as Chris spoke.

" Well then...we should tend to matters now shouldn't we? Standing around here isn't going to get us anywhere." Chris thoughtfully said as everyone agreed. Jr. looked around and bit his lip.

" Let's at least show you your rooms! I bet you wouldn't want to be carrying your bags all day eh?" Miyuki said as Shion only smiled. They all started walking.

* * *

" Miyuki?" KOS-MOS began as said young lady nodded, looking ahead of her. The other employees had gone back to work, seeing as how there was no point in them also showing them to their rooms. "What is our current situation?"

" Oh, well...Those scary people who are after you aren't in the area, and there trying to get their hands on every little bit of information to find you. They seem to be looking for something..."

"No duh...they're looking for us." Jr. cut in as Miyuki shook her head.

" No it's not that, from what me and Chris learned, they think you have something that could get them in bigggg trouble, I'm not sure myself on what it could be though." Miyuki took on a thinking pose as she kept walking.

" The disk..." Ziggy said as chaos and Shion looked over at him.

" Yes...I think your right." Shion said.

" What disk?" Miyuki said as Ziggy looked over to her.

" A disk containing information on past experiments with MOMO, her conditions, and the sort."

" But how could that get them in trouble? Well...depends on what experiments were being done..." Miyuki continued.

" They were violating a few laws. And secretly transporting MOMO's location when that wasn't in the deal. Stuff like that these days can get you in big trouble." Jr. explained as Miyuki stopped in a certain hall way.

" Here we go! This place isn't so big, so it's easy to get to certain places. Your gonna have to share rooms though, since the facility isn't so big."

" That's fine with me." chaos said as Shion agreed.

" Alright! To the left, the first door, you'll be in there Shion. Jr. and chaos will be to the room down the hall across from yours. Lucky for you Ziggy, we were able to get you your recharging chair ( or whatever the thing is called... . ), so your room will be next to Shion's...well down the hall. And as for KOS-MOS, her room is across from yours Shion. Whatever she needs should be set up in there. If any of you need anything else, you can call any one of us." Miyuki announced cheerfully. "Well, get to it! I'll be waiting here for you. Oh, and you all have maps of the place in your rooms if you all get lost! There are separate men's and women's bathrooms down the hall, and in other locations. We also got to install a small eating area, it's great." Miyuki said as she shooed everyone to their rooms. Allen began to pout.

" Hey! What about me!?" Allen said.

" Oops! I'm sorry Allen!" Miyuki shrugged as Allen sulked once again. Shion gave him an amused look. "Well, I'll show you to your room later, you'll be bunking with one of the crew members here like me."

" Oh...ok" Allen shrugged. Everyone except Allen and Miyuki went to their rooms as Jr. was the last left in the hall.

" Yes?" Miyuki asked as Jr. looked down.

" Could you...take me to see MOMO?" Jr. asked awkwardly as Miyuki looked on confusingly but then smiled. She had a hunch that maybe the little master had a thing for the pink haired girl.

" Sure! Let's wait for the others though, I'm sure they're curious as to how she's doing...sadly, I'm not sure myself as to what they've been doing in the huge area." Miyuki said as she sighed embarrassingly.

" Eh?" Jr. questioned.

" Oh, we turned the huge area we could find into a lab! We're keeping her there." Miyuki finished as Jr. nodded and headed over to his own room. As the doors slid open, he saw chaos sitting on one of the beds. The floors were tiled as two beds were opposite each other. All other needed valuables we in the room. And in some strange way, the room looked cheerful with it's blue walls. Jr. walked over to his bed and threw his stuff to the floor, causing chaos to chuckle.

The red head then walked over to the door and tapped his foot impatiently. chaos raised an eyebrow while looking at him.

" Aren't you going to settle in?"

" I can do that later, Miyuki is going to take us to see MOMO, so hurry up." With that, Jr. was about to leave...

" She'll be ok...I know she will." chaos said softly as Jr. tightened his fist a bit and turned to look at chaos. chaos's expression softened even more as he saw the look in Jr.'s eyes.

Longing maybe? He looked down right depressed. ( CRAP, I completely forgot about Jr.'s bandage around his head...ok, let's all pretend that when they left Jin's house...he took it off while he was changing...yea...ok, that makes sense...and he still has the other bandages...onward!)

" Yea..." Jr. whispered as he felt a slight itching in his arm. As he began to rub the area, chaos stood up and walked over to the door as it slid open. He had forgotten ( well, me really... . ) about his leg and arm.

" How's your arm? Does it hurt?" chaos said as Jr. shook his head. chaos had also forgot to ask about Jr.'s injuries. That wasn't like him...

" No...just itches..." Jr. trailed off as chaos walked out of the room with Jr.

" Ok, well, how about later we'll check on it ok?" chaos paused as Jr. nodded weakly. "And...I hope you aren't mad at me about before...I'm just concerned about your well being...everyone is."

" Huh? Oh..." Jr. remembered that little talk they had back at Jin's house. "Nah, it's ok...your right, I should apologize."

" No need, just remember if I have to yell at you again to get some sense into you, I will." chaos waved his hands in front of him as Jr. pushed some of his hair back. On doing this, chaos noticed a small injury on his head, which was covered by his bangs. He decided not to press on it, seeing how the bandage that was on his head before was for that.

" chaos...Jr.? You ready?" Shion called as they both snapped their heads towards the voices direction. They both nodded and walked over to Shion. Ziggy then spoke.

" Miyuki gave us the heads up on where we will be going next."

" Yup, since we're all here, let's get moving!" Miyuki cheerfully exclaimed as they began to walk down the corridor.

" Your leg?" chaos said, picking up on where the conversation left off. Shion heard him and looked over her shoulder a bit.

" Oh how stupid of me! How is your leg Jr.? Do you feel better?" Shion cut in as Jr. shook his head and then crossed his arms.

" So nice of you to care Shion...you could have brought up the question before though, so your a little late..." Jr. slyly said as Shion glared at him.

" Excuse me for caring..." Shion pouted as Jr. looked on satisfied.

" Anyway, my leg feels fine, I do heal fast you know." Jr. finally answered as chaos nodded and looked ahead of him. KOS-MOS had been silent for awhile...he wandered what had been going on in that cute head of hers.

With that little thought, chaos shook his head and crossed his hands behind his head. This really isn't the time to being getting side tracked. But chaos let himself slide this time. He couldn't help it. KOS-MOS looked so different. He hadn't got the chance to talk to her alone...

But chaos would make sure that he would..._defiantly._

Miyuki had proceeded in talking to Shion. Allen was a little ticked to have Shion's attention turned away from him, due to the fact that he was trying to get her to talk to him.

" Hey, did you here about the whole trail that's going on?"

" What trail?"

" With the Contact SubCommittee and the Kukai Foundation." Miyuki said as Jr.'s ears perked up.

" What is going on?" Jr. asked as Allen began to explain.

" Ever since the whole incident at one of the Committee's facilities, the federation and representative's are out raged at the number of people they lost. They also found out about MOMO, so they got a little more ticked and are now investigating the situation. They all know how important MOMO is...and another little piece of information got out."

" What?"

" It's believed that the Y-Data inside MOMO was never extracted, so if they don't locate MOMO soon, everyone is going to go crazy...it seems some people know something we don't." Allen sighed.

" Do they...have any suspects?" Jr. inquired, a bit sad by the news. For all they knew, Jr. felt that he should be locked up somewhere...it was his fault all those innocent people got killed...Just like that one time...Jr. placed his hands on his guns as he tapped them lightly while in deep thought. What torture he was putting himself through?

" Well, they mostly suspect the Kukai Foundation and the Committee itself...as of now, they're trying to get their hands on Mary Godwin."

" On Mary?"

" Yea! She was a witness! So the Kukai Foundation is trying to keep her under low cover and all." Allen finished

" Oh..." Jr. whispered as they all suddenly stopped.

" We're here everyone." Miyuki announced as they stood, once again, in front of two big automatic doors.

_Beat... Beat..._( bare with me people...it's a heart beat! Lol)

Jr. took a deep breath. He wanted to brace himself for what he was about to see...

_Beat...Beat..._

The doors opened as they all slowly entered the room...

_Beat.. Beat.._

Shion swallowed lightly as Miyuki made her way to one of the lab personal and the two began to talk.

_Beat..Beat.._

The room was somewhat big. A small balcony, which they were at now, stood at the beginning of the room. This room wasn't brightly lit, but it did serve it's purpose on bringing in light so people could see what they were doing. Three lab personal were in here. One at the computers, another with Miyuki, and one standing in the middle of the room where a mechanical bed stood.

_Beat.Beat...Beat.Beat..._

There were many gadgets around the room...but the bed in the middle was occupied...Jr.'s eyes widened as he noticed a pink haired girl in it...

_BEAT BEAT..._

" MOMO!!!" Jr. shouted out as he pushed Miyuki out of the way and ran down the stairs. Everyone looked down as their eyes also widened. They followed Jr. down the stairs.

" MOMO!!" Jr. repeated as he stopped in front of the bed to take a good look at her. The other two members in the room had stopped what they were doing and looked over at the red headed boy. Jr. became completely disheartened at what he saw.

MOMO sat so very still on the bed. So stiff...so fragile she looked. Her eyes were closed as her hair was free from it's usually clips that kept it up. Her pink cotton candy like hair spread around her in a delicate manner. Her clothes seemed a bit tattered and worn out. She only wore a small tight sleeveless shirt that exposed her stomach, and gray shorts that matched the color of her top. Her skin looked completely pale...unhealthy maybe...

Many small gadgets were hooked to her to check her stats every so often...no needles stuck in her, to everyone's relief...She seemed to look battered up as well...A small tube was placed over her mouth to keep her breathing. He never saw so many things hooked up to a person before. Something else caught his eye. She appeared to have scars on her arms, legs, and neck. They seemed to match her skin color...but a tad bit darker they were...and Jr. almost broke down...

_How could this have happened? _

" As you might be aware...I will be helping to the best of my ability to save her...I am Doctor from Vector industries. Dr. Lunas." The woman said as she approached the table were everyone stood.

" Do you all mind backing up from my patient?? I don't agree to so many people hovering over her, she's in a critical state..." The Dr. narrowed her eyes as everyone felt awkward. Point taken...

The Dr. pointed over to the other side of the room for everyone to follow her, Jr. was the only one to stay by MOMO'S side. Shion frowned at this and approached Jr. She placed her hands on one of his shoulders, but he shrugged them away. chaos looked over to her and shook his head. Shion walked back to the small group as they all waited for the doctor to give a explanation.

" I am very much aware of the current situation we are all now in." The women paused. " MOMO is the 100-series prototype I've been hearing so much about, and because of this, she is very much special from all 100-series. Not just that, but she holds the renowned research of one of the greatest researchers we know." The woman paused again as she crossed her arms.

" What about the data she holds?" Ziggy questioned as Dr. Lunas looked over to him. "We did some research on her memory base and what not. To say the least, the Y-Data is surprisingly, unharmed..."

" Unharmed?" Shion asked, slightly surprised. "Any type of data in dangerous situations would have lost at least some type of amount right?"

" True...but it's a different case with her, she has some type of protective wall surrounding this data, and we're not quite sure as how to crack it."

" What about her memory?" chaos joined in on the conversation.

" Some of her memory has been lost unfortunately. Examples such as human features mainly. The five senses, her own memory. She can hear things even in the state she's in...but her hearing has become sensitive, any loud noises could cause problems, so we must talk low when we are in here." Dr. Lunas said as she shot a glare at Jr., referring to his yelling earlier.

" I see..." Shion said.

" Her right ear is completely devoid of sound, we are currently trying to fix it, and her memory banks as well. We have some challenges to face though... The right side of her body has completely malfunctioned. It has come to my attention while analyzing her, she seems to not have been checked on, so her functions were wearing out for a period of time. ( **NOTE:** People, that green tube thing she was in before was NOT for check ups, just to heal her body, that's all!) She hadn't receive scans or anything, these things contributes to her malfunction. She seems to be in a tight spot as of now, but if we do the right adjustments and update anything that needs to be updated, I think she'll pull through, but it will take time..."

" You _think_?" Jr. cut in as everyone turned towards him. "What good does that do us to calm our nerves??" Jr. asked as the Doctor took off her glasses and walked over to the bed. She looked at MOMO before speaking.

" Young man...Gaignun Kukai Jr. correct?...I specialize in realian healing, but I still have some knowledge on human healing as well..." She paused as Dr. Lunas looked over to Jr.

" It's at times like these that injuries on any realian is very critical indeed. With the gnosis out and about, realians have been protecting us from falling to the ground dead. And to make matters worse for them, they are not given any rights. And ever since realians were stripped of some human rights, not many people in medicine train themselves to help them, therefore, realian care is limited. But I am one of the few who have took the challenge of studying realian technology and healing. I will do my best in helping her recover any types of functions and memories she has lost. Things take time, if anything were to be rushed, mistakes will happen, and there is no room for error. Especially on someone as fragile as her. So do yourself a favor to not question my abilities as a doctor." Dr. Lunas finished her small speech as chaos lifted an eyebrow.

A sudden silence set in as Jr. didn't retaliate. Satisfied, she then turned back and looked over to Ziggy and the others.

" I must ask though, do you have any type of extra information on her condition that I should be aware of? I am still questioning some procedures I would like to do on her. But before doing so, I feel that more information is needed."

" Here, this should help." Jr. mumbled as he held out the small black disk.

" What's this?" Dr. Lunas asked as she took the small object in her hand.

" Oh, it's a disk that has information on MOMO's condition, could I help...if it's ok with you?" Shion came in as the doctor smiled.

" Sure, we could use some help." Dr. Lunas smiled as the two walked over to the computer were another lab personal was sitting typing away. chaos was about to walk over to Jr., but thought against it. Jr. looked over at MOMO, placing his hands in hers gently. chaos smiled weakly at this and looked around the room. He wondered...

He walked over to where Shion stood and cleared his throat, causing the girl to turn around and look at him confusingly.

" What is it chaos?" She spoke in a low voice as chaos pointed over to where Jr. had been standing. Shion looked over at the scene for a few seconds until realizing what chaos was getting on too. She tapped the doctor's shoulder and whispered into her ear. The doctor narrowed her eyes at the suggestion and also looked over at Jr. She then looked back at Shion, smiled, and began walking up the stairs.

" KOS-MOS." Shion called over quietly as the blue haired girl obeyed. Ziggy followed suit as Shion signaled them to leave the room. Dr. Lunas snapped her fingers and motioned for her assistants to leave the room with her. Everyone walked out of the room quietly...

* * *

( Words in bold font are a poem...this POEM was written by ME!! Not sure if it is good or what...There's no rhyming in it...but I guess it could still be considered as a poem...)

Jr. was now left inside the room...

_**I am too caught up in your appearance...**_

_**The smell of your hair mimics the fragrance of blossoms**_

_**and your eyes the color of gold honey...**_

He hadn't seem to notice that everyone suddenly disappeared from the room...it was just him and the girl lying in front of him now...that's all that's seemed to matter...He looked over MOMO a few times and gazed at her face...

He felt he shouldn't be doing this...he didn't deserve to do this...hold her hand like this.

" MOMO..." He started as he stroked a bit of her hair.

_**I am too caught up in your image**_

_**Your laughter ringing out in the empty halls of where I walk**_

_**and that smile of yours that would shame the rays of the sun...**_

" What do you think of all this? I'm not sure if you heard...but there was a huge accident at the Contact Sub Committee bases...a lot of people died...and Ziggy saved you..." Jr. bowed his head downward.

" It's my fault isn't it?" He paused as he tightened his grip a little on her hand. " I...I did all of it..." He choked out a bit.

_**Before...I could have controlled it...but now...**_

" I _killed_ all of those people because I couldn't _control_ myself...I couldn't control these powers that I have...and because of it, innocent people got hurt, but Juli..." Jr. suddenly became mad.

_**I can't help the way I talk about you all the time...**_

" She got away with the rest of the members...those _bastards_! They let you feel pain! But then...I wasn't there to help stop it...I could have stopped it you know. I heard you crying every night...something told me it was you...but I didn't want to believe it! So I...ignored it...I should have _done_ something!" Jr. bit out acidly, but not to loud...

_**Ever since we parted ways**_

_**The sight of you never leaves my mind...**_

_**Your voice haunts me in my sleep...**_

" And here you are, unconscious with only gods knowing if you'll make it...but I want you to make it so badly...I want to see you smile again, I want to see you laugh and be innocent like I used to remember. I want you all to myself...I want all your attention for myself!" Jr. explained feverently. After he fell silent, he widened his eyes at his words.

_**But that is what troubles me...**_

" No...I don't deserve any of it...I promised I would protect you from anything, but look were that promise has gotten me and you...I'm so sorry...I never wanted this to happen..." With that, Jr. stayed silent, letting the clicks and buzzing of the computers fill his ears...

_**Instead of the content whispers I'm so used to...**_

_**Silent cries are heard through the middle of the night,**_

_**And it seems I am the only one who can hear them... **_

Jr. closed his eyes and leaned in near MOMO. He paused a bit...but then planted a soft yet loving kiss on her cheek. As a few seconds have past, he pulled back and slowly let go of her hand. He didn't want to...but he had to...He turned his back to her and tightened his fists.

_**Are you hurt?**_

_**Are you in pain?**_

_**Is that even you I hear at night?**_

" I don't know if you heard anything I said...but...When you come around...and when I say I'm sorry, please...I don't wont you to forgive me...I just want you to know how foolish I was and still am..."

_**If it really is you...what am I doing here sitting about and not acting?**_

_**I should be there to protect you...**_

_**I should be there to ease whatever pain your going through...**_

_**But I'm not...**_

" Could you really return mutual feelings to a murderer?"

**_I would...I will give anything to run and hold you...and hurt whoever gave you pain first..._**

_**I will give anything...**_

Jr. then walked out of the room, slightly comforted by getting a few things off his chest. But the feeling he had felt would never leave him for a while...

_Guilt..._

_**To light your face with a smile again...**_

**__**

* * *

**No comment...**well, let's just say I am NOT very happy right now...Yea, I no, I said I'm usually mad when I write this cause it gets me going...but I'm just down right ticked off...Thanks for the corrections and reviews though...


	12. Wipe

* * *

Hello all! I feel much better than before ....just some problems that needed some fixing and what not...Anyway, how's everyone's vacation in summer has gone? Isn't it funny, I STILL haven't started school yet!! LOL, I'm starting school on Sept. 13th! Can't wait to go back...strange little girl I am eh? But when u read this, I'll prob. Be in started school for a week...Hehe. Well, about this fic...

I'm surprised everyone liked that last chapter so much . . There hasn't been a lot of romance so I guess it was a small treat eh? But guess what!! **From this chapter on, more romance scenes will start coming up!!!!** I no everyone's thinking "Wtf!? It's about time!" After all, it _is_ a romance story...I will also be hinting out other pairings...I think you'll all like the next chapter, fluff anyone!? If that's what it's called, I don't use a lot of fan fiction terms so bare with me...But u all will like the next chapter! Hopefully... . ;;

Oh! Another thing! Wait...never mind that...Anyway...Thanks for reviews...altho, some of them made me feel stupid while others made me feel inspired, lol. It's all good though! R&R!!

Hmm...I also might explain a few things cause some facts seem out of place and need understanding...hmm...maybe...anyway...That's if anyone asks me too...or have any questions...

**Strawberry's Soul**- Actually no...I made the poem on the spot, literally, when I was nearing the ending of the chapter. I wasn't planning on adding a poem, but now it's there! What did you think of it? Maybe I'll add more later on...I don't really like putting people's ideas like singers lyrics and poems... don't like the idea not one bit...I rather have something from me...something original. Thanks for reviewing!

**Aiyu**- What is with everyone and cookies!? LOL takes cookies and huggles them O.o gives her Pocky Say? Have you ever drunk this Chinese drink that taste like strawberry? It has these strawberry seeds floating in the liquid. The seeds have a jelly coating around it and the drink is like jelly itself. The drink itself look so wrong, the seeds look like baby eggs...but it tastes really great! Anyway, thankies .

**Nikki**- You better be reading this!! I added the KOS-MOS/chaos part just for you...and you'll get another treat of it in this chapter too... D I wasn't planning on putting to much K.K/C in here but u inspired me to, so thank you. But remember! This fic in mainly Jr. and MOMO. But the others might and will get their chances...thanks for reviewing!

**MOMO, Angel of Light**- Glad you liked that last chapter! I got some good reviews for it.hands of tissue J It'll be ok. I won't let on as to who is the mystery person, altho a may seem obvious...Enjoy this chapter! It's very long in my opinion...

**Sailorjj07**- Wow...such _enthusiasm, lol._ Thanks for your review hands over small treat basket. I update every week as I have mentioned before...although...it might be hard to update seen school starts. I'm joining the volley ball team and Saturday art classes...and I have a program I go to every wed. A lot of stuff right? Hehehe

**Maieve Avvi- **I must thank you for reviewing my story!!! huggles You've been a great supporter!! There from the beginning and all. . Thanks for the tips...I wasn't really happy that day so I didn't really care what happened...I'm evil...anyway. Isn't it funny how I still have spelling mistakes and check my story over twice and with spell check...I must be stupid or something...sigh Oh well, I'll try to read in between the lines harder...But it might be harder to do actual stuff with this story because I will be joining a lot of activities after school...Gotta make a college portfolio you no!? I'll try to keep up tho...I don't want to tire myself out to much...Thanks for reviewing!! D

' _Blah blah' - telepathy stuff!_

_Blah Blah Blah- Thoughts _

__

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 11**

Wipe

It had been a couple of days since they're arrival at the underground training facility. Everyone had calmed down since then. Shion and Allen had mostly been inside the lab figuring out ways to upgrade MOMO's system's and the sort. Of course, they couldn't forget about KOS-MOS, so sometimes Jr. would volunteer to stay in the lab while Shion went to do a check up on KOS-MOS's systems. And chaos, obviously, was there to help Shion whenever needed, especially if it had to do something with KOS-MOS (That's a duh!). Ziggy kept to himself, which cause the others to become concerned...why had he closed himself off so suddenly?

Things might have been silent around the place, but unsettled feelings still hung around in people's thoughts...

Speaking of Ziggy...the cyborg had been in his own room, doing nothing particular...he sat still on his maintenance chair, lost in his thoughts. Everything had been a complete mess...

His thoughts averted themselves, focusing on his comrades. He hadn't mean for the others to feel somewhat uncomfortable around him because of his mission...he also didn't mean for them to question their trust between each other. Ziggy crossed his hands together as he placed his chin on them. Jr. was another person to deal with...

From what he could gather, Jr. was utterly and completely pissed with the cyborg. He knew Jr. didn't like the fact that he couldn't save MOMO...and instead Ziggy did it for him. Ziggy then immediately lifted his head up. Why was he thinking so hard on this? Did it mean that much to him? What made him change...?

Isn't it _obvious_?

The image of MOMO appeared in his mind, and after many months, he closed his eyes and smiled...

After all the things and changes MOMO put him through, he had decided to cut the deal off. What deal may you ask?

"_Where I would have been completely dead..." _Ziggy thought as he laid back in the chair. He remembered meeting up with Juli at the U.M.N organization...the look on her face was priceless when he told her to forget it. She had asked why, but he kept those reasons to himself, like other things. His eyebrows came together as he narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to waste another thought on her. She was the reason they all were in this situation. MOMO wouldn't have been like this if it hadn't been for that woman.

Thinking of MOMO again brought him back to the thought of his own family...their deaths a mystery to him...( I'm not sure if that's true...I think it is, uh, this might be a small spoiler, not sure if it's true, maybe it isn't one, but a woman killed his family I think....and she might appear in the next game...It might have been the cause of him killing himself 100 years or something like that back...not SURE, so don't consider it true!! I'm still looking up...) MOMO reminded him of his son, how carefree and content he was as a child...he would always stay as a child though...never to come back, and for the first time in so long, he felt a pang of guilt and sadness hit him...

He wasn't the greatest father...nor husband...but he did miss them from time to time...well, all the time. In some way, Ziggy wished that he could somehow make it up to them, but of course...he was way late for that...

Ziggy stood up and headed for the door...one thing he could do for now...take care of MOMO. She was like a daughter, in a way, to him ... ( HAH! You all thought I was implying some Ziggy/MOMO thing!? Right!? Right!? Lol, well, I'm not...father and daughter!) So innocent, just like his son. Ziggy stopped walking in the hallway and looked towards the ceiling. He couldn't dwell on them forever...they were gone...he had to make a new life for himself...and with people he could now consider friends...

* * *

Jr. had been walking around the facility for quite awhile. During that time, he found that there was a game room in the place, which had failed to be mentioned. Now, he sat in one of the arm chairs lazily, with a small book in his hand and a pencil. He had been writing in it for who knows how long, from time to time, erasing mistakes and what not. He then stopped and looked up. Allen and chaos had entered and were chatting with each other. They also looked up and waved over to Jr. The red head only nodded as the other two males approached him.

"Hey Jr., I was wondering where you went." chaos said as he smiled.

"Yea, we're going to place some pool! I guess we all have to relax from time to time eh?" Allen added in as Jr. shook his head.

"Nah, I'll pass..."

"Oh come on Jr.! It'll take your mind off of a few things..." Allen spoke as Jr. looked down at his small book.

"What are you writing in there?" chaos questioned, causing Jr. to close the small book and place it on the table next to the chair.

"Nothing to important ( BS. lol )." Jr. answered as he stood up from his seat and stretched out a bit before looking over to Allen.

"Look Jr., I'm sure we could all use a break here. MOMO will get better, I'm sure of it! We can't really do nothing for her at the moment..." chaos trailed off as Allen mumbled.

"Cause Shion _kicked _us out of the _lab_..." Jr. eyed Allen as chaos merely chuckled and continued speaking.

"Anyway...we have to support her and each other...and, we're all here if you need anything, ok Jr.?" chaos put a hand on Jr.'s shoulder as he nodded again.

"Thanks...I guess I could play a game or two..." Jr. added as Allen perked up a bit.

"Great! Uh, I'm sure Chris would like to play, get to know each other right? How about it?" Allen suggested as the other two agreed. Allen quickly left as chaos glanced at Jr. He seemed to be in a more happier mood. chaos smiled at the thought. He was glad Jr. didn't beat himself up for the past events, things happened, he had to understand that. Even though he hadn't shown it, chaos knew he still blamed himself for MOMO's pain...he shouldn't be...

chaos also knew the fact that Jr. snuck in late night visits to MOMO. He caught Jr. once while feeling hungry one night. He didn't mind though, not one bit.

"Two against two?" chaos questioned as Jr. grinned.

"Sure. Why not? We both could probably whip their asses." Jr. said as chaos chuckled. Oh yes, things had been getting somewhat better...

* * *

It had been a couple of hours before the four males were done playing. And after all the games that had been played, chaos and Jr. won most of them. Allen plopped himself down on the chair Jr. had sat in previously and sighed. Jr. made a sly grin as he leaned against the pool table.

"Well, I guess you guys need more practice..."

"Hey, I can't help it! I work you know!" Allen pouted as Chris shrugged his arms.

"Excuses, excuses..." Chris added as he received a glare from the pouting young male. chaos had proceeded in putting the equipment away, and after doing so, he stretched his arms out and walked over to the others.

"Well, since we're all done here, I'll be taking a walk around the place, if any of you get the chance, call me when food is ready." With that said, chaos left, followed by Chris, saying how he needed to get back to work with Miyuki. Allen and Jr. were left in the game room, letting silence settle in.

"Guess I'll take my leave too." Jr. spoke as he walked over to where Allen was seated and reached out for the small book he had left on the table. Allen eyed the object curiously and leaned in the chair.

"Say...Jr.? What is in that book anyway?" The Vector employee asked as Jr. froze. Should he show it to him or not? Jr. stood up more straight as he starred at the book resting in his hands...

"If I show it to you...promise not to tell anyone what's in it?" Jr. asked a bit shyly, which surprised Allen. Sure, Jr. was older then him and at times he _did_ act child like, but he did show his anger and mature side more. After a few seconds, Allen nodded.

"Sure, I promise." Allen agreed as Jr. handed the book over to him. Allen stood up from the chair and opened the little book, examining the contents inside. Could this be...?

"You did this yourself?" Allen asked incredulously as Jr. nodded. " It's been awhile since I've seen something like this, I never knew you had that side of you..."

"Yea...only Gaignun knows about it, I really wouldn't want the whole world to know that I was capable of doing that sort of thing...If you put it this way, there's just some things I'd like to keep to myself, you know? Something I don't have to _share_ with everyone..."

"I think I get what you mean." Allen paused and handed the book back to Jr. "I'll be sure that no one knows about this...you seem to be really good with this type of stuff, how long have you been doing this?" Allen questioned as Jr. scratched the back of his head.

"A couple of years I think...I'm not the best, but I'm not bad either." Jr. said as he shrugged and turned around. "I'll be heading to my room now, If you need anything, just ask."

"Sur-"

"And if you need a plan to ask Shion out, I'll give you some tips!" Jr. left quickly before Allen got to protest about that last comment. Allen sighed heavily and made a displeasing look.

"He just had to remind me..."

"Allen!" The said male looked around as he heard Shion yelling out his name...and she didn't sound to thrilled...

"Uh oh..."

* * *

chaos had enough of walking around. He had checked up on a few things to see if any news came in. He had gone to the lab and found out that MOMO's hearing had been repaired, as well as her eye. The doctor and Shion said they would explain more later on what they plan to do for her, he hoped that MOMO would make it. Jr.'s sanity depended on it...

The silver haired male found himself nearing his room. After a few seconds, he made a left turn and suddenly froze in front of one particular door. He turned to face it, his expression turning blank. This was KOS-MOS's room. He had heard from Shion, when she was looking for Allen, that the android was in her room. He wasn't sure if she was asleep...recharging...whatever! But he couldn't contain the urge to leave her alone...alone. This could be his only chance to talk to her alone...

He sighed as he came to a decision. He approached the door, letting the automatic doors open for him as he stepped inside. Her room was filled with a few gadgets here and there. A small red couch stood on the left side of the room. KOS-MOS's maintenance bed sat in the middle of the room, it's cover opened, revealing the blue haired girl sitting up, starring at nothing particular. chaos wondered if she was checking over her systems, or maybe analyzing data? She didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, so chaos decided to leave...

"chaos?" He stood in place and quickly turned around, seeing now that she was out of her trance and starring at him blankly.

"Hello...KOS-MOS, are you busy? You seem to be..." chaos muttered the last part of his sentence as KOS-MOS jumped lightly out and closed the hatch to her bed.

"I am not attending to any matters at the moment as I have just finished checking on my sensors." KOS-MOS paused as she saw a little screen pop out in her eyes, showing chaos speaking. This scene repeated itself over and over, until she was finally able to rid of it. " But I seem to be having a malfunction."

"Oh? Do you need any help?" chaos questioned as he starred into her dark ruby eyes. He wasn't sure if he could get lost in them forever, seeing as how he couldn't detect any emotions flashing through them. There had to be some type of emotion somewhere...He knew there was, and he would make sure to find it.

"There is no need, Shion will assist me." KOS-MOS stated as chaos nodded, a tad bit disappointed that she refused his help. After a few seconds, KOS-MOS approached chaos. "Do you need any assistance?"

"Oh no!...It's just, I wanted to talk to you, that's about it." chaos waved his hands in front of himself as KOS-MOS tilted her head to the side.

"For the past 2.753681 minutes, we have been convers-" KOS-MOS had suddenly been cut off.

"I know KOS-MOS, but it's not what I was _intending_ to talk about..." chaos paused and decided to take a seat on the couch. KOS-MOS watched him closely as he made himself comfortable. "Seat down." chaos said, patting a seat next to him. At first, KOS-MOS wasn't sure what to do, but complied anyway, taking a seat and she began to stare at him.

"What do you wish to talk about?" KOS-MOS questioned as chaos seemed to be in deep thought.

"Anything...just a regular conversation..." chaos paused. There were so many things he wanted to ask KOS-MOS, but her found them to be rude. But one question had been on his mind, ever since they first arrived on Second Miltia.

"Can you feel pain?" chaos asked quietly as KOS-MOS seemed somewhat confused.

"Pain?"

"Yes, can you feel pain?" chaos repeated. "Do you remember when the Elsa was heading into Second Miltia's atmosphere? You were going to save everyone by protecting the ship with your shield. Before leaving, you said ' Relinquish your pain onto me.' Did you feel it? Did you feel my pain?" He finished as KOS-MOS fell silent. She wasn't sure how to answer such a question, she didn't even remember the event too much herself. All she knew was that she had saved the Elsa that one time...

She turned her head and starred at the floor. chaos's eyes showed concerned as he leaned forward to look at KOS-MOS from the side. His eyes widened a bit, he parted his mouth, about to say something, but then closed it. Did he see something in her eyes? For just a second? Was his mind playing tricks on him? He looked more closely at her.

Longing? Did he see that reflecting through her ? And maybe a little spark of sadness? Had he cause something to trigger in her mind?

In a flash, those feelings were gone, and her eyes grew blank again. He looked away, not wanting to see her blank expression again. It bothered him to see her always have a sentence that called for numbers and data. He wanted her to put that all aside...and just talk...about anything. But how could he? She was an android...he had to face reality. Although, he knew something was inside her. He and that pink haired girl, Nephliem knew there was another KOS-MOS, waiting to burst out and be human...to have emotions...to have the burden of always killing people off her shoulders and feel an ounce of freedom for once...

"You forget chaos, I am an android, I cannot relate to human emotions or feelings." KOS-MOS finally stated as chaos quickly turned to her and held one of her hands. She looked at his hand holding hers and glanced at him.

"You can feel this right? If you can, there has to be some emotion to go with it when I touch you. Feel deeper, look deeper...don't shut those emotions out, I know you have them in you. You can't just shove them aside because your systems tell you to, fight it." chaos stated quickly as KOS-MOS grew silent again.

She couldn't comprehend the situation. She tried to understand his words. A battle within her self? Was that even possible? chaos then led her hand to his face, her smooth skin making contact with his. Her hand now rested on his cheek, and she still couldn't understand why he was behaving so strangely.

"You can feel this too, right?" chaos locked his eyes on hers, a serious expression falling over his features. What was he doing? Why did she suddenly feel a tingling sensation in her fingers?

Sighing, he decided to let it go. He was acting like an idiot in front of her, it didn't show much, but she seemed to be confused and lost. He thought it best to leave, so he proceeded to let go of her hand...but as he did so, he was quite surprised to see that her hand hadn't drop back to her side. Instead, it rested there, not moving an inch. It became silent for a few moments, until to chaos's shock, KOS-MOS begin to caress his cheek softly in a repeating motion.

KOS-MOS didn't know what she was doing. She didn't know why her fingers tingled...all she knew was confusion. But she sat quietly, repeating her actions as she heard chaos sigh contently at her touch.

She felt even more confused and was so sure that her systems were malfunctioning when chaos suddenly cupped her face with both hands and kissed her on her forehead. She had stopped her hand and slowly took it away from chaos's face. She sensed his body heat rising...but to her amazement, she felt some type of heat forming on her face.

chaos had finally let go, slowly taking a good look at her while he still had his hands holding her face. chaos gave off a genuine smile as he saw for the first time...

KOS-MOS was blushing, and it made him feel happy. He stood up and walked in front of her. She slowly reacted to his actions and glanced up at him, the blush still on her cheeks as her eyes held confusion and dizziness.

"Well, I should be going, maybe dinner is ready, although it seems a bit early...I'll check anyway." chaos backed away a bit as KOS-MOS sat still, not even moving an inch.

"I'll see you at the eating area ok? I'm sure Shion would like to know about you malfunctioning." With that, he headed for the door and let it open. Before he left, he took one last look at her.

"See you later." chaos smiled and disappeared from the room. KOS-MOS never left her seat for awhile...still trying to understand what had just happened.

One thing she did understand a little, she felt lighter some how, and it didn't feel bad at all...

Feel? These are feelings?

It felt refreshing...

* * *

It had been a couple of days since chaos had that small _talk _with KOS-MOS. He seemed really excited that even though in the smallest of ways, he was getting through to her. It might take time, but he was willing to be patient...

At the moment, everyone was taking a break. They all sat in the small eating area, chatting about anything their minds could think up. Miyuki and Chris had stayed back in their working rooms, seeing how you can never have your guard down at anytime. They took their plates of food and left. Shion had finally forgiven Allen, so of course, he was on _top _of the stars when Shion actually talked to him. It was a _true_ miracle...

chaos and Jr. had taken up their own table, and proceeded in talking about their own things.

"Everything has seemed to settle down." chaos talked as Jr. took a sip of his drink lazily. Even though he had been more corporative and calm ever since they had gotten to the place, that didn't mean he was suffering from the inside. Jr. did keep to himself a lot, just like Ziggy had been doing. chaos then pondered _"Where is Ziggy? If haven't seen him for some time now..."_

As if on cue, Ziggy came walking through the automatic doors. Everyone's eyes widened as they finally saw they're comrade come out of his _cave_ for who knows how long. Shion smiled and decided to be the first one to greet him.

"Ziggy! How are you!? Where've you been? How are you feeling?" Shion asked a bit hastily as Allen gave her a disapproving look. " Sorry..."

"It's quite alright Shion, thank you for your concern." Ziggy replied. " I feel better now, just needed to get some things sorted out." Ziggy looked over to Jr., seeing as how he was looking the other way, uninterested. He then glanced back at Shion who only nodded.

"That's good to here." Shion smiled and looked at Allen, who seemed to be looking on a tad bit _jealous_...Shion shrugged her shoulders as Allen waved his hands in front of him, dismissing the on coming subject. KOS-MOS came out from the kitchen, holding more drinks for everyone. She walked over to Shion as the brown haired girl looked at her. KOS-MOS these days seem to be complaining of a malfunction with her sensors. And every time Shion checked, everything seemed fine, it was starting to annoy the hell out of her. Was she doing it for fun or what?

Shion stopped herself on that thought and frowned. If only KOS-MOS could release some emotions, instead of her monotonous voice everyday. If only the blue haired girl could experience having fun, but then again, it was her and Kevin who made her, so maybe she was the one to _blame _for the way KOS-MOS _acted_...

"Shion?" KOS-MOS called again as said lady was snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh...yes?"

"You ok Shion, you spaced out there for a bit." Allen questioned, concern reflecting through his eyes.

"No! Don't worry, I'm fine...what is it KOS-MOS?"

"Would you like a cold beverage?" KOS-MOS questioned as Shion shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Understood." With that, KOS-MOS walked away from her table and Shion sighed.

"Everyone, I would like to apologize for my behavior for the past couple of days." Ziggy started as everyone looked towards him.

"Shion! Jr.!" Ziggy was cut off from his speech as Miyuki came_ prancing _in the room with a small communicator in her hand.

"What is it?" Shion questioned as Miyuki motioned for Jr. and chaos to come closer.

"Someone would like to talk to you all!" Miyuki answered as she set the little gadget down before them. She pressed one small button as a screen appeared revealing...

"Gaignun!?" Jr. called as he saw the image of his U.R.T.V. friend grinning at him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" The black haired young man said, folding his arms. "I see your all in a tight spot, but none the less safe."

"How did you know we were here?" Allen asked.

"Helmer of course, he can't keep anything from me, even if he really wanted to." Jr. sighed at this comment. " But it really is good to see all of you alright. I wanted to speak to you all myself before anything happens."

"What do you mean?" Jr. questioned.

"Well, our communications systems to anyone outside the Kukai Foundation will be suspended soon."

"What!? Why!?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Gaignun calmly spoke.

"Juli Mizharhi?" Ziggy asked as Gaignun only nodded.

"Exactly. Haven't you all been watching the news?"

"Well, I'm not able to, seeing as I'm here helping KOS-MOS and MOMO with repairs, plus, we all know the news doesn't give away the whole story.

"Heh, I guess I should help fill you all in?" Gaignun smiled as the all simultaneously nodded.

"Alright." Gaignun paused as he crossed his fingers together. "As of now, the Sub Committee is out looking for MOMO and the rest of you, but that's obvious news..."

"My brother...I wonder if he's alright..." Shion frowned again.

"Oh, you mean Jin Uzuki? He is quite all right, the police gave him a hard time but now they've backed off of him." Gaignun explained as Shion let out a sigh of relief. Although, the thought never left her mind as to how Gaignun knew about her brother.

"They all seem frantic about finding some disk that could expose everything too."

"Yes...at least we know what your talking about there."

"Care to explain?"

"To put it short, It's a small black disk containing illegal stuff." Jr. said as chaos looked over to him.

"Also, The foundation and the Miltian government are now going through court proceedings. Of course, the Committee is putting most of the blame on us, saying how we have more _man _power than Miltia. So, our communications will become limited, as well as the Miltian government. But me and Helmer will always find a way to contact each other. " Gaignun paused. "And as for Mary, she will be appearing in court as a witness. Her testimony might be very crucial indeed."

"Say, where is Mary anyway?" chaos asked as a finger lightly tapped Gaignun's shoulder. The man looked up and moved away from the screen a bit, letting the golden haired girl appear.

"Mary, how are you??" Jr. asked as she waved to everyone.

"Little Master! I'm glad to see you safe like the others, I'm fine! Those reporter people won't leave me alone though. But even so, it hasn't been _too_ hectic around here." Mary cheerfully said as Jr. nodded. "Everyone else here is ok too."

"I see..." Jr. trailed off as a short silence set in.

"Now, I'd like to ask some questions myself." Gaignun spoke in a more serious tone. "What exactly did happen at the Contact Subcommittee base? What has been going on since then?"

Jr. and the others explained the whole situation to Gaignun. From making a rescue mission to them being at their current location (don't worry, I wasn't going to put you through a whole explanation thing there...hehe). Gaignun had an expression that signaled concern.

"Jr.? What did I tell you about controlling your temper?" Gaignun questioned as Jr. only frowned. Geez, Jr. was the one to kill all those people...at least the committee was right about something...but of course, he wouldn't turn his back on Jr. The small U.R.T.V.'s powers going out of control? This was something to be dealt with...

' _Are you sure your alright?' _Gaignun asked telepathically as Jr. looked at him. It had been awhile since they've talked that way.

' _Yea...' _Jr. paused as Gaignun detected sadness in his tone.

' _If you need to talk, I'll be here, you know that. You haven't called saying you were alright, I was getting worried...' _Gaignun trailed off as Jr. lifted an eyebrow.

' _Look who's talking.'_

' _I was busy...that doesn't give you a good excuse to ignore me.' _Gaignun pointed out as Jr. rolled his eyes.

' _Yea, whatever...'_

"How is MOMO?" Gaignun finally questioned to the others as Shion spoke. She explained MOMO's condition to him...as well as some new information the others hadn't heard about.

"In a few minutes, I'll be heading back to the lab...me and Dr. Lunas are going to perform an operation on MOMO...she doesn't have much time left, I won't wait any longer. We have all updated data and repairs to install in her, as well as to bring her functions back to life. It will be long...but-"

"And _WHEN_ were you going to tell _US _about this?" Jr. snapped at Shion as she frowned.

"Jr., I'm sorry. We _were_ going to tell you all around this time, but Gaignun called in."

"You were still _late_ with the news."

"Quiet Jr." Shion and Gaignun said at the same time and then glared at each other. There was still tension left between the two...Gaignun sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, I wish you all the best of luck. I won't keep you...and Jr.?"

"Hmm...?"

"Take care of yourself." Gaignun commented softly before the screen went blank. Jr. closed his eyes and smiled. He was trying to cope with what was happening. It was really good to hear from Gaignun and Mary. It made him feel somewhat better. Shion then cleared her throat to grab everyone's attention.

"Well then, I'll be leaving." Shion said, somewhat nervous as everyone nodded. Jr. approached the Vector employee.

"I'll come."

"No Jr., we can't have anyone else in the room, we have to-"

"Then I'll wait outside! I want to be the _FIRST _to know what's happening! I want to know that she'll be ok!" Jr. quickly said, and then stood still. Shion looked down and turned around.

"Well...alright..." With that, everyone followed Shion out of the room...all except Ziggy and Jr.

They both stood still, not sure what to say to each other.

"I am sorry that I took it upon myself to save MOMO back then..." Ziggy started.

"I stood by my rules by just letting the numbers and strategies fill my on my goal...but through that time, it never left my mind as to _why_ I was going through so much trouble in my mission." Ziggy said as Jr. looked at the cyborg. "Jr., you are not the only one who cares for MOMO. I never would like to admit it, but she is somewhat like a daughter to me, and she reminds me of the better things in life. She is the reason I have decided not to become a walking dead man around this place. It is understandable that I pay her good deeds back. So I propose to put our differences aside and support her when she needs it. We really shouldn't be angry with one another."

Jr. let his small speech settle in. He did have a point. Jr. should try not to take all the glory for himself, how _selfish_ he was being... Jr. looked around himself and placed his hands on his hips.

"That about explains it then huh? I should apologize then. I've been selfish..." Jr. said quietly as Ziggy headed for the door and looked back at Jr.

"No need for the apologizes, things happen. And when they do, we have to take responsibilities for our actions." Ziggy then left as Jr. sighed contently. He didn't have to be mad at Ziggy, the cyborg only did what he felt was right, and Jr. could accept that.

* * *

The red head sat himself on one of the stools by the bar. His elbow sitting on the table as his hand rested under his chin. He was reviewing in his head on the past events.

The way he acted...the way he was around the pink haired girl...

It just hit him on how much he really cared for MOMO. Sure...he did _like _her, that's why he gave her the bracelet.

Speaking of the little trinket, he lifted his sleeve and starred at the small object that sat around his wrist. He felt the smooth surface on the bullet as he looked fondly over it. He blushed at his sudden actions and rested his head on the table, arms folded under his chin.

"Stupid emotions..." Jr. muttered bitterly as he buried his face in his arms. He never really felt this way for _anyone_. But not just anyone, a _realian._

He shook his head. He would never look at her differently because she was different, he liked her the way she was...He didn't want her to change herself so she could meet up with societies standards. She couldn't be nice to everyone...but so what? She tried...didn't she? There was so many things she didn't understand about the world...

And he wanted to protect her from it all...

But then again, if he did do that, how would she be able to grow and understand? We all have to learn through past mistakes to better ourselves.

"Hmmm..." One of Jr.'s eyes revealed themselves from his trench coat arm sleeve, where it was once hidden. He still was blushing, and it _annoyed _him. He couldn't get the heat to go down.

"It settled then..." He whispered, hugging his arms around himself more tightly. He sat alone in the dim light of the eating area...pondering only one thought...

"_I love her..."_

__

* * *

_LONG...._chapter there!! I tired not to make it to long but hey! What are ya gonna do! I'm trying to setup the stage for the next chapter, dun dun dun!!! Reviews are welcome of course!!! Now the operation on MOMO will finally start...but I wont REALLY spend time on that...how was the chappie all?


	13. The

Thanks for the reviews!! D Now, this chapter should be good! I hope... . ... . ... . ...Not sure what to say...so...on to checking reviews!

**Strawberry's Soul- **Glad you liked it so much!!! I'm trying not to make chaos and KOS-MOS so OCness you no? Or soft...or whatever...out of character...You stalker! You follow my chapters everywhere! O.O AHHH!!! J/P Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter...should be good!

**Nikki- **Nah, it didn't say hints of the couple all the time...but it was there a few times...anyway! Glad you liked the scene! I think KOS-KOS and chaos is a hard pair to write out really...that's why I didn't want to touch on them to much...About the scene, KOS-MOS was sitting there motionless because she was having a battle with herself? Get what I mean? Remember when her sensors malfunction around chaos or something. She was trying to get her functions working correctly again while trying to explain to chaos that she isn't human and blah blah blah. Well, anyway, enjoy and thank for reviews!!!

**Maieve Avvi- **Your welcome Avvi! Hope you enjoy this chapter also...hopefully there will be even less mistakes...practice makes perfect eh? What happened to ur story co koo? Updating soon?pouts

**Ashe the Martian- **Thanks! Glad you enjoy the story so far!! It's been tough keeping up with it while having school and all. Gotta work on SAT's...

**FFfangirlH- **I must say thank u to u!!! U reminded me that I can't completely focus the story on the two couples...gotta show something with the sub committee eh? Well...there might be foreshadowing in this chappie...hehe. Your going to have to just wait and find out!!!! Thanks for reviews!!!

**MOMO, Angel of Light- **Thanks for reviewing!!! OC means original character. Yuppers! Got you thinking eh? It's always good to think...but not to hard...ur brain will hurt . lol. Enjoy this chappie!!

_Blah Blah Blah- Thoughts_

' _Blah Blah Blah...'- Telepathy_

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 12**

The

The halls were buzzing with people walking back and forth, finishing off last minute errands. A few group of people on a certain floor hadn't noticed that the elevator doors opened. Walking out of the small room, an elderly looking man made his way to a certain part of the building...if it could be called that, considering this certain place was in outer space.

Fifth Jerusalem...the main base of the Contact Sub-Committee...

Two guards saluted the coming man, who simply nodded his head before entering the room. Another elevator he was in. He quietly waited for the elevator to reach it's destination. After a few short moments, he appeared in an circle shaped room. The elevator was placed in the middle of this circular conference room, causing everyone's attention to turn to the center. Gigantic windows made up for walls, as it showed the out reaches of space and beyond.

"Now that you're here, we may finally start." A familiar voice spoke as the elderly man nodded and headed towards his seat. This familiar voice belonged to a woman...

Who was none other than Juli Mizhari...

She began to type in a few codes on her holographic key board, and in a matter of seconds, a screen appeared in the middle of the room, getting everyone's full attention. It seemed to be profiles of some sort. Juli stood up from her seat and waved her hand in the air a bit before speaking.

"These are the culprits for stealing the 100-series prototype." Juli began, as the faces of Shion, chaos, and Jr. appeared. Everyone became silent as Juli continued. "We all saw it for ourselves, we are witnesses to what has happened at our facilities. A search has gone under way..."

"Yes...but isn't that supposed to be dealt with by the Federation?" A man spoke, his voice sounding scratchy, like nails on a chalkboard.

"We will hand them over to the authorities once we're done with _them_. The Federation does not know who was scheming with who really. As far as anyone knows, we are the only one's tracking the true traitors down." Juli speech raised a few whispers around the room. She hadn't told the Federation who had done it, just dumbly said she had know clue. She had to keep her profile low. The other members of the Sub-Committee, were in fact, pawns in her plan.

They had know clue what Juli had done in those labs underneath the now half demolished building. Everyone had their secrets right? She had been testing and analyzing realians for awhile now...and they we're too foolish to see through her plan. Without the rest of the members knowing, she had sent out a couple of her own officials to do her dirty work of finding the trouble makers. One of the women, who we're sitting down, raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Why have they not been reported then? Why must it be so secret?" The woman questioned as Juli turned to face her.

"A very good question. You see, they contain secret documented information that could bring this cooperation down. Obviously, if we tell, they'll show the disk and sell this information to the highest bidder and make a profit. These bidders could make there own 100-series or blackmail us." More whispers were heard throughout the room. Of course, Juli was making all that up. But the fact of a disk being stolen was true...she must get that disk _back..._

"_Outrageous! _How dare they try to use as a tools!" One member yelled as Juli crossed her arms.

"_To put it in a better way, I'm the one using the tools here..."_

"This is ridiculous, we cannot allow such matters to be left the way they are, considering were dealing with a lot of pressure from the Federation and Board of Representatives!" Another women waved her hand a bit in the air before settling it back on her lap.

"Indeed, we will find them. With certain clues we have, we'll find them in no time." Juli clicked a small button in her hands as the screen changed, showing two other pictures.

"Jin Uzuki and Gaignun Kukai?" Another member questioned as Juli nodded.

"Yes, it seems Shion Uzuki from Vector Industries, has a brother. We have been investigating him and says that he knows nothing. But I find it suspicious anyway. Our officials will keep a close eye on that young man."

"And Kukai Jr.? Does the Kukai Foundation know anything of this?"

"Possibly, after all, they're keeping Mary Godwin away from reporters. She must have been in on their little plan...she knows something, and she's not telling the court the whole truth. Why do you think the Kukai Foundation is being questioned? Along with the Miltian Government?"

"You see! I knew we couldn't trust those two! The Woglinde incident was enough trouble."

"Yes, but why would they want to place more suspicion on themselves then they already have? That does not make any sense."

"Maybe they were working together? A secret leader behind it all."

"I highly doubt." Juli intervened on the conversation. "Maybe they both have ulterior motives that we're not aware off. Maybe they wanted it to happen this way, there's always possibilities."

"I must ask, who was the silver haired male there?"

"That information, curiously, we cannot find. There hasn't been a matching profile of the boy. His name seems to be chaos."

"chaos? Heh, must be a code name."

"It's like he doesn't exist." The elderly man concluded as Juli switched the screen to another picture.

"Is that...a realian?" The woman asked, squinting at the picture.

"Indeed she is. As of now, she is the main evidence against the Kukai Foundation that they did plot to steal the 100-series prototype. This realian is one of the models that the Kukai Foundation itself uses. She was giving the name Mizu. She was in on the plot, disguising herself with a stealth device so she could disable our cameras. We have collected her body and now she remains in our custody. She seemed to be injured during the incident that occurred...but she could be of use to us..."

"Speaking of the incident..." Everyone fell silent again. "Has anyone..._anyone_ found out who had done such a horrendous act against our employees?"

"Unfortunately, no...I myself I'm quiet puzzled as to how it had occurred. Looking at the facts, It could have possible been the little invaders, or maybe others..."

"But?"

"No explosives or anything of the sort was found, it's like the explosion happened in mid air." Juli stood in a thinking position. It troubled her greatly to have lost many people, and it ticked her of that it couldn't have been Jr. and the others, seeing how they only stayed a short time...

"Where had the explosion occurred?"

"Well, from what we know, the main location was in the 100-series sleeping quarters...but we hadn't found much evidence of devices in use...just a blood trail that led from the lab to her room." Juli concluded.

She would have everything in the palm of her hand soon...she hated those realians, she hated the prototype, but most of all, she hated her husband for making them.

Oh...how each and every one of them looked like her Sakura, Juli was living in a repeating nightmare...

* * *

It had been a couple of hours of waiting...and waiting...and waiting...

Jr. wanted to rip his hair out, he was struck with worry. Him and chaos both sat outside of the lab, waiting for the procedures to be done...all he wanted was for her to be ok..

chaos had seated himself across from the red-head, his eyes drifting from time to time. He didn't want Jr. to stay here alone, suffering from the pain and worry by himself. So he had decided to accompany him. chaos glanced over at Jr., seeing as how the boy had his hands gnawing at his hair. chaos tried not to laugh, seeing as what situation he was in.

"Jr., be calm ok? We have to be patient."

"For what? _Another 40,000 hours_??" Jr. replied sarcastically as chaos tilted his head.

"You really need to take your mind off of things, where's that little book you were writing in earlier?"

"Left it In my room..."

"Want me-"

"No! I'm...fine..." Jr. seemed a bit nervous, chaos thought. "Don't worry about me."

"Your a little late there." chaos smiled as Jr. glared at him. It seemed everyone was late with certain comments. After a few moments of silence, Jr. had been contemplating on what he was about to say...if he should say it...giving it no more thought, he guessed chaos was right. He couldn't sit here not do nothing...it was driving him crazy.

"chaos?"

"Hmm?" chaos looked over at Jr., surprised by the tone in his voice_. A tad bit shy are we? About what?_

"Have you...ever..." Jr. paused. "liked someone...beyond _friendship_ maybe?"

"You are asking me this? Interesting, you seemed to be an expert in that field, seeing as how you give tips to Allen every now and then..."

"Just answer the damn question!" Jr. snapped as chaos chuckled. As he settled down, he began to think of an answer...

_KOS-MOS _at the moment _popped_ into his head, and chaos narrowed his eyes.

Now _that_ he wasn't going to tell anyone, not just yet anyway. He himself wasn't sure what he felt for KOS-MOS...but he did _care_ for her. Him falling for an android...? chaos shook his head. No...she was human somewhere, he couldn't consider her to be just an android, that would be accepting only one part of her...and he wanted to see everything.

One part wasn't enough...

"chaos?"

"Why do you ask such a question?" chaos automatically replied as he was snapped out of his thoughts.

"_chaos..." _Jr. spoke in a warning tone.

"Maybe..."

"Just maybe? That doesn't help me..."

"Why wouldn't it help you?"

"Because it wasn't the answer I was looking for." Jr. said, becoming annoyed.

"Then what answer were you looking for?"

"I'm...not sure..."

"And why aren't you sure?"

"Stop asking my questions with MORE questions dammit!"

"But then what was the point of you asking the first question and excepting me to reply a certain way, it only caused you to become more irritated. So wouldn't it be better to skip the question and stop trying to get one out of me when I can't supply you with one?"

"You know what? SCREW YOU." Jr. turned his head the other way and shifted in his seat as chaos smiled victoriously. At least he avoided going into _that _topic...

They both sat quietly...patiently...well, at least _one_ of them did...

Jr. was about getting to the point of developing a habit of biting his fingers off.

chaos seem to be dozing off...or maybe having his thoughts clouded by a _certain_ someone?

_Swoosh..._

chaos and Jr. quickly stood up from their seats as they saw Shion wipe her forehead with one hand and the other placed on her hip. They both jogged up to her and starred, waiting for the news. Jr.'s mind raced on what could have gone on in the lab room. Shion fixed her skirt and looked at the male's starring back at her.

"Well..." Jr. trailed off, his face expressing confusion and anxiety.

Shion then pulled off a thinking pose.

"Well, we didn't seem to have too many problems...it was such a long process. We inserted and updated new data for her. All in all, it seemed to go well."

"Can I go see her??" Jr. said rather quickly as Shion frowned.

"I'm sorry Jr., she can't be disturbed. Dr. Lunas is with her finishing off the checkup. We're not sure when she'll wake up...or even if she will. Hopefully, will find out in a few days. Until then, we do not know if the operation was successful or not. So sit tight ok Jr.? chaos?" Shion explained as Jr. sighed and frowned. He really wanted for her to be ok...

Shion noticed the sudden change in emotions and placed a hand on his shoulder. Jr. looked up to see Shion smiling down at him. "Hope for the best Jr., there's not much we can do but wait...in the mean time..." Shion took out her hand held computer to check on the time and her eyes widened.

"My god, it's already _two _in the morning. Did the two of you wait here since the beginning?" Shion asked as they both tiredly nodded. "That's nice of you both. So supportive... Well, I'm going to grab a quick bite at the eatery and head for bed. A suggest you do the same. It's all up to her now. Good night you two." Shion waved off and walked away, leaving Jr. to slunk back to his seat and have chaos follow.

"Jr., let's head for bed now, she's right, there's nothing more we can do here."

"...Do _you_ think she'll be ok?" Jr. asked sadly as chaos's eyes softened.

"Come on...think positive. Don't let negative thoughts pull you down ok? Let's go." chaos waited a few moments for Jr. to respond, who seemed to be contemplating on what to do next. He finally stood up and the two began to walk back to their room's, where they eagerly wanted to sleep...

_It sounded...soft..._

_Loving..._

Twitch...

_It's melody filling the empty halls with sound..._

Twitch...twitch...

_Where was it coming from...?_

_An eyebrow lifting elegantly...reacting to the rhythm..._

_How sad the tone sounded..._

_A melody of heartbreak? Of pain?_

_Hands moving slightly..._

_Hearing sense had seemed to improve..._

_It seemed to be a sleeping hour..._

_Who could be up?_

_Making such lovely...but painful...music?_

* * *

Five days later...

After hearing the news of the pink haired girl's operation, everyone had grown silent. As holding their breathes, waiting for some movement to be heard in the lab room. But of course...there was none. At the moment, it seemed to be midnight...

chaos was asleep in his room, peacefully content with himself...although...he did hear Jr. leave a few minutes ago. chaos also wondered where Jr. would go at this time of night. Maybe to think? To have time to himself? The reason was unknown to him. So he kept himself quiet, knowing Jr. wouldn't realize he was up. Although, when Jr. left...a few minutes later...

It would be very faint...

But chaos could here it..._a melody..._

' _Gaignun...?'_

No response...

Maybe he was asleep?

' _Gaignun? Can you here me?' _Jr. called again, hoping the U.R.T.V. had not gone to bed already...

' _Jr.?' _Gaignun finally answered as red headed male gave off a sigh of relief.

' _Good, your awake...'_

' _Is there something the matter?' _Gaignun questioned, concern filling his voice...

Jr. couldn't sleep the past two nights, so he decided to stay up awhile...and write in his little book. He hadn't done some work in it for a while. He sat himself in the game room. He felt comfortable here...seeing as how the game room was near the lab...

The lights were out, but in here, a glow light lit the room dimly, offering Jr. some guide around the place. Gaignun, on the other hand, had indeed been up. He was about to head for bed until Jr., surprisingly, called him. Gaignun seemed quite content that Jr. took his offer in talking to someone.

' _Jr.?' _Gaignun repeated, sitting himself down on his swivel chair, starring out into space.

' _Sorry for bugging you, but I really feel I should talk to someone...' _Jr. wasn't used to being all soft. But at the time, he couldn't care less. His thoughts had been occupied by..._her_...

' _No need for apologies Jr., after all, I did make the invitation, correct?' _Gaignun questioned as Jr. nodded to himself instead of replying. After a few minutes of silence, Gaignun began to talk.

' _Couldn't sleep?'_

' _No...it's just...'_

' _I know. Since we're on the subject, how is she doing?'_

' _She had an operation a few days ago that could determine if she'll be ok...or...not...She's still unconscious...' _Jr. frowned at his words...

' _Hmm, she seems to have a strong spirit, I think she'll pull through...do they know when she'll wake up or...?'_

' _No...they don't even know if the damned operation was a success or not...you would think that with our advanced science, we could have answered most of the questions and figure out ways to cure people with out having others thinking "does it?' or "what ifs..." It annoys me...'_

' _Yes Jr...but all questions will be answered in time...even a cure for the common cold.' _Gaignun chuckled as Jr. rolled his eyes. He opened his small book and took the pencil in his hand.

' _Are you occupied with something?' _Gaignun had begun sensing a few emotions coming out of the blue.

' _Just writing...helps me clear my head or...something.'_

' _Ah...that little book of yours I presume?'_

' _Gotta problem?'_

' _Not at all, you know, sometime you should play for me and the girls. You might not think it Jr., but your very good at it._'

' _Is that a comment, or are you being sarcastic?'_

' _You know I didn't mean to offend you, so don't snap at me.' _Gaignun sighed_. ' But on the other hand, this wasn't what you wanted to talk about.'_

' _No, it wasn't...'_

' _Well...?'_

' _I have so many doubts...so many thoughts...I want her to wake up...to tell her that I'm sorry...'_

' _For what?'_

' _Everything...I didn't protect her when I should have...I broke our promise...'_

' _Jr., it isn't your fault, things happen...'_

' _How many times will people say that?! **Things happen! **That shit happens because fools like us make it happen! Events don't occur by themselves, we **trigger** them.' _Jr. snapped at Gaignun.

' _Yes Jr. that is true...but you are not the one who has started the chain...so stop blaming yourself and be **mature **about this situation.' _Gaignun spoke calmly.

' _I **am** being mature.'_

' _No you are not. If the Kukai Foundation blew up, would that be **your** fault too? Everything that is linked with your future and past, everything that has occurred, was it **your **fault also? Is my information wrong when evidence blames it on some else? When accusing fingers point to a certain person because they admit it was themselves who did it? Jr., **stop** putting yourself through torture, it's bad for your health.' _Gaignun spoke as Jr. stopped writing...

' _But I...I **hurt** all of those people at the base...I didn't even know what happened...it's defiantly **my** fault for that...I couldn't control my powers...I couldn't control my **fear**...Everyone should just turn me in so I should get the punishment I deserve...all those people didn't deserve to die...'_

' _Jr...' Gaignun spoke softly, trying to comfort the boy. ' I can't completely imagine what you are going through...but I do know this...We or anyone else will not hand you over to the Contact Sub-Committee as a gift. They have done wrong themselves. Together we will bring Juli Mizhari down. She will get better Jr... Instincts I guess? It might take awhile, but everything will get better...'_

Jr. took a deep breath in, absorbing Gaignun's words. Jr. opened his eyes and scanned the notes in his book.

' _Gaignun...when she does wake up...I'm going to apologize to her...'_

' _Sounds like a plan.'_

' _And I don't want her to forgive me.'_

' _Why?' Gaignun became suddenly confused._

' _Because I don't deserve her...seeing her is enough for me...'_

' _Jr...'_

' _Goodnight Gaignun.'_

' _He-'_

' _Good-night.' _With that, Jr. broke from Gaignun's telepathy and sat up straight in his seat. He checked over his notes one more time, trying to remember the information well. He set the book down on the small table and went to pick up the weird shaped case that had been sitting on the floor. ( You see...the weird shaped case is back!!)

The book was left open...inside, different types of notes could be seen. On the top of the page...

The words "_Moonlit Serenade" _was written elegantly...

He sat it in his lap, and after a few moments, unlocked and opened it.

He picked up the object that had been inside the case, and he felt it's wooden surface...

He positioned the violin on his shoulder and picked up the bow...

And began to play softly...

( Ok, this next part might be confusing to some...so at the end of this chapter...I gave a smalllllllllllll explanation...ok...back to story!! .)

_It sounded...soft..._

Loving...

_A different tune from the two nights before..._

But they all carried the same message...

Forgiveness...

His eyes closed slowly, beginning to be entranced in his own music...his own little world...a place where he could find peace...

_It sounded...soft... _

Every noise was drowned out while he played...The beautifully polished violin on his shoulder as he stroked the strings of the instrument with his bow brilliantly...

How everyone would have been dumb-founded if they knew he could play the violin. The look on their faces would be defiantly priceless...

How bossy he looked on the outside...yet felt so fragile on the inside...

_Twitch...twitch..._

_An eyebrow lifting slowly...responding to the music..._

_Hands moving at their on accord...as if they were playing such a piece of performing art..._

He then stood up while playing...forgetting all his issues for the moment. He was feeling better already...

_Those legs suddenly moving, bending until they could not bend further..._

_Those eyes opened...looking around weakly..._

The music moved it's pace faster, it's sounds echoing in the empty halls of the night...but never would it stop sending the message...

Forgiveness...

He then leaned against the pool table...letting his music fill his ears...

_Leaning forward...pain in every part of the body..._

_Confusion...?_

Forgiveness...

_Unrelenting pain..._

_Feet hitting the floor...walking somewhere..._

He walked around while playing...never forgetting his message...

_Pain...begin to walk slowly...the pain is still there...but at least it had subsided a bit..._

Being so absorbed in the music...he forgot as to where he was...

_Swoosh...twitch..._

_Twitch...twicth..._

_The melody filled the empty halls...letting it be a guide..._

_Yes...guide...it...somewhere...let the music guide **me** somewhere..._

_So dark...yet..._

The music is so comforting...

_Let it guide me..._

He sat on the table...his back facing the entrance...

_Closer...so close..._

_I've heard the message somewhere...just like the two nights before..._

_What is the message? I know it's there...what is it telling me?_

_Twitch..._

_Twitch..._

_Coming closer..._

_Tired...feeling weak..._

I feel careless...nothing matters while I'm here...in my own world...

**It happened so suddenly...**

**Tap...tap...tap...**

"_**Where am I?."**_

"_**Who's there!?"**_

"Huh?" Jr. turned around and quickly went over to click the lights on. What greeted him at the game room's entrance...terribly shocked him to pieces...

"J...J...J..." Repeating the same letter...It was so _hard_ to speak...

"Jr.?"

His eyes grew completely wide.

"MOMO!?"

* * *

HAHA!! Cliffy baby!!! Damn I'm good! You all were probably confused as to what was going on...but I'll explain in the next chapter...if anyone ASK'S me too. The scene before that was similar to the scene when they finally meet was this...The same day MOMO had finished an operation, Jr...around night, played music and MOMO reacted a little bit because of her sensitive hearing. Anyway...the words in regular font were what Jr. was going through and the words in Italics was what MOMO was going through. "Where am I?"was MOMO and " Who's there!?" was Jr. cause he heard tapping noise coming very close to him. Get it? Ok!!! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! R&R!!!


	14. Tears

Man…school is getting so annoying, although, I'm at least getting out of the damn house! D Anyway, I'm glad you all liked the last chapter. Inspired by Gimpage! So thank her!! Her ideas of the violin from a fic she made before inspired me. So GO GIMPAGE GO!!!hugss!! OK…My reviews just keep on building, it's great!!! Well, r and r everyone and enjoy!!!

I'm **sorry **for the late update! I had to wait for my sister to reboot the computer so It could be working properly again. D Now that it's up and running, I can answer some reviews. Thanks all!

KOS-MOS rox9- Thanks for reviewing. I'll try to get some more romance…we'll see about that part.

FFfangirlH- D I feel special…but I couldn't have gotten the idea of Jr. playing the violin alone. Gotta thank Gimpage for that. I didn't want MOMO to wake up just out of the blue, I thought it would be cool to have Jr. play an instrument at night to wake her up. Made since I guess. Thanks for your review! Don't worry, more surprises on the way!

Strawberry's Soul- I can't wait till Eps. 2 comes out! So much money for it though sigh anyway, now I got a stalker eh…ur not the only one1 Dun dun dun!! Hehehe, ok, thanks for reviewing tho. I'm trying to keep this fic alive and what not. School gets in the way, but I can manage .

Nikki- Oops, did I sound mean? Me sowwy ;.; You really have a thing for chaos eh? How cute lol I'm trying to update on time with this stuff…anyway, I'm hoping to add more juicy parts in later chapters…can't wait!

Maieve Avvi- Blarg! Co koo! You updated thumbs up I captured some people with the cliffhanger, but hey, I haven't been writing the greatest stories like you have! Hehe, so many chapters, I want my story to be that many chapters too. Thanks for reviewing.

Katrina-chan- Took me awhile to get this chappie up…damn computer glares anyway, don't worry bout it, I'm also a reviewer who doesn't…really review for story. Shows how lazy I am . Hope you keep enjoying the story!

Sailorjj07- I'm evil…I know HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…cough Anyway, keep enjoying!!

TSAdmiral- Yes, yes, I have been considering the pleas of all fans. My story as well s Maieve Avvi seem to be going well and strong. There isn't to many stories out there on these two pairings, so were all hope for everyone lol. It's mainly Jr. and MOMO but I'll probably be adding more of the other couples, we shall see what happens! Thanks for reviewing!

MOMO, Angel of Light- Please, I probably use more profanity than any reviewer here, I just don't say it…hehehe. Glad you liked the chapter! . Keep enjoying!

Koyoko Mei- O.O Your new…hello there. Thanks for reviewing my story! I didn't think so many people would stat liking it, seems that I was wrong? Although, I new I had it in me…lol, anyway, enjoy!!

Blah Blah Blah - Thoughts

' Blah Blah'- Telepathy

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 13

Tears

It felt like nothing could be heard…

Accept the breathing of two people who now stood frozen in the game room…

Jr. couldn't move, he was just too surprised by her sudden appearance. She looked exhausted. She now wore a much more baggy shirt than her tight tank top. She still wore the shorts…bandages were seen all over her body. Her arms and legs had been treated it seemed, and another bandage laid around her forehead. MOMO held on to the entrance post for balance. It was such a short distance from the lab to the game room, but to her, it wiped her out completely. She felt suddenly dizzy and slide to the floor, causing Jr. to snap out of his shock and rush over to her.

Millions of thoughts rushing through the minds of the two, not knowing how to answer them, or even if they were sure if they _wanted _to answer them…

" MOMO!?" Jr. asked, trying hard not to stutter. He held her around the waist, causing heat to rise to his cheeks. He brushed it off and made sure she was alright. " MOMO!?"

" Ugh…" The pink haired girl moaned, her eyes fluttering slowly as her vision became suddenly blurry. Her body was in complete pain as she tried to wiggle out of the strangers grasp.

" MOMO, it's ok!" Jr. began as MOMO suddenly fell still. That voice…The girl shut her eyes tightly and re-opened them to get a better vision of her surroundings. She noticed that she had been sitting on her knees…and also in someone's embrace.

Blazing red hair…deep sea blue eyes that seemed to be filled with worry…that earring…Jr.?…

Jr.!?

MOMO's eyes widen as she starred up at the U.R.T.V. in complete disbelieve. Was he actually _there? _It seemed to be, seeing as how he was the one holding her. How confused she was. She woke up on a strange metallic bed…she heard music coming from somewhere and decided to follow it. Where was she!? What had _happened _to her!?

" MOMO, are you ok?" Jr. called to MOMO, her far away look making him more concerned. He had to keep calm…he felt so awkward…

MOMO observed Jr. for a few moments. He seemed to be in night garments, a red shirt with black shorts. She shyly placed her hand on his chest, causing Jr. to give her a questioning look.

" He…really…is…here…" MOMO whispered quietly, her throat seemed dry…and it burned.

" MOMO…I'm here…" Jr. wasn't a romantic, but he felt on the _verge _of tears…he gently grabbed her hand and stroked it softly as he completely forgot his main objective when she woke up…

MOMO looked oddly at the action and noticed a shimmer on his wrist. She glanced over and noticed…

The bracelet…

Her bracelet that _he_ gave _her_…

The _promise_ he made…

That_ stupid _bracelet!

MOMO'S eyes then grew wide again as she began to pull away from Jr.

Numbers and letters began to fill her eyes. Images came to her mind

Chunks of data came crashing on her from no where…

And suddenly…

She remembered

Everything…

" MOMO?" Jr. had let go of the girl, seeing as how she suddenly looked frightened. The data and numbers had disappeared as fast as they came, she fell on her behind and now sat on the floor, looking dumb-foundly at Jr. The male was about to approach to see if she was alright, but suddenly stopped, seeing the look in her eyes.

She looked so _scared_ and _lost_…with tears beginning to form at the edges of her eyes.

MOMO let out a quiet sob as she let the tears come down freely, and it broke Jr.'s heart to see her in such a state. Jr. moved closer to her and wiped a few tears from a face. MOMO noticed and slowly reacted…

Out of no where, she pushed him away and began _screaming._

Jr. looked at MOMO and again, was surprised by her actions. She tried desperately to get up, and when she had finally achieved her goal, she turned around to face the entrance.

" MOMO! Where are you going!?"

" Get…away…from me!"

" What?" They both stood still for a moment. She turned around slightly to stare at him, her face streaked with tears.

" Leave…me…alone!" MOMO began as she suddenly went into a coughing fit. Jr. moved towards her again but she clumsily moved further away from him and into the hallway's wall. Jr. frowned at this and stood at the game room's entrance.

…

…

" You…br-broke…it…"

" Broke what MOMO?"

" Our…_promise_…You…_lied_…" MOMO tried to calm herself down, but with a pounding headache and aching knees, it was becoming extremely difficult to. Jr. bowed his head down at her words…at least he remembered his goal _now_…

" You…_liar_…"

" I didn't…I didn't mean to…" Jr. whispered, becoming angry with himself.

" It hurt…so _bad_…and you weren't…there…to help me…" Fresh tears began to fall as Jr. tightened his hands into fists.

" I was _scared_…no…one…came to help…"

" That's not true!!!"

" Stop it!" MOMO wailed, covering her ears with her hands. She didn't like being yelled at, it made her feel bad, as if she had done something wrong…but _who_ was at fault here?

" Ziggy saved you from that nightmare…" Jr. bit out…reminding himself on how he couldn't save her…

" And…_you_ didn't…"

Jr. didn't know what else to say…how to explain it to her…she was too hysterical at the moment, and he hated seeing her this way…

" MOMO…I…"

"…I…"

Just then, Shion, Allen, choas, KOS-MOS, and Ziggy came rushing down the hallway. chaos was the first to hear the screaming, and proceeded in waking the others up.

" MOMO, I'm sor-"

" **_I HATE YOU_**!!" MOMO screamed out…Shion and the others had stopped running and Jr. starred, shocked at MOMO's words…( OUCH, that had to hurt…aww…)

" Wha…" He whispered.

" Go…away…" MOMO sunk to the floor, her hands still on her ears. Everyone stood quietly, all of them hearing her last words. chaos frowned as Shion held her hands to her mouth, surprised by the situation.

****

" GO AWAY!"

Ziggy decided to approach the two, not sure on what his next set of actions should be. As he moved in closer, Jr. dashed down the hall, his bangs covering his face as MOMO grabbed Ziggy's leg and began to cry again. No one had ever seen MOMO so emotional before…she obviously must have just woken up.

Shion was about to go after the red head until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at chaos who merely shook his head. He would talk to Jr. himself, but now wasn't the best time. Ziggy leaned down to the floor and hugged, to his surprise, MOMO gently, trying to calm her down.

" Zig…gy…" MOMO said while she hugged him back. Allen turned around to look over at Shion, but had stopped in mid-turn as he noticed…

A violin sitting on the pool table with it's bow, sadly discarded…

* * *

He slowly woke up, childishly stretching his arms and began to message the back of his neck. Jr. then rubbed his eyes to get a better vision. How sleepy he felt, seeing as how he only slept under four hours.

****

" I HATE YOU."

The words suddenly appeared in his mind, causing him to frown and remember the events earlier that day. He hadn't expected MOMO to wake at such a time…and most of all, say those words to him…

He sighed and dropped himself back to a lying position on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. How upset he was with himself, and _still_ was…the memory of what happened after, flaring his anger…

_FLASHBACK_

Stupid automatic doors…he needed to slam _something, anything_…he needed to release the anger he had against himself. But of course, what would be better way than to just _hit_ yourself? Cause yourself _pain? _He let out a yell as he began throwing objects all over the place. Items on the desk now laid scattered on the floor…

He walked over to his bed and, with strength coming from no where, ripped his bed sheets.

chaos had suddenly walked in, wanting to talk to Jr. about what had just happened a while ago. His eyes widened as he noticed the U.R.T.V.'s body _flaring _a dull red. _" Not again…"_

" Jr.! Stop it!"

chaos quickly ran over to Jr. to clam him down. Before he could grab a hold of the boy, Jr. began using some of his powers to melt objects, or simply lift them into the air and smash them into walls. Jr. turned around, hearing chaos's voice.

" Leave me alone!!"

" Control your anger Jr.! What your doing won't solve anything!"

" Get out!!!" The look in Jr.'s eyes startled chaos as he realized he had seen the same look from when they were trying to rescue MOMO.

" Jr." chaos began in a warning tone as he ripped up more items. He then stopped in mid action as he noticed the bracelet on his wrist.

" It's because of _this _that she remembered…_damn_ bracelet!" With that, Jr. broke the clasp to the bracelet and threw it. chaos raised his eyebrows and began to hold Jr. down to stop his anger.

" Let go _asshole_!!"

" Jr. CALM DOWN!!" chaos yelled as Jr. suddenly stopped moving and looked at the silver haired male. Strange indeed, his eyes seemed to be _glowing _a soft white color…Jr. had suddenly, without knowing, let go of his aura that surrounded him. It disappeared after a few moments.

He never saw chaos look such a way…his eyes glowing completely white…and it seemed that wings had appeared on his back, although, they were transparent…

Deciding that It was hopefully safe, chaos backed away from Jr. and let go of him. chaos's eyes went back to their original color and his wings left him as Jr.'s eyes also did. Jr. looked about him, and was surprised with the mess he had made. He stood up from the ground and began breathing heavily. He felt it…that same _feeling_…

It wasn't strong like before, but it was the same. This feeling of hurting _something_, a total lust to tare _something _into pieces, just like he did back at the facility. Jr. placed his hand on his chest as he sunk to the ground. chaos knelt down and softly placed a hand on Jr.'s shoulder.

" chaos…what's _wrong _with me?…" Jr. breathed out as his eyes began to water. He wouldn't let the tears fall. chaos shook his head and frowned.

" I don't know Jr., but everything will be ok. Control yourself…you can't let your anger control you the way it just did…don't give into fear."

" Even...if I did…it wouldn't matter…I still end up hurting people anyway…" Jr. had then let a few tears fall, escaping there prison and to emphasize the pain the boy was going through.

" We'll figure out a way…don't worry…"

" There isn't no way out of this! She _hates_ me! I probably won't be able to get a few feet _near _her. I didn't even get to apologize…I would have left her alone if I did…I'm so sorry MOMO…I'm _really _sorry!"

chaos scooted over to Jr.'s side and patted him on the shoulder to comfort him. He sighed and looked towards the ceiling.

_END FLASHBACK_

__

After that, they decided to clean the room up a bit, and leave the rest of the mess for later on in the day. Jr. let his legs dangle off the bed for a few moments before looking at his room mate. chaos seemed to be sleeping in peace, which _annoyed _Jr. How could this guy sleep in a middle of a crisis…well it wasn't _his_ problem to begin with…

Clearing these thoughts from his mind, the red head decided to head towards the bathroom and wash up. After attending to his_ business_, Jr. closed the cabinet and was greeted by his reflection. He hadn't taken a good look in the mirror these days, and Jr. could now see that sleep deprivation was taking it's toll on him. From a distance, the now forming bags under his eyes couldn't be seen, not unless you got close to his face.

His hair was also in disarray. Little strands sticking out in all different places. Basically, he felt like utter and complete _crap_…Jr. looked over to the shower and decided it would be best to take one, maybe it would take his mind off of things…

Walking out of the bathroom, Jr. noticed that chaos was beginning to wake up from his _peaceful _sleep. Jr. snorted at this thought and began getting a towel and some clothes. chaos sat up and yarned cutely ( Aww.). He looked around lazily and noticed Jr. up and about. The earlier events came back to him, making him feel suddenly more awake. chaos flipped the covers off of himself and now took a sitting position on his bed. He messed around with his hair and called out.

" Morning Jr."

" Morning…"

" Do…you feel better?"

" Do you _really_ want to be asking me that?" Jr. paused as he noticed the bracelet he threw on the floor, it's clasp broken. chaos had called to him, seeing as how Jr. looked to be in a trance. chaos followed his gaze and also noticed the bracelet. He frowned at this and stood up. Walking over to the bathroom door, he made one quick glance before entering.

Jr. placed the towel on his bed and walked over to the object, kneeling next to it, he picked it up slowly and examined the damage. He sighed and placed the item on the desk, starring at it longingly.

****

" I HATE YOU."

Jr. shook his head quickly and proceeded to whack the bracelet off the table, where it flew back to the floor. He looked the other way in shame, reminding himself of his failures…

* * *

Today would be a busy day indeed…

Shion looked over the data, a sigh escaping her. She was very glad to have MOMO up, but seeing the events from before haunted her. Did MOMO really mean what she had said? Shion wanted to ask the girl, but found it rude on her part. MOMO would tell her when she was ready. Nodding at her own thoughts, Shion walked over to the mechanical bed in the lab, seeing MOMO looking downward and moving her legs. Dr. Lunas was giving her a physical, seeing that her body parts moved properly.

" Well MOMO, for just waking up so quickly…you joints seem to be doing fine. That was a nasty blow to your systems you had, but in time, you'll eventually be ok." Dr. Lunas smiled as MOMO who only nodded. She hadn't spoken much since she woke up. Her mind replying the events and what she had said.

She was mad…no…_furious_ with Jr…

He broke their promise…

MOMO closed her eyes to try and fight the tears that were about to form. Shion noticed this and placed a hand on MOMO's shoulder. The girl looked up at her and sniffled a bit.

" MOMO…I'm not exactly sure what has been going on…If you feel ready to talk to anyone, I'll be here ok?" MOMO nodded at this and took a deep breathe.

" Well…on a lighter note…" Shion muttered. " How are your new systems functioning? Any trouble?" MOMO once again closed her eyes and shook her head.

" Not really…it's hard…to…speak…my ears…seem to…be…throb...ing…hmmm…"

" It's ok MOMO, recovery doesn't come fast, after all, your doing great so far for just having woken up a few hours ago." Shion commented cheerfully as MOMO looked forward.

Just then, the automatic doors opened, revealing Ziggy. He walked down the stairs and towards the two females.

" Hey…Zig…gy…" MOMO said softly as Ziggy gave her a questioning look.

" She still has difficulty talking, but it'll get better." Shion replied as Ziggy nodded.

" Hello MOMO, how are you feeling?" Ziggy walked over to the girl as she lightly let her feet touch the ground. Ziggy knelt down to be her height level and placed his hand on one knee.

" I'm…ok I…guess…" Ziggy nodded at her answer. The two stood in that position for a few moments before suddenly, MOMO gave him a tight embrace. Ziggy, surprised at the action, wasn't sure what to do. He looked over at Shion, who was only smiling at the whole scene. She placed her hands on her hips, signaling Ziggy to respond to the hug. Doing so, Ziggy returned the embrace as he suddenly felt tears falling unto his shoulder.

" MOMO? Is something wrong?"

" Th…thank…you…"

" For what?" Ziggy questioned softly.

" For…sav…ing…me…for gett…ing…me out…of…there…" MOMO released her grip on the cyborg and looked at him. Ziggy looked over to Shion confused, how did she know?

" How do you know that MOMO?" Shion questioned as Ziggy stood back up as MOMO frowned and looked down.

" _He_ told…me…"

" Who?"

"…" Getting no replay, they figured it might had been Jr. while they both argued earlier. Shion knelt down to MOMO and smiled weakly.

" MOMO…It isn't the time right now…and I know you must be feeling mixed emotions right now…but you have to talk to Jr. sometime and get this all straightened out…" Shion trailed off.

" I…don't _want_ to!!" MOMO yelled softly as the two frowned.

" MOMO, your not the only one going through pain…Jr. is also…many things have been happening while we all were apart. I think Jr. tried his hardest to get in touch with you, it's not easy running a corporation and going in hiding…"

" Hid..ing?"

" We'll explain later." Shion paused as she shook her head. " Jr. is putting himself through so much torture over you, it could get worse…"

" I…_don't_…want to…_hear_…any…more…"

" MO-"

" Get out!!" MOMO covered her ears again as Shion looked on in surprise. Dr. Lunas walked over to see what the commotion was about. She pulled Ziggy and Shion away from MOMO.

" Look, maybe it is best for the two of you to leave right now, I'll take care of her. She shouldn't be suffering from any high level's of stress alright?" The doctor concluded as the two looked at each other and frowned.

" All right…" With that, the two comrades walked up the stairs and out of the room. As the doors closed behind them…

They noticed Jr. leaning on the wall next to the door, his eyes closed. He opened them slowly as he heard the two come out of the lab room. Giving them a pained look, he walked down the hall in silence, causing Shion and Ziggy to realize that he must have heard their conversation…

* * *

Ok! Finally finished this chapter…I was starting to lose ideas for this chapter because it kept getting deleted by the computer…Well then, Jr.'s powers will probably play an important role in the story…but all is well that ends well! Read and review people! LOVE YOU ALL!!!GROUP HUG!!


	15. From

Phew…didn't think I'd make this chapter. I'm most likely going to be updating on Sundays now because I never have time to write these chapters…I'm always busy… . It might be even more late next time cause I have PSAT'S on the rise…O well, anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! I'm trying to keep up with you all! Enjoy story!!! D

TSAdmiral- Well, will see if he plays a big role…thanks for reviewing!! I'm so evil, I didn't want MOMO to just come out with open arms for him, that would be to…soon…and what not. So I thought it would be better to just have him be hated in some way

Nikki- Hehe, she won't forgive him…just yet…or maybe never...we shall see. Gives her a plushie doll of chaos Thanks for reviewing!

Katrina-chan- Yes…poor Jr. We all gotta feel bad for him eh? I'm putting him through a lot of crap. But thing will get…more worse, lol HAHAHA…ahem, anyway. Thanks for reviewing! I'm I doing that good fro cliffhangers? I'm just writing whatever pops into my head first…

FFfangirlH- Thank u thank u! Lol, it should be quite obvious as to why she suddenly dislikes Jr….hint, dislikes. She may think that she hates him…blah, you'll see what happens. Yes, Jr.'s powers will play an important roll soon.

Maieve Avvi- Wow, everyone has pity on Jr, but it's understandable…but your minds might change after…hehe, thanks for reviewing!

Momo, Angel Of Light- I'm planning on doing something else with that bracelet…maybe have some role, which it kinda does…but thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!

Blah Blah Blah- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.'- Telepathy

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 14

From

A Few Days Later…

MOMO had been getting better physically…it was a slow recovery, but none the less better. She practiced walking everyday with Shion and chaos. Her hearing seemed to improve, so not everything that made a noise sound so high-pitched…

At the moment, the pink haired realian had been begging Ziggy for a while now to let her outside. She really hadn't got the chance to walk around the world. MOMO couldn't stand the fact that she was underground, no light or warmth from the sun invading the room through the windows. After hearing all this, Ziggy and Shion began to explain a few things to the girl, hoping she would have a better understanding of what situation she was currently in.

Her eyes widened at the news. She had stopped moving around in her seat in the eatery. Was it that bad? She hadn't known so many things had been occurring. Sitting around were chaos and Shion by her table. Ziggy had left a few minutes ago, saying he needed to go and check something, while Mizuki and Chris were on break and sitting at the bar, drinking coffee. Allen…and _Jr_…were sitting a few tables away, talking amongst themselves. MOMO frowned. It still hurt to see him. She might have seemed naïve, but she new all to well that Jr. was avoiding her whenever he could.

She hadn't seen much of him lately.

As much as she didn't want to admit, a small part of her wanted to go back in the embrace they shared the first time she woke up. This thought brought her back on how Jr. could play the violin. He had never told her such a secret. But she had heard how music doesn't make a significant impact as it use to back then. Although, he did mention how important the music was to him. It told history…and a person's feelings.

She turned around in her seat a bit to take a quick glance at Jr., his back turned to her.

" MOMO?" Shion questioned as the realian quickly turned around and resorted in giving the Vector employee an innocent expression.

" Y…yes?" MOMO said as Shion's eyes softened.

" It's ok MOMO, you'll get to talk to him soon, it seems that it all depends on you right now."

" Hmm…" MOMO hummed silently not wanting to respond to Shion's statement. Truthfully, MOMO herself wasn't sure if she did want to talk to the boy. If she did, how hard it would be to even try to look at him…

All he reminded her of was _pain_…

" Well…" chaos decided to switch the beginning subject. " That's what has been going on…but I don't see why MOMO can't go outside for even a few minutes. Would it do that much harm?" chaos smiled as MOMO's eyes brightened. Weren't they all _tired_ of being inside a building with no view of what was going on outside? At that exact moment, Ziggy came walking back in.

" It's quite nice outside, it'll do MOMO some good, and the rest of us, to take a break from this place. Don't you all agree?" Ziggy explained as MOMO, quickly as she could, got out of her seat, and smiled warmly at the cyborg.

" Zi…ggy! Thank…you!" MOMO called virtuously as Shion got up and chaos chuckled. Allen looked pass Jr.'s shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

" Hey! Where are_ you _all going!?" Allen called as Jr. turned around in his seat, his arm resting on the top of the chair. His eyes suddenly saddened at the appearance of MOMO and he looked over to the side.

" Well, we've all decided that were finally heading outside. Would you like to come?" chaos replied as Allen gave Jr. a questioning look.. If Jr. didn't go, he wouldn't, even though it sounded like a great opportunity to get off of work. He didn't want to leave Jr. alone, he seemed to be in need of a friend at the moment. Jr. looked back up after considering his options. He glanced over at Shion and nodded.

" Sure, sounds good to me. Getting out of this hell hole seems to be a good chance for us all to relax." With that, Jr. and Allen stood up, and they all headed for the exit, with Jr. trailing behind, making sure not to stay too close to MOMO…

* * *

KOS-MOS sat in her maintenance bed, yet again, checking on her systems. Shion had notice that the blue haired android was functioning just a bit differently lately…KOS-MOS wanted to eliminate the problem herself before anything got out of hand. It all started…

With chaos kissing her on the forehead.

" Output normal." She called out to no one in particular. At the same time, she had been checking background data on chaos. What was it about him that made her systems malfunction. Was there something about him she found interesting…no, how could that be?

" I am a battle Android, property of Vector Industries. There is no need for human emotions." She talked out again, hopping out of her bed and looking it over. Even though she told herself that time and time again, she couldn't help but wonder back at the memory of her swallowing the gnosis into her body.

" If I feel pain, would that make me human?"

" I do not long to be human…I am…an Android…" KOS-MOS replied to the small memory. What had chaos been talking about earlier.

" Relinquish your pain onto me."

She couldn't have said that, she would have some type of file on it. KOS-MOS had suddenly stopped her movements, a warning signal flashing before her eyes. She stood up from her kneeling position and proceeded in sitting down on the couch. She scanned her systems…which seemed to indicate that her memory banks were becoming full. Very confused by this she was, KOS-MOS was suppose to have unlimited spacing. A malfunction maybe?

" I was operational just 2.75648393 minutes ago…" She trailed off as she felt her eyes closing. This was becoming challenging, finding the problems was hard enough…but then again…

Maybe the problem wasn't inside her systems…

She opened her eyes slowly and placed her hands on her lap. As her eyes became fully opened, red stained glass were now crystal like organic baby blues…

_The problem…_

" chaos…" For the first time, her voice sounded as if feeling had been regulating through it…

* * *

Opening the hatch slowly, Ziggy took a quick look around before lifting the lid slowly, letting it drop on the ground. He walked outside as the others followed, for the first time in weeks, the sun finally flooded their vision. Ziggy was right, it had been a nice day.

Small open fields radiated it's earthly brilliance. The lush emerald grasses swayed smoothly as the wind picked up a bit. Everyone smiled, quite satisfied with the choice they had made to come out. MOMO, letting her inner child appear, began to walk slowly. It wasn't an ugly color…and it wasn't artificial either…the grass looked just right.

Everything out here was real. MOMO than began to jog, hoping her legs wouldn't give out under her. chaos smiled softly at the cute scene. She seemed to be happy with herself. She let her arms raise about her shoulders, she stood still, letting the breeze dance with her hair. chaos looked over at Jr. and noticed the gaze in his eyes. He seemed to feel better…

Jr. looked on at MOMO, slightly amused, pushing back the troubled thoughts that had been haunting his mind for the past few days. He walked a few paces and looked back at everyone.

" What the hell are you all standing there for? Let loose!" Jr. smiled as chaos started to run pass him. " Hey! That's not fair!" Jr. yelled and went after him. Shion giggled at this. They were all acting like children. But then again, it wasn't so bad to let yourself act childish once in a while right?

The others proceeded in walking towards different areas of the field, fully enjoying themselves. Shion decided that maybe KOS-MOS would like to come out, and was about to get her until chaos volunteered to do it himself. He didn't give Shion the chance to protest as he jogged back inside the facility.

Ziggy sat on the grass as he observed MOMO sitting on a rock, her legs moving back and forth as she seemed to be in deep thought. It passed a half hour that they all had been out here…

Jr. was with Allen at the moment, who seemed to be blushing and taking a few glances at Shion. Mizuki and Chris were…building something…Those two seemed to be getting close, Ziggy observed. Shion seemed to be explaining how the world works to KOS-MOS, who just stared blankly…somewhere. And chaos was walking over to MOMO…

" Hey MOMO, how are you feeling?" chaos asked softly as she turned to look at him, a quick smile gracing her features. chaos had caught another expression before she changed it though…

" MOMO, is something wrong?"

" Well…it…just feels good…to be…out…here…"

" Does it? We're lucky to have come out on such a nice day."

" Yes…but…" MOMO trailed off as she picked up a small rock and threw it softly, gazing at how far it went before looking to the sky.

" But?" chaos said as MOMO shook her head.

" Never mind…it's nothing…too impor…tant…" MOMO managed out as chaos patted her hair and gave her a light hug.

" Whatever it is, I'll be here to listen ok? Don't hold it in forever, tell me when your ready." With that, MOMO nodded and chaos had proceeded to walk away. MOMO was about to stand up also, until her face froze, seeing as how Jr. was suddenly walking her way…

* * *

He decided to himself that maybe this would be the best time to talk to her…as much as he didn't want to, it had to be done. Jr. didn't want to be in the way, but seeing MOMO almost all the time wasn't helping much…and that bracelet either. How it _taunted_ him…sitting at the desk, waiting to be put on. He was about to throw it back onto the floor until chaos warned him not to.

The silver haired boy reasoned. Saying…_it was MOMO's, not his. If she didn't accept it back, then he could do whatever he wanted with it_. This puzzled Jr., surprised to hear that information come out of chaos. It seemed…un-chaos like in a way. The red haired male hadn't decided when he should talk to her. But now that they were outside, and everyone seemed busy…

Why the _hell _not?

He still didn't get to say…what he wanted to for awhile…

As he walked up to her, Jr. made contact with MOMO's eyes…

Uncertainty…and maybe hate filling those honey crisp eyes…

Tired yet determination filling his oceanic orbs…

…

…

Jr. came to a stop and took a deep breath in. MOMO's words filling his head…frowned, but didn't want it to discourage him, not now.

" MOMO…"

" Jr…" They both stood in an uncomfortable silence. Not sure how to start, Jr. took a bold step forward.

" We really _need_ to talk…"

No response. MOMO looked towards the ground. How out of place she felt…just like how it was out here. Everything on these fields was real, but she wasn't

She was a realian…and looking over this place reminded her of too many painful memories.

" I'm sure by now Shion explained everything to you…" The boy paused. " And, I really feel that you gotta hear me out just this one time…" He clinched his fists tightly. " After this…I'll make it my business to _never _bother you again, it seems that's what you really want right now…"

MOMO quickly looked up at him, surprised by his words. Was he giving up _that_ easily? Wait…she didn't want him near her in the first place…correct? So why the guilty feelings?

" I'm…I'm sorry…" MOMO looked over Jr. as if struck by lighting. " No, I'm _not _finished!" Jr. held up his hand and slowly let it drop to his side.

" I'm not looking for...it's ok…or a go to hell response. In fact, I don't want none at all. Saying sorry doesn't make up for _anything _that has happened. I'm the idiot. I didn't help you when you needed me the most. I broke the promise, and now I'm paying the consequences for it. And I know you _hate _me now…" Jr. sat himself on the rock and folded his hands together, it was quite hard to let all this come out. But it did feel good saying it, getting it off his chest.

" I always heard you crying…At first, I didn't know it was you…I should have known, I should have done something. And yet, _I _did nothing. _I_ made the excuse to myself that _I _was to busy for such things…_I, I_…freaking me…and always came down to me…everything that's happened is **my** fault!" Jr. yelled out the last part as MOMO starred at him. She wasn't sure what to say…but she didn't want to hear anything he said _after that_…

" This is what I get…so I'll get use to the idea that I can't have you…" Jr. muttered out, enough for MOMO to hear, causing her ears to perk up and a sudden confused expression to appear.

What did he mean by _that_?

" What…wha…" MOMO tried to communicate to him as he suddenly lifted his head to look at her, pain filling his eyes as did hers. He than realized his last statement was said out loud and he quickly stood up. He shook his head quickly.

" Forget I said that, you _hear _me? Forget that…" Jr. spoke out, trying not to be harsh as MOMO held her hands close to her chest.

" What are…you…trying…to say?"

" I told you to forget it…"

" No!! Tell me!" MOMO had for the moment forgot her angry feelings towards him. He looked at her frustratingly and was about to begin walking away…

MOMO quickly grabbed his arms, causing the two of them to freeze in place.

By that touch, MOMO had suddenly received some type of memory. And one thing she knew…

It wasn't hers…

Was that…

FLASHBACK

Three young boys were walking somewhere together…they had been in some room…

A young lady's room…

What is this?

The girl became startled by there sudden appearance. After calming down, she mouthed out something. It seemed the memory was mute…

Another memory…

A red haired boy sitting on a swinging chair with the same girl seen earlier. What were they talking about? Her hair was a dull brown, and cut short. Her eyes…filled with curiosity, the spitting image of shined emeralds.

The boy…red hair…and blue eyes…this was Jr…

And that…

FLASHBACK END

" Sa…Sakura?" MOMO breathed out as Jr. shrugged her arm off roughly and moved to face her. They both had seen the sudden appearance of images.

He saw them pass by without stopping them…did she see them? But by what he could tell…_she did…_

She took a step back, surprise and fright befalling her features.

" That…that was…Sakura…" MOMO only saw a picture of Sakura once…just once. And she remembered her perfectly. After all, they were like _twins._

" You _knew_…Sakura…that can't…be!"

" MOMO!" Jr. called. How did she see them? Did his powers trigger something?

MOMO didn't know what to do…instead, she ran towards the stairs, strength coming from no where, and disappeared. Jr. stood there frozen. Everyone had stopped their current activities and looked over at Jr. chaos gave a confused expression as he ran after MOMO. Jr. didn't want anyone to know about those memories. The last person that he didn't want to find out now knew…and that could only mean one thing…

Jr. had a feeling he knew _quite _well why she left so hurriedly…and he felt _guilty_.

* * *

MOMO had slowed down to a jog.

She then slowed down to a walk and placed her hand against the wall. She breathed in deeply, since by all the running, MOMO had not let much air into her systems.

MOMO then stopped walking and placed her hands on her chest.

It couldn't have been true…could it? She really didn't give Jr. the chance to explain…So it could all be a misunderstanding…_right? _She closed her eyes, and the image of Sakura suddenly appeared to her. MOMO began to hold the tears that were beginning to form back.

Sakura was a person she could never be or match up to…that was her soul purpose of ever being created, wasn't it? MOMO was a failure…she only pained the people who knew Sakura by her appearance. All she wanted to do was help…have a friend somewhere…No matter how hard she tried…no matter what she did to please people, it never worked. Her_ supposed _mother hated her, and her _supposed_ father was gone. He was the only one who seemed to understand. But then again, he was the one to make her…so he created her for the purpose to replace his daughter…

How cruel…

And now…Jr. had known her at some point in time? What _were _they to each other? What bond _did_ they have with one another? Did Jr. see MOMO as another chance to be with Sakura?

Did Jr. _only _see MOMO _as_ Sakura?

* * *

HEHEHEE, things got pretty heated, not to much, there! I find that many people don't address this question, so I thought I would put it out there. It seemed likely doesn't it? Anyway...Read and review my lovely reviewers!!! D 


	16. Your

Hey all!! I'm back with another chp.! I might slow things down a bit in this chap for the moment…I dunno, well see what happens. This update might be late also, if so, sorry for the delays! . …anyway. Thanks for all the reviews! I can't believe I got so many…never had before…but then again, whatever! Enjoy the story.

TSAdmiral- Thanks for reviewing!! I'm somewhat stuck on what to do with KOS-MOS and chaos…but I have a few ideas floating here and there…we'll see what happens…Dun dun DUN!!! Sakura is now and finally in on the plot…but of course…I'll be throwing more things into this mix!!!

Katrina-chan- Why thank u!In tears as flowers are giving to her I am a queen aren't I? Actually…I would prefer to be Jester of the court. I like that position for some reason…thanks for reviewing though!! I no, poor Jr…and he will be enduring more suffering to…it's all good! HAHAHA.

Nikki- Eerrr, I checked the chapter and It isn't posted twice…no one else seems to see it either since no one is saying anything about it…but who cares!? Lol…hmmm, maybe did something? But anyway…LOL, I guess he does need a lesson or two in romance…hehe. Im not lazy…cool…lol

Hannah-fdl- Well, it's not for certain if he likes her just because she looks like Sakura, no one can or should be a replacement for anyone…At least the idea is being expressed now, which is usual absent in fics. New name eh? Okies, I'll remember…hopefully…I don't like keeping my fans waiting to long…but long enough to pull there hair out. Well not really, but that's beside the point! LOL It's hard keeping up with this fic tho…sigh…

PsycoAutmn- Wow…thank you. You make me sound like some famous writer hehe…Cool, u play the viola? I play the piano. I'm glad I gave Jr. something to let his stress out on…he really needs it. You sound quite hyper? Sugar high? Lol, I get on those a lot…I remember one time I got a sugar high on a POP TART…last peiod class, which was Global…I thought everyone was a country, and I was a battleship trying to bring their countries down…how embarrassing…LMAO Luckily, the teacher was absent that day…

Maieve Avvi- looks at her jumping up and down….sweat drop Chill, it'll be ok…hehe. Glad you like the story a lot tho D This chapter will bring…well, maybe a bit of a boring chapter…but new developments…Yes, ur point is very well made. No one can replace anyone…it's BS really…hehe Thanks for reviewing!

" Blah Blah Blah."- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.'- Telepathy

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 15

Your

Her hand never left the wall…she let it guide her to the new room.

MOMO would now be rooming with Shion, since there was no need to keep her in an uncomfortable lab. She walked slowly through the halls, her mind growing heavy with many rushing thoughts. She placed her free hand on her chest as the girl arrived at her destination. She lifted her hand off the wall and waited for the automatic doors to open for her. As they did, she quietly stepped in.

…

…

chaos looked quickly around to see where MOMO could have gone, his last choice was her room. He jogged gracefully down the halls an made a few turns. He had seen MOMO run off, she looked about to cry, and he wanted to know if she would be ok. The most likely answer would be no. The pink haired realian was going through rough times, she needed someone by her to help…chaos didn't feel that he was right for the job, he wanted to leave that up to Jr.

But the way things were going now, Jr. and MOMO would probably never have the chance…always suffering from pain and guilt. chaos had suddenly slowed down as he reached the hall filled with everyone's bedroom quarters. He narrowed his eyes at his sudden thoughts. Yes…there would be times when everyone went through pain…but they couldn't keep living like that forever, now could they? It had started to tick chaos off at how far down his two comrades were going. There was no need to do this…

Things had to be straightened out for good. They both had to listen to each other, even though they might hate it…

chaos waited patiently for the doors to open for him…but they hadn't. He raised an eyebrow questioningly as he laid his head next to the wall, a question forming in his mind.

And indeed this question had hit the correct answer. Muffled sounds could be heard from the other side of the room, he presumed that it must have been MOMO, and she locked herself inside…

He slowly knocked on the door as he set his posture straight. The muffling noise had quieted down at this action…

" MOMO? Are you alright?"

No response…

" May I come in?"

" Go…away…I don't feel…well…" chaos tilted his head to the side at this response. But of course, he wouldn't give up that easily.

" MOMO…did Jr. do something to you? Is this why you are sad?"

"…I don't…want to talk…about it…"

" I think you should, after all, it's good to let feelings out instead of bottling them up-"

" I don't have feelings!!" MOMO shouted suddenly, causing chaos's eyes to widen. MOMO yelling? This was new. chaos then frowned at her response.

" Of course you have feelings MOMO…"

" I don't…I…don't belong here…"

" What do you mean?" chaos questioned as he heard more ruffling noise.

" I'm not real…like…those…trees outside…and…those…fields…I don't _fit_…in…"

" Don't say that!"

" It's true!" MOMO's voice had suddenly become close as a few clicking noises was heard. The door had suddenly opened, causing chaos to take a few steps back. He frowned even more at the sight before him…

" Dadd…y…made me…to repl…ace…his daughter…I'm a…fake…I don't belong…around real…things…" With that, MOMO began to cry, her tears streaking her face and glistening in the halls light. chaos quickly kneeled down and hugged the girl. Sobs erupted from her suddenly as she cried into the silver haired male's shirt. The male looked forward and sighed, stroking MOMO's hair to calm her down.

Joachim Mizhari…how cruel he was…making MOMO for the purposes of his and Juli's happiness. What about MOMO's happiness? Did they think she would be ok with everything? That this girl in front of him wouldn't develop feelings and her own mind?

Those two left MOMO a devastating fate…destiny…how _unfair…_

After a few minutes, chaos proceeded in looking at MOMO's face, how depressed the girl seemed to be…

" It's ok MOMO…we…everyone has a place where they don't fit in…we all can't just fit anywhere. There's that one place you'll find that you feel most comfortable with, and I bet you won't care less as to where else you'd fit in as long as that certain place will always be open." chaos stood up as MOMO looked at him, sniffling.

" You should clean up your face. Do you still want to be alone?" chaos smiled as MOMO shook her head. " Alright, I'll wait in your room then." With that, they both entered her room. chaos sat down in a random chair as MOMO walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

Everyone had gone back inside the facility, well, all except one person…

Jr. still sat on the lone gray stone in the distance…his head bowed down as his hand was placed on top of the blazing hair. He had taken his trench coat off for the moment, revealing his usual black and red sweater. How had it happened?

Now she _knew_…

MOMO and Sakura…similar yet completely different. It might not have shown quickly on her face, but he knew what she was thinking…and he felt guilty.

He never wanted anyone to know about his relationship with Sakura…if there _was_ any…those were for _his_ memories _alone_, those times reminding him of loss and pain…and how he suddenly lost control of his powers.

Jr. looked down at his hand which sat on his leg lazily. Speaking of powers…when MOMO grabbed Jr.'s arm, he felt some type of energy flow through him. They both saw those flashbacks. What had cause them to appear so suddenly? Those memories of Sakura were in the back of his mind. All he was thinking about was MOMO…

He shook his head at this thought. Does it matter now? He got to apologize…now he needn't bother with her…Jr.'s eyes widened.

Bother? Was that all she was to him? A burden? No, that couldn't be…he had feelings for MOMO…like he did Sakura…

He suddenly sighed. Yes, he would now admit it, he _did _have feelings for Sakura. He wasn't so sure if Sakura felt the same way…They would usually talk on the porch, sitting on the swinging chair…laughing together and just talking about random things…

But when it came to MOMO, it just suddenly became _hard_. He didn't feel as easy going with MOMO. He felt the constant _nag _of trying to hide his pain every time he saw the realian. She was an exact replica of Sakura, it's like she came back to life again through her…

But by only appearance. Their personalities were completely different…

How could he think of MOMO as Sakura? He had to admit, at first, it shocked him when he first met MOMO. He would have said Sakura's name, not until Gaignun had called him telepathically, extensively knowing what Jr. was about to do. He had known MOMO for only a short time, but he knew this, his feelings for the girl were different then Sakura's. More stronger? He wasn't sure…did it matter? It as hell did to Jr…

Jr. shook his head again, he didn't want to think about all this…He'd rather get to the bottom of his other problems…like his _powers_.

He seemed to be losing more control everyday over them because of the past events. What had triggered this?

His failure at keeping promises…at _saving_ anyone instead of _killing_ them?

Jr. quickly stood up, but as soon as he did, he crumbled to the ground, suddenly clutching his head. He couldn't have been getting pains in his head like this…his head injury had recovered, although it did leave a small scar, which could hardly be seen because of his bangs. He took a few deep breaths and decided it be best to head to his room and rest.

Rest was very much needed at this point, for he never did get any good sleep when these events started happening…

Jr. had reached his room in one peace. Clicking on the lights as the doors closed behind him, he threw his trench coat on the bed and proceeded to switch one of his shirts. He walked over to the small dresser. After pulling a drawer open, the pain came back to him, causing the U.R.T.V. to shut his eyes tightly and growl. Maybe he should take some aspirins…if they even _had_ any…

Jr. took his sweater off, which showed off his well toned chest and arms ( mouth watering…). He threw his sweater aside and placed a black t-shirt over his head. How hot it suddenly felt in the room…

With that done, Jr. proceeded in walking into the bathroom and flicked the lights on. After looking around, he wondered where chaos had gone. But it clicked suddenly, seeing as how he ran after MOMO…

Jr. frowned at this thought and walked to the cabinet over the sink. He hesitated in opening it, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He rolled his eyes and scanned the contents inside the cabinet. He groaned after not finding what he was looking for. His shoulders sulked suddenly as he made a pouty face.

" Guess I'll just ask that doctor if she has any…" Jr. mumbled as he slowly closed the small cabinet door, his eyes closing as he did so.

As he reopened them…

He suddenly _panicked_…and let out a small shout before his eyes glowed a deep red.

* * *

chaos and MOMO had talked about many things…The girl had seemed to calm down as chaos gave her some new information that Shion and the others hadn't _mentioned _earlier.

" Jr. did…all…that?" MOMO asked disbelievingly. chaos nodded in response, his eyes reflecting sadness.

" Yes…the Federation doesn't know that he had…hurt all those people. He's in some big trouble…on top of that, his powers have been going out of control lately…"

" H-how?"

" He breaks or melts things with his powers…the strongest I have ever seen them was at the facility…the incident I had mentioned before…I think it must be his anger causing all of this chaos to trigger it…"

" I see…" chaos smiled at MOMO's worried expression. Deep down , he knew she couldn't really hate Jr…

" I know your worried for him, but he'll get through this, as will you ok?" MOMO blushed at chaos's statement and nodded shyly. chaos nodded and stood up from his seat and began to stretch.

" Well then, would yo-"

****

SMASH

chaos and MOMO suddenly froze as they heard a loud noise coming from the distance. chaos placed his arms to his sides slowly as MOMO stood up from her bed.

" What …was…that?"

" I don't know…come on!" chaos rushed out of the room with MOMO. The two appeared in the hallway as Ziggy had just appeared out of his room also.

" Ziggy? Was…that…you?" MOMO questioned, referring to the noise as he shook his head.

" No, I heard shouting suddenly from your room chaos and then something shattering…"

" Jr.?" MOMO asked worriedly and questioningly.

* * *

In his panicked state…he tripped to the floor, causing his eyes to glow even more and emit a faint light.

Suddenly, the mirror shattered in tiny thousands of pieces, showering Jr. with it's sharp edges. The bathroom was small…

Jr. hit the ground with a loud thud as his head banged on the wall behind him…_hard_…

Some of the shards took life on it's own as the pieces fell to the floor…

* * *

Ziggy, chaos, and MOMO walked in quickly. Looking around, chaos hadn't noticed anything out of place. MOMO looked around the room as well. She never went into chaos and Jr.'s room before. She was now standing by the desk. Her gaze suddenly freezing on the object sitting on the table…

The bracelet…MOMO picked it up slowly and examined it…

chaos looked over at Ziggy to speak but suddenly stopped. Ziggy's eyes seemed to express trouble. chaos walked over to him as MOMO followed behind, quickly pocketing the bracelet absent mindly. chaos's eyes grew wide as MOMO let out a small gasp and held her hands to her face.

The bathroom door had been left open…

Jr. laid inside on the white tiled floor. His head was leaned back against the pearl walls. He seemed to be unisonous and breathing heavily…but that wasn't what surprised them all…

Shards of glass had embedded themselves in different parts of Jr.'s body. His shirt torn in different places by the slashing of glass. His face didn't have any glass sticking out of his skin, but small scratches were noticeable. After a few seconds of shock, MOMO's eyes began to water as chaos ran quickly over to Jr., Ziggy trailing behind.

" Jr.? Jr.!?" chaos called out, immediately kneeling next to Jr. Ziggy examined the bathroom, noticing the cabinet mirror was now broken.

" Jr.!" chaos called again as Jr. suddenly stirred from the calling of his name. His eyes fluttered open slowly…but only half way.

Blurry figures was all Jr. could see…he felt himself lose consciousness as his head tilted to the side, causing his body to go down with it. chaos caught his fallen body and looked over at Ziggy.

" We have to get him to the infirmary!" chaos said quickly as him and Ziggy proceeded to pick up Jr. carefully. MOMO watched on and turned around, not wanting to see the gruesome sight. Jr.'s eyes glanced over to the blur in pink and navy blue. He had some feeling it was MOMO, but wouldn't find out as he suddenly closed his eyes…

…

…

" Guess I'll just ask that doctor if she has any…" Jr. mumbled as he slowly closed the small cabinet door, his eyes closing as he did so.

He didn't want these headaches to affect him so…maybe it was his powers…no…he wouldn't let his power control him! People have already been hurt by his fear…by his lack of courage. He wouldn't let his powers make him go mad…like a lunatic…like…

Jr. closed the cabinet door and opened his eyes again. His eyes widened and he **panicked **completely…

Instead of his own reflection, dark **plum** like eyes starred **maliciously** at him, taunting him…The man's hair falling over his eyes…snow like hair…his pale skin…

His eyes made Jr. suddenly feel scared…

The truth hit him in those quick yet short moments as he now laid on the floor, dizziness overcoming his senses…

Yes…he was losing control of himself, and this moment had just proved it…His powers were getting the best of him…just like…

Jr. closed his eyes as his body slumped…

Everyday…he was becoming more and more like…Albedo…

* * *

A small aircraft had been flying near the Ziggurat Industries ruins. After it's pilots found an open field to lower the craft, one of the men called out to a female, telling her it was time.

The female nodded as the aircraft's doors opened. Strapping a bag to her back, she placed her hand on a thin cord. She looked back at the others and nodded, signaling that she was ready. She jumped out slowly, letting the cord descend to the ground. The grass and trees ruffled around as the aircraft's engines blew roughly. After a few seconds, the female was finally on the ground and let go of the cord, causing it to rise back up. The female waved to the craft as it flew off. The surroundings finally began to calm down as the aircraft disappeared.

The female sighed as she looked around, her golden hair moving loosely as she turned her face. She walked forward a bit, her sapphire eyes looking to the ground. She pat her foot impatiently as she held a small communicator in her thin hand.

" Ok, ya'll open the hatch now!" The female spoke as a clicking sound was heard. The door opened up for the female as she smiled and walked down the stairs.

She finally would be able to get away from all of those _annoying _reporters…and she would be able to see Jr. for once. She wondered how he was doing…

Mary thought and frowned. They weren't on good terms at the moment, but hopefully, she'd be sure to _fix_ that now…since she would be _staying _with them…

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter!!!!!! Uh oh…can we say trouble, if not yet more, is on the way? Mary is now going to be staying with them!? Will rivalry happen? Or something else?!? Anywayz, poor Jr…seeing Albedo's face in a mirror instead of ur own would **_scare_** the shit out of me too…lol Hmm…can we say…upcoming appearance by Albedo? Maybe…who know's…I don't even no… . …Ok…I'm kinda stuck on where this KOS-MOS and chaos thing will go…hopefully some ideas will pop into my head during the weekend…I'm always buzy…argh!


	17. Eyes

Blarg…This chapter is going to be LONGGGGGG. I'm on author's block…sigh…how annoying…this is going to be a tough chapter to write, but everyone experiences these things eh? Thanks for the reviews! Hey!!! I got a question for everyone!!!

WHAT ARE YOU GUYS GONNA BE FOR HOLLOWEEN!? Ima be a evil doll maker…I'm old for holloween…but who gives a crap…parties!!!

TSAdmiral- I see now that everyone is depending on this fic…OOO the pressure, lol. Nah Don't feel any, thanks for ur review!!! YAY! Thanks for the compliment. I finally have a few ideas for KOS-MOS and chaos…which you'll see in this chapter…and let me tell you…they might surprise u…in the end…of this chapter anyway…

PsycoAutmn- PERIMNENT sugar high? Scared…but anyway…Albedo is evil isn't he? Yet sexy at the same time…not sure if he'll appear in this fic…will see…keep reviewing!!

Hannah-fdl- Yes yes I no…short chapter…at least I got it in dammit! . I'm on author's block now….I typed and updated this chapter in the same day! It's annoying…o well, thanks for reviewing!!! Nah, I don't go to forums…who knows, maybe I'll join one…don't know…

Katrina-chan- hides why r u glaring at me? Sigh…lol Hope you like this chappie…verrryyy longgg.. HAH. Anyways, yes, Jr. is fun to torment…but he'll see his good days…maybe…not sure…

FFfangirlH- Isn't it great to read a story with it's music! Its fantastic! It really helps you get into the mood of the story. . I did a bunch of research at the beginning…but now…I rely on my memory…I depend on it…can't have incorrect information now can we? I used to research…but I don't anymore, just waiting for the 2nd game to come out now…

Maieve Avvi- That's right, Mary will make the story very interesting in later chapters…and also, I added some KK-C in here, so all u damn fans be happy!! Sigh…oh well, that's what I'm here for…to pour my little heart out in this fic…hehe

Nikki- it's alright pat pat we all have our " SCREW U COMPUTER" days…thanks for your comments…we shall see how MOMO gives her support…if she gives any to Jr. MWAMWHAAA!!!

Ashe-Tribal- Well, well, well, another hyperactive reviewer lol. Glad you like the story so far! Keep enjoying it…I update every Sunday…at night cause I type the chapter in the same day…I'm way busy to write it during the week…sigh…

" Blah Blah Blah."- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.'- Telepathy

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 16

Eyes

MOMO sank in the metallic chair inside the infirmary. It was a small place, usually used for quick healing, but today, the room would be used differently…

The small girl closed her eyes, and as she did so, past events appeared before her, causing the realian to re-open them quickly. It was such a horrid sight, seeing Jr. lye so still. She hoped that the boy would be ok…

MOMO felt _scared_ somehow…and it wasn't because of what happened to Jr…

A feeling had been tugging inside her that she couldn't describe at first. But after much thinking, she realized what it had been…MOMO couldn't _believe _herself. When she saw Ziggy carry Jr.'s body out of his room, she looked at him…she didn't cry nor frown. She just stood there…an emotionless expression falling on her features.

She felt good when she saw him…and the pink haired girl couldn't figure out why…MOMO bowed her head downwards, ashamed of her feelings. How could she feel better by seeing Jr. in such a state? Did she _truly_ feel happy? Did she _want _him to feel some pain? Pain that could some what relate to her past and still present situation?

All these thoughts made her feel so odd. Did she change so _drastically _when they were apart?

chaos came walking through the opening inside the infirmary. He took a seat next to MOMO and crossed his fingers together. chaos took a quick glance at MOMO and began to speak..

" Jr. is still unconscious…he seems to be cut up pretty badly by all those shards. I wonder…how did the mirror break…I can't entirely believe that it was an intruder trying to hurt him…" chaos pondered out loudly as MOMO looked over to the male.

" Will he be…ok?" MOMO questioned, seeing how her pronouncing and voicing had improved. chaos smiled weakly as his eyes softened.

" Sure, I think he will be. After all, he's a strong fighter. Jr. will make it through." With that, both sat in silence…

…

After a few minutes, Ziggy also came through the opening and looked over at the two. He noticed how MOMO wore a far off expression. The cyborg had been worried about her for a _long_ period of time. He hadn't been helping much, but MOMO seemed to be fine with just his company, just seeing him around.

" MOMO? Is there something troubling you?" Ziggy asked as MOMO became startled, but collected herself quickly. The realian shook her head.

" No…no, nothing…at all. Just a little…tired." MOMO managed a small smile, hoping Ziggy wouldn't push the subject any further.

And he didn't…the relationship between them always seemed this way. Leaving the subject hanging in the air, never to be fully completed. MOMO then stood up from her seat with chaos following her moves.

" I guess we should go, there's nothing more we can do here…" as chaos trailed off, the automatic doors opened…

Revealing a warned out looking Shion and a worried looking Mary Godwin. The three froze, surprised by the golden haired girl's sudden appearance.

" I came as soon as Shion told me! What happened!?" Mary blurted out as she jogged inside the room, Shion not to far behind. Mary seemed to have ignored the confused expression on their faces, questions forming in their heads.

" Mary?"

" Hey…MOMO! Your _ok_!" Mary exclaimed as the two embraced. Mary felt relief wash over her. Besides Jr., Mary had questioned herself if MOMO would ever be ok. But just seeing the girl in front of her made Mary feel so much better. Talk about _weird _situation…

" What are you…doing here?" MOMO questioned as Mary let her go, suddenly embarrassed by her sudden appearance.

" Oh, geez, silly me…I guess Master Gaignun didn't tell ya'll. I'll be staying here for awhile until everything settles down. Those reporters were getting so annoying…I had to get away. For my safety anyway…" Mary explained as she smiled over to the others. Shion walked up behind Mary as said girl turned around to look at her.

" I was contacted that there was an incident. What happened?!" Shion said as Mary's face darkened with worry.

" Little Master….is he alright?" Mary asked as chaos tilted his head.

" He's suffering from many injuries. It seems that somehow the bathroom mirror broke and most of the shards cut into his body."

" Was it an…" Shion trailed off.

" No…at least, I don't think it was…the room only has one exit, and the alarms signaling an intruder inside the facility would have gone _off…"_

" Then what could have caused it?" Shion questioned as Mary cut in.

" May I see him?"

" Sorry Mary, no one is aloud to enter the room, the doctor and her assistant are still taken out pieces of glass. After the operation, she wants him to be left alone to rest." Ziggy explained as Mary's face revealed disappointment replacing worry.

" Oh…I see…"

" There isn't much we can do here at the moment." chaos paused. " We're all going to have to be patient, I suggest we had to the eatery…we could at least give Mary a warm welcome." chaos shrugged at the idea, looking at the Godwin for an answer. She looked around at everyone.

Truthfully, she _wanted_ to stay…Mary would wait patiently for the operation to be done…but, she was hungry from the journey.

" I guess it wouldn't be all that bad…I can do some catching up with the others…Little Master…please be alright…"

" Yes, that does sound like a good idea…heh, everything just happened so fast. Please, tell me what's been going on." Mary spoke as chaos nodded…and they all left…

* * *

A tray was placed on the kitchen counter top. On the thin object, glasses were being filled with a few different beverages. The pitcher was being held by a small yet smooth creamy like hand, a glove covering it…

KOS-MOS set the pitcher down and held the tray up carefully. Shion gave her the task to serve them again, seeing as how there wasn't anything else for the android to do. The Vector employee also gave her the job so she would stop worrying about her functions. But then again, maybe there was something wrong with the android, or at least her _behavior._

KOS-MOS seemed to have a far away look on her face more these days, and it surprised Shion. The blue haired android didn't show a shred of emotion, seeing her look distant made Shion content…Was she somehow _adapting_ to other peoples emotions? Was she finally understanding feelings…or was it just a malfunction, although, Shion could not find absolutely nothing wrong with the girl…she wondered…

Shion turned her head towards the kitchen door as it slide open, revealing KOS-MOS holding the tray with ease and heading towards the small group. chaos had also heard the door open, causing him to look up and smile at KOS-MOS. The android stopped walking, seeing how she had caught chaos's gaze. He waved silently as no one could see his small action. KOS-MOS tilted her head to the side, and without warning, took a step backward.

This surprised chaos as Shion narrowed her eyebrows.

" KOS-MOS?" Shion called as everyone at the table stopped conversing and looked in the direction Shion was looking at. Allen was seated next to Mary as she was seating next to MOMO. Shion sat on the other side of the table with Ziggy standing next to her seated form. chaos sat at the next table behind them, feeling a bit over crowded at one table. chaos placed his hand on the cushioned bench top, where it had been before.

" KOS-MOS?" Shion called again as everyone questioned her sudden actions. After a few moments, KOS-MOS replied.

" Yes Shion?" Shion signaled Ziggy to step aside as she slide out of the booth. She walked over to the android with her hand placed under her chin. Shion circled the girl once and looked her up and down.

" You seem fine…"

" Is there something the matter Shion?"

" No…just the fact that you were still standing in the same spot. Suddenly, you just took a step back…is there something wrong?"

" My functions are working at normal out put. No bugs or viruses can be located. All repairs have been completed in the last 4 hours." KOS-MOS explained as Shion only sighed. She closed her eyes and slumped her shoulders.

" Ok then…" Shion paused unsurely. " How about you go train in the work out room sometime? Work your systems out? Ok? Do that some time."

The android only nodded in response as the two walked over to the table and everyone went back to conversing…all except chaos. He frowned at KOS-MOS as she served everyone drinks, everyone thanking her on the way.

After a few minutes, KOS-MOS had only one cup left on her tray…and she looked over to chaos. Mary had asked him a question, so he had been busy giving her an answer. KOS-MOS starred blankly at him, her ruby eyes moving, adjusting to the sight of him. She walked over slowly, yet cautiously to the silver haired male. She stood in front of his table without saying a word, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence…

…

As if on cue, chaos looked around behind him and turned back. He froze suddenly and glanced behind himself again. KOS-MOS stood there, her eyes dead locked on his form. chaos raised an eyebrow in question and turned around in his seat.

" KOS-MOS?"

" Here…" KOS-MOS placed the drink on the table, it's liquid fizzing to the sudden movement. chaos starred at the glass oddly as did KOS-MOS. She held the tray beside her and was about to walk away…

Until chaos sat upright in his seat and motioned for her to take a seat as well. KOS-MOS starred at the other seat…contemplating on what to do. chaos smiled at her, seeing as he seemed to read her thoughts…if she had any that is…

" Come and sit with me." chaos said plainly as KOS-MOS obeyed. She couldn't understand right at the sound of his voice, she had to automatically do_ whatever _he said…the female would only obey Shion…or Allen…

She sat still for awhile as chaos took a sip of his drink, in a polite fashion. He eyed KOS-MOS at the corner of his eye and placed the glass cup back down. He leaned forward on the table and looked at her…she looked at him…and neither of them said a word…

…

The others hadn't seem to notice…all except Ziggy, for he was standing, and could see the table behind the one everyone else had been seating at. Ziggy raised an eyebrow, questioning KOS-MOS's behavior. What exactly _were_ they doing? Starring at each other that way…he wasn't sure if he should get into it…

Then a thought came to him…_KOS-MOS and chaos? _Now _that _would have been interesting to see…yet he couldn't imagine a pair like that…_if one ever existed…_

He shook his head and looked towards the others…no…he would not go into the subject…he wasn't for relationships…being in one and having it destroyed in front of your face was enough for the cyborg…after all…

It was only a 100 years ago that it happened…

" I think I'm getting used to it…" chaos whispered out, enough for KOS-MOS to hear him.

" What, if I may ask, are you inquiring?" KOS-MOS replied with her monotone voice.

" Your eyes…I think I'm getting used to looking at your eyes…" chaos trailed off.

" My eyes?" KOS-MOS questioned.

" They don't seem so…blank…they're different today. Hmm…maybe they show…confusion? A questioning gaze?"

" I have no question to give or to answer, the eyes do not reflect such words that you speak of."

" No, no…not words, eyes reflect feelings."

" On human standards _yes_, for synthetic creatures, _no_." KOS-MOS added dryly as chaos broke his gaze from her.

" I guess you just _love_ to ruin the moment…" chaos chuckled as he leaned back in his seat.

" I am only commenting on a statement you had made 1.353864 minutes ago that is illogical."

" How is expressing through one's eyes _illogical?" _chaos shot back as KOS-MOS sat still.

" The eyes only have one function, and it is to see the surroundings around one person."

" Must you always take things literally?"

" I only speak the truth."

" What you say is the truth…only covers up the true nature of these." chaos pointed to his eyes as KOS-MOS did not respond to his actions. After a few moments, chaos calmed down and stood from his seat, catching MOMO's attention.

" chaos, why don't you sit with us?" MOMO asked, a hint of sadness In her voice as chaos waved the question off.

" I'm alright MOMO, I'm just going to take a nap…see you all later." With that, chaos exited the room and left KOS-MOS seating at the table. She would not be at _fault_ here, chaos was talking _nonsense_…things she did not understand. She was not like him…as he was not like her. But somehow, he always seemed to leave some type of impression on her…

And it made her seem…and maybe even feel _small…_

__

_

* * *

_

Next day…( hope it doesn't sound like I'm rushing the story…sigh…) 

Mary had finally settled in earlier that day, placing her clothing in a small drawer and other materials. Shion had gone to help her, seeing how she woke up early in the morning and had nothing better to do.

The brown haired lady placed her hands on her hips and sighed. That was that…

" Thanks for helping me Shion." Mary said cheerfully.

" Your welcome, at least Mizuki won't have this room to herself now." Shion grinned. A few room arrangements were made and now Mary would be rooming with Mizuki. Mary shrugged and stretched out her somewhat sore muscles.

" Well then…since that's done…I'm going to head out." Mary went for the door, but then stopped at Shion's words, " Where are you going? The eatery?"

" Nah, I thought…I would go check up on Little Master…" Mary said quietly as Shion tilted her head to the side.

" Oh…alright…you'll come afterwards I guess?"

" Sure, I'm starving anyway." Mary waved as the two left the room and departed ways.

…

…

Mary walked through halls, passing the game room as she went…She had only been here for a short time…and she only knew the way to the infirmary. She froze on the spot and slapped the top of her head.

" I should've let Shion come with me…I don't know my way around this place…just to the infirmary…" With this thought, Mary sighed and looked around herself. She was quite pleased to see a game room installed in such a dreary place, it made her wonder how many times people would use it. She decided to take a quick peek around before heading over to Jr. She admired the pool table, it's stripped and whole colored balls aimlessly left around the top of the table. She played with one, wondering if maybe she could ask Jr. to play a few games.

" This ain't the time to be thinking such things, Little Master is hurt…" She said aloud and proceeded in turning around…

Until an object _caught _her eye…

Mary turned towards the object and starred at it oddly. A small strange shaped case sat next to the cushioned arm chair. She walked over to it and kneeled down, touching the rough, dark surface of the case. Yes, it was a case…Mary lifted an eyebrow as she realized why she seemed to remember it.

" Is this Little Master's?" She questioned herself as she placed the case on the floor and opened it….revealing a violin and it's bow. Mary gasped at the object's appearance…it _was _Little Masters…

Why _would _she know?

Mary reflected on the memory of catching Jr. playing the instrument on one rare occasion…she didn't like the memory much…because it was the first time he played a song for _her_…he made a song about _her_…about…

Mary noticed the small black notebook she would usually see Jr. hold. She picked it up and flipped through it's contents…although, she didn't have to flip through the whole book, for she stopped on the first page…

Notes and G cliffs had been written on those five black lines. And on the top of the page, was the title of the song…

" Cherry Blossom…" Mary whispered the title and immediately closed the book. Yes, she _remembered_ it well…It was his first piece he had ever written, and Mary was the first to hear it…without Jr. knowing. She wouldn't let the boy know about him playing the violin. He felt that it was his and Gaignun's secret…Mary didn't mean to stumble on Jr. playing it so late at night…it _just_ happened…

She shook her head quickly and placed the instrument and book back in it's original spot. She stood up and paced herself quickly out of the room. She took one last glance at the object, her eyes wanting to burn a whole through it…

How she _hated_ the instrument…

…

…

Mary had finally reached the infirmary after making a wrong turn. She sighed at her stupidity on not asking someone for help…too late now, she made it to her destination anyway. She strolled into the outer room of the infirmary, and at the same time, heard a few quiet whispers coming from the room Jr. was supposedly staying at. Mary became suddenly silent…

She walked quietly over to the door frame…making the whispers grow louder…

She took a quick peek inside to find MOMO sitting on a chair next to Jr.'s bed.

How awful he looked…Bandages covering his body…there was no other way to describe it. He looked somewhat exhausted, but it seemed that Jr. was still unconscious, or just asleep. MOMO had stopped whispering, and only sat still for a few minutes…

She wasn't sure what to do…all these _feelings_ she was experiencing…it didn't _feel_ right…The question still hung in the air as to how she could feel so cruel to Jr…after what she heard from Shion and the others, Jr. went through a lot because of MOMO. Was it her _fault_ that he was in this state?

But she couldn't help think…" Served him right…" MOMO quickly covered her mouth and frowned…where were these feelings _coming_ from? It all started with those memories…

Jr. and Sakura…

That question also hung in the air…was it real? Mary watched on as MOMO seemed to be having some type of inner conflict with herself…

MOMO then looked over at Jr. and stood up. She placed her hand slowly on his arm, but thought better of it…She closed her eyes for a few moments…and then re-opened them. She starred blankly at Jr…

" What's happening to _me_ Jr.? Is there something…_wrong_ with…me?" MOMO paused as she suddenly felt uncomfortable. " What's happening to…_you_? Is it _your _powers? I'm not even sure…I don't even know…what's going on…I'm not sure if I do believe what Shion…and the others are telling me about your…suffering…I rather hear it from _you_…but then…I don't want to talk to you at times…I get _nervous_…" MOMO stopped again as she looked towards the ceiling.

" Jr…did you _know_…Sakura? Daddy's _real _daughter?" Mary widen her eyes at MOMO's question. How did she _find _out? How could MOMO have possibly known about him and Sakura?

MOMO placed her hands in her pockets as her fingers brushed an object inside them. She quickly took it out, startled by the object's appearance. It was the bracelet…

The realian looked confusingly at it…When had she taken this? She remembered seeing it in Jr.'s room before discovering him in the bathroom…Had she somehow without knowing stuck it in her pocket and walked away?

MOMO frowned at the object…It's shine lost from poor safe keeping…how she_ treasured _the bracelet…

" This bracelet you gave me…while you were gone…It gave me so much _hope_…in some way…It must have been the only thing from keeping me going…so I _hope_ you get better…" MOMO placed the bracelet in Jr.'s opened hand. She closed his hand around the bracelet…

But suddenly stopped…MOMO's eyes grew wide suddenly…

****

FLASHBACK

Pitter…patter…

Standing on a porch…

Patter…patter…

So dark outside…hazy clouds…tears?

Pitter…patter…

Sakura…

Standing on the porch…

Pitter…patter…

Jr…

Standing in the rain…

END FLASHBACK

" _MOMO? _MOMO!?" Mary had suddenly seen MOMO frozen in place, her hand around Jr.'s closed fist. She shook the realian as finally, the pink haired girl jumped back in surprised and let go of Jr. She began to breathe heavily.

" MOMO? MOMO, what's the matter?" Mary asked again as suddenly, MOMO fled out of the room. Mary stood in Jr.'s room puzzled by the quick rush of events…

That was strange…why did MOMO act _frantic_ so suddenly? Mary starred at Jr. for the longest time…questioning her thoughts…

* * *

BANG! SHATTER…

Another disk flew in the air…

BANG…

Three more came out…

BANG BANG BANG!!!

The gun let out a foggy substance as the objects exploded in a dark like ball, purplish electricity shooting through it, causing the disks to shatter…

After a few seconds rest, the gun was lifted into the air once again.

" Begin." A monotonous voice called as the machine complied. Shion was right…she needed to brush up on her skills. KOS-MOS decided to practice…or at least better perfect her shooting. Multiple disks came shooting out of the machine in quick paces. KOS-MOS's eyes darted each way, knocking out every target…

SHATTER…

Just like a thunderstorm, all the disks shards flew to pieces on the ground, creating crackling like sounds.

Swish…

KOS-MOS was now in the training part of the facility. She and Ziggy would sometimes have a few rounds with one another…but he seemed to be busy with other matters. Either way, she had to get some shooting in…she had not fought in awhile…

The room was an off white color, equipment sprawled neatly on shelves and tables. Machines ran about, doing mechanical adjustments on other machines.

Another disk appeared from the machine, flying like bird at a fast rate…KOS-MOS concentrated on her target…

" KOS-MOS?"

BANG!

Missed…

The disk hit the wall and smashed into pieces. She quickly turned around and looked above her…

She _never_ missed…

She looked towards the balcony area and found…

" chaos." She said flatly as he nodded. He had been In the room for a few minutes watching her practice her shooting. She seemed to not have noticed him, so chaos decided to call out to her.

SMASH…

Another disk hit the wall and KOS-MOS turned her attention towards the machine.

" Resign." KOS-MOS commanded as the machine immediately shut off. chaos chuckled at this and walked down the stairs.

" How's practice?"

" My shooting abilities have suddenly gone down 2.4 percent because of your interruption."

" Heh…sorry?" chaos innocently shrugged his shoulders as he approached her. The gun laid in her hand…which was now at her side.

" Do you need any assistance in some matter chaos?"

" No."

" Is there something troubling you?"

" I would like to apologize." chaos said suddenly, causing KOS-MOS to stay silent.

" Apologize?"

" Yes…for yesterday. There's many things you don't understand about emotions and feelings…I shouldn't have _expected _you to know, and for that I'm sorry…" The two stayed silent a few seconds more as she questioned.

" How did you know of my location?"

" Oh, well I asked Shion and she said that you would be down here."

" I see, where is Shion at this time?"

" She said she might go to her room…maybe. Not to sure…"

" I see." With that, KOS-MOS turned back to the machine and called " Begin."

The machine began to spit out disks as KOS-MOS placed her attention on them.

BANG!

Each disk was sent into pieces…

BANG BANG!!

chaos watched her closely as she concentrated…How focused she looked…all her attention on _one_ object…

But not on _him_…

" Resign." chaos called as the machine shut down once again, causing KOS-MOS took look at the machine suddenly…then a glance towards chaos.

" What are you doing?" KOS-MOS asked as chaos leaned against the machine and sighed. The blur haired girl repeated her question, causing chaos to look at her.

Some type of change went through his eyes…he seemed _annoyed_ somehow…

" Don't you ever get tired of it?"

No response.

" The fighting…don't you ever get tired of it?"

" I am a battle android…"

" Don't you ever get tired of following someone else's orders?"

" Vector Industries is my creator, it is my duty to…"

" What about you? Isn't anyone there own leader these days?"

A silence set in…causing KOS-MOS to look towards her gun and back up.

" Here you are, shooting every disk down with perfection…and yet you don't question your true _existence_ for being alive?"

" Out of 143 disks…I have only shot down 142, your interruption 7.954271 minutes ago has resulted in me missing the 137th disk, therefore, I have not perfected my technique of shooting. My concentration is off."

" Is it because of _me_?" chaos said out of the blue.

" I do…not understand."

" Do I make you _lose _your focus?" chaos questioned as he left the machine and walked over to KOS-MOS. " It's _me_ isn't it?"

" I do not understand what you are implying…"

" I know it's me…when I'm around, your sensors malfunction…don't they?"

KOS-MOS became suddenly alarmed. How did he know about her malfunctions? As if reading her supposed thoughts, chaos shook his head.

" No, Shion didn't tell me, it was easy to figure out."

" It could not have been so easy…could it?" KOS-MOS questioned, now realizing how the space between them had suddenly become small.

" KOS-MOS…" chaos had suddenly felt himself being drawn to KOS-MOS some how…

" Why…why won't you let yourself open up for a change? It wouldn't hurt…Let the emotions come to you…don't _hold _them back…" chaos asked softly as the distance was _creepily_ close between them…

KOS-MOS stood on the spot, never moving an inch from his approaching form…she looked dead on into his eyes…

They bother were only mere inches apart…and closing…But chaos was the one closing the distance…he couldn't help it…

chaos stopped and looked into KOS-MOS eyes…he could see the emotions clear in them…

They all spelled out _confusion_…

chaos was about to close the distance until he froze…

Right on the spot…

For he felt a metallic substance…

A metal object had suddenly sat on the side of his head…making itself more known by pressin into his hair…

A black metallic gun…

Held by KOS-MOS…

* * *

DUN DUN DUN!!!! What the HELL is KOS-MOS doing!? Well now, chaos is in a mighty tight spot now is he? Maybe he was provoking her to much! HEHEHAHAHAHA MHWAAAAA…ahem…anyway…REVIEW MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!!SMOOCH LMAO.


	18. We

Phew! Another week accomplished…sorry for the late update! I was partying on Halloween night…Some excuse eh?? How was everyone's Halloween? Mine's was fun! Anyway, today is election day…dun dun dun…I wonder who will win. But I'm not into politics so blah…Well, I left everyone on edge last chapter now didn't I? LOL…Well, your about to find out what happens next!!! I won't be answering reviews at the moment. Yes I know…WHAT THE HELL IS KOS-MOS DOING!?? Hehe…

" Blah Blah Blah…"- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.'- Telepathy

* * *

Light Your Face With A Smile

**Chapter 17**

We

I shall not give into such ideas…such nonsense…

Impudence…

BANG!!!

…

…

Shion leaned over the keyboard to read the captions on the bottom of the screen better. Miyuki sat in the seat before the wide monitor, clicking and typing away on certain keys. They both had decided to start tracking and pinning some evidence down on Juli Mizarhi…and other mysteries…It had come to their attention that MOMO wasn't the only _one_ those facilties experimented on. There were many others before her…and because of this new found fact, they would try to do anything in their power to bring Juli down.

Ziggy would be meeting them soon. He thought it would be a good idea if he helped out, seeing as how the cyborg had nothing else better to do. He walked in causally through the lab doors, his metal feet clanking on the hard surfaced floors. Shion turned around to acknowledge his appearance. She placed her hands behind her back and smiled.

" Hey there Ziggy, thanks for coming by to help us."

" There is no problem Shion, I would also like to see Ms. Mizhari be put into her place for what she has done." With that, Shion directed the cyborg to a consul and gave him some instructions and on what they were searching for…

* * *

MOMO had been walking around with Mary for quite awhile. They had talked about many things…past events and what not…Mary didn't want to press on why MOMO acted strangely earlier…it seemed to bother her a great deal…

" How are you feeling MOMO?" Mary stated out of the blue as MOMO looked questionly over at the blonde.

" But I just said-"

" No no!" Mary paused, waving her hands in front of herself. " I mean…about _Jr_…" Mary had the subject on her mind for quite sometime. She needed to know what MOMO was going through right now, hearing the situation for Shion, the blonde lady had become worried for MOMO. She quickly remembered the time when MOMO had suddenly run out of the room for no apparent reason…

Mary stayed with Jr. for a few minutes…and had found him holding a bracelet…

MOMO's bracelet…

Which she now played around in her pocket…where it _shouldn't_ have been…

Mary scolded at herself silently. How could she act so mean? But then again…she met Jr. first…not MOMO…Him waking up and finding the bracelet in his hands, Mary didn't want the small man getting any ideas…

Mary than nodded to herself. She was doing this for Jr.'s _own_ good…seeing that bracelet will just give him _false_ hope, she knew that better than anyone. Plus, she wanted to talk to Jr. once he had awakened…

It was still quite puzzling as to how the whole incident had happened. Mary took a quick glance at MOMO, who seemed to be fighting on what answer to give the girl…

Oh yes, she _had_ asked a question, and it _was_ never answered…

" MOMO?"

" I wonder how Jr. is doing…" MOMO muttered as Mary frowned. She placed a hand on MOMO's shoulder as the little girl looked upwards.

" I know he'll make it, he's a strong fighter! Little Master has been through much more tougher times than this." MOMO nodded weakly at this statement.

" Your right…but I still feel awful…"

" Why's that?" Mary tilted her head to the side questioningly.

" This feeling…" MOMO placed a hand on her chest and stopped walking. " I hadn't really told anyone…"

" What is it?" Mary asked worriedly as she now stood In front of the realian. MOMO took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

" I've been getting these strange thoughts, these strange feelings lately. There mostly negative…Every time I think of Jr…" MOMO paused, searching for a way to put it not so harshly " I seem to feel glad that he is in this current condition."

Mary gasped at MOMO's words and her eyes flared.

" MOMO! How _could _you say that!? How could you think such a way after all that _Jr. _has done for you! _Jr. _tries his best when he can…Not many people understand him!" Mary blurted out as MOMO looked towards Mary, confusion lighting her eyes up.

" Jr.?" MOMO asked as Mary had also become confused. She then realized that she had said Jr.'s name instead of her usually little master.

" Oh…I'm sorry…"

" Um…no…" MOMO replied unsure of herself. " It's just that…I've never heard you say his name before…it caught me by surprise…I guess…"

The two stood silent…the flickering of lights making the only sound from a distance. MOMO suddenly had a thought…Jr. and Mary? _No! _That couldn't be either…she just said his name twice…it's just a name…

But the way she said it…_made her question_…

MOMO shook her head, all this thinking from just a name? Maybe Mary was just trying to emphasis her point on Jr. being a good person…

Yes…that's all it was…how ridiculous of her, thinking such a way…_again…_

" MOMO?" Mary called out to the said girl again, nervousness dimly shown in her eyes. She hadn't mean to say his name out loud…It just came out…but it was just a name…

To Mary…there was a _difference_…Little Master and Jr. were two_ different _people…They couldn't possibly be the same… Little Master was her associate…Jr. was something more…_Rubedo_ was something much more…

Mary knelt down to MOMO's level and decided to change the subject quickly…

" Say MOMO…ya think that you can find Shion?"

" Why?" MOMO asked innocently as Mary chuckled.

" We all could use a small break…maybe we have to many, but I could go for an ice cream!" Mary cheerfully replied as MOMO's eyes brightened a bit.

" That doesn't sound so bad…" MOMO trailed off as she closed her eyes and stood still for a few moments.

…

" She's in the lab." MOMO finally spoke and opened her eyes. Mary stood up and nodded.

" Alright! We'll all go together…and another thing." Mary began to walk ahead of MOMO and then stopped. " One of you guys are going to have to show me around the place, I get lost so easily!" Mary sighed as MOMO laughed…

Mary looked towards MOMO oddly…even though the blonde was being mean to MOMO secretly…

It was good to see her laugh again…

* * *

Miyuki began to pout out loud as Shion sighed, aggravated with the girl's whining. Shion had sent Miyuki out to look for Dr. Lunas, who had, at the moment, held the small black disk. She couldn't be found anywhere…or at least that's what Miyuki had _claimed._

" Told you not to let her do it." Chris called from the other side of the lab as Miyuki stuck her tongue out at the blue haired male.

" I tried! Really! I can't find her anywhere!"

" Yeah…sure…"

" Shut up Chris!" Miyuki walked over and threw him out of his chair, causing him to yelp suddenly and fall on his ass. Miyuki smiled triumphfitly as Chris glared at her.

" Stop it you two! Such children I work with…" Shion said, rubbing her head as Allen backed away from her.

" Shion…please don't get to upset…" Allen asked as she glared daggers at him.

" And YOU! All _you_ have been doing is standing there, not helping me find any useful information!"

" I'm sorry?" Allen questioned as Shion gave him a light "hmph" noise and turned around in her chair. She then looked over at Ziggy, who had been working silently…

" Ziggy, sorry for all of the noise…how are you doing?"

" No need for apologies, I'm am fine…But I think I've found som-"

" Shion!" MOMO jogged through the automatic doors, Mary not to far behind her. Shion stood up and walked over to the staircase, where MOMO was bouncing up and down from.

" MOMO. You seem to be in a good mood, I'm happy to see you that way."

" Thank you…" MOMO quietly spoke, embarrassed by her sudden appearance. " Won't you come…with us?"

" Where to?" Shion questioned.

" Well, I thought that maybe we could go for an ice cream?" Mary smiled as Shion stretched and thought about the idea.

" Well, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I could use something sweet to get me going. Sure." Shion just couldn't say no to MOMO. It seemed that the pink haired girl could use the extra attention. " Oh…but I would really like to get that disk first…"

" Disk?"

" Yes…we we're just looking up some dirt on Juli Mizhari…" Shion said as MOMO frowned. " MOMO…"

" No…it's ok…I wasn't mommy's favorite anyway…" MOMO knelt her head down as Shion frowned. She quickly knelt down and hugged the girl.

" Oh…don't think that way…will get this all settled soon ok?" Shion said as MOMO looked at her and nodded slowly. Shion patted MOMO's pink hair and stood up again.

" I could help you…" MOMO then interrupted the silence and Shion's eyes widened.

" Of course! You can locate anybody, right MOMO?"

" Sure! Tell me who you are looking for, if it will help…"

" Plenty! Since Miyuki…" Shion glared at the girl in the corner who only shrugged. " Isn't much _help_, you'll do just fine! You're the greatest!…Now…locate Dr. Lunas for me?"

MOMO nodded at the request and closed her eyes, small lights appeared from her. Shion looked on contently, seeing how the new systems inside MOMO were working fine. After a few seconds MOMO frowned and opened her eyes.

" Sorry Shion…but she seems to be sleeping in her room at the moment."

" Oh! Darn…" Shion snapped her fingers and took on a thinking pose, shifting the weight from one foot to the other. Allen decided to join in, hoping that his idea would calm Shion's nerves on him suddenly becoming lazy.

" Uh…Shion?"

" What!?" Shion quickly turned to look at the brunette, who coward away in his seat..

" Well…since Jr. was the one to give it to her…maybe she returned the disk already?"

" But Jr. isn't _awake_ right now." Shion gritted through her teeth is Allen sighed.

" Well…since chaos is Jr.'s room mate, maybe he knows something…" Allen trailed off as Shion smiled…her _Satan_ like self turning into a happy _Angel_ (cough cough).

" Brilliant idea Allen! chaos should be roaming around somewhere! I never known him to take many naps…MOMO, locate chaos for me!" Shion threw a fist in the air as everyone looked at her strangely…If it were an anime…they would all be sweat dropping at this point… . ;;

" Ok." MOMO giggled as she closed her eyes again, the small bright lights appearing.

Game room

No

Eatery

No

Bathroom…

No…

Control room…

No…

MOMO listed off the places in her systems…

Bedroom…

No?

Everyone had suddenly grew silent as they noticed MOMO's face expressing confusion. Her eyebrows knit together as she began to bite her lip.

Hallways?

No??

" MOMO? Is there something wrong?" Ziggy called as her face changed from confusion to worry. She searched and searched…

Everything seemed empty…

Where was he…?

Training room?

MOMO had locked on to a signal inside that certain room…but it wasn't chaos. It seemed to be KOS-MOS…she was about to look more into the person's profile…

" Ahh!!!" MOMO yelped out as the lights quickly disappeared and she held her head, sinking to the floor doing so. Everyone rushed over to MOMO quickly as Ziggy picked her up.

" MOMO!? Are you alright!?" Miyuki called as MOMO held her eyes tightly together. After a few more moments, MOMO opened her eyes slowly…and quickly looked around.

" Is her systems functioning fine?" Ziggy questioned as Shion was about to head for one of the computers…

" I'm…fine…" MOMO spoke, as everyone felt relief wash over them.

" What happened?" Allen asked as she looked over to him, releasing herself from Ziggy's embrace.

" I…I can't find…" MOMO suddenly said.

" What?"

" I can't find chaos _anywhere!" _MOMO yelled out, a bit frantically. Shion was taken a back by her statement.

" You can't _find_ him?" Shion as incredulously as MOMO nodded. She stood up straight, everyone following afterwards.

" His signal…his body heat…I can't find him _anywhere_…it's like he's _vanished_!"

" That can't be…?" Shion questioned " Maybe your systems are acting up?"

" No! I'm sure." MOMO put in confidently. " He isn't outside or inside the building…he _disappeared_…"

Everyone's expressions also turned now to worry.

chaos _disappearing_? He might be the _odd_ one…but he wouldn't just disappear on them…could he?

Shion thought for a second as she came up with a plan…

" MOMO…what about KOS-MOS? She also has a searching system…maybe she could find him. Then we could all find out if your systems are functioning fine." Shion explained calmly as MOMO nodded.

" O…ok…but…"

" But?" Ziggy inquired.

" While I was searching…I thought I had located KOS-MOS in the training room."

" Oh…she must still be in there…I told her to go and practice…but that was well over hours ago…she couldn't still be there…" Shion pondered out loud as MOMO continued.

" That's not it…when I tried to check if it was her…my systems some how went haywire, so I stopped looking…Her movement…It was like she was _frozen_…" By hearing this, Shion started panicking slightly.

" Frozen!? That can't be! I'm going to check on _this_ myself!"

" Boss! Don't do anything crazy!" Allen pleaded as Shion glared at him once again.

" Quiet Allen! YOU can stay here and act like a chicken! I'm heading over to the training facility!" Shion picked up her hand held computer and began walking up the steps. The computer suddenly started to ring.

They all stopped and looked over to Chris. He swung around in his chair and then looked back at the others.

" It's a call from Dr. Lunas."

" Well, answer it!" Miyuki ordered as Chris rolled his eyes. The screen changed, showing the woman on the screen. She seemed to be in her bedroom.

" Dr. Lunas? Is there something you need?" Chris asked as she stretched a bit and looked over at the monitor.

__

" I was calling in to see if any of the data I sent to the Foundation was sent back to me?"

" Foundation? What did you _send_ them?" Allen asked, suddenly interested as Dr. Lunas was taken a back by the number of people in the lab. She narrowed her eyes suddenly, ignoring Allen's question.

__

" I'll explain later…Why are there so many **people **inside **my** lab?"

" There seems to be a disturbance Doctor."

__

" What do you mean?" Dr. Lunas became suddenly awake.

" chaos seems to be missing…and KOS-MOS…there might be something wrong with her." Shion quickly said as Dr. Lunas placed her glasses on.

__

" Hmm…give me the details when I arrive at the lab. I'll be heading over to my patient to see how he is doing. He should be waking up anytime soon. Plus, his vitals need checking anyway."

" Alrighty! See you soon!" With that, Chris closed the screen and looked over to Shion. MOMO, Ziggy, and Allen came up to her.

" We're coming to!" MOMO said as the other two nodded. Shion quickly nodded with her as they all jogged out of the room.

…

…

* * *

" Surely KOS-MOS is fine…I know she's been complaining about malfunctions…could this have anything to do with it?" Shion thought as they finally reached the training room. They all stood for a few minutes, catching their breath as Ziggy calmly stood in front of the door.

The doors opened _slower_ than usually…

They all piled out into the room and now stood on the balcony inside. The whole room was white with some walls replaced as mirrors. Equipment laid around the room…and one of the machines was broken, it's arms dangling to the side as it shut off.

Shion walked towards the balcony's edge with MOMO…and suddenly gasped at the site before her.

Small colored shards were laid all over the floor…bullet shells did as well, there metallic surface shinning in the bright light of the room. The machines that had once been working about, had stopped moving a while ago. A certain machine, which contained disks, was down at the moment. But that's not what caught Shion's attention the most…

Off to the far side of the room…a few traces of crimson, was spattered around a certain area…in front of it…

KOS-MOS laid propped up on the wall, a gun sat in her hand…It seemed as if it _melted…_

" KOS-MOS!" Shion shouted as they all rushed down the stairs and over to the blue haired girl. Shion quickly noted something…_odd_ about KOS-MOS as she knelt down, while repeatedly calling out her name.

KOS-MOS's eyes…they were half open, but Shion could defiantly see it…

They were a _light blue_…KOS-MOS didn't _have_ blue eyes…they were supposed to be _red_.

" Is…she going to be…ok?" MOMO asked, her arms placed close to her chest.

" I don't know. What happened?" Shion asked no one in particular as Ziggy knelt next to the crimson spots on the floor.

" Someone else must have been here." Ziggy pointed to the spots.

" Blood…" Allen said as he also knelt down. It was very bright and blended with the white flooring, but Allen could see it. He picked up the strands of hair off the ground, MOMO's eyes questioning what he was doing.

" There…silver…silver hair?"

" chaos!?" MOMO blurted out, her frown deepening as Ziggy narrowed his eyes.

" But…did chaos get injured somehow?? No…this is confusing…" Allen wondered as Shion looked towards the others.

" We have to get her to the recharging bed. She seems to have shutdown somehow."

"Can we get her…?" MOMO trailed off.

" We sure can! I'll _make_ sure of it! Come on!" Ziggy and Allen assisted in helping Shion pick up KOS-MOS

…

…

* * *

Owww…my head hurts…

Somewhere soft?

It's bright though…

She was…here…

Yea…

I remember…

And I heard her…

Giving me something…

But my…hand…

Feels empty…

My body…aches…

No! She saw it again!

DRILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ahhh!!

* * *

…

…

Bringgggggg Bringggggg…

Miyuki, Chris, and Mary sat in the lab patiently waiting for the others to arrive. Miyuki had gone back to the control room quickly however, saying she couldn't detect any other presence that was unwanted in the facility. Chris, yet again, turned around in his swivel chair, seeing how the monitor was calling his attention.

" Maybe it's the others?" Miyuki asked as Chris typed in a few keys and suddenly, Dr. Lunas appeared on the screen…and she seemed _slightly_ pissed…

" Uhh…I thought you'd be here by now Doctor." Chris asked as the Doctor narrowed her eyes.

__

" You people really want to tick me off eh?"

" What are you talking about?" Chris shot back at her as she frowned. Seeing as how they all didn't know what she was talking about…

__

" Oh dear…"

" What is it doctor?" Miyuki walked over to the screen.

__

" It seems we might have another issue on our hands…"

" What?" Mary asked as the Doctor moved herself from view…

And suddenly…everyone grew pale…

An empty bed was seen…

Yes…and _empty bed_…

But _no_ Jr…

* * *

Dun Dun DUN!!! Now everyone is disappearing!!! Where's chaos!? Is he alive!? Where's Jr.!? Has he gone psycho!? The beginning of this chap. Was somewhat boring but….hey! I'm making you all suffer HAHAHAHA. Did KOS-MOS do something to chaos? Who knows if any of you will find out!!! MWA MWA MHAAAA!!!!!! Read and review looks over at very PISSED off reviewers Gotta run!


	19. Must

Wow…I have over 100 reviews!!!!! YES!!! CELEBRATE!!! YA HOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! LMAO…Don't mind me, I had a major sugar high last night…I feel somewhat like crap…So I'm typing this story today to make me feel better… . Argh! Damn these sugar highs! . !! Anyway, I hadn't expected to reach…get so many reviews!!! Me happy! Very HAPPY!! Well, thank you to alllllllll my lovely reviewers, as usual, enjoy this chapter!!! Oh, everyone, this will now be part 2 of the series…or whatever…Obviously, the changing point in the story…concentration on situations will now switch! I won't answer everyone's reviews, people who give me feedback or something, will do.

Looks at reviewers…becomes suddenly scared Hehehe…hi? runs away

NOTE: Uh, to tell everyone now, I would like no more ideas from my reviewers for this story. I somehow feel uncomfortable with it.

Katrina-chan: Hehehe, I'm so evil eh? Things are about to heat up in the next coming chapters! So beware! HAHAHA…anyway, don't worry, maybe this chap. Will answer a few of your questions…and of course, give you more. Thanks for reviewing!

Hannah-Fdl: Yes, strange isn't? But not so strange. Don't worry, we'll allll find out together everyone's same questions: Where is Jr. and chaos!? Well, almost…

Maieve Avvi: Why does everyone have the sudden urge to kill me? Or at least hurt me to some extent? I'm just doing my job like any other author…making you all suffer! LOL…don't worry, chappies will be updated regularly, so long as I don't have a chunk of homework to do…

TSAdmiral: Not everything turns out the way you want it to…HAHA. Anywayz, don't worry, you'll get some of your questions answered. Your opinion is somewhat correct…Ah, you'll see, thanks for reviewing!

Ariadne: You'll see in this chapter, don't worry! Thanks for the compliment! Hehehe. I just love being evil, It just makes my popularity points go higher…j/k…

Ashe-Tribal: All in good time…

Kawaii Rin-chan: Don't HURT ME! I love cliffhangers, it makes people hate me more LMAO j/k Uh…than get some Campbell's soup? That helps your soul…Yes, it does make me wonder also, if Jr. and MOMO will ever get together…lol Stop twitching, ur freakin me out…

Psyco Autmn: WHAT THE HELL!?Starts running Wait…I'm not putting up for this crap! Takes out a butcher knife If YOU want to SEE this story finished! You'll keep your distance lady! Your 13...I'm 17, boy do you have a lot of stress waiting for you in upcoming years! Thanks for reviewing, yes I am mean, but life is that way, so why not act like it!? LOL

Strawberry's Soul: It's ok pat pat We all have our downfalls. Don't worry to much about it! You'll see…I'm not giving anything away until you read the chap. Yourself! Lol

Dessa: Ahhhh, hehe. I won't run, you all need me to finish this story! Which is hardly far from it my deary. HAHAHAHAHA…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Nikki: Hmmm…your taking a lot of credit for the story eh? Don't worry, you'll see what happens. There are so much MORE surprises on the way…

" Blah Blah Blah."- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.'- Telepathy

* * *

**__**

PART II

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 18

Must

Walking slowly…his vision blurred…his limbs aching…

He had received a message…and lucky enough…_he_ heard bits and pieces of it, seeing as how he had just woken up…

His thoughts felt so jumbled…but never the less…

This message was enough to get him out of bed and investigate…

There was something…no…_someone_ inside the facility who shouldn't even be there in the first place…

The essence of this figure just drifted throughout the hallways, and it made him somewhat nervous…

Someone was here…and they were ready to start causing trouble…

At least he should tell the others about it…

' Wake up! This isn't the time to be…I must relate…to you…leave the…at once!…are not safe…someone is coming for the little... Move it before it's…late…'

He trudged along through the game room…

Nothing seemed to be out of order…

But…

He looked over to the cushioned armchair and noticed something missing…

His violin was gone…

…

…

* * *

Mass…

It's what makes us all stay on the ground…

Connected to god's green earth…from a figure with mass…

An object…no…a living thing…

She floated there…eyelids concealing her sense to see…

Her clothes torn from her body, leaving her only with the jelly like substance to protect her naked form…

But it didn't matter…they all saw her…hair's floating around her pale face as the cream colored body limply floated in the liquid…

Nothing could be _remembered_…and yet…nothing could be _forgotten_…

How much sense was she making?

A male…it seemed, came to her, touching the smoothness of the glass that separated _him _and _her. _She was the perfect subject…a paragon for all to look upon. His work would be complete…An old man with a small lady…

An _odd_ couple they would turn out to be…he smiled to himself as an assistant of his came up behind him.

" Oh…sir?"

" Yes…?"

" The operations and functions are fully repaired. It seems were done!" The woman smiled cheerfully as he waved her away.

After all…he knew the _young man _would want to see _her_ first…

…

…

* * *

He stood still, concentrating on his reflection in the mirror…

How it _burned_…

Physically and mentally…it _burned_…

Picking up the tweezers slowly, he plucked out the remaining pieces of hair with little notice of pain…

Pain…not from the hair…but the injury itself…

Along the right side of his head…a distorted…mutilated, red spot…well, more like a thick line, had made itself a small indent on the said of his head. Where the hair once stood in that red area was now gone. From a distance, if looking, you could see how his hair fell In place so finely…but looking closer, it was much obvious to see the line of missing hair…

Well, it was a chunk of missing hair now…

He picked up the gauze and other medical supplies to clean up his wound. After tying a bandage around his whole head, the silver haired boy bowed his head down…pondering on past events…

He blinked twice at her…

She pushed the gun more into the side of his head to make itself known. After a few seconds…of what seemed like hours…she spoke…

" I shall not give into such ideas…such nonsense…"

" Impudence…"

As quickly as it happened, the boy moved his face back and shoved himself to the side…

She quickly cocked her gun in front of herself and pulled the trigger…

BANG!!

He **barely** made it…

The bullet slowly made it's way to him as he rushed to move to the side…and suddenly…

He felt as if he was banged on the head with a heated iron…

The bullet grazed him…well…much **more** than just a scratch…it hit the side of his head, causing it to shred off hair and skin…a crimson substance splattering to the floor. The soft strands of hair fell lazily to the floor…

And everything picked up pace again.

He fell to the ground with a hard thud, closing his eyes and wincing at the pain as he held the side of his head. He felt the blood…**his** blood seep through his hand as he laid on his back, one leg propped up and his free hand clutching his stomach.

How dizzy he suddenly felt…

Opening his eyes to look at the upside down view of the supposed angel…

Oh yes, she was an angel…more of an **Angel of Death…**

His eyes began to glow softly as he lifted his hand at the approaching figure. This hand of his glowed, emitting a short distance beam, causing the gun in the female's hand to melt.

The woman tried to let the gun loose from her grip, but her sensors told her otherwise. Looking down, she noticed how the gun melded with her hand…

But…

After all…she wasn't **human**…her hand became one with the gun as her eyes widened. Something shot up through her arm…and it caused her to start spazing out. She twitched wildly as she lost her footing and fell to the floor with a loud clunking sound.

The boy clumsily turned around and began to seat up, watching as her eyes…

Began to change color…

Reddened flames cooling down onto the depths of chilled ice.

The boy watched on in confusion as her body twitched, one gloved hand pushing the wall behind her forcefully.

What is this…was she experiencing a feeling? An **emotion**…?

Those random thoughts completely extinguished as her free hand turned into a cannon…

She raised it towards the boy, who could see her eyes fading suddenly, losing there sapphire like brilliance...

" R…Can…non…" She struggled in saying as the small weapon emitted the same striking color of her now blue eyes…

The boy's eyes widened as he jumped out of the way, causing the blue mass of energy to hit a working mechanism. It's arms slumped as it shut down…

As soon as the boy recovered from the attack, he sent another attack towards her.

" Angel Wings!" He shouted as a quick gust of wind, illuminated by white lights and angel like feathers, hit her forcefully, causing to stop her random spazing and twitching.

" Shutting…down…" The girl said, her eyes becoming completely dull as her head tilted off to the side…

The boy breathed heavily, stunned by the rush of events.

Had he gone to far…?

" I…I'm…sorry…chaos…"

…

…

* * *

He tried again and again…

Nothing…

Damn him! Now he was completely being ignored. The black haired young male leaned back in his chair, pondering on what to do next.

They were all in danger now, he wouldn't be able to make it to the group, the Sub Committee would get to them first…

Gaignun stood up from his seat, and at the exact moment, Shelly came rushing through the door.

" I am sorry, but Mary will not respond to her communicator."

" Same with Jr…" Gaignun calmly walked towards Shelly and sighed. " There's not much more we can do…"

" There must be something…?"

" No, they are to far a distance to rescue them…this ship would be completely noticed going into Miltia's atmosphere…not unless…" Gaignun quickly walked back to his computer as Shelly walked behind him. He clicked in a few keys and waited patiently for someone to answer his call…

…

Not a moment too late…A young man with spiky dark blonde like hair came on to the screen. He quickly adjusted his glasses as soon as he saw Gaignun glaring at him on the screen.

__

" Ma-master Gaignun! What seems to be the trouble!?" Hammer stammered as Gaignun leaned in closer to the screen.

" Where _were _you?"

__

" I'm really sorry! We were all taking a break…and…and…"

" I don't want to hear those types of excuses! We have an emergency! The 100-series is in danger." Hammer's face had suddenly fallen from stupidity to confusion.

__

" You mean MOMO?" Gaignun nodded at his question.

" Get Tony and Captain Matthews, you tell them to go to these certain coordinates immediately. No questions asked, got it?"

__

" Y-Yes sir!" With that, Hammer turned off the screen as Gaignun typed in more information.

" May I?" Shelly questioned as Gaignun starred at her. He moved to the side, letting her take a seat in his chair. She began to type at a fast rate.

…

…

After a few more moments, she looked over to Gaignun and nodded.

" Ready Mr. Gaignun."

" You don't have to call me by such a long name, Gaignun is just fine…" Said male paused at his words and raised an eyebrow " Never mind that, send this message to Ziggurat Industries training facility."

With that, Shelly smiled at his sudden embarrassment and began to type away.

…

…

* * *

Shion typed furiously as she examined KOS-MOS. The damage hadn't seem to fatal as it appeared to be. KOS-MOS's hand had to be repaired however, it seemed to…somehow, melt. Her hand was still there, sure, but her palm seemed to be what had melted, it looked so _disturbing._

MOMO and Ziggy sat by the couch, the little girl unsure of what to do. _Poor KOS-MOS…_MOMO hoped she was alright, Shion and Allen had been on it for quite sometime, and she still hadn't woken up…

" There you are!" Miyuki came jogging through the automatic doors, causing everyone's attention to turn towards the brown haired girl. She stopped in her tracks as she looked over KOS-MOS. " Oh jeez…what happened to KOS-MOS? Is she alright??"

" That is what we're trying to find out, we just found her like this…" Shion frowned as Miyuki bit her lip, feeling guilty on putting more bad news upon them.

" And it doesn't end there…" Miyuki whispered as Ziggy stood up.

" What do you mean?" Ziggy firmly questioned as Miyuki faced him.

" We just received a call from Master Gaignun of the Kukai Foundation."

" What!?" Allen and Shion said simultaneously " What did he call for?" Shion questioned.

" He suggested that we all leave immediately! We're not safe here anymore…"

" Not safe!? But what about KOS-MOS!?" Shion raised her voice as Miyuki winced.

" He didn't give any details as to why we weren't safe…maybe someone found out…"

" Or maybe someone here is a _spy_ for the Sub Committee…" Ziggy interrupted as they all looked over to him.

" No, that can't be, we all know each other." Allen pointed out as MOMO shook her head.

" What about Dr. Lunas? And her assistants? And Chris?"

" Hey! Chris would never turn his back on us!" Miyuki cut in and blushed. Shion raised her eyebrows, fully knowing the true meaning of the comment. She turned to KOS-MOS, unsure of what to do.

" Dr. Lunas…she does seem mysterious in some ways…" Ziggy trailed off as Miyuki placed her hands behind her back.

" On top of that…Dr. Lunas, since you mentioned her, called us…Jr. is missing…"

" What!?" MOMO stood up quickly from her seat. Shion was also stunned by the news.

" How could that be? He was unconscious just awhile ago!" Shion finally spoke as MOMO proceeded in closing her eyes. White lights appeared above her head as she began to concentrate. Ziggy looked over the small girl, pondering on why she suddenly became silent.

" MOMO?"

…

MOMO quickly opened her eyes, and at the same time, dashed for the doors.

" MOMO!? Where are you going!?" Allen yelled out to her as she stopped running.

" If Mr. Gaignun says we have to leave…I'm sure it's for good reason! I think I know where Jr. is…his signal is faint but…" She paused as the automatic doors opened for her. " chaos is still missing! We have to find him too before we go!" With that MOMO ran out, causing Ziggy to follow soon after.

Shion sighed in frustration as she closed up her hand held computer. MOMO was right. There was no time to spare…

" I'm sorry KOS-MOS, your going to have to sleep for awhile…"

" Allen?"

" Yea chief?"

" Help me put this equipment away…then we can get our belongings together and leave." Shion finally concluded as Allen nodded, signaling Miyuki to leave…until she was called.

" Oh! Wait, one more thing Miyuki."

" Yes?"

" What about Chris and Mary?"

" Mary went to go find Jr. as soon as she heard the news, Chris should be packing it up right now." Miyuki left as Shion and Allen began to rush about.

…

…

* * *

She walked the halls, her eyes quickly scanning her surroundings…Mary hadn't found Jr. anywhere…she wouldn't give up though…Being caught up in this situation was enough for her, and on top of that, they had to leave the facility when she only had been staying there for a few days…

" I hope I didn't get lost again…" Mary pouted out loud, passing by a few doorways…deep in thought.

" Maybe Gaignun sensed something wrong with Little master…and that's why he called so suddenly…I don't know, I didn't even get the chance to tell him…how I…" Mary was cut short by a soft noise coming from the distance.

She looked down the corridor…recognizing it as the bedroom quarters.

" I could start getting my belongings together…but I really would like to find Little Master first…" Mary thought as she decided to brush off the noise she had heard earlier.

CRASH

Mary quickly stopped again and starred towards a certain door.

" Was that come from my room?" She thought once again as she slowly walked towards her bedroom door. Upon reaching the door, still a few inches away, Mary could find that there _was _something…or someone inside her room. From what she could tell, this person was breaking things.

Mary knitted her eyebrows together as she heard on in confusion. Who could it be?

" I don't believe it…"

The blonde haired girl's eyes widened at the sudden voice. She recognized it very well…quickly rushing through the doors, Mary shouted out " Jr.!"

The redheaded boy slowly turned to her, eyeing her tiredly as he threw…

What seemed like a broken violin bow to the floor. Mary's eyes widened again at his sudden appearance.

He had only been wearing his baggy navy blue jeans. His chest and forehead , along with his arms, seemed to be rapped in thick bandages from all the cuts he suffered from earlier…

Jr. was quite surprised to see Mary, not really being informed that she would be _staying_ with them. After noticing his violin gone from the game room, he decided that he would search for it later, seeing as how more pressing matters were laid out before him. He looked through everyone's rooms, making sure that no one had been hiding, it made him puzzled though, as to how Jr. didn't run into anyone along the way…

As he entered Miyuki's room, he noticed a new set of clothing and accessories lying about. It must have been Mary's…and seeing her now…

Made everything _click_…He noticed his violin case inside her room…where it shouldn't belong…The violin itself was fine, but the bow had been broken…and it made Jr. angry.

He wouldn't deal with this case later…but since he so happened to _stumble_ on his precious item, Jr. came to the conclusion as to who had done such a thing.

" _You_ did this…didn't you?" Jr. bit out as Mary gazed at the broken bow on the floor.

" Why did you take it? And what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

A few seconds after, The door opened behind Mary, revealing a panting looking MOMO. After calming down, she noticed the two other occupants of the room.

So Jr. was here…but what was Mary doing with him also?

…

* * *

Read and Review people!


	20. Move

I'm back with another chapter for all my lovely reviewers D Ok…so, I don't think I'll be answering reviews this time…maybe I'll just alternate when I'll do it or something. I'm a busy girl! Hope you all will enjoy this chapter!! I'm really sorry but it's a short one!! Please don't hurt me!! Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry for not answering them…

" Blah Blah Blah"- Thoughts

' Blah Blah.' - Telepathy

* * *

****

PART II

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 19

Move

…

…

" Did _you_ do this?" Jr. hissed over at Mary, forgetting the new questions on how she had gotten at the facility in the first place leaving his mind. MOMO stood still, watching from the open door as her eyes grew wide.

She had remembered seeing that violin, Jr.'s violin…How could he play now? MOMO didn't seem to know a lot about music, but it was made clear to her that you can't really play the violin without the bow. Since it's broken…

MOMO looked over at Mary, which the said woman stood in front of her, her head faced down in shame. Mary was suddenly becoming _frustrated. _She hadn't meant for Jr. to find out. Shoot, she hadn't even _known_ he would get out of bed like nothing and enter her room…it just so _happened_ to be this room and nobody else's.

Coincidence? I _think_ not…

Jr. was tired of waiting for a reply, his eyes burning. If it was noticeable, flames would have been reeking out of his eyes at this point. But then again, how did he know Mary broke it? Maybe it was an accident?

Or how about for _selfish _reasons?

By the looks of it, it must have been the latter choice…and this upset Jr. How _could_ she do such a thing?

Having all this thought out, he frowned…Jr.'s frowned deepened as he noticed MOMO had somehow magically wound up behind Mary, her eyes showing worry and concern. Jr. bit his lip as his eyes softened. He didn't want the realian to see him like this, after all, he had just gotten out of bed.

This wasn't his main objective though, but still, he wanted some damn answers as to what the _hell_ happened to his bow. How could he make music now? How could he-

" Mary, why did you do this? WHY? And on top of that, what the _hell_ are you doing here?"

" Little Master…it was an accident, really."

" Bullshit!" Jr. spat back. If that were true, why didn't she just say that in the first place? Mary winced at his cursing as MOMO covered her mouth to hold back a gasp. MOMO had seen Jr. angry on a number of occasions, but his anger just leaked off him, like water from a faucet. She could feel it emit from him to her. Such an unsettling feeling. Than it _hit_ her.

chaos had mentioned before on what happened when Jr.'s temper went out of hand. What if he really _did_ something to Mary? There seemed to be more to the situation, but that wasn't MOMO's business…

Well, at least not yet…

" Jr., please, calm down…" MOMO whispered as Mary quickly glanced behind her, eyes growing wide.

" MOMO, you shouldn't be here, me and Little Master are having a discussion."

" But…"

" No, I _want _MOMO to hear this." Jr. cut in as the two girls looked over at him. Mary narrowed her eyes and decided it was about time to stand her ground towards Jr.

" Jr." Mary began, catching the surprise that flickered in Jr.'s eyes for a second by the mention of his name from the blonde. " I'm tired of you talking to me as if I'm one of your employees, talk to me as if I am _me_. Were not at the Kukai Foundation! We're inside this small _damn _room trying to resolve this!"

" I don't care! That's not the point of us being in this small _damn _room, you broke my bow and I want to know why!?"

" Don't you get it!? Don't you ever see the signs! Jr., I know your aware of my _feelings_…" Mary put it somewhat bluntly, not wanting MOMO to get the whole jest of the conversation.

But MOMO widened her eyes at Mary's words. Maybe there was something _more_ going on between Jr. and Mary that she wasn't aware of. Is this why Jr. wanted her to stay? Was he torturing MOMO in some way…or maybe trying to make a point on a certain issue?

…

This was becoming difficult, Mary couldn't fully express what she wanted to towards Jr., with MOMO here…

" I know…but I _don't_ feel the same way." Jr. bit out coldly, which he immediately noticed that each word was like a stab towards Mary's soul. The girl's eyes saddened, but the fury still stayed.

" I'm don't want to hear your music anymore! I've heard it time and time again…I'm surprised how _you_ couldn't have noticed. _You_ always carrying around that book of yours. Those songs, not one of them were for me…" Mary then looked back at MOMO, her eyes fierce. " They were always for her! I always for _Sakura!" _Mary than pointed an accusing finger at MOMO, is if the pink haired realian _was_ Sakura…

MOMO's hands suddenly fell to their sides. Why was she pointing to her? MOMO wasn't Sakura, she could _never_ be! MOMO was MOMO, how could anyone think differently? Why couldn't they look pass the appearance and at who MOMO really was…

" I'm not Sakura…" No, she wasn't Sakura…

MOMO felt a sudden feeling within her grow. So there was some…_thing_ going on with Sakura and Jr. She didn't want to believe it at first…but Mary had said it. A book filled with songs just _for_ Sakura…

MOMO suddenly felt bitter, wondering if she now knew what Mary meant. What Mary was feeling…if they both were _jealous…_

…

Where was that book anyway? MOMO went to take a quick look around in the room as she stood. As she did so, her eyes met with Jr.'s, and suddenly…

MOMO felt scared…very _scared_…

" What…did…you say?" Jr. bit out every word as Mary still stood her ground.

" I know everything! Your first meeting with her to making songs _of_ her…Jr.! Why can't you give up on her!"

" I…I have!" Jr. yelled back as his eyes began to glow even brighter. How _dare_ she bring up her name? Only he had that privilege, the knowledge to even know that Sakura existed! After all, MOMO was a living resemblance of the girl. No! MOMO wasn't Sakura…how could Mary accuse MOMO of something she had no business in!? But then again, he wanted all of this information out in the open. He wanted MOMO to know _everything_…It was time to let some secrets out in the open, some misunderstandings…

Jr. yelled back as his eyes began to glow even brighter. How she bring up her name? Only he had that privilege, the knowledge to even know that Sakura existed! After all, MOMO was a living resemblance of the girl. No! MOMO wasn't Sakura…how could Mary accuse MOMO of something she had no business in!? But then again, he wanted all of this information out in the open. He wanted MOMO to know …It was time to let some secrets out in the open, some misunderstandings… 

" No you haven't! That's why you want MOMO!" Mary yelled out. " _You think she's a second chance on being with Sakura again! Dammit Jr.! She's **DEAD!" **_Mary's fist tightened as her nails dug into her skin.

That had done it…Jr. was stalk mad now!

" SHUT UP! SHE'S NOT DEAD!" The U.R.T.V. hadn't realized what he had just said.

Jr. had just proved Mary's point…

Jr.'s body glowed softly as he held up a hand immediately, sending the Godwin sister off her feet and flying out if the room. MOMO quickly dodged, not wanting to get injured.

" Mary!" MOMO called as she went over to the blonde. Since the door had been left open, Mary hit the outside wall. She rubbed her head as MOMO kneeled beside her. " Are you ok!?"

Mary was about to respond until she opened her eyes and looked at MOMO.

How innocent the girl was…oblivious to the world around her...She knew nothing…MOMO was just causing more problems for everyone…

Yes, MOMO _is_ a problem…

" Get away from me!" Mary yelled as she roughly pushed MOMO aside, causing the girl to yelp and hit the floor. Jr. glowed even brighter, upset at the fact that Mary _touched_ MOMO.

" Leave her alone!" Jr. quickly walked outside and hovered over Mary. Mary quickly looked up, but then squeezed her eyes tightly as she found Jr.'s hand on her throat.

And damn…he was squeezing _hard_…

MOMO regained her balance and sat on her knees. She quickly shook her head and looked over at the two figures not to far in front of her. MOMO's eyes widened at the scene. Jr. was in flames of blazing red as he choked Mary. Her hands went around Jr.'s hand, trying to pry him off of her. His cuts began to reopen…

" No! Stop!" MOMO yelled, as Ziggy suddenly appeared from the opposite side of the hallway. He had been following MOMO, and the scene in front of him made alarms ring out in his head. MOMO quickly got up and ran over to the two, encircling her arms around Jr.'s waist, an attempt at trying to get him off of Mary.

" Jr. stop! Don't hurt her!" MOMO shouted as some of Jr.'s wounds opened on his sides, leaving bloody trails on MOMO's outfit. Jr. didn't realize who was the person behind him. And at this point, he couldn't _care_ less.

He turned his head around and found MOMO trying to pull him back, which she was failing at doing for the moment.

" Get off!" Jr. yelled at her as Ziggy started rushing towards the two. MOMO's eyes stayed shut as she ignored Jr.'s request. Mary was suddenly coughing for air.

" I said get **OFF!"**

****

SLAP!!

PUNCH!!

With the back of his hand, Jr. _slapped _MOMO _harshly. _His knuckles making contact with her skin, causing her to yell and hit the floor. MOMO held her cheek and looked over at Jr. The pain stinging, she let her hand wonder to the front of her face as she suddenly felt liquid…

Jr. had slapped her hard…_hard_ enough to make her cheek bleed.

Ziggy was furious, watching Jr. hit the floor as well. He had laid a blow on Jr., causing the red head to lay on the floor now. How _dare _he hit a girl. Who gave him authority to!? He had no right, MOMO was just trying to help. Mary coughed as air finally made it's way to her lungs. Jr. was more _deadlier_ than she had first thought. Mary knew she was taking a risk, she knew how saying Sakura's name would just make Jr. snap. But she hadn't expect him to act in such a way.

" MOMO, are you alright?" Ziggy knelt down next to MOMO and examined her cheek. MOMO nodded, although, the pain on her cheek was spreading…

Jr. rubbed his own check, a purplish spot forming at the area. His jaw also throbbed in pain. Jr. wiped his mouth, noting the blood seeping from the side of his lip. He slowly got up and surveyed the area. Had he just tried to _kill _Mary….had he just _slapped_ MOMO?

****

What was coming over him?

Jr.'s head began to hurt…an all to familiar pain he hated, made him start breathing heavily. He held his head and decided to leave the scene. He couldn't stay here…

Ziggy and MOMO looked at him, the realian's eyes beginning to fill with tears. Why was Jr. being so cruel? What was making him _act _this way?

Jr. turned around and placed his foot in front of th-

****

STAB

Jr. froze in place as Ziggy's eyes widened and MOMO screamed.

A man with dark hair and glasses stood in front of Jr. He let go of the object that was once in his hand…and now laid embedded in Jr.'s body.

Jr.'s body went stiff as he looked at the knife now stuck in his stomach. Mary's eyes also widened and she gasped. Why didn't anyone see that man _behind_ Jr.? He just appeared out of no where!

Ziggy quickly stood up…and also went stiff. Soldiers had suddenly surrounded the ends of the hallway, the guns pointed at everyone. Some familiars faces were recognized.

Mary moved her head back and forth. " Allen? Shion!?"

Allen and Shion's eyes widened, noticing the knife in Jr.'s body. They had both been made prisoners it seemed, their hands behind their backs.

" Jr.!" Shion called out as he slowly looked at her, the glow around his body and eyes, dying down. He than fell to the floor, blood coming out of his cuts and now his new wound. MOMO let the tears fall freely as she rushed towards Jr…

But she was suddenly held back by Ziggy, he noted that they would shoot if anyone went near Jr.'s body.

" Well…everyone seems to be beating each other up. Lucky for me…I didn't have to do to much dirty work."

" You!" Allen yelled as the man narrowed his eyes. " Your one of Dr. Lunas's assistants!"

" Quite right young man, I didn't think it would be so easy to find the 100-series here…but then again…" The man was interrupted.

" So the doctor was in on this too!?" Shion questioned as the man suddenly shook his head.

" Unfortunately _no_, just little old me taking up space in the lab room. How foolish of you all to find out now that I'm a traitor…oh well."

Jr. breathed slowly, his back against the cold floor and his hand gripping the knife. _It all happened so fast…he felt suddenly dizzy. _A crimson puddle began forming around his body…he felt cold somehow…

" Jr…please! Stay awake!" MOMO cried as the soldiers held their guns tighter.

" Well…how unexpected…to bad…He was always _such_ a hot head…"

" How _did_ you find us?" Ziggy questioned, getting the man's attention, who grinned.

" Oh…you seem to be so _calm _about the whole situation."

" How _did_ you find _us_?" Ziggy repeated as the man snorted.

" It was quite easy really…we would have found you all sooner, but the detector seemed to be busted."

" What detector?"

" Isn't it obvious?" The man looked over at MOMO's wrist…only to find it empty.

" Well, well, I wonder where the _bracelet_ had gone too?" The man observed as Mary closed her eyes.

" You mean…the bracelet was a locater!?"

" Exactly my dear. It seemed to be broken…but the locater survived. It took awhile for it to emit a signal…now that that's settled, we should be leaving." Mary took out the bracelet that she left inside her pocket and examined the bullet. Ziggy and the others noticed this in surprise. How did she get it…_why_ did she have it?"

" Don't _bother _looking, we hid it inside the bullet." The man waved his arms about, signaling the other soldiers to take everyone as prisoners. MOMO struggled as they left Jr.'s body on the floor.

" Jr.! _Stop! _Let me go!" MOMO struggled as the man walked by her side. Ziggy struggled as well, but he didn't want MOMO to get hurt, seeing as how most of their guns were pointed at her…and the rest of them. He didn't want to do anything that would hurt one of his comrades.

" My…you are feisty, I'm sure Mrs. Mizrahi would be pleased to see you." The man said as MOMO let even more tears fall down her face.

" Jr.!! _Jr.! _**JR.!!!" **MOMO yelled as Jr.'s body went limp…

His hand falling from the knife and onto the floor…

…

…

* * *

" We have just received word from our dispatched troops Mrs. Mizrahi!" A guard came into her office. The woman mentioned seemed to be talking to another Sub Committee member at the moment.

" And?" The female asked patiently.

" They have successfully located and captured the 100-series." Juli's eyes brightened at the news. She stood up from her seat and nodded.

" Well done, we shall have a meeting with the other members…and what of?" Juli trailed off as the guard understood her meaning.

" The lab scientists have completed the experiment successfully. Would you like to see her?"

Juli nodded at this as the three occupants of the room left and walked into the hallway. Two other guards stood at the sides of a small girl. She seemed to be looking down. Juli smiled and walked up to the girl.

" It's nice to finally meet you."

…

…

* * *

Why was it suddenly quiet?…why did it suddenly feel cold?

I had been knocked out for awhile…

Where is everyone?

I keep walking…

Something smells…off…

Something…sour?

Just keep walking…

The pain…still burns…

It becomes worse as I stop…I become stiff…

****

No…

This can't be happening…

But he's there…

On the floor…

Dead…?

…

…

* * *

Uh oh…::: See's the reviewers eyes grow wide…and suddenly, look towards the author::: I'm in trouble…::: Runs off as she hears the sounds of knifes, guns, and shouts behind her::: Err….read and review!? PLEASE!? DON'T HURT ME!! 


	21. On

I am so SORRY!! It has been so long since I've updated. Well, the site kept shutting down and what not…so I thought screw it, I'll update some other time…and here I am…Sheesh…ok…let's get on with the story…im sure ur all dieing to no what happens to everyone…MWHAAAA I am SO freakin evil…

Master Chaos- Well…err….sorry? Becomes scared hehehe? It was a big cliffe now…since I didn't update for two weeks lol.

Katrina-chan- Jesus! Not you too!runs away….ok, lets be calm about this eh? Fear not… I'll put everyone through more suffering! HAHAHAHA…ahem…thanks for reviewing…you seem to be one of my forgiving fans. Lol

Kawaii Rin-chan- I get that a lot . I try to keep the updates on a good basis, but these weeks have been crazy! I have even been doing early Christmas shopping yay! Anyways, thanks for the review. And it's ok, we all don't review every story hehehe

FFfangirlH- I'm glad you think so! D Anyhow, thanks for reviewing…we shall see what happens to everyone so far…

Maieve Avvi- dun dun dun…your not going to continue your story? DUN DUN…lol I can see where your coming from tho, it's kinda hard to con. Such a long story and not lose inspiration. Don't hurt me hides I'm trying

secretselphie-tilmitt- Hehe, thanks for reviewing. I'm not giving any details! You'll find out in this chappie! Enjoy!

Everyone else- Thanks for reviewing! I'm turning my reviewers against me…hehe…MWHAAAAAA…anyway, you need me to finish this story!!! HAHA Oh well, enjoy the chappie!

* * *

****

PART II

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 20

On

…

…

It had been silent throughout the whole ride…

To where exactly?

Not very sure…

Dull throbbing pain in my head…

But…I hear something…other than the death of silence…

…

…

" Owww…." A feminine voice grumbled as she felt herself lying down on a metallic floor. Some of her body parts twitched, testing if everything was indeed intact…which it seemed it was…She fluttered her eyes open slowly, blurry vision…well, mostly a blurry darkness catching her senses. She peered around, noticing more colorful blurs also lying down on the floor with her. She squinted and was about to massage her eyes…

But found her hands cuffed behind her back. Alarmed by this fact, she blinked as much as possible as her eye vision started to produce more vivid images. She lifted herself up with the use of her body weight. Sitting up, she let her fingers feel the instrument used to cuff her hands. Hmmm…they also felt metallic, and heavy too.

" Where am I?" She said, and took another look around…now noticing the bodies of her comrades also on the floor…they all seemed asleep, or unconscious? Her eyes widened as she began to call out their names.

" Allen! Ziggy! MOMO! Mary! Wake up!! Come on!" Shion called again repeatedly as the first one to stir was Ziggy. His back was facing the floor, and it came to her how much in an uncomfortable position the cyborg was in. His hands, along with the metallic cuffs, were also behind his back. He'll probably feel a bit sore now…

Following next was Mary…and because of the noise, Allen began to stir. Shion sighed, thankful that everyone was alright…no one seemed hurt…

Well, not everyone…

…

…

" Ahhh…" Mary began to sit up as did Allen, both of them trying to shake of the upcoming headache.

" Allen, Mary? Are you two alright? Ziggy? How are you feeling?" Shion questioned quickly as they all glanced at her. They all seemed to be going through the process Shion had just went through. The figure formed and everyone's face expressed recognition.

" Chief!" Allen was the first to speak, seeing the panicked look on his face caused the Vector employee to smile. It was always like him to worry about her well being.

" Errr…where are we?" Mary let out, a bit irritated as they all looked around…noticing the pink haired girl still laid asleep on the floor.

" MOMO…"Shion called as Ziggy stood up, having mastered the art ( lol yea) of getting up without his hands, walked over to the realian and knelt down. After a few minutes, Shion narrowed her eyebrows together.

" Ziggy?"

" She just seems to be out of it, give her some time to wake up." Ziggy replied as Shion only nodded, still worried for the realian. Mary also looked over to MOMO, frowning at the girls appearance on the floor.

" Where are we?" Mary repeated again as the others took the time to look around also.

" Are we in an aircraft…seems like it…" Shion whispered as Allen stood up, noticing a small window at the corner. " This seems to be the crate area…or the hanger?"

" Uh…chief?"

" What is it Allen?"

" I don't think we're on Miltia anymore…"

" What!?" Mary's eyes grew wide as Shion stood up and headed over to Allen. She shoved him out of the way with her shoulder, causing him to pout at her. She ignored this and took a look outside…

Or maybe outer space.

" We're we out for that long!?" Shion breathed as Ziggy still stood by MOMO. He seemed to go into a deep thinking process, and concluded on something…

" Hmm…if were not on Miltia anymore…there could be one place we're headed to…"

Everyone looked over to Ziggy as Allen gave a questioning look.

" But…that was surely Juli Mizhari's…little army that ambushed us at the facility…wouldn't they have us killed out by now or…?"

" Ziggy's right…there is one place we all could be heading for…" Shion paused. " And besides, why would they kill us if we can be used to cover up their little schemes we found at the Sub Committee base on Militia…"

" You mean…?" Allen trailed off.

" Yes…we must be heading for Fifth Jerusalem…" Shion finished and sighed…

That must mean the Sub Committee would like to have a word with them…_privately…_

…

…

* * *

I hate this…

__

I hate suffering…

****

What to do?

I saw him…

In the mirror…

__

No…

I'm not like him…

__

I can feel it…

He wants her badly…

****

Where is she…

You better stay away…

Oh…but contraire…you should be staying away from my peche, Rubedo

__

Shattered pieces of glass…

__

No…

I'm not like him! I don't want to! **STOP!**

__

Hands cradling his head…

I see it again…their in the rain…together…

She left the porch…and it's raining…

I don't want to see this! It's not my business!

Please! STOP GIVING ME THESE VISIONS!

…

…

****

In the end…

I am like him…

…

…

" MOMO? MOMO!?" Shion knelt down next to the girl, who at the moment, seemed to be thrashing about on the floor.

" S-STOP!" MOMO suddenly yelled out, her body becoming frozen as she starred forward, looking at the wall on the other side of the room.

" MOMO…?" Mary called softly as she stood next to the girl, towering over her like some tyrant. The realian rolled over onto her back, her hands being crushed by the pressure of her weight, causing her to roll again to her side.

" Ohhh…." MOMO moaned and finally sat up. Ziggy knelt next to her, a troubled expression seeping from his eyes….if only for just a second.

" You must have been dreaming, are you fine now? Just relax." Ziggy instructed as MOMO looked at him. She looked carefully at every other person in the room and sighed in relief. _What was that?_

All those visions…those memories? They came out of no where…they felt similar to what she saw whenever she touched Jr…

Jr…

Wait…

MOMO took another glance around the room. A navy like interior, lighted by only a few lights. The lighting wasn't enough though, so the room stayed dim. Boxes laid around the room, taped up and labeled. Just her, Shion, Ziggy, Allen and Mary…but…

The memories came back to her as she was reminded of…

****

STAB

Her eyes began to water…

" Jr…" At the mention of the boys name, everyone turned pale. Ziggy, of course remained expressionless and stood up.

" MOMO…"

" He isn't here…_is it_?" MOMO whispered out, trying to fight the tears back. " Is he? Is _HE_!?"

Shion looked down in shame, not wanting to look at the pained expression on MOMO's face. MOMO looked over to Mary, expecting her to answer the question…but the blonde was fighting her own battle. She seemed to be trying to hold her own tears back…

" He was so angry with me…and I didn't say sorry…I wasn't helping him in any way…"

" MOMO…I'm sorry…" Allen called out sympathetically as MOMO burst out into tears…

So it _was _true…well, of course it was true! _They_ saw it all! _She_ saw it all! She wanted to deny it so _badly_…but how could she now when Allen had just confirmed her worst fears?

A pain tugged at her roughly and her head being to ache…All he wanted was to apologize…and leave her alone…

" And he did just that…because I wanted it…I hate this! I just made him suffer! All he tried to do was help…"

Is this how it felt? Vulnerable…_disgusting_? She _made_ him suffer…how could she say that she hated him?…she didn't but…these odd feelings started rising again…

What was causing them?

" I hate myself…It's all my fault this is happening!" MOMO cried out as Shion lifted her head back up and caused Mary to come back to reality.

" No! MOMO, don't say that! We all took part in this knowing what risks we we're taking! Don't blame yourself!"

" Why shouldn't I! Chaos is _missing_…and Jr. is _DEAD_!"

" SHUT UP!" Mary snapped at the girl's crying, stood up and walked over to the pink haired little one. She _would_ have slapped her…if only those cuffs hadn't been placed on. " Stop letting other people _TRY_ to feel sorry for you! We all have our own problems! Your not the only person who suffering! He shouldn't have died!"

" Mary!" Allen said surprised by the girl's sudden anger.

" He wouldn't have been there if _YOU_ wouldn't have pushed him away! He wouldn't have been in the hall protecting _YOU! _It is YOUR _fault_!"

" That's enough!" Ziggy yelled, causing everyone to turn in his direction and fall silent. He was the only one acting calm in their current situation. He walked up to the small group, his expression fallen to a more serious tone and mood. " We must focus on our current situation. Yelling and arguing wont get us anywhere. We can grieve later."

" That's easy for you to say! We're not like you!" Mary yelled and stood in front of him, glaring. Ziggy down, only causing the cyborg to sigh at the girl's attempt to make him shut up.

" Of course you are not like me. You don't want to end up like me…or be _me _for that matter. When all of you are done arguing…and your minds are clear, we shall discuss our next course of action…if there is any." With that said, Ziggy walked over to a crate, sat on top of it, and began his silent treatment.

Mary stomped off into her own corner as Allen moved closer to Shion and MOMO. Shion tried to console the girl. Seeing as there was nothing for him left to do, Allen made his way back to the window, gazing sadly.

" Ugh…I'm always so useless in these types of situations…" The young man whispered.

…

…

* * *

How soft it felt…

The figure breathed silently…soundlessly…absent mindedly trying to get into a comfortable position while sleeping.

Sleeping?

How the figure wanted to forget all problems…

This figure rolled on it side, it's bangs pushing down on the pillow. This bed was so comfy…the figure seem to not want to leave…

Bed?

Pushing around in the covers…the figure's eyebrows furrowed together.

" Ummm….errmmm." The figure mumbled silently as it placed the blankets on top of it's head…

Blankets?

Eyelids suddenly opened slowly, startled by the sudden thought.

Blue eyes questioning drowsily…

" _Wha_…" He mumbled again as he lifted himself from lying down, having his elbow prop him up. He examined the sheets as his eyes became adjusted to the light in the room…

Yes, this room looked familiar…

It was his room…

He looked down at the blue sheets, which hugged his body, and then he noticed he hadn't had a shirt on either…( Is it getting hot in here? Hehehehe)

He quickly sat on the bed, but then felt a pain shoot up through his stomach, causing him to hit his head on the wall. He held his head, cursing the wall for inconveniently being in the way…but he did want to lean on something. The male proceeded to rub his stomach where he felt the pain, instead, he felt a rough patch of skin healing.

Healing? From what?

He pushed the covers quickly to the side and let his legs dangle from the bed. His eyes grew wide by the slash like mark on his stomach…He touched it again, but immediately stopped as pain hit him like a wave.

How did he get that?

What had happened?

" You really shouldn't touch that stab wound Jr."

Startled, the boy quickly glanced at the direction of the voice. It came from the bathroom, where it's door had been left open…Stab wound?

When did he get stabbed?

" Jr.?" The male voice called again as Jr. gave a sign of recognition.

…

"…chaos?" Jr. questioned as the said male nodded and walked out the bathroom. Jr. quickly took in his appearance. chaos wore a dark navy shirt…accompanied by baggy navy pants and black boots. Did chaos get wounded some how? For there was a bandage wrapped around his head, and it seemed a bit bloody on one side. Speaking of bandages…

Jr. felt around his head and noticed his bandage was gone…along with his arms, chest, and even leg bandages…wasn't he unconscious? Didn't he just suffer from cuts…with the mirror incident…or was that a dream? chaos approached the boy and sat beside him, patting his shoulder. Jr. looked at the males eyes, noticing how they seemed to show relief. And suddenly…

chaos had given him a brief hug, which caused Jr. to look quite surprised at the male.

…

His comrade pulled back and smiled. Jr. was still confused as to what had happened.

" What…was that for?" Jr. was at a lost for words when chaos's smiled disappeared.

" You really scared me back there…I wasn't sure if my powers would have saved you. You were out for a long time, I was beginning to wonder…"

" What? _Wonder_ what!? What _happened_?" Jr. questioned quickly as chaos gave him a sour face. " And what happened to _you_?"

" You don't remember…?" chaos frowned at this fact as Jr. tilted his head to the side. " You were on the floor when I found you…So much blood, I thought I was too late…"

" To late for what?"

" Before you _died_." Jr.'s eyes widened at this fact and he grabbed chaos by the shoulders. As soon as he did, a startling pain came to Jr.'s head. Why was touching people giving him strange _reactions_?

…

…

**STAB**

Jr. froze in place as Ziggy's eyes widened and MOMO screamed.

A man with dark hair and glasses stood in front of Jr. He let go of the object that was once in his hand…and now laid embedded in Jr.'s body.

…

" Jr.!" Shion called out as he slowly looked at her, the glow around his body and eyes, dying down. He than fell to the floor, blood coming out of his cuts and now his new wound. MOMO let the tears fall freely as she rushed towards Jr…

Jr. breathed slowly, his back against the cold floor and his hand gripping the knife. It all happened so fast…he felt suddenly dizzy. A crimson puddle began forming around his body…he felt cold somehow…

" Jr…please! Stay awake!" MOMO cried as the soldiers held their guns tighter.

…

It becomes worse as I stop…I become stiff…

****

No…

This can't be happening…

But he's there…

On the floor…

Dead…?

…

…

Jr. quickly let go of chaos and held his chest. His wounds did reopen…but…they were gone. All of the cuts were _gone_! How was that possible!?

" You found me…on the floor? And…I was looking for everyone…and I found Mary…and my violin…" Jr. thought out loud as chaos looked on in confusion.

" What was that I just saw?"

" What? You saw that to!?"

" Those visions weren't mine…is that what happened to you Jr.?" chaos questioned. It seems Jr.'s powers were making other changes to the boy's mind then first thought…

" They were…but the last part…"

" Those were mine, when I found you…how strange. I never knew you could do that."

" Me either…until MOMO…" Jr. trailed off as he held onto the vision of MOMO's face…hearing her shout out his name like that…It made him feel an _eerie_ chill run up his spine.

" It _did_ happen…They took MOMO…and everyone didn't they? Those people found us…Juli _found_ us…"

" But how?"

" Dr. Lunas's assistant was working for Juli…but the bracelet I gave MOMO…they traced it…They placed a locater _inside_ the bracelet without MOMO knowing…" The boy whispered.

"…I see…"

" Wait…why are you here!? Didn't they find you? And where's my cuts!? How did I heal so quickly?"

" Jr. calm down!" chaos patted the boy shoulder as Jr. tensed up. " Everyone is gone from the facility…I was in…an _earlier _accident…and when I woke up, I found myself in the storage room…inside a box…" chaos spoke, hearing the last part sounded too _ridiculous_…

" _In a box_? What? Is that how you got injured?" Jr. pointed at the bandage around chaos's head. The silver haired male sighed and started to untie it…as it fell off, Jr.'s eyes widened at the site.

" What…the…_hell_?" Jr. breathed out…

" Me and KOS-MOS…we got into an earlier incident…she suddenly went and attacked me…and I attacked her back…I didn't want to…maybe it was my fault that it happened, I must have pushed her to far…just maybe…"

" KOS-MOS _attacked _you?" Jr. sighed, not believing his friends words. chaos nodded, but suddenly felt a pain shoot through his head. " You ok?"

" I'll be fine…it's just that…I need to replace the bandage anyway…"

" Need help?"

" No…I'll be fine, your not the only one suffering anyhow." chaos pointed to the scar on Jr.'s stomach.

" Speaking about this…how did I heal so fast? And what about my cuts?" He repeated the question as chaos stood up.

" I healed them for you…your body was completely mangled when I saw you. Don't ever scare me like that again…_ok_ Jr.?"

"Wait…you healed me? With Medicia or something? Or Life Shot?"

" No…"

" Then how…You can just do that?…" Jr. asked, not receiving a response from the other, who was now applying a bandage to his head.

" It's just something I can do…a special talent that everyone has that's different."

" Yea, like the time I heard you froze a gnosis…with just one simple touch?" chaos kept silent at the response. " chaos…who…_are_ you?"

Chaos turned around to look at Jr., his face expressed confusion. chaos frowned and turned back around.

" What's important right now is that we find the others…there's no telling where Juli took them…"

Jr. also frowned, not liking to have his question ignored. " What if they hurt them?"

" They won't…MOMO is with them…they need her alive…and you know why."

Jr. looked downwards, the thought of MOMO was _unsettling_ to him somehow…

" I hope she's ok…"

" I have faith in her…as well as the others…we should go." chaos suggested as finally, Jr. stood up. " We must be really far behind…"

" What do you mean?"

" You've been out for a week…"

" A _week_!?"

" Of course! An injury like that doesn't heal quickly Jr. Even if I _did_ help you out." chaos snapped and shook his head. " Sorry…these headaches tend to make me fussy somehow...I get them occasionally…it hurts my head every since I received this scar."

" Don't say that…it makes you sound like you have a _feminine_ characteristic." Jr. added as chaos starred at him blankly. " What?" chaos had suddenly chuckled…giving off a rare smile.

" It's good to see you joke around again…you've been in such a foul mood…"

" Oh…yeah, there's just a lot of things on my mind." Jr. paused as he rubbed the back of his head. " Um…thanks."

" For what?"

" For helping me live." Jr. smiled. chaos might have been strange at times, but if his mysteriousness helped Jr. stand and be alive at this present time, he was damn grateful!

" Your welcome." chaos replied as he through Jr. a shirt. " Come on, we should get moving…I feel that we'll be getting a ride out of this place."

" What do you mean?" Jr. asked as he lifted the shirt over his head and placed it on. A red shirt…a rose red color. Or maybe dried blood?

…

…

" You mean _me_?" Jr. and chaos quickly looked towards the open doorway to the room. A man with dark hair…and a business suit had one hand placed on his hip. Next to him, a purple haired woman stood next to him, her eyes showing worry.

What timing people had these days…it was quite strange…wasn't it?

" Gaignun!? Shelly!?" Jr. yelled out as the woman approached him, giving him a big hug.

" Little Master, you are alright!"

" I had a feeling…Since not all of us was captured, I would think Gaignun would find out and check the facility to see who had been left behind." chaos explained as Gaignun nodded.

" Of course, no one can keep anything from me." Gaignun smiled, secretly happy for Jr.'s safety. Gaurds swarmed the rest of the building…

Finding other people…who seemed to be left sprawled around their bedrooms…blood trickling to the floor…well…it was dry anyhow…

Yes…more people did seem to be left behind…dead…

Anyhow…

* * *

Damn, long chappie, but I guess you all deserved it. To bad I didn't update last week, but as said before. was having problems of its own…READ AND REVIEW!!


	22. The

I'm back with another chapter for all you lovely readers! I've been getting so many reviews now! I'm so proud of my writing skills! Can't forget the imagination of the mind! HAHAHA…anyway, hope you all enjoy this chapter, as you have previously done in chappies before. I RULE! MWHAAA…anyway…On with the damn story!

Oops…I won't be answering reviews this time…sowwy ( I'll try to next time, but thank you for the reviews! I love you all! :::HUGS::: GROUP HUG!!!

* * *

****

PART II

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 21

The

Their finally here…

The ship docked smoothly, the sounds of gas pressure coming loose and the distant shouts of people outside the ship. The imprisoned group listened carefully, their minds filled with racing thoughts…wondering if they had truthfully reached…

Fifth Jerusalem…

" Chief, please calm down!"

" Calm down!? How can I!? KOS-MOS has been missing throughout this whole trip! And YOUR telling me to calm DOWN? What if she's hurt Allen…but she's _already _hurt, her systems shut down for some reason we don't know of…what if they do something to her Allen? How _inconsiderate_ you are!" Shion yelled at her co-worker as he winced at her statements.

Shion, throughout some of the ride to their current location, had made herself sick with worry as to where KOS-MOS could have been taking to…

Without anyone knowing, Mary sat in the corner still, annoyed at the brunette…hoping at some point in time she could just _shut up_…Didn't Shion realize how much she was making the situation worse with her badgering loudly? Mary sighed and looked over to MOMO. It was _strange,_ Mary thought. _Why would they take KOS-MOS and not MOMO? Isn't that what they we're really after?_ What _Juli_ was really after? Maybe there had been some ulterior motive…

Still glancing at the pink haired girl, she noticed the sadden expression on her face. MOMO seemed calm…yet, she seemed lifeless, as tired of all the events that had taken place…maybe she wished for everything to stop? To just _freeze_ in time? Maybe she wished that all of this was just bad dream…

How Mary also wished for all of it to _stop_…

But it couldn't…it wouldn't…

Wasn't the negative experiences what made us grow to be more mature?

Learn from _past_ mistakes?

Mary huffed, her eyes revealing stormy depths of angered feelings. Mistakes…no one _ever _learned from there mistakes…if everyone had…would we feel the need to conspire against each other? To avenge our ancestors failed ideals? No…there was no such things as mistakes to the people…

Just the need for improvement…to become superior…

Mary looked down at her hands suddenly, starring at her palms carefully. Tracing with her eye the small wrinkles that laid embedded in her hands. These lines seemed to tell a life's story…the aging process of every human being…

Palm reading was so old fashioned…but how fascinating it seemed…

…

…

Mary was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden movement of feet…a multiple _pairs _of feet heading for the door…for the hanger. Everyone else seemed to noticed this…Ziggy stood up and approached Shion and Allen, seeing how they were closest to the door. Mary stood up as MOMO lifted her head…how _dizzy _she felt.

Swish…

The code was unlocked and the automatic doors opened horizontally. A man adjusted his glasses as the light began to flood the dim room.

"You…" Shion said lowly as the man only nodded, a few guards standing behind him, waiting to proceed by his command it seemed.

" Well Shion…I'm so _glad_ you still remember me through the short hours." The man with glasses replied, smiling as he recognized familiarly flashing through the girl's eyes. She snorted at his comment as he only chuckled. " To bad I don't have enough time talk to you…I'm sure we'll both get familiar later." Shion threw him a disgusted look as he shrugged.

" Where…are we?" Mary demanded slowly, interrupting the conversation, allowing Allen to move in front of Shion. He felt protective suddenly…

" That is quite the question eh…although, it seems you should all _know _the answer." The man crossed his arms together and looked towards the floor. Ziggy narrowed his eyes.

" Fifth Jerusalem?"

" Well well, it seems the group _is_ smart after all…but the answer was _obvious _anyway…" He chuckled at his own words and motioned for the guards to step forward. MOMO moved even more back to the corner. The man noticed the sudden movement and gazed at the frightened girl. He smiled wickedly and made his way to her. At this, Ziggy stepped in his way, causing the guards to lift their guns towards the pair. The man was unfazed by Ziggy's unannounced threat and sighed.

" I'm sure you wouldn't do anything…_stupid_…would you?" The male carefully said, hoping that Ziggy caught the point of what he was meaning. The cyborg gazed at the shorter man as Mary had walked over to MOMO to give the girl some comfort. It became apparent to Mary that MOMO didn't want to face the man alone.

After a few moments of silence, Ziggy stepped aside, causing the man to grin and continue his walk towards the girl. Mary glared at him as he bent down and took his glasses off. MOMO starred at the floor, not wanting to meet the malicious man's gaze. He seemed to be analyzing her.

" My…" The man breathed in as he whispered. " You are a fine piece of work eh?" MOMO bowed her head down even more, uncomfortable with the situation. He motioned for two guards to step forward and then snapped his fingers.

" Take them away…" A sudden roar of noise was made as Shion and Allen were taken out of the hanger first. Mary resisted, but began to cooperate as one of the man hit her in the stomach with the back of his gun. She didn't want to leave MOMO alone… "…and the girl comes with me." The man finished as Ziggy began to protest. Since he seemed to be bigger and stronger one of the group, one of the guards suddenly shocked him on the neck as he was about to approach MOMO.

Caught off guard, Ziggy sunk to the floor. The guards roughly pulled him along, Mary trailing behind him as they were all lead off the ship.

Shion looked around, noticing how they were defiantly in the docking area. Crates among crates laid everywhere as workers minded there business, shouting out orders and getting errands done…

The Vector employee suddenly looked up, noticing how floors upon floors of windows stacked higher in the red building…on one of those floors…

A _figure_…seemed to be watching the whole event…but Shion couldn't make out who it was…as she blinked, the figure was gone…

The only thing Shion could get was someone…_someone_ with brown hair…

" Let me go!" MOMO called out, Shion cut from her thoughts as she looked back at the ship's ramp. Two guards were carrying MOMO off the ship. A man holding her legs as the other by her shoulders. She was going out of control…She didn't want this…

MOMO cried out again as Shion and Mary tried to get free of the guard's grasps, but failed in doing so…

" Please…I don't want to go…not again…I don't want to come back! Don't do this!" MOMO screamed out in her mind as the guards carried her away…

The words of the man with glasses shook her deeply…As everyone left the room, the man had whispered in her ear…

" We would love to test…and maybe even extract the Y-data from you…Your such a lovely little thing…I'm sure you wouldn't mind…"

These words repeated in her head over and over…

MOMO thought she was _away _from it…_away_ from the testing…

Away from the experimentations…

She didn't want it anymore! She didn't want to _hurt_ anymore…

" Don't just stand there! Move it!" One of the guards called as they nudged everyone out of their thoughts, causing them to be dragged in a different direction…

" MOMO…please be safe…" Shion thought worriedly…

Little _did_ the group know…

…it would have been the _last _time either one of them saw her again…

…

…

" Let me go!" MOMO repeatedly shouted as the guards tried to handle her with care, although, she was making it _extremely_ difficult…One of them was about to hit her from annoyance.

" Hit her and I will be _sure_ to have you fired." The man with glasses ordered as the guard immediate went along silently again.

So many thoughts were rushing through her mind…they couldn't do this…she didn't _want_ it…

…

…

* * *

How sleepy he kept feeling… 

And yet…how _annoying _it was getting…

All of his wounds might have healed mostly…but he shouldn't have been just _lying _there…he needed to get out and _look_ for her…

Look for MOMO…

Jr. jumped out a bed…feeling energized from the tons of naps he had been getting. Why had he felt so _exhausted_? From what Gaignun could gather, hearing of the past events from chaos, Jr. must have over exerted his powers…and it was causing him to act as if he had narcolepsy…

" Hopefully I won't fall asleep again…I have no time for this crap!" Jr. thought as he began to change into his usual attire.

…

…

Setting his guns into their respected holsters, Jr. stroked their surface, the thought of how rusty his skill had become…seeing as how he hadn't used them in quite awhile.

Heading for the transportation car, he clicked to be transported to the bridge…

…

…

As he traveled to his desired location…Jr. recapped on previous events…and suddenly frowned…

They were _all_ dead…

Lifeless on the floor…their blood dry…their limbs unmoving…

How could _they _have done this? How could _Juli_ order such a _thing_…?

Jr. sat down in the transportation car alone…placing his elbows on his knees, and clasping his palms together, where they knelt on his forehead…

He had wanted to see it for himself…he couldn't believe it…

Gaignun had narrowed his eyes at his advisor…Jr. had ran out of the room, along with chaos…

" Miyuki…Chris…Ms. Lunas…I'm so _sorry_…you shouldn't have been in this…" Jr. whispered, a deathly silence following.

Why did they…go? They had nothing in this…they were innocent! They just wanted to help…and look what happened! How many deaths would…

Jr. placed his chin on his enclosed palms…which were now tightening into fists.

Those guards had took Shion and everyone…and MOMO…were they alright? _Was she alright?_

Was MOMO _blaming_ herself for _everything _as well?

The thought had never came to him before…but assessing the situation…would MOMO blame herself for the death _and _casualties of others? Was she also _blaming_ herself for past mistakes? Past occurrences as Jr. had?

He didn't want her to go through such torture…Maybe he was being unfair…

Jr. himself hadn't gone through complete physical torture as MOMO had…

The transportation car stopped and Jr. stepped out.

A simple apology wouldn't heal the wounds MOMO had mentally…and physically…

Those scars…they would always stay embedded in her skin…_reminding_ her of the pain…

Jr. nodded at the guards standing by the elevator, who saluted him. Stepping on, he waited impatiently as the elevator moved upward…

…

Reaching his destination, familiar emerald eyes looked towards Jr.'s direction, a smile creeping on the owner's face.

" Sleep well?" chaos questioned as Jr. frowned…he hadn't meant to doze off all the time. Catching the expression on the boy's face, chaos spoke softly. " It's ok Jr…we can't keep at it all the time…we all need our rest…"

" Did _you_ rest yet?"

" Awhile ago…I'm fine now."

" And your headaches?"

" They still come…but I'll survive." chaos smiled as did Jr…and then they both heard coughing.

" Where's your concern for me?" Gaignun questioned, causing Jr. to glare at the man approaching the two.

" YOU weren't hurt…so YOU don't deserve none of my sympathy."

" How touching."

" Bite me."

" I'm not a Hannibal Jr., and if I were, that mouth of yours would be the first thing to go." Gaignun calmly stated as chaos tried to hold back the laughter, seeing the expression on Jr.'s face was _priceless._

Jr. quickly regained his composure and snorted.

" Shut it Gaignun, I'm not in the mood, we have other matters to attend to. Looking for MOMO would be a good place to START." Jr. bit out as Gaignun narrowed his eyes.

" Ah yes…while you sleep away, we _slave_ away at _that_ idea…Jr., what do you _think_ we have been trying to do?"

" For all I know, you could be _slaving_ away at your desk, signing tax returns while the rest of the crew do round up _stunts_ in outer space on the Durandal…just to make sure the ships working."

" Let us please focus on the matter at hand." Shelley cut in as she walked down the ramp gracefully, the three males catching her attention. Gaignun nodded as Jr. looked towards the side.

They all stood in silence until Shelley spoke again.

" I am worried for my sister…as well as the others. Let us bring them back in one peace…plus Mr. Gaignun, we are receiving a signal from Vector Industries."

" Vector Industries? What do they want?" Jr. said questioningly.

" Mr. Wilhelm would like to have a word with us."

" Ah, Mr. Wilhelm, please, patch him through." Gaignun replied as Shelley went to bring the message up on screen.

In a matter of moments, the platinum haired male mentioned before appeared on the wide screen, his fact expressing concern as he sat at his desk.

_" Good evening Gaignun."_

" Evening Wilhelm, for what honor do I owe for such a call?"

_" I would think the answer obvious…no?"_

Gaignun chuckled and nodded. " Quite right."

_" To be quite frank…I hear some of my employees have experienced some causalities?"_ The room suddenly became silent as Jr. stepped forward.

" Mr. Wilhelm…I…" Jr. paused, unsure of what to say. " They…"

_" No need to explain young man, I know perfectly well. Let us not have their deaths be in vain."_

Jr. obeyed the man's request and fell silent again.

_" I would suspected that the main parties have been captured?"_

" Indeed."

_" KOS-MOS is safe…as well as the…"_ Wilhelm paused, correcting himself, seeing as he was still in the presence of Jr. _" MOMO…they wouldn't harm the two…nor the others."_ Wilhelm was always in the _know _about _certain_ things…after all, he _did_ have connections…

" How could you be so sure?"

_" Isn't that obvious too? I wouldn't dare think the little girl would let them put her friends in danger…or she would herself."_

Jr. tightened his fists. He didn't want anyone or MOMO putting themselves in danger…he wanted them all to be safe…

_" But then again."_ Wilhelm continued. _" This isn't why I called in…I was hoping to be of some assistance."_

This had caught everyone's attention as Gaignun raised an eyebrow in curiosity. " Oh?"

_" Yes…I have come to tell you your next course of actions. I would suggest heading to Fifth Jerusalem immediately…and quietly as possible."_

" Fifth Jerusalem!? But we already checked that place out…Helmer's staff didn't find a trace of anything suspicious. Plus, why send them to an obvious place? We all know that is where the Sub Committee's main head quarters are…and wouldn't they have been therea_ while _ago."

_" True…but doesn't stalled transportation mean anything to you?"_ Wilhelm questioned as a sign of understanding crossed Gaignun's face.

" Hmm…Maybe they expected us to check the place out sooner or later…and when we _did _finish…they would bring the hostages in…It also let us think of _maybe_ the others were sent to another location that would be tricky to find."

_" My point exactly, it is confirmed that they have transported their prisoners there."_

" Wait…how would _you_ know all this?" Jr. questioned.

_" Connections is the key Jr…is it not? Besides…I also have one more bit of information for you all seemed to have missed."_

" And this would be…?"

_" A blue haired…"_

…

…

* * *

They had finally reached a room that seemed to be situated on the upper floors. The guards busted through the automatic doors, and then the doors behind them closed quickly. 

MOMO was suddenly thrown to the floor as one of the guards roughly uncuffed her hands.

The room was quiet…eerily quiet…

The guards, as well as the man in glasses bowed their heads and turned to leave. MOMO looked behind her to see them disappear through the door. She looked down at her wrists and began to rub them.

Where was she…? Noticing how silent it was, she began to turn around…

" I never knew I had such a disobeying daughter…your nothing like Sakura. What was my husband thinking?" A voice called out, causing MOMO to freeze in mid turn.

Was that…?

" Mom…my?" MOMO choked out as she finally turned around…noticing the dark pair of eyes looking towards her…not showing any signs of comfort or affection…

" Though…I am not your mother." Juli paused. " Daughters wouldn't disobey their mothers…would they?"

MOMO looked at her surroundings…was she in…a…_lab_…?

Behind Juli and beside her, stood a staff of many people…most of them being men…_what was going on?_

" …and a mother wouldn't hate their daughters so." Juli finished as MOMO looked back at her, a sudden fear creeping into her eyes.

What we're they planning on doing?

MOMO suddenly saw movement behind Juli…was that…a _hand_? Was someone hiding behind her mother?

" Mommy…what are you doing…"

" Don't call me that!" Juli called as MOMO closed her eyes…and then blinked…How could MOMO consider this woman a mother?

Feeling a bit more braver, MOMO finally stood up slowly. " _Why_ are you here? Who are all of these people? _Why_…_why_ are you doing this to me!" MOMO called out as she gripped a fist in front of her chest. MOMO felt frightened as she absent mindedly rubbed one of the scars on her arm…which was concealed by her clothing. Juli felt a tug on her own clothing. Turning her head slightly, she whispered something MOMO wasn't able to hear. After a few moments, Juli and the mysterious figure began to leave.

" Wait…where are you going?" MOMO called as the pair were headed to a door on the side.

Who was that?

Juli looked behind her, taking one last look at MOMO.

" _Disgusting_ thing…I'll let them deal with you…and the Y-data. Soon, all of my husband's work will be in my care….and there will be no more use for you."

" Don't say that!" MOMO called again as she suddenly felt the space around her become small.

" A mere doll." Juli muttered. " Without a heart and soul…you weren't made for this world." With that, Juli and the figure went through the open the door.

Who was that?

MOMO was about to run over to the two, until her way was blocked. A male wearing a white lab coat stood in her way, _eyeing_ her. Another man stood behind her as MOMO turned around. A female with long dark urbane hair, which had some tied behind her head, held unto a clipboard and placed a hand on her hip.

MOMO's eyes widened considerably at the woman's sudden words.

" Let's get to work…" She paused. " Strip her of her clothing…_all _of it." The woman said calmly.

MOMO ran in the only open direction possible as the two males jumped for her. She ran for the door, knocking objects and trays over on her way. As she reached it…

" Oh no! It's locked!"

The realian began to bang on the door as she felt two pairs of strong hands grab her, causing her to yelp out in surprise.

" No! Stop it!" MOMO shouted as they dragged her over to a metal table, where the woman was waiting…a needle in her hand. MOMO shook uncontrollably as they started to have difficulty in calming the girl down.

" Place her here! Quickly!" The woman called as they slammed MOMO's body down on the table. She struggled as much as she could.

" Help me…anyone…"

" Let go!" MOMO yelled as the woman tested the needle first. Seeing the approaching needle coming forward, MOMO felt the tears begin to form.

…

…

STAB

The liquid went in smoothly…deeply into the little girl's skin.

She _didn't _scream out…_nor_ did she let the tears fall…

She sat there…frozen in time….her eyes wide with grief…

It was happening all over again…

" Now then." The woman calmly spoke and looked at her other staff members. " Let us being experimentation plan 106."

The man who had earlier taken MOMO to the table, raised his arm above the table, grabbing a tube like cord…which seemed to have a narrow metal tip, a whole made at it's end. The other male pulled MOMO's shirt down in the back…where one of her scars was seen on her upper back.

Seeing this, the man suddenly jabbed the contraption into her back on the scar…

And suddenly…time seemed to have slowed once again…

…

She _let_ the tears fall this time…as a curdling blood scream pierced the silent air…

****

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

…

* * *

Shion looked up quickly from her crouched position on the floor in her prison cell, thinking she heard a muffled shriek from a distance…and then…

…all was silent again…

**…**

**…**

* * *

**Dun dun…and once again…I have done it! Another long ass chapter…and I'm tired…me going to bed…darn…gotta take a shower first…yawn…**


	23. Path

I'm sorry for the late update! My computer shut down! D;;

Another chapter in the making, phew…Anywayz, could you believe it? 22 chapters and I'm still going on strong? But I must warn you all, the story is nearing the closing. Dun dun DUN!!! Can't you believe it? Already…well, it has been on for a few months. Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you all!

* * *

****

PART II

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 22

Path

Was it true?

No…it couldn't be possible…

Could they have done it?

And really take her?

…

* * *

The red haired male had the newly founded facts sitting in his mind. Letting the information sink in…what Wilhelm told him was very surprising in the least…__

" Your 100-series, codenamed Mizu, was tracked and located on Fifth Jerusalum. It was how we obtained our information."

Mizu?

Wasn't she _dead? _Didn't she die with the other employees at the Sub Committee base?

What we're they doing with her?

How…

Jr. walked down the corridors, his next destination, The Elsa.

It would be to obvious to head over to the S.C.'s headquarters with a big red ship, now wouldn't it? Captain Mathews and the rest of the crew had been informed. chaos had left earlier to prepare, so he was most likely to be in the Elsa already. Jr. took a glance at his side, a tall woman walking next to him. Shelly had decided that she would at least escort Jr. to the smaller ship, seeing as how they never really get the chance to talk.

" Little Master?" Shelly called, seeing the far off expressing on his face. He had become quite silent ever since the meeting with Wilhelm. She wondered what troubled his mind.

" Little Master?" Shelly called again a bit louder than before, causing the boy to widen his eyes and quickly look to her.

" Sorry…you wanted something?" The male replied calmly as Shelly tilted her head to the side.

" You seem to be troubled…are you alright?"

" I'm fine…I guess…there's just a lot of things going through my mind."

" Would one of those things happen to involve my sister?" Shelly questioned, causing Jr. to stop and give her a curious look.

" _Maybe_…what's it to you?" Jr. raised an eyebrow as Shelly only sighed and clasped her hands together in front of herself.

" There isn't time for it now, I know…but it has been on my mind from time to time. When this whole ordeal is over, please straightened out the situation between the three of you, I'm sure it would do you so much good, as well as the others. I do not wish to see you all look miserable." Shelly smiled warmly as Jr. looked away from her.

Yes, Jr. did need to fix _that_…but there was no time for it. He didn't want to focus on Mary, he _wanted_ to focus on MOMO.

" Shelly…I can't do this right now…"

" I know, and there's no need to rush. Let's all get through this together. The sooner, the better." Jr. looked back at her and nodded slowly. A weak smile placed itself on his face as he jogged ahead of her. Shelly stood in her place as she saw Jr. turn around and look at her, giving a small wave.

" Thanks for your concern, I'll be sure to take your advice sometime."

" No need for thank you's Little Master, have a safe trip, and bring the others back safely." Shelly smiled again and waved as Jr. headed off towards the Elsa…

…

…

* * *

It felt cold…the shivering feeling embodied her as she looked across from her holding cell.

It might have been…Oh? A couple of hours since they all head been sent into these cells…never knowing what the committee was planning to do with them next. She worried for everyone…hoping their minds weren't as clouded as hers…

Shion stood up from the ground, pondering how the others were doing. They all seemed so quiet, only a few murmurs heard from time to time.

" Allen…? Allen, are you ok?"

" Yea, yea…I'm _fine_…" Allen replied lazily, as he sat in his cell on the other side, across from her. Shion frowned at the tone in his voice.

" What's the matter?"

" Nothing Chief, it's nothing…"

" To hell it's nothing…we all shouldn't be sitting here like this…we have to think of _something_…"

" It's a little hard to think of anything when your rights are taken and your inside a small space…" Mary intervened, her cell located next to Shion's. Shion approached the cell door, her hands placing themselves on the window, where a few bars were set in place.

" Mary…don't say that…I know we can come up with something. Don't feel so _downhearted_ you two."

" How can I? KOS-MOS is _missing_….as well as chaos…and Jr.'s _dead_…" Mary bit out sadly as Shion sighed. She didn't want to be reminded of such a thing, didn't Mary realize there was others feeling as equally sad just like her?

" Mary…I'm not completely sure what your going through, and I won't ask, but Ziggy is right…mobbing about wont get us anywhere…We have to take action if the situation is going to get any better…"

" It's hard…to…"

" It is hard." Ziggy began, his face appearing at his window, his cell located across from Shion. " Nobody wants to live with the pain, with bitter thoughts haunting the mind…But it's apart of who we are…And all these years, I've become immune to it…I somehow miss feeling it…It's the one of those factors that lets you know your alive…" Ziggy explained, Shion surprised by his words.

What did go through the mind of a different species from humans? What did go through the minds of a realian? Of a _cyborg_?

" Besides that point." Ziggy continued. " Shion is right, we must think of a plan, it will be tough, there's always a solution to every problem." Shion nodded and smiled, she could always count on Ziggy to lighten the mood somehow, or at least get things back on track..

" Thanks Ziggy." The cyborg only nodded as he looked at Shion…

…and then the main doors opened. The four looked through their windows, pondering who had come to visit them…

Shion's eyes narrowed at the appearance of two officers. _And_ Juli Mizarhi. Shion breathed in as the small group walked into the room. Juli eyed each person inside the cell, and suddenly stopped walking.

" What do _you_ want?" Mary spat out as Juli looked over at her.

" It's nice to see you again Mary Godwin, I was wondering where you ran off to." Juli replied flatly as Mary gave her a disapproving look.

" I wouldn't have expected_ you _to come down here." Shion interrupted as Juli approached the Vector Employee's cell.

" Such a sour attitude Ms. Uzuki. But. I guess I shouldn't expect a kind welcoming…" Juli paused and turned around. " What gives you all the right to trample into the _my_ business? _My_ work?"

" Your work? Wouldn't you say the Sub Committee!?" Allen entered in the conversation, slightly confused.

" Why should they be in this? Their interest relays on the profits and information giving to them, not stupid realians."

" What!?" Shion says, astonished. " This whole conspiracy is done by you!? Only _you_?"

" Of course. Doesn't my intelligence shine through _my_ work?" Juli asked, glaring down at Shion. " Besides that, you have also taking something worth meaning to me."

" What are you talking about?" Allen questioned again.

" The disk?" Ziggy inquired as Juli folded her arms.

" Quite correct, for an old model, I guess you are of some use for information." Ziggy didn't bite back on the remark, but stayed silent. Who's button's was she trying to push?"

" Never the less, the disk is back to where it rightfully belongs." Juli took out the said object and waved it about in the air. " Such plans of action shouldn't be taking. Especially if they fail. Punishments must be given." Juli said, placing the disk back in her pocket. Shion suddenly slammed her hands on the bars.

" Where's KOS-MOS!? And what have you done to MOMO!?"

" Those two? Those _worthless_ pieces of machinery?"

" _Don't _say that!"

" They are, _aren't _they?" Juli yelled. " KOS-MOS's whereabouts will remain confidential, as for the 100-series…She is attending to other issues."

" What do you mean?" Ziggy quizzed in a firm tone.

" We haven't finished collecting the Y-data…have we? We also haven't finished our testing…and findings on the 100-series."

" _What!? _You _can't_ do that!" Shion yelled. Her eyes widening, imagining the pain MOMO must be going through.

" I _can _and I _have_. You all obviously can't stop me. So who will? No one will come for you, and it will stay that way. The accident at the Sub Committee base as well as other suspicion will be placed on all of you, as it should be. The Sub Committee will _not_ be implicated in your plans."

" You can't uses as scapegoats! The Federation will find out sooner or later! We'll make sure if it!" Mary yelled boldly. Juli approached the blonde's cell and stared at her.

" I'm _sure _you will." With that, Juli ushered the other guards out, and soon after she walked behind them, the doors closing as the footsteps faded away…

…

…

* * *

I…

…I…

It's dark…

I feel numb…

I don't feel tired…so awake…

Where am I?

There's something….a lingering presence…there's something here…or is it just me?

Now I feel drained…and it's still dark…

I'm cold…

What did they do to me?

Why does she hate me so? Why does…Juli hate me so?

Am I just a reminder of lost feelings? Troubling memories?

Where is everyone…

They were taking away from me…

I'm alone…

These people I feel…their touch is foreign to me…

I want something familiar…

I want…

Jr…

Help me…

…

…

* * *

Juli walked back into her office. As the door closed behind her, she sighed and proceeded in walking to her desk…as suddenly…a small ball rolled at her feet. She looked at the direction where the ball came from, and saw a figure crouched down on the floor. Juli smiled at the figure's expression…how curious it looked.

This figure looked up at her, tilting it's head to the side…and then suddenly smiling.

" Just wait a little longer…it won't be long now…" With that, Juli sat down at her desk as the figure went to retrieve the ball.

…

…

* * *

He typed away at the keyboard rapidly as Captain Matthews was giving instructions to the small squad that would be entering the base with Jr. and chaos. There was no point in sneaking in the base with a stealth ship, for the Sub Committee had computers that could locate such devices in use. And the two males couldn't do all the work by themselves, now _could _they?

" Alright numbskulls, don't _screw _this up. This mission is_ very _important. Failure is _not_ an option, got it?"

" Yes sir!" The soldiers responded as chaos chuckled at Matthews, who was acting somewhat like a general.

" And you! What are you staring at!? Got back to work, were almost to our destination! Right Tony?" Matthews called to chaos. He began to type again as the said male shifted in his seat and nodded.

" Just about right Captain, we have a few more minutes before their sensors pick us up." Tony informed as Matthews raised an eyebrow and looked back at the squad. He was about to say more as the automatic doors opened, the appearance of Jr. catching the attention of the squad, which they saluted.

" I'll take it from here Matthews, as for the rest of you, get your asses moving. Prepare your positions!" Jr. called as the squad obeyed and left the room. Matthews sighed, seeing as his role of ridiculing soldiers was over. Sighing, he walked over to his seat and sat down, clicking a button which raised the seat higher above Hammer.

Jr. stared at the door for awhile before looking at the rest of the crew…

They all seemed calm, and yet…he was beginning to _feel _nervous…

The U.R.T.V. walked over to chaos's station and analyzed what he had been up to. chaos looked at him, noticing how tired his eyes seemed as he scanned the information.

" Relax Jr."

" Huh?" Jr. snapped out of his dazed expression, looking over at chaos curiously.

" I know your nervous…but we'll get through this. Don't worry."

" How can I _not _worry?"

" True…" chaos paused as he stopped typing and turned his full attention to Jr., who straightened up. " I guess you do, as we'll as the others, have much to be nervous about…considering the thought…"

" Thought? What thought?"

" Has it ever crossed your mind that MOMO and the others won't believe their being rescued by a dead man?" chaos questioned as Jr. widened his eyes.

"…" He never _did _think about that…_did _he? The last time he had seen his comrades was at the Facility underground…the expressions on their faces…

MOMO…how shocked she looked…it all happened so fast…He felt so cold…

So vulnerable…and chaos saved him…a sudden dread creped into Jr.'s mind as he began to go into deep thinking.

What did _happen_ that day?

He saw Mary for the first time as he tried to look for the others…he saw the violin…

He became angry…MOMO came…and he hit her…

Jr. felt fear suddenly…_he_ had _hit_ her…what was going through his mind?

This also led him to the questioning of his powers…they hadn't gone completely hang wire ever since he woke up…but he had been having mysterious visions and flashbacks…

And Albedo…

****

" Working in mysterious ways eh?" A voice called suddenly and Jr. quickly turned around…to find that no one had been behind him…

" Jr?" chaos called to him worriedly. The red head had spaced out suddenly, and chaos didn't like the look in his eyes…

They seem to give off a _dim glow _somehow…

That sentence…those words were spoken so quietly…it was like the person was right behind him…whispering in his ear…

" Jr.?" What's wro-"

" chaos?" Jr. questioned, his tone far off and serious.

" Yea?" chaos asked quietly as he stood up from his seat. Jr. looked at the window, the vast amount of stars catching his attention. Matthews watched the scene from his seat, curiosity getting the best of him.

" What will happen to me?"

" Huh?" chaos seemed confused by the question and Jr. turned to look at him…

The look in Jr.'s eyes had suddenly changed…something had creped in…something was trying to take control…_something_…

" My powers…there making me into something I don't want to be…and I can't understand the full meaning of it…what's _happening_ to me?"

" Jr…" chaos whispered. " I'm not sure myself…but as I said before…maybe it's your fear…your anger that's making this…_virus_ grow."

" Virus?" Jr. questioned…It seemed to be an appropriate term for it…although, he didn't really know if it was an outside source causing him to act so strangely…

What if it was just pent up emotions…_feelings_ that were looking to be released somehow?

" I _hit_ her…"

" Hit who?"

"…MOMO…I didn't realize…"

" Wait…._when_ was _this_?"

" Before the soldiers secured the place…me and Mary got into an argument…and I hit MOMO…"

" Maybe it was-"

" It _wasn't _an accident chaos, I did it purposely…and what _scared_ me the most…" Jr. paused, unsure of how to put it. " It _felt good_…"

chaos's eyes widened at this new discovery.

****

" It's all right…release it, it's only natural…"

" Do it more often, you'll feel even more better in no time…"

****

" You can imagine it now, can't you? You can now understand the rush of your fist connecting to skin…as the back of my hand hit the cute little kirschwasser."

" Uhh…" Jr. held his head suddenly, millions of whispers feeling his mind. No…they were…_are _coming from inside his head. These voices…they all sounded the same…

Those _visions_ when he saw them together…

Those _visions _of him appearing in the mirror…

And now _his_ voice is haunting him…

He couldn't deny it…he was becoming like _him_…

And a little to quickly at that…

" Jr.? Jr.!?" chaos shook Jr.'s shoulders, as the boy snapped his eyes opened and quickly looked around him.

Tony, Hammer, and Captain Matthews had stopped doing their work and stared at the two. Jr. lifted his hands away from his head as chaos did the same off Jr.'s shoulders.

" I…" Jr. whispered, chaos noticing the dim glow from the boy's eyes disappearing. The alarm went off suddenly, and everyone looked around, noticing the glow of red alarms.

" Captain! They've spotted us!"

" Alright!" Matthews shouted and looked down at the two.

" You leave when I signal ok!?" He called again as the two males nodded. They both composed themselves...There wasn't time for this…

" And Little Master." Matthews added. " What ever happens, or whatever your going through, I'm sure you can handle it." Jr. starred at the man and nodded. They both ran out of the room, the automatic doors closing behind them.

****

" And so…It begins."

…

…

* * *

The doors opened silently…a mysterious figure, holding a light green and yellow striped ball, walked in.

Silence…it made the room…the only noise of computers beeping away…

No one was here…the lights were dim…

Oh…but there _was_ someone here…

The figure's eyes squinted to see another figure like her…sitting on a table…

A little girl? Her shoulders slumped as she was curled into a ball sitting up. The figure walked slowly to the girl, it's eyes portraying curiosity.

The figure stopped in front of the girl, and noticed her face hidden under her crossed arms. This figure took the chance and poked at the girl's skin…but she did not stir…

" So…" The figure spoke silently, listening to the sound of machinery once again.

" You _are_ MOMO…"

…

…

* * *

Sooooo…what you guys think? Who is this figure? Co koo ko? What is Jr. and chaos's plan on saving everyone!? The next chapter will have action…finally! Some action…we can't have this fic filled with a bunch of drama and romance now can we? The next chappie will also be the start of the last chapters that will end this fic…which I don't know how many that will be… . Read and review! 


	24. That

Sorry I'm putting up a late update, it seems I'm doing that quite often now…Thanks for all of ur reviews so far! As you no, I'm nearing the end of this fic, in my case, thank GOD. I'm not sure if I can keep up with it anymore, but I do enjoy it D…ok, on with the story!

* * *

PART III

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 23

That

They stood in the rain together…

Not very important now is it?

Not this again…

I should tell her…

Let's pull everything out into the open eh…?

…

…

_The rain softly hit the ground with light pattering. The skies had darkened, the clouds acting like wet laundry, squeezing the liquid out of themselves as the wet droplets began to descend on the land…_

And he walked slowly…ever so slowly to the building ahead of him.

It was quite warm inside as the girl looked out the window…she had been mad at him, for reasons unknown to others. Her green eyes watched as the rain pattered absently, ruining the plans of people who lived around the now soaked area…

…and surprisingly enough, she saw him walking in the distant, coming towards her house…

A small creamy white house sat, it's color darkening from the assault of the rain. He walked ever so slowly, his eyes trained on the ground. The green eyed girl jumped off her bed and quickly opened the door. As soon as she did, he had already stopped walking, yet his eyes were still focused on the ground. She began to breathe heavily…out of habit maybe? She shouldn't have been out…

Her thoughts were broken as the boy finally lifted his head up…her mind racing as she realized the look in his eyes…or at least what was falling from them.

Hot tears mixed with the rain, his clothes soaked through as they clung to his body tightly. Should she run out to him?

Or…

" Sa…" The boy began to say, causing the girl on the porch to freeze in place. She allowed her hand to place itself on the column, while admiring his soaked form.

" Sakura?" The boy finally said, causing the said girl to take a step back…

Unknown to them, **he** was watching the whole scene unfold. His dark plum colored eyes following every movement the girl made. She was wearing that same white gown…she looked so much like a ghost…her skin was pale…but her eyes…

They always glowed with such brilliance, he loved that glow in her eyes…

They **both** did…

The hidden figure began to twitch…his hand tapping impatiently on the bark of the tree.

Thank god Nigredo wasn't there…he would surely push Albedo out of the private scene he was now observing…

" Rubedo? Are you alright?" Sakura asked quietly, causing Rubedo to stand straighter, but he hadn't stopped breathing heavily either.

…

…

* * *

" Hey."

" What is it?"

" What's that?"

" Huh?…oh _shit_!" A guard yelled out as suddenly the dock area began to rock. They had heard some heavy firing before…they didn't realize that the object being attacked would head for their location…so what _did _they do?

" Everyone…scramble! Move, move, move!!!" The guard shouted as the others began to go into position.

…

…

* * *

" These guys just don't ever quit do they?" Captain Matthews yelled as the ship was doing some stunts in space to avoid being hit by the base's gun fire.

" Tony! Do you mind!? I think I'm going to be _sick_!" Hammer yelled as Tony…seemed to be having _fun._

" Hell no! I'm not risking the ship getting hurt, we're already in to much debt that we can't handle…besides, when CAN I get to have this much fun!?" Tony replied as Hammer sighed and Matthews kicked his chair.

" Just don't go overboard."

" Yes sir!" Tony called as he continued to maneuver the Elsa.

…

…

" What the hell is Tony doing up there, do we have to move this _much_?" Jr. growled as chaos and the others knelt down on the floor.

" It's for good reason. Jr., grab onto something, you don't want to-"

To late…

After a shaky and sharp turn from the ship, Jr. wound up on the floor, a large thump sounding throughout the gunfire. Jr. frowned as he growled again and stood up, keeping his balance as to not fall again.

" I was about to tell you…"

" Your _such_ a help." Jr. replied to chaos sarcastically as the silver haired male only brushed the comment off.

__

" Hey, you guys?" Matthews spoke through the intercom.

" What is it captain?" chaos questioned.

__

" Be prepared, will be at the dock in 60 seconds."

" And counting!" Hammer called through the intercom as well, receiving a nod from the two males.

" Jr."

" Yea?"

" We'll win this ok? Just believe." a nod was Jr.'s reply as he grabbed for his gun.

…

…

* * *

" Ms. Mizhari!" A worker called as the woman came through the automatic doors, to guards following behind her.

" What's happening that I need to be pulled _out _of a business meeting?"

" Ms. Mizhari, it's them."

" Them?" Juli questioned as she walked over to the man speaking to her.

" Yes, in this quadrant over here." He paused as he pointed to his radar screen. " We have just detected a ship that isn't owned by our corporation. It's code had identified it as the Elsa.

" The Elsa?" Juli quirked an eyebrow as the man nodded. " A rescue mission…_eh? _This wouldn't be led by Gaignun Kukai, although, I don't have any _doubt _that he must have something to do with this…maybe it's that fellow…our mystery man, chaos."

" There closing in ma'am!" Another male called as Juli looked out the window. Indeed, they were coming.

" A warm welcoming is in order, set fire power at our new target, begin attack in 30 seconds."

" Yes ma'am!" A few workers called out as they all rushed about to complete their given tasks.

" Counting…20 seconds…" A women called as Juli narrowed her eyes.

" 10..."

" 5.…4...3...2...1..."

" Commence attack!" Juli stuck her hand out as explosive sounds pierced through space.

…

After watching the Elsa maneuver with what looked like ease, Juli turned around and headed for the door.

" Do what you must, they'll be here soon, be prepared."

" Yes ma'am!" A security guard saluted as Juli left.

She would _not _let them get they're way…this chaos, it must be him leading the ship to their location…foolish isn't he? He wont survive.

…

…

* * *

CRASH

The floor shook suddenly as the mysterious figure was tossed over to one side of the hall. It grabbed the window and shook it's head. After recovering from the impact, the figure stood up and looked outside to see what was causing the commotion. Down at the dock…a blue ship had made a messy landing…many guards could be seen running around the ship, their guns pointed.

Interested at the scene unfolding, the ship's doors suddenly opened…and the dance of gun fire began after a few short moments. A few armed soldiers came pouring out of the small ship, each side shooting the day lights out of the other. And suddenly…

A silvered haired male came rushing out with three soldiers behind him…another figure came out…but it was to hard to see who it was…

…for their appearance was masked by a hood.

…

…

* * *

Jr. ran with the others in the opposite direction of the fight, he wanted to make this trip short and successful, there was no need to put other people in his business. A few more guards suddenly came rushing in and started to shoot at them.

chaos rushed ahead of the small group and jumped in the air, graceful in his movements, his palms began to admit a soft light.

" Ice Wings!!" He shouted suddenly as cold blocks of ice began to form around the bullets being shot by the guards…

They fell to the ground quickly, breaking into tiny pieces of shards as the rest of his attack. The guards suddenly backed up, trying to run from the ice attack.

Jr. suddenly bent down and aimed his guns at the blocks of ice that had missed some of it's intended targets. He closed one eye and began to fire.

Each bullet hit a chunk of small ice in the distance, and these chunks of ice hit the men in their backs, causing them to fall down one by one. chaos came back down to the ground, placing his hand in front of him. Jr. suddenly ran past him and muttered something chaos couldn't recognize. Deciding to avoid it, chaos ran past the injured men on the floor while the other soldiers followed them.

" Jeez, these bastards just _keep _coming! And we haven't even entered the freaking building yet!" Jr. shouted as more guards came out and started shooting. The soldiers ducked down behind a few crates and began shooting as the two males ran in opposite directions. Jr. sighed at the oncoming gun fire and looked over to chaos, his comrade peering back every now and then.

chaos looked back at him and nodded, getting Jr. to grin, and suddenly, Jr. jumped from his hiding place and onto the crate. He jumped to another one, a few men noticing his actions and began to shoot. Before the bullets could hit him, he jumped off the crate, and with such grace, twirled in the air, his new trench coat galloping in the sudden rush of wind. He pushed his hand into his pocket quickly and threw numerous amount of coins in the air. Confusing the guards, Jr. landed on the cold floor and quickly took out his BLOOD9 beauties again.

" Storm Waltz!!" Jr. shouted as he shot every coin in such an angle, they each gave a descent amount of hit points to each guard that came pouring out.

chaos had suddenly called the three soldiers to follow him, and surprisingly enough, avoided Jr.'s tech attack, hoping the soldiers behind him did the same. It could be quite painful to be hit by a coin that's going at such a fast speed. Chaos swiftly hit a oncoming man in the stomach, feathery light coming out of his palms, and back slammed him into the wall. The soldiers shot down more oncoming enemies. Glad for the help, they rushed quickly inside, waiting for Jr.

" Jr. come on! We don't have all the _time_ in the world!" chaos shouted as Jr. suddenly stopped firing. By chaos's words…he suddenly felt a chill run up his spine…

He slowly stood up and looked around himself…_bodies , blood, and coins _scattered all over the place…along with a few broken crates. Jr. breathed heavily suddenly. What had he just done…

FLASH

Jr. backed up slightly, the hold on his guns loosing. It all looked the same…

He felt right back at the Facility…the whole floor littered with people…

And suddenly…he felt a strong tug.

" Jr.!" chaos called as he ran to go get the dazed looking comrade. Gun fire had suddenly erupted behind them. Jr. clumsily followed chaos's hold on him, turning around, he saw the Elsa finally leave as the other soldiers fought their own battle. chaos quickly threw Jr. inside and shut the door, locking it with a security code.

Looking back at the blue eyed U.R.T.V., chaos frowned at him.

" Jr.!? What were you thinking? You could have seriously gotten hurt…don't daze off like that again." chaos pouted as Jr. took the hood off of his head and wiped the sweat from his face.

" Sorry…" Jr. said, a little _too_ far off…

" You ok Jr.?"

" Yea…yea I'm fine." The U.R.T.V. replied and stood up, placing the dark hood back on his head.

" It's clear." A voice called, belonging to one of the guards as chaos nodded, glancing back a Jr. Something had suddenly seemed…_off _about Jr…was it…?

chaos quickly turned around and closed his eyes. He hoped to god that Jr.'s powers weren't reacting now…although, it was possible…

" chaos?…we can't stall, let's move!" Jr. called as chaos nodded…and was about to proceed…

chaos and Jr. quickly looked up the stairs.

…

" You heard that right?" Jr. whispered as chaos only nodded…Jr. moved silently around the staircase…and noticed no one there…

…

" Maybe they took off…" Jr. whispered again as chaos placed his hand on his shoulder.

" Never mind that…we have to look for the others now! We've wasted enough time." chaos paused as he turned to look at one of the soldiers. " Where are they being held?"

" According to our information sir, they are located just three floors above us."

" Alright…" chaos nodded. " Well, since were in the staircase, lets just climb from here and search around, ok Jr.?"

" That's fine by me." Jr. grinned as he flipped his guns around. chaos rolled his eyes and began to run up the stairs as quickly as possible.

…

…

* * *

The figure hid behind the closed door into the stairwell…breathing a sigh of relief. He had taken his hood off…that boy…he was so familiar to the figure. Once the figure saw the fighting outside, it just had to follow the small group's movements…

His fiery hair…piercing ice eyes…

Opening it's eyes, the figure sighed again.

" Jr…"

…

…

* * *

" What's going on out there…" Allen called out to no one in particular as his ear was pressed against the wall, hoping to hear more sounds…but that would be _quite_ impossible.

" Stop doing that Allen, your not going to hear anything." Mary called as she walked up to her window.

" Doesn't hurt to try."

" Even though it won't work?" Mary questioned as Allen pouted. Shion had sat down on the floor, trying to concentrate on the sudden noise being heard outside. Her eyes closed as she tapped her fingers lightly on the floor.

" I wonder what the big ruckus is all about…" Shion spoke as Ziggy called over.

" It sounded much like gunfire to me…the alarms have gone off, something's up." Everyone had suddenly approached their windows and looked over to Ziggy as best as they could.

" Wait…does this mean?" Shion stopped as Ziggy nodded.

" It could be."

" The Durandal?" Mary spoke as Allen looked over at Shion. " A rescue mission!?"

" I'm not sure myself…hmmm…" Shion said troubled. Who would come to save them? Not many knew about their capture in the first place…unless…

UGH!!

Everyone's attention was turned to the main entrance, the sound of a fist fight ongoing outside.

…

…

* * *

chaos laid a spinning kick on two men and used his other leg to jump off the ground. Using this leg, he front kicked another man and used his elbow to hit another guard behind him.

Jr. still had his guns, but hadn't attend to use his bullets. It would make to much noise, and at the moment, they didn't need any more guards crawling up their asses. Jr. placed his hand on the swivel chair by the front desk and lifted himself into the air. With his free hand, which held the gun, he hit a man with the back of the handle, before dropping back to the ground. As he touched the ground, he bent down and swirled his leg around to kick more men to the ground.

The other soldiers had two guards at gunpoint, who were clumsily opening the door to the prison cells. As the main door opened, the soldiers hit the two guards with the back of their guns, knocking them unconscious. After securing the door, Jr. and chaos entered the room, releasing all of the locks on the doors.

…

…

" What the…?" Allen said as he stepped out of his cell, along with the others. They all looked at each other and then at the entrance to see who had rescued them.

The room was flooded in light by the other room…so they could see better…but it only caused them to _gasp…_

…

" c-chaos!!?" Shion called as chaos smiled and nodded. She couldn't believe it, it _really _was him! She ran up to him and gave him a big hug, which he gladly returned. The others came up to him, relieved looks on their faces. As Shion let go, she punched chaos in the arm, the silver haired male's eyes widening.

" Don't SCARE me like that again! Where were you! Why did you disappear!?" Shion yelled as Allen chuckled and Mary narrowed her eyes.

" That was a cruel trick!" Mary intervened as he gave off an apologetic look.

" I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…look it's a _long_ story, which I'll tell later, but for now, we have to get you all out of here!" chaos said as Ziggy placed a hand on the male's shoulder.

" It's good to see you in shape…well, almost." Ziggy said, motioning to the bandage.

" As I said, I'll _explain_ later."

" Who's this?" Mary said, looking over the hooded figure, he seemed familiar somehow. chaos smiled as he motioned to Jr.

" Oh. Well…You've met him before, why don't you introduce yourself?" chaos said amusingly, as the others had questioning expressions on their faces. Jr. placed his guns back in their holsters and pulled his hood down…

****

GASP

Everyone stood frozen as Jr. revealed himself…

Mary placed her hands over her mouth as her eyes began to water…

That red hair…

That skin color…

Those alluring eyes…

It was him!

Mary let the tears fall freely as she jumped at Jr. and hugged him. Surprised by the action, Jr. suddenly felt another weight fall on him, causing the three of them to fall down together, causing Allen and chaos to laugh softly.

The two lady's both had tears in their eyes.

" Jr.!!!" They both yelled, making themselves seem like hardcore fans of a famous movie star. Jr. was having trouble breathing though…he was to small for their combined weight.

" Can't…breathe…" Jr. huffed out as the two scrambled off him. Jr. sat up and dusted himself off. As soon as he got up, Mary hugged him again. This time, he hugged back…although he did feel quite awkward…

The thought popped back into his head that she still had feelings for him…his thoughts then dragged him back onto Shelly's advice…

" I thought you were…"

" Shh…it's ok. I'm alive! Wanna see me dance to make sure?"

" Your mean, you idiot!" Mary yelled at him as she hugged him tighter ( I know the height difference, just bare with me ok? LOL). Shion smiled as she wiped her tears away.

" Jesus Jr., I'm so happy! How…_how_ did…?"

" It's a _long story_…" chaos cut in as the others looked over to him. " Which we don't have time for…" chaos paused as he realized… " Where's KOS-MOS and MOMO?"

Ziggy and Allen had stopped welcoming Jr. as they all froze. Jr.'s eyes widened as he quickly pulled away from Mary. Mary, in her mind, wanted to stab chaos from mentioning the girl, which ruined her _Kodak_ moment.

" MOMO?"

" I'm sorry…we don't know…but…" Allen trailed off as he noticed the worried expression in his eyes.

" Jr…" Ziggy began, his tone suddenly turning serious. " The whereabouts of KOS-MOS is still unknown to us. But for MOMO…somewhere on the upper floors…they've…begun testing on her again…"

" WHAT?" Jr. yelled out as he punched the wall suddenly. They were _WHAT_? He couldn't believe what they were telling him…

Jr. yelled out as he punched the wall suddenly. They were ? He couldn't believe what they were telling him… 

MOMO…

She didn't _deserve_ that pain…

" Jr., calm down!" chaos called as the boy began to shake. Jr. responded by looking up…glaring at the silver haired male…just the thought of it made him sting all over.

chaos backed away slightly as he noticed the glow in Jr.'s eyes. Shion also saw this and recognized it…seeing it back at the facility.

With a sudden movement, Jr. turned around and pushed past the soldiers.

" Jr.!"

" Come back!"

" Wait!" Mary called as she went after him.

" Mary don't!" chaos called, and they all began to rush after the two…

…

…

* * *

Phew…that took awhile…read and review!!! 


	25. Has

I'm back with another awaited chapter! Now this chappie, I may warn, might have some Mary/Jr. stuff, don't hate me for it! . But it must be done! Anyway, I finally got to listen to the Xenosaga II Soundtrack, and I must say, that shits good! LOL The songs are very different from the first one, well, in my opinion. Love the music, I recommend it to anyone D Alright, I think this chapter will be quite exciting!!! Thanks for reviews! Enjoy!

* * *

****

PART III

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 24

Has

" Little Master wait!" Mary called as she rushed after the fleeting form just ahead of her. By such a quick change in events, everyone had also run after the pair, trying to keep up with the two who were ahead of them...but they hadn't realized...

Jr. ran as quickly as possible...not realizing where he was going, but at least knowing he had to end up somewhere...

" This is reckless." chaos called for Jr., who simply kept running. " Jr.! Slow down! Your going to get us caught this way!"

" I need to find MOMO!"

" How can you if we do not _know _her location?" Ziggy yelled back calmly as Jr. began to slow down. _Point_ taken...

Mary stopped just a few feet away from Jr., bending down while trying to catch her breath. The others had also stopped a few feet away from the pair, A few of them trying to catch their breath as well. Jr. clutched his fists together, trying to think rationally...

But it seemed quite hard when voices started to fill your head...

__

" Leave her be...You have her...Why can't I have some fun?"

" What?"

****

" Isn't it obvious? You have her..."

" Have who?"

****

" Sakura..."

" What!?"

" Little Master?" Mary called out as she placed a hand on Jr.'s shoulder, his back turned to her. He was startled out of his thoughts, his eyes moving every which way in a nervous fashion...how close those voices sounded...but why wouldn't they?

It was all in his head...

Was he going crazy...?

****

" It's a very good question...don't you think?"

" Shion." Jr. questioned as she stepped out from the group.

" Yes?"

" Do you have any _idea _where MOMO might be?"

" I'm sorry...I...I'm not sure..." Shion looked back at the others for some help...but they all seem to be at a loss.

" sir?" One of the soldiers spoke suddenly, everyone's attention turned towards him.

" Yes?" chaos spoke.

" Well, if we do not know the other location for the rest of the prisoners, may I suggest we check the surveillance room?"

" The surveillance room?"

" Yes, every corridor, hall, and room has cameras...which must be causing the guards to appear at our location at any moment..."

" Oh, I see." chaos smiled and nodded, turning his head to look at the others.

" With all this running, we're bound to be caught by just standing here, we should head to the surveillance room, and see if we can spot MOMO in one of the rooms being observed."

" Alright!" Jr. yelled out, some what commandingly. " Then where's the-"

BOOM

" SHIT!" Jr. yelled as everyone suddenly began to scramble. They all were standing in an unknown hall...and through all the talking, guards from the upper side of the hall began to fire.

" Dammit! I don't have _time _for this!" Jr. snapped as Ziggy looked over to Jr.

" Then let's have a little fun eh?" chaos suggested as Jr. raised an eyebrow.

" But-"

" We'll be fine Jr., Mary and Allen will stay with me...I'll heal if you get hurt since I don't have my weapon on me." Shion called as they were under more fire...as well as the soldiers coming closer to them. Ziggy nodded and suddenly walked right in the middle of the hall way.

" Ziggy! Are you crazy!?" Allen called as he lifted his hand in front of him. The guards had suddenly stopped shooting, looking in puzzlement at the cyborg. Ziggy suddenly narrowed his eyes, the sparks of electricity and light forming around it.

" What are you fools doing! Stop_ standing _there and FIGHT!" One of the commanders called...

A little _late_, aren't we?

" Ready." Ziggy said, suddenly bending his back backwards and then thrusting his light enveloped fist into the floor. " Lightening Fist!"

A slow rumble had suddenly formed into a tremor, causing Mary to crouch on the floor and the guards to lose their balance. The electric lightening from his fist transferred into the ground, causing the rumble to become louder and the floor to break in different areas. Lightening came from these broken floor pieces, causing the guards to back away slightly. As they were distracted, Jr. and chaos took the opportunity to strike back.

" Hurry! _Get up! _Fight back!" The official yelled at his squad began to shoot again...only to be _shot_ back...

" EAT THIS!" Jr. yelled as he began running towards them, expertly shooting a few men down. After becoming close enough, Jr. suddenly slide to the floor, and as he did, chaos appeared behind him, jumping in the air...

...as it suddenly grew cold...

" Artic Blast!" chaos yelled as he hurled his hands in the air, the snow like ball increasing in size. Multiple snow boulders began to form, and shot themselves down on to the guards.

" Ah!! Look out!" A guard yelled suddenly as the rest of the troop was attacked by an oncoming avalanche of snowballs.

chaos hopped back down on the ground as Jr. stood up. Ziggy approached behind the two as one of their soldiers yelled.

" Sir! We have successfully located the surveillance room! Two floors above!" The male yelled as chaos nodded. ( I wouldn't think there would be to many floors in the base. I mean, come on! Ceilings are far up, rooms are spacious...everything's freakin huge! . !!)

Shion stood up from behind the wall she used for protection with Mary and Allen. " Are you guys alright?"

" Don't worry, we're fine." Ziggy approached as Allen sighed.

" I really should be more helpful in these situations..." Allen said suddenly and looked over to Jr., who seemed to be starring at the mass of damage in front of him...

" Jr., we're done here, we must keep going." chaos calmly spoke as Jr. turned around slowly. He placed his guns back in their holsters and began to approach the group...

...none realizing...

Hummmm.....

Mary's ears perked up suddenly...as well as Ziggy's and chaos, a sudden _noise _made itself known.

Hummmmmm...

" Shhh...listen..." Mary spoke quietly as everyone suddenly froze. chaos concentrated deeper on the noise...closing his eyes during the process...

...and then suddenly frowning.

" We have to get out of here!!" chaos yelled as he started running away from the damaged sight. Shion nodded in confusion as Allen grabbed her arm and ran also. Ziggy soon followed, and then Mary also began to run.

" Little Master come on!" Mary yelled as she waited for him. Jr. shook his head quickly and began to run also.

Hummmm.m....m...mm....

" Sir, there's a stairwell exit!" The solider yelled as they all ran, not quite sure what and why the reason...but if chaos said run...

Then _something _was bound to happen...

Humm..m...

Mary suddenly looked to the wall...her eyes widening as she noticed a red spot forming...

" Ever-"

HUUUUUMMMMMMMMM....

" Look OUT!!" Mary suddenly yelled as she pushed Jr. backwards. Caught by surprise, Jr. was about to hit the floor...but there was no floor to hit...

For the wall that formed the red spot suddenly fell apart, a drill like machine prying it's way through and almost hitting Jr...

...but instead...grazed Mary's leg, who screamed out in pain.

" Mary!" Jr. yelled as the floor caved in from the heavy drill prying itself into the floor.

Everything caved in...

" Mary! Jr.!" Shion shouted as Ziggy and chaos ran in front of her and began attacking at the sudden charge of men, who seemed to have operated the machine, down with their long range attacks.

" Shion! Come on!" Allen yelled as he tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her into the staircase.

As chaos and Ziggy finished, which was rather quickly, Shion came running back out as Allen followed behind her closely. Shion dropped herself by the caved in area and began shouting.

" Jr.!!... Jr.! Mary!? Mary!!" Shion shouted as chaos knelt by her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

" We have to go Shion."

" chaos! No! What about Jr. and Mary!?"

" They'll be ok."

" Ok!? How _can _they be ok!? What if they're under all that rubble!?"

" I'm sure they'll be fine, I would like to stay myself...but, decisions have to be made!"

" chaos...please..." Shion sadly pleaded as chaos's eyes softened. He helped her get up and gave her a reassuring look.

" We'll all be caught if we stay here any longer...and then we really wouldn't be able to help the others now can we? Plus...I know they'll be ok."

" H-how?" Shion looked back on the massive damage.

" I can feel them...Their aura...you know?" chaos smiled as Shion looked at him in puzzlement.

Ziggy approached the stairwell door where the others were waiting.

" Let's keep going." Ziggy said as chaos walked away, Shion nodding as she soon followed...

* * *

She slowly walked down the porch stairs...the rain beginning it's attack on her small form. She hugged her hands closely to her chest as she felt a chill creep up her spine...

He looked at her...his eyes revealing sadness...yet, a soft glow still stayed there...

After a few moments...she stopped walking...the girl stood in front of the male figure, who in turn gave off a weak smile.

" I could have walked to you..."

" Your going to get sick..."

" Not really, I'm a U.R.T.V., remember?"

"..." Sakura stood silently as Jr. gave off a worried expression. The rain had completely soaked her...and seeing as how she was only wearing a white gown...

well...

It wasn't helping things much...( I wonder why...)

Suddenly, Sakura proceeded to press her body against him for warmth, both of them standing silently in the rain...

* * *

****

" Having indecent thoughts are we...?"

His eyes squeezed tightly together for a few more moments...his hands twitching.

Jr. slowly opened his eyes, his vision blurred by the sudden hit of light.

A pounding headache had then made itself known...or at least a dull throb...

He placed his palm on the cold floor, using it to help lift himself up...

Only he wasn't able to...

As his eye vision cleared, he was quite surprised to see the blonde haired lady on top of him...her arms about his waist as well...

What an_ interesting _position.

" Mary?" Jr. paused as he called to her, surveying the area. In front of him laid a drill like object, twice his size maybe? Who would know, for it had been in complete disarray, along with a few fragments laying all over the place. The events came back to him, and he quickly turned around, hoping to find the others nearby...

Unfortunately...he found no one...not even a guard, which Jr. found strange at first, but proceeded into figuring out that little question later. For now, he had to wake Mary up.

" Mary...Mary? Can you hear me? Come on! You gotta get up." Jr. repeatedly called as he began to shake her.

" Hmmm..." Mary began to stir, her eye brows coming together as she began to move her hands away from Jr.'s waist ( Hopefully, to much of his relief...LOL). She gently placed her elbows on the ground and lifted her upper body upwards, opening her eyes.

" You ok?" Jr. questioned as she shook her head. She immediately looked at him after he spoke. How serious he seemed...and worried.

" Yea...I think I'm...ahh! Oww...darn...I forgot about that..." Mary yelped as she tried to move, only to have pain shoot up through her leg. She had forgotten how she had been hit by that drill...Blood trickled down her leg...a nasty gash it seemed.

Jr. also saw the injury and cursed under his breath. He hadn't meant for Mary to get hurt because he was in deep thought, he should have been paying more attention...

" We have to get that bandaged right away..." Jr. slide away from his current position in order to get a better look at the injury, and he suddenly realized...

" Damn." Jr. said, now noticing he didn't have his hood on...he must have forgotten to put it on while running...what if the guards recognized him? What if the camera's caught him? What if-

" Little Master? What's wrong?"

" Nothing, forget it...you'll need help standing." Jr. quickly changed the oncoming subject, and bent down to help Mary up...who didn't seem to be fond of the idea.

" Ow...jeez, this hurts..."

" I know it must...but for now, just bare with it."

" You were always _such_ a gentleman Jr." Mary put sarcastically as Jr. frowned.

" _Don't _start." Jr. paused as he looked around. He noticed a door not to far from their position and proceeded in taking Mary there.

" Almost there." Jr. absent mindedly whispered as they both approached the door. It quickly opened, causing Mary and Jr. to rush inside, just in case someone _could_ have seen them. Jr. set Mary down on a crate not as tall as most boxes in the room. It was quite dim, but Jr. could make out what type of room it must have been.

" A storage room...at least I think it's one." Jr. said as Mary looked up at him. The room was somewhat spacious...and no camera's. To Jr.'s knowledge, camera's weren't wasted on rooms like these, they would just have guards guard them...but since there was a situation to take care of...

" Should we turn on the light?" Mary questioned as Jr. began to open some of the crates, looking for anything to help Mary's wound.

" No...we'll be spotted easily then if the light _mysteriously _turns on...will just use this." Jr. flicked the flashlight on, gleaming it around the room, and then on Mary. " Here." Jr. threw a flashlight to her, which she easily caught. Mary quickly turned it on, and proceeded in opening a small box next to her, to see if she could help in any way.

" Hmmm...most of this stuff is equipment...I don't think to much here will help..."

" There's some water in this box." Mary called as Jr. soon walked over and took one bottle of water out.

" Well, I guess we have to make the best of the situation." Jr. grinned sheepishly as he suddenly took his cape off. He placed it in front of him, and began to rip at it.

" Little Master, aren't you gonna need that?"

" No...I've probably been spotted anyway...or by someone, no use for it..."

" I never really knew what it was for...why did you hide yourself under that big thing?"

" I don't suppose Juli would suspect a _dead _guy saving anyone eh?" Jr. proceeded in ripping more strips, and then began to open the water bottle. They both became suddenly silent as Jr. placed the cool liquid on the strip, which was now being used to clean the wound. " Don't mind, but I'm going to have to zip down your boot, it's in the way." Jr. spoke as he proceeded in doing so, folding the zippered part on her shoe. Mary looked over to the side, as she felt a blush trying to make it's way to her cheeks.

The vastness of the stars caught her attention as she looked outside the window...Mary began to speak.

" Your so cruel..." Mary whispered as Jr. froze in his actions. He glanced at Mary, a confused expression on his face.

" Huh? I'm cruel?"

" You drop dead right in front of me and then pop right back here as if nothing happened."

"...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to worry everyone like that..."

" You did worry everyone...but you _scared _me..." Jr. looked back at her as he proceeded in finishing bandaging her leg up. He was at a loss for words, Jr. wasn't quite sure what to say to make Mary feel any better...

" And then on top of that..." Mary trailed off, looking down at her now completed bandaged leg as Jr. sat down crossed legged.

" What?"

" Never mind. We should look for-"

" It's MOMO isn't it?" Jr. spoke softly as Mary picked up her flashlight and began to play with it. Jr. watched her sadly, seeing the lost look in her eyes. He then stood up and sat next to her. As he did, Mary suddenly stood up and gave her leg a few tests at walking. " Mary?"

" Everyone always thought I had something for the President, I even had _you_ fooled. Shelly was the only one who really knew what was going on. Little me always trying to be adventurous as you...or something...It's hard to explain...."

" It's hard to explain feelings, period..." Jr. added as he placed his hand under his chin. " Life's a bastard, so you have to be a bastard right back to it...heh, I don't see how anyone can explain feelings..." Jr. continued bitterly as Mary had somehow ended up near the window. Near the big window, a small set of stairs, maybe two or three steps, was placed. Mary sat down on one of them and continued to gaze at the stars.

" I didn't _really _have to explain mine...did I?" Mary joked sadly as she heard Jr. stand up. He didn't answer her then, only staying silent... " If you can't answer that, than answer this...what do you see in the pink haired..."

" Don't say it Mary..."

" But she is one...she's a _realian_, it's hard to take reality in, but that's how it is...everyone has to deal with it..."

" People don't have to _deal_ with it...because their the ones that keep _doing _it...Always persecuting someone whose different from them...it's unfair..."

" And it's unfair that I saw you first and she _didn't_..." Mary whispered...but it was enough for Jr. to hear, who balled his fist tighter.

" Then what the _hell _do you want me to do about it!?"

" I don't know..."

" I can't _help_ the way I feel! No one can! No one can control something so strong, no matter how possible it seems...MOMO's been so kind...she's been through so much...And all you've been is a real bitch about it! " ( Wow, this sounds like a soap opera...LOL)

" I can't help the way _I_ feel either!" Mary yelled as she turned to look at him. " I can't help but get _jealous_. I can't help but not understand why she clicks in your mind and I don't...It really sucks that I like you a lot but you don't like me back..."

Jr. looked towards the ground and sighed. This was getting them no where...

" Maybe that's the difference..." Jr. said as he approached Mary, who turned back around to star gaze again. " Maybe...it's just the fact that...my feelings for her a stronger then they are for you..." How _awkward_ he felt... " It's not that I _like _her...I...I love her...and no matter how _cheesy _it sounds, I'm not sure how else to put it...I'm no freakin poet or whatever, but at least my point's being made. I admitted that to myself a long time ago..." Mary stayed silent as she began to play with the flashlight she brought with her again.

" What...about...Sakura?" Mary asked quietly as Jr.'s expression turned from fierce to pain.

" I..."

" You got angry when I broke your violin bow...or when I said anything related to her...you _protect_ her a lot...and she's not _even_ alive..."

" But her memory is..." Jr. whispered as he also sat down on the stairs, looking at the stars. A darkened blanket...with diamonds sowed on to make it gleam...

"It'll take me...I don't know _how_ long...to move on...but I don't think anyone should really forget someone they cherished a lot...I'll learn to let go of my feelings for her...but not her memory, or else, it would be like she never really existed...Sakura isn't like MOMO...they're both completely different, no matter how similar they look physically. I know you'll see pass that..." They both grew silent...quietly watching the stars together...seeing how they gave off light...as if they were the little bits of hope that flickered in the darkness.

Jr. suddenly stood up and checked out his guns. Mary looked up at him slowly and questioned.

" Where are you going?" How far off she suddenly sounded...

" I didn't come here to get my ass wiped by Juli Mizrahi. I came to rescue you guys...and to save MOMO...it's time to end all this..." Jr. then placed them back in their holsters and wiped the dust from his clothing. " Your going to stay here...no _protesting_! _One_, your injured. _Two_, it's safe here, you can lock the door from the inside as well as there being equipment around here...which I think you'll get creative and use to contact any outsider. I saw some radios in the boxes over there..." Jr. pointed to a few said objects and was about to turn around when he saw Mary lay her head against the stair railing.

Jr. then bent down in front of her, noticing her gaze to look far off. He cupped her face with both hands, startling Mary out of her thoughts.

" I'm sorry I can't return your feelings...your a really good friend Mary, I don't want you to hate me because of this...I know there isn't anything I can do to make you feel better...seeing as how you must think of me as a real asshole at the moment...but..." Jr. then placed a kiss on her cheek...

And moved to place another kiss on her other cheek...he gazed into her eyes and then placed one last kiss on her forehead...( I know everyone hates Mary...but it's kind of a touching scene isn't it? :::pulls out tissue:::)

After a few seconds, Jr. gazed out the window again and released his kiss on her forehead. He then whispered in her ear...

" Feel better..."

Jr. let go of Mary and looked towards the door. He took a deep breath and walked out.

Mary watched his every move...

The automatic doors opened, the light flooding in from the hall...Jr. looked back at Mary...

...and the doors suddenly closed, leaving Mary with the only comfort of the flashlight's light...

Jr. leaned against the wall outside of the room he just came out of. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath...

While he did this...he hadn't noticed a small figure, from the end of the corridor, peering at him, trying to keep them self hidden...

* * *

Now, wasn't that something! A little fluff maybe? Who knows, anyway read and review!


	26. Been

Dum da da dum…Da da da da da, da da da da dum…Hello people, I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been extremely busy. Went to Florida and had finals to do as well as make up. Forgive my absence. But everything's set, so don't worry, this fanfic will be complete soon! D Anywayz, where have the rest of the reviewers gone to? I miss u all D Blarg, let's go on with the fic shall we? Thanks for reviewing!

Maieve Avvi- You almost got it…well, let's see. Actually, I might do something quite the opposite from ur guess. I'll leave you guessing for now, HAHAHAHAHA…anyway, thanks for reviewing…Don't worry, that's the only part Mary will get some loving from Jr…actually, that's the last time u ever see her in the story…

TSAdmiral- Don't worry, the whereabouts of KOS-MOS will be revealed soon okies!? . !!! HAHAHA, im just laughing everywhere eh? Thanks for reviewing. It was a cute scene wasn't it? I couldn't resist. Do not fear tho, that's all Mary gets, lol.

Ariadne- The drill probably did confuse some people. No, the drill was not operated by KOS-MOS. Just the guards sent in the area who didn't no how to work the thing, baka's aren't they? HEHEHEHE, anyway, had to give Mary at least one nice scene before she leaves the story, right? Many characters will start leaving the story…you'll see what happens D, keep reviewing!

Angelicmayuka- Glad you like the story so far! Everyone seems to be focusing on KOS-MOS and chaos except MOMO and Jr. LOL. I shall warn, this is a MOMO and Jr. fic, u all may be quite mad at the ending…

* * *

****

PART III

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 25

Been

…

SLASH

RIP

The sounds of guards falling to the ground was heard, as chaos quickly wiped his hands and entered the room in front of him. The gang followed closely behind as Ziggy went to make sure no one had followed them inside.

Upon the doors closing, Shion surveyed the room, seeing as how all the guards inside had been knocked unconscious…or an even worse fate. After Ziggy came in and gave an approving nod, chaos and one of the soldiers got to work on the surveillance cameras. Typing away quickly, chaos got used to the systems and began switching cameras to certain areas.

Fast learner…

He narrowed his eyes as in most screens showen, guards positioned in many locations just in case they came to pass their way. Shion walked over to chaos since the other two soldiers guarded the entrance. She frowned, also noticing the amount of guards beginning to double.

" Does it ever stop? They just keep multiplying…the Sub Committee doesn't have a limitless supply of men…"

" Well be ok as long as they don't get in here…Let's worry about that later, for now, we need to find the others." Shion nodded in agreement as chaos typed rapidly once again, some screens changing positions.

" No…" chaos muttered to himself as he checked off each screen. " No…no…no…"

" chaos, look there." Ziggy pointed to one of the monitors as everyone's gaze was directed towards it. Shion's eyes widened as she bit her lip.

" Their…"

" I don't think they _are_ there…" chaos muttered again as Ziggy nodded.

" Yes, it seems so…" Shion sighed in relief, yet the nagging feeling of worry still haunted her mind.

" Where could Jr. and Mary have gone though?" Shion questioned as she looked at the rubble shown on the screen. It soon changed as chaos went to scan other cameras.

" Sir, there seems to be someone hiding in this room here."

" Which one?"

" I'm not sure, seems like a…storage room?"

" Hold on." chaos said as he punched in a few keys, which transferred the image onto his screen. Upon it appearing, Shion tilted her head.

" Yes, there _is _someone there…although, it's rather dark to tell…"

" Maybe I can zoom in?" chaos questioned as the soldier nodded and had done so, the camera's lens adjusting as it moved closer on the figure…who seemed to be…_asleep_?

" Wait, isn't that…"

" Mary!" Shion called at the girl's name as they watched her drift off into sleep. " But where's Jr.?"

…

…

* * *

He leaned onto the wall and sighed as his body stiffened.

There was _someone _near by…he could feel them…someone was _watching_ him…

It was a long shot, but maybe it was the same person before on their arrival to Fifth Jerusalem?

As quietly as possible, he took one of his BLOOD9 gun's out, placing it near his face and touching the wall with his free hand. He tried to breath quietly to sense where this unknown presence could be.

" I know it isn't me…someone's here…" Jr. thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

The figure looked at him questioningly, as if it didn't understand what he was doing. The figure placed a hand slowly on the wall and let it slide a bit down…

Jr.'s eyes snapped open and aimed the gun to his right, shooting at intense speed. He felt it, some brushing their hand on the wall. The figure suddenly noticed and moved out of the way just in time before the bullet could shoot at it.

Bang!!

" Dammit." Jr. muttered slightly as he began to run in the direction his bullet had gone to. He examined the bullet hole that he made into the wall, and noticed immediately the sound of a door.

Now this figure wanted to get away?

" I don't think so." Jr. thought hastily as he began to run after the unknown person. The automatic doors opened quickly, leaving Jr. to be inside the stairwell. He quickly looked up and noticed a small hand gripping the rail as the moved upwards. Jr.'s eyes narrowed as he began running up the stairs.

" Ok…that **defiantly** wasn't a guard or an official…it looked more to belong to…a child?" Jr. thought as he kept his eye on the hand moving higher on the rail.

" Stop!" Jr. yelled as he noticed the hand hesitated for a quick second and left the rail, signaling that it must have entered a door.

" Shit." Jr. skipped a few more steps and entered the automatic doors he thought the figure supposedly went through. Upon entering the floor, he noticed how the hallways seem to suddenly change structure…where _was_ he?

..and he suddenly froze…

Just far off to his right…an intersection stood where the hall continued and branched into another going left. It was the same figure as before…

Hiding behind the wall…A small pale hand was placed on the wall stiffly, a green eye poked out from behind it, was the person kneeling down?

" A…girl?" Jr. whispered as he walked over quite slowly. The girl's eye suddenly expressed fear as she shrunk back…He still couldn't see her fully though. He stopped walking as he noticed the girl's actions…

That eye…it looked so familiar to him…yet…it _seemed_ to express something far off.

" What are…you doing here?" He questioned, which seemed to have startled the girl. She quickly stood up and ran down the corridor. Jr. quickly ran into the corridor and noticed the girl enter a room.

The U.R.T.V. only got the chance to catch a glimpse of a white dress…well, as he presumed. Taking a deep breathe, he walked up slowly to the door and allowed it to open. He stepped inside quietly and looked all around him.

…

" What…_is_ all this?" Jr. asked to no one in particular. Computer screen's laid shut off and abandoned on the account of intruders entering Fifth Jerusalem. Technological instruments laid sprawled everywhere, it's silver like brilliance reflecting off in the dim light. Cold metal tables lay about…and on them…

"…What the…_hell_?" Jr. whispered as he walked over to a disabled realian, some of it's body parts opened for what seemed to be dissection and analysis. Jr. swallowed hard as he lifted a hand near the realians face. It was a female realian, her skin completely pale and her body disfigured…a few instruments even were _left_ inside her…

"…how…" Jr. placed his hand delicately on her face, suddenly stroking it as he gazed at her. What _was_ he doing? _Why _was he stroking her face? How _could_ they do this to someone? How-

CLANK

Jr. quickly pulled away from the girl and looked around him, the noise gaining his full attention. A silver gleam captured his attention. A scapula? He walked over to it slowly and bent down to pick it up. He examined it and frowned…did that green eyed girl cause it to fall from it's place?

Ruffle…

Jr. quickly looked up and noticed the girl just clouding his thoughts sitting in the shadows…only her curious looking eyes being seen, and a few folds of her dress…

She seemed so familiar…

Maybe a little too familiar…

Jr. slowly got up, his eyes never leaving that of the girl, and as he was fully standing up…

He dropped the scapula and pushed a table behind him in _surprise_…

Now _that_ he wasn't expecting…

In the distance, just a few feet where the green eyed girl was sitting…

On the table…

Jr.'s breathe suddenly started to quicken as his eyes expressed utter horror and shock.

Familiar pink hair…gently laid on her shoulders, her back turned to him…she sat on one of the metal tables, curled into what seemed like a fetal position. But that wasn't what caught Jr. by surprise…

" MOMO!!" Jr. suddenly yelled, forgetting about the other figure in the room. Sharp like cords had embedded themselves in MOMO's back, legs, and arms…only a thin white tank top that had no back and shorts (a little too short) covered her body.

Jr.'s eyes expressed pain as he quickly walked around the table. Her face was hidden as her arms were crossed over her legs. Jr. paled at the site, her pink locks falling over her arms.

" MOMO…how could they _do_ this to you…" Jr. whispered as he went to reach out for her. As he gently touched her…_odd _enough…

Her eyes opened in a quick second, and with one swift motion, she lifted her head up mechanically and starred at Jr., who seemed to take his hand back and give her a puzzled look. She recoiled from his touch and jumped off the table with a loud thumb on the ground.

" MOMO…?" Jr. questioned as her head turned to look at him, analyzing every little inch of him. Her eyebrow suddenly lifted and she walked towards him slowly, her movement a little unbalanced. Jr. stayed glued at his position, confused at her sudden movements. Her eyes…they were so…

Blank…

" Detach them." A soft yet gently voice called, catching Jr.'s attention. It was the girl…he forgot about her…her voice sending a shiver up his spine…

Now that voice was _eerily_ familiar…it sounded so much…

" What the-?" Jr. had suddenly felt as he was being lifted…and how _true_ his guess was, for MOMO, with unknown strength, grabbed Jr.'s shirt and lifted him off his feet. He suddenly felt the lack of oxygen reaching his lungs…

What was she doing!? Didn't she recognize him?

" St…cough op…MOMO…" Jr. choked out as the green eyed girl stood up and placed her hands behind her back.

" Detach the cord from her back…" The girl commanded again. Seeing that he didn't have much choice, Jr. struggled to reach her back and unplug the cord attached to it. After a few moments, he grasped the cold object and ejected it from MOMO's back…

And she suddenly stopped…

Her eyes dimmed and she let go of Jr., who fell to the ground and rubbed his neck. MOMO fell to the ground limply also, and since she was straining the cords hold on her, the rest of them unplugged themselves from her body, or simply ripped apart.

Her body lying face up, her eyes _never_ closing…

Jr. sat there for a good few minutes, trying to figure out if _that_ had truly happened…

" What's…going on? Why…did she _do_ that…?" Jr. slowly crawled over to her and picked her upper body up.

This _wasn't_ MOMO…

She wouldn't act this way…

She wouldn't try to kill him, would she?

What did they do…?

" She doesn't liked to be disturbed." The green eyed girl called as Jr. quickly glanced at her. She was still hiding amongst the shadows, her eyes piercing through the darkness.

" Who…who are you?"

" Why come for her instead of me Rubedo?"

…

…

* * *

They all stared at the screen, confused as to the scene unfolding on the monitor.

" What…is she doing?" Shion questioned as chaos gave off a blank expression, never answering her question.

And his head began to hurt again…

Shion looked over at the silver haired male worriedly as he clutched his head. At the moment, they were still in the surveillance room, trying to find any other comrades…

And did they find one…? Oh yes they did…

Ziggy had left to fetch Mary, hoping no one found her in the storage area, they were to wait for him to comeback before they proceeded.

But…

" KOS-MOS?" Shion questioned as she watched the blue haired girl walk right through the hallway on the screen, killing any person that walked in her path with ease. Her blue hair moved wildly as she swiftly kicked two men down and shot another behind her. Yet, that wasn't the most curious thing…chaos had noticed how she seemed to be muttering something under her lips, which was _very _unlike her.

" What on earth is she doing? We have to find what floor she's on and get her! KOS-MOS could really get hurt like that!" Shion expressed as she tapped her fingers on the top of chaos's seat.

chaos looked at KOS-MOS, taking her appearance…The rage in her eyes seemed to trouble his mind the most…one victim after another, she would ask them something, which he could not hear, and then kill them, what _was_ she doing? It seemed to him that…maybe, _just_ maybe…she was looking for something…or maybe someone?

But didn't she have functions to locate a person immediately?

Switching to another surveillance camera, chaos and Shion obtained a closer view of her. She had just finished killing off another guard…

And creepily, starred at the exact camera chaos was using to look at her.

" KOS-MOS…" Shion trailed off as KOS-MOS suddenly walked up to the camera…ever _so _slowly…

chaos focused his full attention on the android, not quite sure what she would do…

She suddenly stopped, and just stared at the camera as if she was starring at chaos _himself_…

A few moments passed, Shion waiting anxiously as chaos crossed his fingers together under his chin.

Tick…

Tick…

Tic-

KOS-MOS had suddenly muttered a word and immediately left the camera's view…

Shion stood in a thinking position, as chaos's eyes widened.

Did Shion catch it? He certainly had. There was no doubt in his mind as to what she had just said…

" chaos."

Plain and simple…and she didn't seem to happy of saying the name either…which could only mean one thing…

" Shion…"

" Huh? Yes?"

" Take the soldiers with you…You need to leave…"

" What!? Why? What's wrong!?"

" You _need _to leave." chaos spoke again, somewhat more commandingly.

" I don't understand…"

" If you run into Ziggy along the way…head to the docking bay and take one of the ships off this place."

" chaos?"

" Just DO it!" chaos suddenly yelled, which took Shion aback with surprise. She watched chaos get up from his seat and readjust his gloves, he took one last look at her before running to the door. " There isn't time for me to explain…All I know is that if you stay here any longer, she'll hurt you."

" She? Who?"

" Never mind, just go ok?"

" But what about Jr.? MOMO? And KOS-MOS!?" Shion eyed him desperately as he held his hand up to stop her from continuing her sentence.

" I'll get them, don't worry, I know where KOS-MOS is headed…Just head over to Ziggy and get out of here, _now_." With that, he ran out of the room, leaving a bewildered Shion behind…as well as the other soldiers confused at his sudden actions.

****

She wanted to settle unfinished business with **him**…

wanted to settle unfinished business with … 

" I don't know what to do…" Shion said suddenly and turned around to look at the monitors again. Her eyebrow lifted suddenly as one of the screens showed Juli Mizhari in her office.

" Hmmm…come on!" Shion said as an idea formed into her head, she couldn't just leave everyone behind, they were all going to make it out together.

…

…

* * *

Jr. sat there frozen by the girl's sudden words…

How did she _know _his real name? So _eerily_ familiar…

…

…

She coughed suddenly…causing Rubedo to look at her worriedly. They had been standing in the rain for quite sometime…he could really worsen her condition if they just stood outside any longer.

A small yelp escaped her lips as Rubedo picked her up and jogged to her porch.

" Rubedo please, you don't have to pick me up, I'm fine cough." Sakura said as he placed her down on the porch away from the rain.

" We should go inside."

" No!" Sakura suddenly tugged at his arm, startling the young boy. " Let's just stay out here…I like watching the rain…"

" Are you-"

" Please?" Sakura questioned as Rubedo sighed and gave in. After a few moments, they proceeded in sitting on the swinging chair, trying to think of a conversation, yet, they both sat in silence…

Rubedo looked over at the girl, watching her breathe…looking at her eyes as they starred forward…and she suddenly placed her hand on top of his. He looked at her, surprised by her gesture, which she only smiled and sighed.

" Do you understand why I did that?" Sakura commented, referring to her hand on top of his. Rubedo also looked down at their hands together, and gave her a light squeeze.

" I think so…" He whispered as Sakura placed her head on his shoulders and coughed a little.

" You know…this will probably be the last time I see you…"

" What…why?" Sakura shrugged at his question and also squeezed his hand.

" I always feel so tired…I think…I think I'll be taking a long…nice sleep. Mother doesn't want me too, she always hides the facts from me, but I already know what will happen soon…I don't need anyone telling me or making me feel better, because my body knows…"

" Sa…"

…

…

" Sakura?"

…

…

* * *

I FINALLY updated, damn, I was getting real lazy with this, feels good to type again. Read and review!!! 


	27. Laid

Wow, it's been awhile, I bet all of my fans are mad at me for taking so long. Your all thinking, ok…how is Sakura alive? TRUST me…I didn't put her in a time capsule sleep thing and she suddenly appears now, you'll all see. Everything seems a little out of place now with the sudden turn of events, don't worry, I'm hoping to make it more clear in the NEXT chappie . ;;

looks over at reviewers, sees pitchforks and knifes

Aw shit_…runs away_

_

* * *

_

…

…

__

PART III

Light Your Face With A Smile

Chapter 26

Laid

…

…

" Sa…Sakura?" Jr. whispered slowly as the said girl approached him closely. Her figure was now in full view, and Jr. couldn't take the sudden appearance as a real occurrence.

Her hair fell about her face, short brown locks shifting a bit from sudden movement. She had her hands placed behind her back as if to demonstrate a shy looking pose, although her expression didn't seem to give off that emotion. Her white dress rocked about her, and her eyes pierced Jr.'s gaze, causing him to suddenly flinch.

This _wasn't _real…

She _isn't _alive…

Was it his powers playing tricks with his mind?

He looked back at MOMO, her eyes still open, yet oblivious to the situation unfolding.

" Please, do not look at her…she is far gone…" Sakura calmly spoke, catching Jr.'s attention once again.

Was it true? Was it to late for MOMO? Had she slipped from Jr.'s grasp that easily?

The U.R.T.V. narrowed his eyes and shook his head…it appeared that he had suddenly received a headache, and was trying to fight it off. His eyes gave off a small glow and Sakura knelt down in front of the pair. She tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders.

" Rubedo?"

"…" Jr. narrowed his eyes even further. He had to remember why he was here…MOMO was his _top_ priority…yet, he couldn't deny the sudden tug inside his chest.

Something _seemed_ off…he remembered Sakura's smell and aura anywhere…

But she _didn't_ smell like her…

She _didn't_ feel like her…

Something did seem off…

" You can't be Sakura…are you?"

" Rubedo! Of course I am…I'm insulted that you think I would be an imposter." Sakura stated as she held her hands close to her chest.

Well, the speech wasn't different. Sakura was always intelligent for her age…

Wait…her _age_…

Jr. looked at MOMO one last time, he suddenly picked her up, leaving Sakura to stare at him as she still sat on the floor. He suddenly mumbled, causing Sakura to sprint up and tug at his sleeve.

Jr.'s eyes grew wide as a flashback hit him.

…

Hands held tightly together…

Arms around one another…

Gentle whispers

Falling tears…

" Sakura…don't cry…

…

" MOMO…"

" You should go now, you'll be late…"

"…"

Last time he ever saw her…

Last time she would form a true smile…

The last time…she could…

Love him…

…unspoken feelings…

…

" J…r…"

A soft trembling voice called as Jr. blinked a few more times as Sakura did. She released his hold on him and he suddenly looked down at MOMO, who's lips had suddenly been parted.

Well now, maybe she _wasn't _to far gone…

" Jr.?" Sakura questioned as the glow in Jr.'s eyes dimmed. MOMO and Sakura…so much alike…so completely different. " Your Rubedo, how can you pick a girl who hardly knows your name? And what did I just see? Do you know her…more then…you make it seem?"

" I'll make this clear." Jr. sudden change of tone alarmed the brunette. He seemed…angry… "_ I need to get out of here…she isn't real…"_

" I won't hurt you, because you _are_ a girl…and most likely a realian. You are NOT Sakura, because if you were, she would still have a radiant smile…she would have grown into a beautiful women with attractive eyes. She…she would still be _with_ me…How could you be her…a distorted mind stuck in a young body." Jr. trembled while speaking, and the pain reflected off his eyes, as it did Sakura.

He didn't…believe her? How…

She held out her hand towards him and he began to walk away.

" Rube-"

" DON'T call me by THAT name…" Jr. finished as the automatic doors opened and then closed behind him.

A sudden silence rushed in…Making Sakura's shoulders suddenly seem heavy…

It all went to fast…a little to fast for her liking…

Sniff…

Sakura bowed her head done and curled her tiny hands into fists…

She quickly looked up, tears forming in her eyes…

Yet she didn't let them fall, she wouldn't…

Instead, she simply walked out of the room, letting the lights turn off, her aura blazing with confusion.

She didn't understand

…

…

* * *

Clank clank clank…

His boots echoed throughout the halls, his head darting from side to side…

He was drawing near…he didn't need a map to find her…

The dead bodies was proof _enough_ that his assumption was correct…

Clank Clank…

He would lead her there…to a place where no one else would be hurt…

Clank…

He had suddenly stopped walking, and stood still, letting time pass him…Closing his eyes, chaos took a deep breath and bowed his head down.

He was now currently standing on a metallic bridge…many generators sat about, along with steam rising out of the ground as key pads lighted up the room. chaos would have walked further…

But she was _close_…oh so _very _close…

chaos played the events in his mind of his last visit with KOS-MOS…

Not realizing at the time, his light based attack must have done something to her systems and was causing her to rebel and act unusual. Then again, was there an inner battle going on within herself? A battle between machinery and reality? Facts and imagination?

Clank…clank…

chaos's headed went up immediately at the sound of foot steps. He didn't know where exactly KOS-MOS was, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that she was heading towards him…

He didn't want to do anything to hurt her…he wanted to help her…

But she was being stubborn on discovering where her true path really lied.

" KOS-MOS." chaos called, hearing her footsteps suddenly become louder…they sounded almost, unsteady…

" Tar…get…sigh…ted…" A distorted voice called as a glove hand suddenly appeared on the open door way in the distance. chaos looked, his posture suddenly straightening, yet, the stabbing pain in his head had suddenly come back. Holding his head quickly, his vision blurred, only spotting a blue figure off on the other side of the bridge.

He narrowed his eyes and shrugged the pain off as much as possible. Looking forward, his eyes quickly regained their true vision, as a white glow appeared around his body. After the said light disappeared, he opened his eyes, and was quite surprised to see the figure before him.

Well…it wasn't really her appearance that startled him, but the gaze in her eyes…

She seemed _dazed_…

KOS-MOS's eyes were _two_ different colors…Not something everyone_ would _see everyday…

Two opposing forces…he hadn't seen this change in the camera while watching her stare at the lens. An icy cold watered down blue had replaced one of her garnet like eyes. And they both blinked differently, there times completely off…it was…just plain _creepy_…

" KOS…MOS?"

" Target…sighted." KOS-MOS repeated, her voice in much more control then it sounded before. Was she struggling inside? Did that eye represent a _different_ force within her? A _different_ person?

" Target identified…chaos…" KOS-MOS paused as her eyes suddenly softened. " chaos…"

…

…

* * *

Swish…

****

I Looked up…

****

A pair of confused eyes starred at me…

The door closed silently…

****

Walked towards me slowly…

I don't understand…

…

…

* * *

" Ziggy…Ziggy where are you?"

" He should have been back by now…or we should have at least seen him on the way…"

" Stop complaining Allen."

…

As if on cue, Shion's wish was answered as she suddenly saw the cyborg approaching them. The other soldiers looked about themselves, making sure they weren't off guard by a sudden attack. It was dangerous just walking about through the halls like this. Shion jogged towards the man, noticing the blonde haired girl on Ziggy's back, being given a piggyback ride.

" Shion?" Ziggy said suddenly, unsure as to why the Vector employee was in front of him.

" Thank god I found you! There's been a change in plans!" Shion stated firmly as Ziggy tilted his head to the side in puzzlement.

" Change in plans? Where is chaos?"

" We're not really sure ourselves…he seemed to panic suddenly, and told me to get out of here as fast as we can."

" That's very suspicious…"

" That's what I thought at first, but Ziggy, I can't leave here yet! We still haven't found the others!"

" Or retrieved the disk…" Allen added as Shion nodded.

" Right, I'm not here until I've done my part. I'm not sure where chaos has gone…or Jr…I hope there both safe." Shion trailed off as Ziggy looked forward.

" I have hope in them!" Allen suddenly said to cheer up Shion.

" After fighting by their sides, I have a strong feeling they will be…but what is this new change of plans?" Shion gestured in the opposite direction and turned around.

" We have to find that disk right? It would only seem that Juli Mizhari might have it, we should head to her office! It's the last place we saw her on the monitor before we left."

" I see. It would be wise to go forward with this plan then."

" Are you sure about this guys?"

" Allen…don't second guess! This isn't the time for it."

" Hmm…"

" Ok…Right! Um…are you sure you'll be ok carrying her?" Shion gestured to the sleeping blonde on Ziggy's back.

" I'll be fine, we should get moving, there's no time to waste." With that, the small group headed to the women's office.

…

…

* * *

****

Yelling at me?

****

Calm down…please…

Picking up an object from the table…

White transformed to red…

Lock the door…

* * *

…

…

Jr. looked both ways and entered another room. Sighing in relief, he sat MOMO down next to him and dropped to the floor with a small thud, while taking the hood off of his head.

He had somehow managed to capture the attention of a few guards…after finishing them off, he noticed, while looking out the window, that a few smaller ships had managed to leave Fifth Jerusalem. He cursed to himself for letting the Sub Committee go so easily. But, it can't be helped, MOMO was his top concern right now.

He rubbed his head in annoyance, an oncoming headache beginning, yet again. After that strange…meeting, with the supposed Sakura, Jr. kept getting hot flashes and memories of the past…what was worse…

Buried _feelings _for the green eyed girl began to resurface…

This was all happening way to fast, he needed to get the hell out of there…

The red haired boy shook his head and looked over to MOMO, who's head was against his shoulder, letting some of her pink hair fall in front of her face. It unnerved him to see her eyes still open…with no life as they were left dimmed…would she ever come to…?

" MOMO…none of this should be happening to you…" Jr. sighed as he placed his hand over her face and closed her eyes. He then took his hand and began to stroke her hair affectionately.

" My past is destroying your future…you don't deserve this…I don't deserve you…" Jr. whispered again and closed his eyes, imagining himself to be in a much more quieter place. He suddenly chuckled at the thought.

" After all of this is over…Gaignun is going to give me a lonnnnng vacation from work…I need some peace." Speaking of the black haired male caused him to wonder if he was doing ok. They hadn't seen each other in awhile and he could use the direction of a friend…

Although, at times like these, it wasn't allowed. Besides, his link with Gaignun seemed to be damaged, supposedly from his powers.

Yet _speaking_ about his powers…Jr. had noticed a few changes about himself, which he was beginning to dislike…

The voices in his head had not ceased from talking…and he always felt hot…_very _hot ever since he arrived at such a place…

What was even more strange…was the cuts started to appear on his body…as if they _never_ healed. He had noticed this small change while looking in the reflection of the window.

What was causing it all?

Jr. painfully closed his eyes as dead bodies and past memories clouded his mind…

…

…

* * *

" Shion! Come on!" Allen called as he ran through the doorway. Ziggy was unable to help force back a few guards, and as a result, one of the soldiers were now dead. The remaining two urged Shion, Allen and Ziggy to leave the area immediately. Shion, saddened by the sudden death, bowed her head and ran after the others.

They shouldn't have been apart of this…if she hadn't suggested coming to the office, they all would most likely have been safe…

Well…_maybe_…

After rounding a corner, Shion breathed with relief as Ziggy showed no signs of exhaustion. Allen also breathed deeply and ruffled his hair. Looking behind him to see if the blonde had waken up, which she hadn't, Ziggy then noticed a door at the end of the hallway. It seemed different from the others.

" Shion?" Ziggy questioned without emotion, causing Shion to look at him as she finally contained herself.

" Uh…yes?"

" Is that her office?" Ziggy added another question as Shion and Allen also looked down the hallway.

" That should be it…although." Shion looked, inspecting the door closer. "…it seems to be open a bit…is the door functioning properly?"

Shion and Allen suddenly felt uneasy…

Ziggy looked at her, seeming to feel her uneasiness and walked forward.

" Come." It was the only thing Ziggy had said, Shion hesitated before following her companion. Allen soon walked after her. Walking slowly towards the door, Ziggy, Allen, and Shion stopped, where a silence set in between the three.

Shion looked down…and to her surprise, noticed small wet droplets sitting on the floor.

" Are those…tears?"

" Shion, help me hold Mary while I try to open this door, it doesn't seem to be opening for us."

" Oh…" Shion came out of her thoughts. " Yes, of course."

With that said, Shion held onto Mary while she slumped on Ziggy's back. Using both hands, Ziggy pushed the door open, with help from Allen (someone wants to be brave for once) while it gave off a sickening squeaking noise.

…

Having that done, Ziggy took hold of Mary again and nodded for Shion and Allen to follow him.

The room seemed…_empty_?

The lights had been left on, a sofa with a small table sat in the corner, while a synthetic plant had been put next to a large black desk at the end of the room. A huge window sat behind the desk, revealing the vast amount of stars. A leather like swivel chair was facing the window…slightly sitting at an angle, just enough for Allen to see a hand sitting quietly there.

" Ms. Mizrahi?" Allen questioned as Ziggy narrowed his eyes. This didn't _feel_ right…upon looking around the room a bit more from his current position…

He was alarmed to see red droplets under the desk. Without hesitation, Ziggy immediately walked over to the desk, and suddenly froze as he approached the swivel chair.

" Ziggy…what is it?" Shion questioned timidly…almost too afraid of his answer.

No response…his expression was blank.

" Ziggy!" Shion called as she and Allen quickly walked over to him and looked towards the direction his eyes had been…

…

Shion placed her hands quickly over her mouth and stepped back as Allen's eyes widened at the sight…

" Oh my…_god_…"

Sitting there on the Swivel chair, laid Juli Mizrahi…

With a fountain pen stuck into her chest…

…

…

* * *

Dun dun DUN! YEA! THE BITCH IS DEAD! LMAO. It's kinda creepy that she's gone now tho right? Sorry for not updating earlier, got lazy . Thank god we have vacation tho, I was having a bad week anyway. Read and review loves! 


	28. Before

Phew, been awhile since I updated eh? Six months as somebody puts it D. Well, anyway, I've been doing a lot lately…I'm in a bookmaking class now. I can make actual books! Mwhaha. Great…anyway, hopefully I can get a mood back for the story. Sorry for any spelling mistakes . I try, I posted this concern, well not really a concern, in my other fic. I was wondering if I should post my original story called Naleria. Any opinions there? O.o? Email me if u want a better description. Anyway…Also, I might revise all the chapters cause of the spelling mistakes…a lot of work, but someone's gotta do it lol. Well, enjoy!

…

…

**__**

PART III

Light Your Face With A Smile

****

Chapter 27

Before

…

…

Shion, Ziggy, and Allen, looked on in dismay as Juli's body sat lifelessly on her swivel chair, a shocked expression still frozen on her face. Her skin had turned pale, due to the passing minutes of her death, which she became colder and colder. Shion averted her gaze to the synthetic plant in the room and walked a few steps away from the body. Allen merely stared out the window in discomfort, and Ziggy just narrowed his eyes at the body, as if accusing Juli of the silence which had suddenly seeped into the room.

The Vector employee gave off a deep and loud sigh, trying to calm her nerves as she walked back towards the body, a frown dominating her features.

" Who…who could have done this?" Questioned Shion dumbfounded as Ziggy placed the sleeping Mary on the couch and walked back to Juli's body. He quickly did a scan and touched the cold body as if he was a forensics expert.

" She's only been dead for 20 minutes." Ziggy estimated as Shion crossed her arms in a contemplative position. " Obvious cause of death is that fountain pain, in the heart area. Someone she knew close to her must have done this, seeing as how she has a shocked expression." Ziggy explained as Shion shook her head.

" She was so terrible…but I never imagined that she couldn't escape death…it's unusual to me somehow." Shion placed the thought out loud as Ziggy agreed

" Yea…now that I think about it, after all the events she's put us through, she seemed kind of invincible." Allen commented as he leaned on the glass window, still a bit disgusted at the sight before him. Ziggy looked around the room once more, walked around Juli, and began to examine her desk, which was scattered with papers and her computer.

" That's very much correct. It makes me wonder if her attacker took anything…well, pertaining to the disk?" Pondered Ziggy as he began opening desk drawers in order to find the said object. Shion paused for a moment and began to look in the opposite side of drawers. Opening, closing, and rummaging through papers. Allen watched the pair continue their search. He had a suspicious feeling that the disk wouldn't be found inside that desk, instead…

Allen gulped as he wondered over to Juli's dead body. As quickly as he could, he stuffed his hand down her jacket pocket, trying not get blood on his hands. Finding nothing, he moved to the other pocket as Shion suddenly noticed his search of the woman.

" Allen! What are you-"

" Found it." Allen interrupted grimly as he waved the small disk in the air, stepping away from the body as Shion and Ziggy walked towards him. Ziggy gave him an appreciative nod and Shion placed her hand on her chin.

" Well, good job Allen." Shion complimented, not realizing how much Allen was enjoying this small victory in his mind. Ziggy then proceeded to pick up Mary from the couch, but instead, received a slight groan from the blonde. Allen looked over with a puzzled look as Mary finally started waking up. Slowly, Mary's eyes began to open as everyone gathered around her groggy form…

…

…

Jr. grumbled slightly as a small pain in his stomach made itself known. Being inside the big complex, the red haired boy found himself somewhat lost on his way to his desired destination. Well, he wasn't sure _where_ that would be, so long that he and MOMO would be safe. After resting a bit and trying to make contact with his other comrades, which failed, Jr. finally made it to a very spacious room.

If he could, his guess would be that this area was used to hold the huge mechas that were used to battle in space and patrol large area. The whole space though, was completely empty, only large stations to hold the mechas in were left. Other than that, the room had white tiled walls, floors and ceiling. Only three doors sat about the room. The one he just came through, one to his left, and another across the vast room. A higher platform was placed all about the room, having four staircases lead into the center of it. Jr. looked at the door across from him in the distance, seeing as how it had an _"EXIT" _sign over it.

" Maybe…just maybe, if I can find some type of machinery outside, I can contact the others." Said Jr. aloud and looked towards the calm face of MOMO. " Hey, MOMO, well be out of here soon. Until then, hold on tight ok? Don't sleep forever, it's not good for the brain, disrupts the flow of time the mind knows." Jr. smiled as he received no reply to his comment. He nuzzled MOMO's hair, and then looked beyond him…That is…until something caught his eye. He placed MOMO's head against the wall and stood up slowly.

Jr. walked down the steps in front of him as the door to his left suddenly opened. He waited a few seconds, but no one came through this door. Ready to approach entrance, Jr. had his hands on his BLOOD9 guns. After making his way to the staircase, he quickly halted in position. Just a few feet in front of him, stood the copy of Sakura. The brown haired girl had changed drastically from the last time he had seen her. Her white dress was now stained with red splotches all over, which Jr. assumed could only be blood. Her whitish pink shoes also were stained with dots of blood. Her arms were trembling slowly as she made her way through the door, causing them to close behind her. Her eyes…they seemed void of emotion suddenly, instead of her curious and painful orbs of emerald.

Jr. had absent-mindedly taken his hood off to reveal his expression of curiosity, and maybe a flutter of anger. His cape had reduced in size, seeing as how he tore most of it off to treat Mary's wound. It made him wonder…

__

" Is Mary ok…?"

" Rube…do…" Sakura softly spoke, her body stood in place as they both stared at each other. Jr. slowed as he felt a lump growing in his throat. He had to suppress his feelings. This wasn't her…

Having this thought in mind, the U.R.T.V. glanced towards his side, a frown making itself known on both of their faces. Sakura began to step towards him. Her hands clutched tightly towards her chest.

…

A bobbing of a pink haired head wasn't noticed by the two other occupants in the room. The twitching of fingers weren't noticed either.

A sharp intake of breath was suddenly made, as the eyes of a fallen realian began to open slowly, hey honey colored orbs revealing how dazed she seemed to feel. Her body felt tired and sore, it was difficult for her sensors.

After a few moments, MOMO opened her eyes completely, a weak feeling still emitting from her. The first thing logical that came to her was to check her systems. Doing a scan, some parts of her seemed to not be functioning properly. It was hard for her to remember what had happened and why she felt the way she did. Doing more scanning, it came to her relief that she could still use her sensors to locate people…and she found that two other heat signatures were in the room as well.

A sad expression fell over Sakura's features. She became upset as to why Rubedo would turn away from her. As she began walking towards the stairs, the white clad girl began to increase her pace, and threw herself onto Jr.

" Rubedo! Rubedo!" Sakura yelled into his chest as Jr. was taken aback by the girl's sudden actions.

" Stop that." Jr. called out, his voice seeping with annoyance. Sakura wouldn't act like this, she was more reserved. The girl only hugged Jr. more. " Please, I said stop it."

" Rubedo! It's me." The girl tried again, beginning to look up at Jr., but instead, felt the boy's hands on her wrists as he took her off of him.

" Stop it! Cut the crap! Your NOT Sakura! Your just someone who looks like her!" Jr. yelled as the girl struggled to become free from his grasp.

" I'm Sakura! I'm Sakura!" Sakura wailed over and over.

MOMO's ear's and sensors picked up the names being heard throughout the room. Her mind took some time to register, before MOMO'S eyes grew wider, and all of the previous events flooded back to her memory. MOMO struggled to get up, well, which seemed to fail. So instead, she lifted her head up slowly, and just ahead of her, two people seemed to be arguing.

It was then confirmed, it was Jr…and _Sakura_?

" No…It…can't…be…" MOMO breathed out as she tried her hardest to use her sensors to identify the girl known to be Sakura. To the pink haired girl's luck, her systems complied, but in a slow fashion as they began identifying the girl slowly. MOMO then began her second attempt in standing up, but decided to crawl over to the end of the platform, in order to lift herself up by use of the railing there. Working slowly, MOMO stretched her hand towards the gray rail, every inch of her body cringing in pain as if her sensors were telling her to stop moving. Ignoring her body's protest, beads of sweat began to pour down her face as she reached harder.

Jr. and Sakura still hadn't notice her presence.

" Identification complete." A voice in her head called as information came pouring into her eyes.

__

So…

" J…r…" MOMO called, but it only was above a whisper. He didn't hear her.

Her hand finally grasped the railing as she made an attempt to drag her body over to it. It was then that she noticed her form of dress and certain wholes around her body.

A wave of fear suddenly gripped her mind.

__

" What…what is…this?" Thought MOMO frightened as she began lifting her body up, with heavy gasps escaping her lips. She was afraid of touching the marks on her body, so instead, proceeded to concentrate all her energy, only finally being able to stand up, with the support of the railing. She began to breathe deeply as her eyes were covered by her sweaty bangs.

Jr. harshly let go of the girl in his grasp and gave her a look of pain. His eyes not completely focused on Sakura, he noticed the movement of pink to his left, his eyes darted towards that direction, and a gasp escaped his lips. Sakura also followed his gaze, her eyes suddenly narrowing at the sight unfolding.

MOMO…MOMO was _awake_! And _alive_!

" MO…" Jr. stuttered, utter shock written on his face. " MOMO?" Jr. began to approach her slowly, but was then blocked by Sakura, who stretched her arms out, not intending on letting him pass her.

" Get out of the way!" Jr. yelled, trying not to let his anger hurt the girl as she stood firmly in place. " I.Said.Move." Jr. bit out as MOMO lifted her head as fast as she could.

" J..r.." MOMO spoke louder this time, his ears picking up on her voice.

" MOMO!"

" That…th…at…is..nt…" MOMO slowly spoke. " It…sint..Saku…Sakura!" MOMO finally came out as Jr.'s suspicions had finally been confirmed.

" No! It's not true!" Sakura yelled again, buring her face in his chest.

" Her identity…has…an aler…nate…code…she…s…an obse…rvation…rea…lian…" MOMO began as she felt herself falling to the floor again, her strength leaving her. " Nu..m…ber…2...8...3...6..nam…e…Mi…zu…" MOMO breathed once again, as she fell to the floor, breathing harder as Jr.'s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

__

" What…My god…you mean…" Jr. thought as he looked at the now still form on his chest.

" You mean…they altered Mizu…into _Sakura_?" Jr. spoke in a disbelieving tone, the memories rushing back to him of how the blue haired girl saved him from getting killed. Is that why when Wilhelm said they used an observational realian owned by the foundation to locate MOMO…was really Mizu? They carried her body…all the way here and…?

Jr.'s anger began to rise as he backed away from Mizu, her form still as realization flashed through her eyes. Growing wider by the minute, she walked over to Jr. and Jr. walked backwards away from her. She held her arms out. And instead of getting a hug, as Jr. so thought, she hastily took his gun with surprising speed. He tried grabbing it back, but it was already held out in front of her, in an aiming position.

" No! I'm Sakura…I'm Sakura!" Mizu repeated over and over as Jr.'s stance became cautious.

" Mizu…"

" NO! I'M NOT HER! I'M SAKURA!" Mizu shouted as MOMO tried to cover her ears. How could they do this to a realian? Did someone really want to bring heartbreak back to Jr.? How could they make a copy of her sister…? _How could they?_

MOMO began to feel tears fall, the same time the tears of Mizu began to fall miserably. None of her memories were fake. She was Sakura! It was true!

A memory came rushing back to Mizu, a memory of her being shot…in order to save her little master's life. Mizu held her hands on her head and shook it repeatedly. Her memories as Mizu mingled with the memories of Sakura…her mind turning into a vortex of confusion.

…

…

" KOS-MOS." chaos spoke first, only the noise of pipes and steam filling the room afterwards. KOS-MOS's blue eye blinked, and she began to walk towards him in a distorted fashion, her eyes never leaving his gaze.

" chaos…" KOS-MOS spoke in a soft tone again. chaos remained where he was, not sure of what to do. He wasn't expecting to see _two _KOS-MOS's…

" KOS-MOS…We have to get you out of here, your badly injured." chaos slowly said as KOS-MOS kept walking.

" I…I'm _scared_." KOS-MOS answered, every word surprising chaos as his eyes didn't leave their fierce gaze.

" We were all worried about you, Shion will have a fit about the condition your in." said chaos unsure of himself as KOS-MOS stopped and tilted her head to the side, her arms dangling beside her.

" Were you…worried for me?" KOS-MOS spoke again in that soft tone witch seemed to haunt chaos suddenly.

With a great sigh, chaos looked deep into her different colored eyes. She seemed lost, not sure of what to do with herself. He could see all the memories she held with him in her blue eye. From being confused by his kindness to letting him caress her. He could see some type of longing within her, some pained thoughts that were left in disarray…

He could see…KOS-MOS…the way she should be…with emotion…and being loved…

Like he _wanted_ to do.

Losing himself for just a moment, he gave her a welcoming pose and simply stated. " Yes…yes I did worry for you, me the most." With that, he slowly walked over to KOS-MOS and placed his hands on her shoulders, causing the girl to fall onto his chest. They both knelt down to the floor as KOS-MOS tried to compose herself.

" chaos…" KOS-MOS questioned out again as she gripped him tightly. chaos then buried his face in her lustrous blue hair.

And all seemed content…

…

Until chaos's eyes snapped open, a string of pain penetrating his right side. He felt blood trickle down his side and drop to the floor.

chaos had then tried pushing himself away from KOS-MOS's grasp, but she held on tightly, her red eye glaring at chaos. After feeling her grip tighten further, which caused chaos's breathing to hitch, he closed his eyes quickly and emitted a white light from his body. Spotting this, KOS-MOS quickly let go, only to be flung a few feet away from the angelic figure. Landing on the bridge with a loud clang, KOS-MOS stood up slowly, her posture hunched as she surveyed chaos's angered expression. She finally stood up straight after hearing a crack from her back. chaos's body still glowed dimly as KOS-MOS took on her monotone expression.

" Target Yeshua engaged, commencing battle mode." KOS-MOS called out as chaos shook his had sadly. How had she known his real name? And what drove her to fight him? Feeling the burning pain on his side, he tried avoiding it at all costs…

His thoughts were ripped apart as he heard the noise of bullets. He quickly jumped into the air and dodged them. It wasn't the perfect place to battle, but he couldn't just run either. He had to stop her.

Right _here, _right _now._

His arms came together as more light energy came out, dissipating the bullets and heading over to KOS-MOS, who only dodged it and jumped towards him, her R-BLADE released and ready to strike. chaos narrowed his eyes as he only did a back flip to dodge the lethal blade. He was on the defensive as KOS-MOS moved in swift, yet rough motions in order to land a blow on him.

She twisted her body to the side and swung her blade further. chaos nearly became hit by it as he kicked her equipped arm to the side and with his other leg, did an uppercut, causing her to fall to the ground.

His foot was about to land on her chest again, but instead as he approached her, she wiped her legs up and kicked his face with the back of her heel. As the tanned male went to gain his balance, KOS-MOS jumped back up with the weight of her feet and released another round of attacks. She equipped another weapon and at the same time, chaos gathered his energy together to release an attack upon her.

" R-CANNON!" KOS-MOS called as her beam collected energy and fired

" Angel Blow!" chaos yelled as particles of his chi and feathers gathered together and blasted towards her.

Both energies had suddenly collided, being mixed and a teal blue light…

…

…

" I…ugh…" Mizu felt faint…the memories had finally settled on a calm scenery. Sakura and Rubedo sat on a swinging chair in the small white house she lived in. She couldn't make out the discussion, but she smiled weakly as Sakura kissed Rubedo on the check warmly and left. The memory faded as she finally found herself kneeling in the darkness, her knowledge as Mizu began to pour out…the memories of her being in her work station. The time Rubedo came back and MOMO hugged him with relief as he spun her around, returning the embrace whole heartedly. They both looked into each others eyes…

They…seemed _so…_

Understanding crept into Mizu/Sakura's mind. Her mind seemed to come back to her current situation. With a small smile, the green eyed girl sat down slowly and bowed her head. Jr. looked at her as his eyebrows came together.

" Mizu…?" He questioned, her gaze never leaving the floor. MOMO looked on with uncertainty.

Mizu lifted her head, revealing the tears that had been falling like rain. There was no use for her here was there? She wasn't supposed to be _here_…in the _present_…

" Take care of my little sister for me…Rubedo…" Mizu/Sakura slowly answered, lifting the gun to her head. Jr.'s eyes revealed even more shock as he began running towards her.

**__**

…

**__**

BANG!

…

Jr.'s pace had suddenly slowed down as MOMO's face showed that of horror. Mizu's body fell limb to the floor, the gun falling out of her hand as MOMO began to scream at the sight, more tears falling from her eyes.

Jr's eyes began to show anger….and all the scars that appeared on his body began to reopen…

…

…

PHEW That took me awhile. I'm sorry if there's any spelling mistakes! Read and review loves!


End file.
